


Illusion

by everarcher



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Sexual Content, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 141,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everarcher/pseuds/everarcher
Summary: Formerly titled "Azure Dreams"Post-Rev Nohr is rife with new conflicts, but Leo takes a break from the battlefield to attend his sister’s wedding in Hoshido. Not all is well in this seemingly peaceful paradise, and to save two kingdoms, he finds himself making a desperate offer.





	1. Chapter 1

Leo awoke to the sound of metal scraping against metal. Even after all this time, his first instinct was to open his eyes. The darkness didn’t budge, but he was rewarded with a sudden stabbing sharp pain in his eyes. He saw muted light, and for the briefest moment, fresh air chased away the rank fetid odors.

Something heavy crashed to the ground a few feet away from him. It was followed by pained groan.

Leo’s heart began to pound, but he remained still until he heard sound of the heavy metal door slide shut above him. The glow of light faded, and the silence returned.

He did not know if hours or days had passed since he’d been captured. He thought he might have been underground, but it was difficult to tell. The only measurement of time was in the slow weakening of his body, the numbness and cold sinking deeper and deeper into his bones.

“Milord?” A weak voice called out.

Leo started. He recognized the voice.

Niles.

The relief was short-lived because if Niles was in here with him…

He nodded, but realized Niles likely couldn’t see him in the darkness. He made a noise in the back of his throat. It barely registered. Niles heard it. His retainer’s voice was suddenly colored with emotion.

“You’re alive. Gods, I thought - we all thought -” Niles swallowed. “Are you hurt?”

Leo’s heart lurched in his chest.

“I can’t move, milord.”

Leo’s hands were secured at his lower back, and his ankles were bound together. The ceiling was too low for him to sit up. He had felt too weak to move, but at the pain in Niles’s voice, he rolled onto his stomach. He used his shoulders, hips and knees to shuffle toward Niles.

“Why won’t you answer me, milord?”

Leo kept moving. For a stretch of time, only the sounds of his achingly slow progress could be heard. He breathed in dust and felt sticks, decaying leaves, and worse things beneath him. There were moments when his head swam and he had to stop for fear of losing consciousness.

“Everything will be alright now, milord. King Xander…” a labored swallow. “King Xander found a way to pay for your ransom. They’ll get you out of here soon. Just stay where you are.”

Sweat broke out over Leo’s body, but at the same time, he began to shiver violently. It seemed as if hours passed in between Niles’s broken sentences.

“I got impatient. I should have just waited like the King had said.” A few shallow draws of breath. “I thought they were lying. I didn’t believe you were still alive. I thought it was a trap to get the gold. Then I thought that even if…on the off chance…you were still alive, they would only kill you afterwards. I had to come. I had to be a fool one last time.”

Leo’s eyes began to burn. They suddenly felt as if they were on fire. He would have screamed if he could have. It took him another moment to realize he was crying.

Something touched him and he flinched. He heard the rustle of movement and felt the light touch brush against him again. He hadn’t realized he’d come so close to Niles.

Niles’s fingers were feather light and ice cold as they ran across over his face.

“You’re burning up, milord.” Niles whispered.

Leo wanted to laugh. It was all matter of perspective wasn’t it? He certainly wasn’t in a position to argue.

For a while, Leo simply breathed and let himself feel something other than hurt. The culmination of the stress from the battle, the capture, and his imprisonment caught up to him. He laid there and felt his head spin. This close, the metallic smell of blood was almost overwhelming.

Niles’s fingers walked gently over the swollen flesh of his eyes, his mouth. It was too quiet.

“Gods, what did they do to you?”

A beat later, “…they found a way to keep you from casting spells, didn’t they?”

“…those monsters…”

Leo did the only thing he could do to soothe Niles. He hummed, and rolled his face onto Nile’s hand. He pressed his lips against the callused palm and felt his own feverish breath in return.

A moment later, the smell of urine permeated the air.

Niles cursed beneath his breath. “It doesn’t get any more romantic than this, does it? I’m sorry.”

Leo shook his head.

A long silence.

Then abruptly: “Prince Leo of Nohr…I hereby bequeath onto you my collection…of eyepatches.” Niles’s voice was barely above a whisper now. He talked slowly, haltingly, and with too many pauses in between. “I know you think they all look the same, but they’re not.”

“…some are black.”

“…some are gray, but so dark that they look black. I even have a blue one. The color of the northern seas.”

“…that’s my fancy one.”

“…I can’t wear it often because -“ A stifled groan. Sharp pained gasp. Voice growing strained. “It wouldn’t do if a retainer outshines his lord would it?”

“…and you’re the one who likes to be looked at - with your oversized collar, that fitted armor… all that time you made me spend…polishing it…”

“…now…you might even get to wear my...fancy blue eyepatch.”

Leo wanted to tell Niles to be silent. Then he realized that he was laying in a growing wet puddle, and the liquid was too thick to be urine.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Leo didn’t realize he fell unconscious until he came awake a little while later. He felt Nile’s cold unmoving hand beneath his face, and became terribly afraid.

“I’m still here,” said Niles whispered as if he’d read Leo’s mind. His hand twitched. “I won’t go anywhere until you’re safe.”

Leo held onto that promise. He needed to get them out of there. He just needed to be able to think, and to come up with a plan. If only he wasn’t so weary…

Sometimes he couldn’t tell when he was awake and when he was sleeping or dreaming. He heard voices but he didn’t know whom those belonged to.

“…of course it had meant everything. But you had had your whole life ahead of you and the war had just ended. You deserved someone better…”

“…live, milord. Promise me you'll live. There’s so much more to life than war.”

“…don’t lose hope…”

The next time Leo awoke, it was to chaos. Something freezing cold splashed across his face, and every muscle in his body seized at the sudden explosion of sensation.

Niles.

He heard muffled screams, didn’t know where they were coming from. The world shifted, and he became weightless. He landed with a bone rattling jolt. He reached out automatically, feeling for his retainer. He couldn’t move his arms.

He woke up to the sound horses stamping against a frozen ground. At first he thought he imagined it, but he knew Xander was calling him. He knew it was his brother’s voice, his brother’s smell, his brother’s arms wrapped around him.

He struggled to wake up. Someone was shushing him.

There was so much noise now, panicked sounds, and frenetic movements. He kept trying to wake up, but he couldn’t. He kept trying to speak, but his mouth refused to cooperate. His face felt as if it had been set on fire.

Niles - Leo screamed silently - Where is he? Niles is injured. See to him first. Can’t you all hear me?

Stop.

Go back.

_Go back!_

## ~~~~~~~~~~

A particularly warm day visited Hoshido in the middle of winter. Some of the door were open to allow a sweetly perfumed breeze to cross the chamber. The immediate land surrounding Castle Shirasagi was barren and brown, but just a few miles beyond, was the steep drop off to the ocean. Today the serene waters were covered by a cerulean haze.

A muffled squeal cut through the air.

Leo turned.

A blur of yellow and pink launched itself at him. He opened his arms without thought and suddenly, after over a year, he was holding Elise. She was squeezing him so hard his ribs creaked, but he was holding onto her just as tightly. Her hair tickled his nose. She smelled like winter roses.

“No - nobody told me you were coming.” Her words were buried against his chest, and he couldn’t tell if she was shaking from laughing or crying. “I would have woken up earlier if I’d known!”

“I didn’t have confirmation until yesterday that I would be here.” Leo said against her head. “I asked them not to disturb you when I got in early this morning.”

She pulled away a fraction and tilted her face up to study him, and for a moment she only seemed to resemble a person he used to know. It was as if she had stayed a child for so long, but then in the span of a year, had matured into this astoundingly beautiful woman. Her face had grown sharper and more refined as if an artist had put in the finishing touches. She was taller now, and so thin she seemed more like a dancer than the former Chief Strategist for their brother, the King of Nohr.

“You must be exhausted. Have you had anything to eat? How is-“ Without any warning, she reached up to grasp his head between her hands whereupon she began a clinical exploration of his face. Her brows, the color of spun gold, creased delicately.

He pulled away from her touch. “What are you looking for?”

“Scars.”

“I see.” Leo’s tone cooled. “Who have you been talking to?”

She stepped toward him again and this time, he forced himself to remain still as she ran her fingers under his eyes, around his lips. Her mouth twisted to the side. “I would have done better, but at least they didn’t leave any marks. How is your vision? Any numbness?”

“This isn’t the time or place, Elise,” Leo advised.

She let her hands fall. Her earlier excitement was rapidly giving way to an anxious undercurrent. “Yes, of course. Are Xander and Camilla here too? Did any of my friends come with you? Gods I miss everyone so much.”

He shook his head sadly as he broke the news. “No, I’m sorry, Elise. I was the only one Xander could spare and the roads are still unsafe for travel.” He reached into his coat and pulled out a bundle wrapped in waxed cloth. “They’ve written to you, and they wanted you to know that they’ll be with you in heart, if not in person, on your wedding day.”


	2. Chapter 2

Long before Ryoma arrived, the King’s guests began making their way into the Dining Hall. Elise pulled Leo aside to discreetly feed him tidbits of information regarding those who were in Ryoma’s closest circle.

There was the Chancellor Saburo who walked with a permanent limp after his samurai lover accused him of carrying on an affair with a certain pretty mercenary, and attacked him in the middle of the street in broad daylight. No one could quite figure whether the mercenary was selling his sword or his body, but that certainly hadn’t stopped the jealous lover’s hurt feelings. “They’ve put it all behind them, and last I heard, they’ll be wintering in their southern estate.”

Lord Kazuo suffered from allergies. Lord Toshihiro had notoriously bad breath. Lady Ayame, a striking young woman with hair the color of burnt embers, had recently married and was now in delicate condition. She had once been ambitious enough to pursue marriage with Takumi.

“Can you imagine it?” Elise giggled, “Her mother had been a _Nohrian_. You can understand the scandal that must have caused when she had been born. Yet, look at how far things have come in just two decades. Ayame might have married the Prince of Hoshido if she hadn’t been so awfully dull. Such a shame. She’s certainly beautiful enough.”

Leo interrupted Elise then. “How well did everyone here receive news of your engagement?”

“About as well as you think. It was one thing to have an alliance during the war, but with Corrin gone now, the troubles in Nohr, and that dowry, I’d imagine half of them think I’m little better than a - well _you_ know. Not that any of them would ever say anything to me outright, of course. They may be bold enough to make a few sideways comments here and there, but it’s another to insult their future queen openly, isn’t it? I might be Nohrian, but as far as they know, their King is besotted with me.”

The last comment had Leo frowning. He was about to ask for her to explain when she gasped. She spoke behind a silk fan, sending it fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird. Tilting her lavender gaze surreptitiously toward the couple entering, she said, “ _That’s_ Lord Naoko and his wife, the Lady Miyuki. He’s an awful little man with a vicious tongue. He absolutely despises Nohrians. Unfortunately he’s also quite influential with the people. Before the war, he had made a name for himself as somewhat of a radical thinker, but more recently his views have caught on like wildfire. One of his most outrageous assertions is that Hoshido is the kingdom chosen by the sun god, who gave birth to the first king by plucking a hair from his head and letting it fall to the ground. It’s perfectly preposterous, isn’t it? I can’t tell how much of it Ryoma believes.”

“Why is he here?” mused Leo out loud.

“For the wedding, of course. Yes, you heard correctly; the man who regularly espouses the benefits of eradicating all Nohrians from the world has been invited to a wedding between a Nohrian princess and his King. Ryoma refuses to hear any of my objections. Now, rumor is that Naoko paid off my future husband. What do you think?” Elise laughed beneath her breath. “Anyway, however it happened, Naoko and his wife are now dining with a descendent of the sun god himself.”

Naoko was short, fat and squat. He wore an unpleasant expression as if he was smiling something foul. As soon as he entered, he drew a kerchief from his pocket and blew his nose noisily. Lady Miyuki could have been mistaken for a man if not for her long hair. She was shuffling forward in a kimono, looking as if she was trying hard to appear demure, but she was a head and a half taller than her husband and nearly as broad. She possessed a set of wide shoulders and a plain squarish face that no amount of paint could soften.

“Tragic, isn’t it? One simply cannot look away.”

Leo glanced down at Elise, surprised by her cutting remark.

The question vanished from mind when Ryoma entered. The others and their conversations faded into the background. It was always Ryoma’s energy that Leo noticed first: lightning barely contained behind a thin veneer of stillness and calm. The palpable tension in the air surrounding Ryoma would have made him stand out in a crowd even if he was wearing rags. The rest of Ryoma - the height, the dark hair, the solid weight of his gaze - that always came to Leo as an afterthought.

Leo did not move, but inside, he found himself reacting to Ryoma’s presence as he always did: the quickening of his pulse, a sudden dampness in his palms. It was a reflex as automatic as the next breath he took. He didn’t realize he was staring until he caught Elise curtsying at his side.

He quickly followed with a bow.

“My love?” Ryoma extended his hand.

Elise went to the King’s side. Her small hand tucked into the crook of his elbow, and she shot Leo an impish smile.

Leo took a step back as Ryoma began to speak. His words were crisp, his voice deep and warm. “I was overjoyed to hear of your arrival, Prince Leo. I was beginning to worry that no one from Elise’s side of the family would make it to the wedding. I trust you had safe travels once you crossed the border?”

“No troubles at all, Your Highness. I was grateful for the escort and your hospitality.”

“There’s no need for any of that; in less than a month, we will all be family. You’re also quite welcome to remain for as long as they can afford your absence. Now how is the King? Your sister?”

“They were well when I left them.”

“Good, good.” Ryoma said, and patted Elise’s hand distractedly. “Well then, shall we break our fast? Come everyone, take your seats. It is wonderful to be home with all these familiar faces.”

While Leo was waiting to be shown his seat, Chancellor Saburo sidled up to next him. The man was a head taller than Leo with a thin wafish figure and an effeminate air. He extended his hand in a Nohrian greeting.

Leo shook it. It was as limp and wet.

Leo found himself subject to Saburo's unnerving stare. “So _you’re_ Prince Leo of Nohr. My word, has anyone ever told you that you have an uncanny resemblance to the Lady Elise? Why you two could almost pass for twins. Now I don’t care what they say about your late father, he certainly knew how to choose his mistresses well.”

Leo extracted his hand from the man’s grasp, and wished he could wipe his palm. He kept his tone neutral and light when he replied, “I’m sure my father would have been overjoyed to know you approved of his women. If he was still alive.”

The corners of Saburo’s thin lips drew down by a fraction. “Yes, quite unfortunate that he had to die in the war.”

Leo stared at Saburo, marveling at the man's sheer audacity or boundless foolishness. While he was trying to decide which form of stupidity afflicted the man, a thin reedy voice interrupted the conversation.

Naoko licked his lips. "Come off it, Saburo, it's easy enough to look at I’ll grant you that, but do you know how much you’ll have to pay for something like that?” His beady eyes drew a line down Leo’s body as if weighing the worth of an item for sale, and making it abundantly clear who " _it"_ and " _that"_ he was referring to. “Though I suppose you could hope another one will get captured. It might be willing to give you a discount then.”

Leo forgot he was in this chamber, in Castle Shirasagi, on the goodwill of Ryoma. He took a step forward, hand clenched in a fist. A chime rang through the air, signaling the beginning of the meal. Leo came back to himself to the sound of blood rushing through his ears.

Saburo was saying something in a nasally, whiny voice, but Naoko was smiling with self-satisfaction. He turned his back deliberately to Leo, paused, then drifted to his seat.

So it had been a test.

Indeed, Elise had been right. Naoko had a viper's tongue, and Leo had ridden from one battlefield into a different kind of conflict altogether. He had been ill prepared, but he would not rise to the bait again.

His vow to himself was tested only moments later, when Naoko decided to openly push the limits of propriety. Leo had been seated in a place of honor, at the other end of the large rectangular table, opposite of Ryoma. Naoko sat closer toward the center. When he spoke, his voice carried to everyone at the table.

“When was the last time you tasted boar, Prince Leo? I hear the famine is crippling the countryside and your brother’s army. They say the soldiers have been reduced to eating grass.” He laughed obnoxiously, showing off a mouthful of tobacco stained teeth.

Another Hoshidan woman, some wife of some officer that Leo forgot the name of chimed in, “Yes, tell us about the conditions of the war in Nohr. We hear so few stories of interest these days.”

The man at her side nodded, “Nothing but news of babies being born and old men dying in their beds. With all due respect, Your Highness, but the only excitement we’ve had all year was when you announced your return to the castle. It has all just been terribly dull since the war ended.”

Ryoma raised his glass and said wryly, “You’re very welcome.”

Laughter passed around the table, and a particularly obsequious couple of people shouted out praises to Ryoma. Elise, seated on the other end of the table to Ryoma’s right, ducked her head and rolled her eyes.

Leo took a drink, having no intentions of answering the provocations or easing the tension in the yawning silence that followed. Perhaps the moment would have passed except Ryoma said, “It seems like they have chosen you for entertainment, Prince Leo. Perhaps you can indulge us with a few stories of news from beyond the border.”

“It would be terrible of me to repay your hospitality by putting everyone off of their appetites,” replied Leo.

A few chuckles went around.

Ryoma smiled, and gestured a servant to refill his cup. He seemed unbothered by Leo's evasion and appeared willing enough to drop the subject.

Naoko wasn't finished though. “Did they ever find the men who captured you?”

The silence that fell over the table was immediate and complete.

Leo met Naoko’s eyes evenly. “Not yet.”

His response seemed to act as an open gate for more questions. A particularly distraught woman asked, “How is it that with all of the resources of Nohr, King Xander cannot manage to defeat a few … _barbarians_?”

Leo set his chopsticks down next to his uneaten bowl of congee. “The 'barbarians' number in the thousands and it is difficult to defeat an enemy that refuses to face you in battle. It is somewhat misleading to refer to the conflicts in Nohr as a war when the Zealots move throughout the kingdom like an invisible force with the singular goal of destruction. Take my most recent loss as an example, a handful of Zealots moved into a village, set fire to the fields and houses, taking some of the children because they know those are the captives Xander will prioritize for ransoms. By the time the soldiers arrive, the Zealots are gone, the fields salted, and the villagers dead."

“Is it true they always take captives for ransom?”

“Not always.”

“Tell us about the conditions of your captivity." The question was asked by Naoko’s wife, Miyuki, in a voice was almost as deep as a man’s. Her expression was one of morbid interest.

"It makes for a boring story," said Leo lightly. “There was not much to see and too much time spent waiting."

"Not much to see, eh?” said Naoko with a sneer. “Then the stories are true? They sew their captives’ eyes shut so they can never identify anyone?”

Across the table, Elise shot to her feet. Her abrupt movement was accompanied by the jarringly loud clash of her dishes. A few people around the table startled, but Leo had eyes only for his sister as she walked out of the chamber in a flurry of pink silk.

Leo cleared his throat and folded away his napkin amidst the whispers. “If you will excuse me, King Ryoma. Gentlemen. Ladies.”

He stood to follow Elise.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

“Gods I hate them! I hate them so much, Leo! How can they be so unbearably cruel? Don’t they have any sense of decency?” Elise picked up a rock and threw it with impressive force into the lake. Leo had followed her out of the castle to this secluded spot overlooking the water.

“You can’t let them know they can hurt your, Elise.”

“But they do! They can, and it does hurt!” She cried. She wiped at her face, but seemed oblivious to the fact that she was crying. “I don’t care what they say about me. But I never imagined they would go after you. It’s all because they’re angry I’m here. They don’t think I’m good enough for their stupid King. Gods, Leo. I hate this place. I hate _them_. I want to go home. I miss Xander and Camilla. I miss my friends. I miss _our_ castle no matter how cold and dreary it was. I’m so tired of being here.”

She fell to a crouch, burying her eyes into her arms by the bank of the waters. Leo joined her, and his voice held a smile. “I know you want me to feel sorry for you, but I don’t. I would rather you stay here in this nest of snakes and know that you’re safe than have you anywhere near the border of Nohr.”

Elise refused to be mollified. “You wouldn’t say that if you knew how dreadfully unhappy I am here.”

Leo looked down.

“Oh gods, Leo, I shouldn’t have said that. You know I don’t blame you, right? I don’t regret coming here in the least. I would have done anything - _anything_ \- to have seen you freed and alive. And now that I have - ” She bit her knuckle and for a moment couldn’t speak around the new wash of tears. Her eyes were in the distance where she was reliving her faraway memories. “They wouldn’t let me go to you afterward. They said it was too dangerous for me to travel back to Nohr. But, you knew I wanted to, right? And you got my letters?”

“Of course I knew that, and yes, I’ve saved every one of them. I re-read them and folded them up so often some of the ink has worn away.”

Elise sniffled, scrubbed her eyes, and nodded. “I’ll write more.”

“You had better.”

He sat down on the sand and wrapped his arms around his knees. The surface of the lake was as smooth as glass. A hawk drew lazy circles just beneath the fluffy white clouds. In the distance, a mountain rose to touch the sky.

When Elise’s hiccups and sniffs finally died down, Leo asked in a soft voice, “Aside from the nobles, how is Ryoma treating you?”

Her face was still red, and she squinted across the lake when she spoke. “Well enough, I suppose. Ryoma asked me to come here so we can become better acquainted, but then he left nearly as soon as I came. I’ve hardly seen him a dozen times in the last year. It’s like he just wanted to know I was here or something. Hinoka is really nice though. She’s like a big sister to me, and I absolutely adore Sakura. She’s one of my only friends here. Takumi is _so_ annoying and when I told him that once, he said it was only what I deserved because apparently I’d followed him around during the war irritating _him_. The nerve of him!”

Leo attempted to redirect Elise. “Do you think you can grow to love Ryoma? To be happy with him?”

This time, Elise bit her lip hard enough that the edges turned white. “I don’t know. To be honest it’s a bit overwhelming seeing him here and knowing the wedding is only -“ She shook her head suddenly as if refusing to acknowledge some terrible thought. “I am so very terribly relieved you are here, Leo. I feel like everything will be alright now.”

Her tone did not match the distress in her face.

Leo looked away and cleared his throat. “Elise, I have been waiting a year to say this, but I wanted to thank you for -“

“Oh gods, don’t, Leo! Don’t say it. You’ll make me cry again!” She wailed.

“Alright, I won’t say it. But, you know how I feel, and if there’s anything I can ever do to help you, you need only but ask. I am here today because of you.”

She pushed her fists against her ear, shut her eyes and shook her head. “Oh shut up, shut up, Leo! I can’t - I don’t - ugh! just shut up!”

He laughed. “Ok ok. I’ll stop.”

They moved onto lighter subjects, and Leo told her about the small hoard of unusually friendly cats that had begun to follow Xander’s army around. “People keep waking up to cats sleeping on their heads and picking apart their blankets. Just before I left, word was going around that the cats are actually spies that have found a way to infiltrate our barriers. When I mentioned getting rid of them during a war council, I received a wave of protests. I’m fairly certain someone or a few someones have been intentionally encouraging this behavior.”

Elise loved the story. “Oh I wish I was there! I met a merchant in the city who had trained his cat to sit on his shoulder while he rides. Maybe I can take you to go see him before you leave. Can you imagine if we are permitted to take cats to battles with us?”

Time passed quickly, and at times, they talked over each other, trying to fit a years’ worth of stories into one morning.

Too soon, they heard a rustling in the trees behind them. Saizo appeared, moving in an easy manner instead of the stealth he was capable of. The ninja gave a terse nod in Leo’s direction before turning to Elise. “Milady, King Ryoma sent me to inquire whether you and Prince Leo would care to join him at the arena.”

Her eyes flashed. “No. I would not care to join him at the arena.”

The ninja didn’t react, but Leo did, “Elise -” he said in quiet reproach.

She doubled down. “Well, I don’t! I don’t feel well and I absolutely detest the arena. I won't go,” she shook her head. Indeed, her face seemed a little too pale. Leo suddenly recalled how poorly Elise suffered physical discomforts without giving into foul moods.

“Perhaps you’ve taken too much sun,” Leo said mildly and helped her to her feet. He looked at Saizo. “Tell His Highness that I will join him as soon as I escort my sister back to the castle.”

“I can find my way back on my own. You should go. They’ll be waiting for you, but -“ her eyes flicked to Saizo just before she spoke. Leo might have missed the movement if he had blinked. “ - be careful. I - just be careful.“

She left him with that interesting warning.


	3. Chapter 3

The clash of weapons and fighting could be heard long before Leo could see the arena. He tucked his hands into his pockets, noticing for the first time, the openness of the field leading up to the Hoshidan soldiers’ training area, and how light he was without the weight of Brynhildr in his arms. He kept his eyes on Saizo’s back, and tried to concentrate on his breathing, which had suddenly grown rapid and shallow to match the pounding of his heart.

“Fire!” A voice shouted.

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Leo suppressed the flinch. Nothing but arrows burying into straw targets. His steps stuttered though, and Saizo shot a glance over his shoulder.

Leo met the ninja’s eye and, without comment, continued on. As they drew closer to the arena, Leo couldn’t help but notice the straw men scattered throughout the training yard. Arrows buried into them from every direction until they resembled pincushions.

A memory came to him.

A dozen enemies lay dead in the valley below. He, watching from afar, as the men he had ordered to retrieve arrows from corpses were set upon by the surviving enemies. His soldiers died for the most senseless of reason: because the army had no additional supplies and needed those arrows. Because if someone didn’t retrieve them, the archers may not have enough for the next fight.

But here he was, watching countless arrows, each one capable of taking a life and saving even more, buried uselessly into dried straws.

Saizo’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Are you going to keep the King waiting too?” asked the ninja curtly.

Leo frowned and wordlessly walked past Saizo.

A few nobles had decided to join Ryoma on his visit to the arena. To Leo’s disappointment, Naoko was one of them. The little rotund man had worked himself into a sweat during the walk. He was red in the face, and dabbing at the sweat rolling down his forehead and neck with a kerchief.

Ryoma was standing a few feet apart from the others, leaning casually against the gate of the arena. Saizo approached the King. Ryoma listened as Saizo spoke into his ear. Then, Ryoma shot a glance over his shoulder.

Leo met the Ryoma’s eyes, and caught the flash of irritation that was quickly hidden beneath a neutral mask. Ryoma turned back around to watch the arena.

Elise was playing a dangerous game, Leo realized. How many times before had she rejected Ryoma's invitations and scorned his attention?

“Leo!”

He looked past Ryoma and saw Hinoka riding toward the gate. In the distance, Takumi raised his hand in greeting. Leo’s spirits rose. He gave Ryoma a respectful nod, and then moved forward to enter the arena. Inside, Hinoka’s pegasus touched ground. She dismounted and jogged the remaining distance.

They clasped hands quickly. She flashed a grin that seemed to suggest she was engaged in some mischief. “It’s good to see you again, Leo. It’s been too long.”

“Yes,” Leo murmured, smiling. Memories of their days in the war playing through his mind.

Takumi had caught up with them. “Leo! When did you get here?”

“Just last night,” Leo replied. He grasped hands with his old friend.

“You look well,” Leo said, stepping back to take in Takumi. The Hoshidan Prince was proud, fit, and at ease in a way he had never been before. He looked at Hinoka; she was exactly the same. As graceful, powerful, and intense as the day she had entered the war. “Both of you.”

Hinoka laughed and pulled at Leo, leading him toward the center. “We have a lot to catch up on, and what better place than to start here in the arena? You can show us what you’ve picked up on the battlefield and we’ll demonstrate a few of our new tricks as well. I’ve been working on my archery -“

“Yes, and I think I figured out a way around that one spell of yours, Leo.” Takumi said. “I’ve been looking for someone I can practice it on, but no one here can recreate that illusion.”

Leo fell into step with his old friends, and found himself falling into old habits. “Gladly, and it may give me a chance to practice the spells in this new tome.” He took out the book. “See how small it is? I could never rely on it as my primary weapon in battle, but it’s quite incredible. It allows me to move objects and reinforce them to form a shield over -“

“A duel!” A voice shouted from behind.

The three of them stopped walking.

“Nohr against Hoshido! Prince against Prince!” Naoko’s eyes were glittering. Around him, the nobles and a smattering of soldiers took an interest to the idea.

Leo immediately shook himself free of Hinoka’s light hold. “I’m afraid I’m not dressed for sparring.”

“What? Are you frightened?” Takumi grinned. “Since when did you care about dirtying a shirt or two? It will be fun.”

A red haired man joined them. It took Leo a moment to recognize him as Subaki, Sakura’s retainer. “Can we place wagers, milord?”

“I don’t see why not.” Takumi said with a shrug.

More soldiers from inside the arena were getting wind of this idea. A new voice said, “I can use some new boots.”

Talks of wagers began.

Leo shook his head resolutely. “No, absolutely not.”

Hinoka goaded him on, “Come on, Leo. We’ve done this dozens of times before. It will just be like old times.”

“Maybe another time,” Leo insisted. He tried to leave, Takumi’s retainer, a dark haired cheerful man stood between him and the gate, barring his way out. Hinata’s good natured smile was the only thing that kept Leo from forcing his way.

He was coaxed, pushed, and gently pulled away from the edge of the arena. The crowd around them was growing excited.

The joy of seeing his friends faded. How could he ever make them understand that things were different now. They weren’t amongst friends and allies; there were those who were openly opposed to the alliance between Hoshido and Nohr. How could he, a Nohrian, come here and beat their beloved Prince in a duel? He did not want to give Naoko new reasons to fan the flame of hostilities between their kingdoms.

In the end, it was Ryoma who took the decision away from him. “It seems a few of my subjects have forgotten that Nohr and Hoshido are on friendly terms, and they have grown bored of our hard won peace. Perhaps you can remind them of the life on the other side of the border. One duel, Prince Leo. Consider it a personal favor to me to appease this bloodthirsty crowd.” his tone was light, but the look in his eyes were not.

“Oh, it is so easy to forget such minor details as a _temporary_ alliance, Your Highness. It was but a second - over and done with in the blink of an eye - amidst a lifetime of conflicts between our kingdoms,” Naoko responded boldly.

Ryoma straightened and glared at Naoko. “Perhaps you will remember it more readily when you see your new queen on the throne.”

To Leo’s shock, Naoko did not back down. “And where is the Lady Elise? Has she been occupied all year, milord?”

Thunder filled Ryoma’s dark eyes. Leo wasn’t the only one who saw the king’s rising temper, but Naoko’s oily smile never slipped.

Leo folded his arms across his chest, and thinking quickly, said “How can I refuse a personal favor to Your Highness? But, I wonder - what could be more exciting than to see the King of Hoshido take up a sword again in the arena? And with a Nohrian ally by his side?” Leo bowed low at his waist in complete deference to Ryoma. “A demonstration of the powers of our two kingdoms aligned in purpose once again. What do you say, Your Highness?”

When Ryoma turned back to the arena, Leo saw that the King had understood immediately.

Hinoka laughed, full and throaty. “Two against one? That’s hardly fair! Count me in as your ally, Takumi.”

“What chance does that give them, sister?” Takumi chuckled. “It’s been too long since we’ve sparred, brother. Why not take a break from training with your ninjas and show us what you can do?”

A hush fell over the arena as they awaited Ryoma’s response.

The King drew out the moment of suspense expertly, and then smiled. “Well, if it’s just the two of you - why not? Now, if Sakura was here, I might have to rethink the challenge. But, alright, Leo, I hope you’re prepared because I’m not accustomed to losing.”

“Neither am I, Your Highness.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

The rules were simple. Only strikes with a training arrow, spear or sword counted. Hits anywhere on the torso were considered a mortal wound. In a sparring match, Leo was generally limited to illusion spells. He chose a wooden sword, and saw Ryoma testing the weight of a wooden katana.

The time came to discuss a plan. Hinoka and Takumi moved to the opposite end. The crowd thickened. People from all over the castle and surrounding areas had heard the news. A veritable mob was flocking to the arena.

Leo started when Ryoma suddenly appeared by his side. “Studying the lay of the land?” The king asked in an amused tone.

“Why yes,” Leo said. Then he recalled that Ryoma couldn’t see what he saw, and the King had only been teasing.

“Do you have a plan?”

Ryoma was deferring to him? Leo squinted into the distance. “It’s been a while since I’ve sparred with them. I can’t count on them to fight the same way they used to. Perhaps they have new skills.”

“Perhaps,” said the King cryptically.

“Distance is their greatest advantage, and our biggest weakness. If I had to guess, they will do everything they can to pick us off from afar. You are a better swordsman than I, so I can provide you cover and distraction to get close to Takumi.”

“What about Hinoka?”

“I don’t know. If she fights like she used to, she'll charge us even though it would be to her advantage to take to the sky.”

“It would be a while before she runs out of arrows and spears.”

“Yes,” Leo agreed. “But she will grow impatient if she cannot see her targets.” Even on the ground though, Hinoka’s spear will be an advantage over their swords.

Takumi shared some similar weaknesses and strengths; he was a formidable sniper, but again, he can only shoot what he can see. Archers were notoriously cautious, and it was for good reason: Takumi would be no match against Leo and Ryoma in close combat.

The time to plan came to an end. The fighters got into position, to form the four corners of an invisible square within the circular platform of the arena.

This was not a real fight to the death, but Leo’s stomach had become a massive knot of dread. He could tell himself all day that this was only a game, but with Naoko and the nobles watching, it felt like something more.

Subaki shouted a countdown, and then the fight began.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Hinoka kicked her pegasus forward. She charged directly for Leo, and it was exactly what he’d hoped she would do. Takumi, too, ignored Ryoma and took aim at Leo from fifty yards away.

Leo’s stared across the barren open arena and finished reciting the spell at the exact moment Takumi released his arrow. He dropped to the ground so fast, he tasted dirt.

The crowd gasped. A projectile punched through the air above his head.

When Leo looked around again, an entire forest had sprouted from the once empty arena. It was what he was familiar with the most: Nohrian woods, evergreens, blinding snow and blue mountains. It was only a visual illusion, and so the snow was not cold, the mountains underfoot were as flat as the arena ground, and his footsteps were as quiet across the dry leaves and branches. He closed his eyes and felt the momentary bewilderment of the other three caught in his illusion. Then they moved, and he lost track of their whereabouts.

This was a trick that Hinoka and Takumi should have been quite familiar with by now, but it might have been years since they had seen it in such grand scope and detail.

It took concentration to maintain an illusion perfectly, and Leo moved slowly as sweat began to form on his brows from the effort.

From somewhere to the left, Hinoka’s pegasus whinnied. Leo turned. Animals had the most difficulties with illusions; they required extensive training to override their conflicted senses. When they saw a ledge, they avoided it even though the illusion itself did not change the terrain. He heard Hinoka struggling to take to the air; her pegasus needed a running start but they were mired atop a "cliff." Leo changed the illusion, disappearing trees and rocks until he had a clear line of sight. He saw the pegasus rearing up in terror, eyes showing white.

Despite the fact that Leo moved silently, Hinoka suddenly whipped around. She saw Leo, leaped off the horse and sent the terrified beast charging at him with a slap against its hindquarters. Leo jumped out of the way of the panicked animal, just managing to avoid being trampled. He came up with his sword drawn. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Hinoka’s arm blur. A spear shot toward him and -

For a moment, Leo forgot this was not real. Terror - real terror filled him. He raised his shield and finished the incantation a destructions spell before he could think, but nothing happened.

Of course nothing happened; he did not have Brynhildr.

The spear slammed into his shield. He looked down, expecting to see the head protruding through the wood, but there was nothing. The head of the spear had been blunted down, and it fell harmlessly to the ground.

In the moments it took for him to differentiate between reality from memory, Hinoka launched another spear at him. He threw himself to the side, and lost his concentration. The crowd gasped as the illusion of the forest suddenly vanished. In an instant, they were back in the barren grounds of the arena. He saw Ryoma charging Hinoka, saw Takumi still on the other end.

In the time it took for Leo to slam the illusion back into place, Takumi shot at him twice and closed the distance halfway.

It was everything Leo could do to keep moving. He blocked one of Takumi’s arrows. Tree trunks swayed like intoxicated dancers, colors faded in and out, blurring and leaking into each other.

Leo clenched his teeth and came to a standstill. A headache was forming just behind his eyes.

The sound of movements drew his attention. Leo took a deep breath, stabilized the illusion, and then squinted hard into the trees. He regained his bearing and rushed to assist Ryoma. It is said that a Sword Master did not draw his weapon unless he knew that victory was imminent.

Ryoma was waiting, weaving impressively between Hinoka’s attacks, trying to get within range of his sword.

Hinoka put up a good fight, but like she’d said, two against one wasn’t fair. Leo produced a second illusion. Orange red lava shot from the ground like a geyser. Hinoka startled before she realized it couldn’t touch her, but that second of hesitation gave Ryoma the opening he needed.

The king closed the distance, and drew his sword before she could swing her spear back around. A tap against her rib, and she was done.

Brother and sister grinned at each other for a moment. Hinoka gave Leo a small salute and then ran from the field.

No time to celebrate. Arrows sliced through the air. Leo moved quickly between the fake trees and he saw Ryoma duck out of sight.

Then Leo realized something: the arrows - they were coming from two different direction.

Replicate.

Leo was impressed. He had had the opportunity to study Replication once before, and knew it was a skill that went beyond sorcery. Unlike an illusion, a Replicate of Takumi was completely identical to the original, but capable of moving and thinking independently. It was a skill that sometimes took a lifetime to master. Indeed, Takumi had not been idle the past few years.

Leo stayed low to the ground and moved toward Ryoma. When he had the king’s attention, he held up a finger, and counted down from three.

Two.

Ryoma’s hand tightened on the katana.

One.

Leo dropped the illusion. Ryoma shot to his feet, and there was Takumi, a mere ten feet from him.

Another version of Takumi, whether real of illusion stood a dozen feet from Leo.

Both drew and fired as one.

Leo gasped, the fight slipping from arena to battleground. He saw the arrow flying toward Ryoma, and said the spell before he could remember that none of this was real.

The arrow slammed forward, hit an invisible wall and - disintegrated.

 _Seventy-three,_ Leo counted automatically.

With a roar, Ryoma was upon his brother.

Something punched into Leo’s leather armor, hard enough to bruise. It fell dully to the ground. Belatedly, he realized it was an arrow. He was out, but so was Takumi.

He and Ryoma had won.

Leo exhaled and doubled over, panting. Sweat was pouring down his head. His shirt and his coat were damp. He’d scraped his hands, and his knees were bloody. He was coming down from the rush of the sparring match the same way he came down from a real fight.

He remembered a time when he had finished battles, and washed away the effects and fatigue as easily as the dust from his hands.

Now, he fell apart after every fight, and more often than not, it was to an audience. He knew how to hide the worst of it, but it was still some time before he could stand up straight.

When he recovered enough to look up, he saw Ryoma’s confusion clouding the triumph in his eyes. The King was removing his gloves as his retainers came to flank him. The ninjas had masks drawn across their lower faces.

They were moving as if they were preparing for an attack.

But why…

Leo suddenly realized the mistake he’d made: he’d accidentally channeled without any tomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments, RueRue :) Yes, the main pairing in this story is Ryoma x Leo. It will just take a little time to get there.


	4. Chapter 4

“How did you do that?!” Takumi demanded. It was disconcerting to see one of him, walking into the other, and become one. “You’re carrying a tome, aren’t you? You cheated!”

Leo shook his head sharply. He dropped his wooden sword on the ground, but the gesture was both inadequate and belated.

The crowd was beside itself, applauding and cheering for their King, but everywhere Leo looked, the soldiers and those who knew better, were whispering and pointing. To them, Leo had either cheated or what he had done was an impossibility. A dangerous impossibility.

Takumi was getting upset. “Hold on there, you can’t just leave. You’ve got to explain what you just did. It’s one thing if Hinoka and I lost fairly, but that wasn’t right. You shouldn’t have been able to do that.”

“I forgot myself for a moment. I should have never cast that particular spell in an arena, but we won fairly; the rules forbids the use of tomes and I’m not carrying one.” Leo said. He was growing uncomfortable with the attention Takumi was drawing to them; the Hoshidans distrusted sorcery even more than Nohrians.

What Leo had done: to cast a spell without a tome, without using his hand to direct the attack, and without displaying the physical qualities of the spell before the attack had already been completed was something the Hoshidans would have no understanding or familiarity with. Indeed, until Leo revived the spell from history, no one in this lifetime had witnessed such power before. He’d wanted to show off, but not to this extent; there was a reason Xander prohibited him from casting this spell except in defense of his own life.

“Well done, Leo.” Ryoma said with a voice that was too calm, and louder than was necessary for him to hear. “I asked for a victory and you delivered.”

“Brother!” Takumi said, still astounded. “Surely, you saw that. What he did -”

“Calm yourself, Takumi. Let’s not throw senseless accusations at our honored guests. I believe this is enough excitement for a single day. Shall we break for lunch? Guards!” Ryoma waved at his retainers and the guards to start dispersing the crowd. “Leo. We’ll have a celebration of our own. Clean up and come see me.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Leo said.

Whispers followed Leo all the way back to the castle.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Leo sat before an entire table of food, listening to his stomach growl and trying to swallow back his saliva. He’d missed breakfast, and even more meals before that. It took a while before he usually noticed the effects of hunger, but he felt it keenly now.

He started when Ryoma entered. The King’s hair had been freshly combed to a liquid black sheen and the heady scent of oak and sandalwood followed him inside.

Without realizing what he was doing, Leo closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply.

“Shut the door,” the king commanded the servant.

The doors slid shut and Leo’s eyes flew open again. He could feel the slow steady beat of his heart. This was the first time he had been in the same chamber alone with Ryoma, and he was reacting like he always did around the King.

“You could have started eating,” said Ryoma, gesturing for him to sit again.

“It’s quite alright,” said Leo, sinking back down.

That was the first and the last thing Ryoma said to him for the remainder of the meal. The King sat and began to eat, chopsticks delicately picking away at the food in the plates. He chewed noiselessly, and as soon as he finished a bite, he went to the next one without pause.

Leo, unsure of what else he should do, began to eat as well. He had sat and fantasized about eating this food for what seemed like hours, but as the silence stretched, his appetite shrank until he could hardly bring himself to continue.

His mind raced through all the possible reasons the King could be displeased with him, and it returned again and again to the arena. The spell was not something he wanted or could really talk about; the last thing he wanted was to give anyone any reason to try to rediscover the secrets of history.

Servants came and refilled Ryoma’s cup several times. Once, Ryoma seemed to look up, but it was only to glance outside, to watch a pair of swans dipping into the pond.

Leo waited.

Ryoma went back to eating.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ryoma finished. Leo watched the King’s long fingers wrap around the stem of the cup one last time, polishing off the wine. So came the conclusion of the meal.

Ryoma stood, leaving Leo’s head spinning with confusion until Ryoma paused at the door.

“Forgive me for forgetting to ask earlier, but did they ever manage to pay the ransom for your retainer?”

This was the last thing Leo had expected. He shook his head mutely.

“Pity. I know how difficult it is to lose a good servant. And Leo -”

Leo braced himself for the next question.

“There is a hunt tomorrow morning. You’ll be there.”

It wasn’t a question, but Leo still said, “Yes.”

“Lastly, don’t use that spell again inside my kingdom.” Ryoma said abruptly, knowing Leo knew exactly which one he was referring to. “Consider this your final warning.”

Leo licked his lips. “Yes, Your Highness.”

Ryoma slid open the door. “I hope your sister will feel well enough to join us tomorrow.”

“As do I, Your Highness.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

But in the morning, Elise was in no condition to accompany Ryoma on the hunt. She had awoken in the middle of the night, and hadn’t been able to stopped vomiting. Everything she ate and drank came back up.

“I’m dying, Leo.” She whined miserably, burying her cold clammy forehead into his arm.

He ran his hand through her sweat dampened hair. “Not on my watch.”

“You’ll stay here with me?”

“Where else will I be?”

He would not be able to keep his promise though. Saizo found him sleeping in a chair next to Elise’s bedside, still holding a pan in his lap.

“King Ryoma sent me to remind you about the hunt. The party leaves before dawn.”

Leo sat up, “My sister is sick.”

“The King is aware of that. That’s why he sent for the healer.”

“I see,” Leo said.

Elise awoke, blinking sleepily up at Leo. Her eyes found Saizo in the room and she started to shake her head. “Don’t leave, Leo.”

“It will only be for a little while,” he said gently. He realized his mistake immediately; this had been his exact choice of words when he’d left over a year ago - right before he had been captured.

“Noooo!” Elise wailed, clinging onto his hand. “Pleeeease don’t go, Leo. I don’t feel well.”

Leo caught the flash of irritation cross Saizo’s face before the ninja’s expression smoothed.

“Give us a moment,” Leo said in a low voice.

“Don’t keep the party waiting,” responded the ninja.

Leo didn’t speak until the door shut behind Saizo. Then he returned his attention to his sister. “My beautiful Elise,” he smoothed her hair from her face. “And to think I had ever worried you would grow up too fast,” he teased.

“Oh be quiet!” She groaned. “I’m dying, and that’s all you have to say?”

“You wouldn’t whine that much if you really were.”

“Well, it sure feels that way,” she whispered in a different tone, and suddenly, they weren’t talking about her stomach ailments any longer. Large, luminous purple eyes blinked up at him. “I can’t say good-bye to you again, Leo.”

He swallowed, knowing what he had to do. He couldn’t go on spoiling her; no matter how much he loved her, he could not keep her for himself. She had paid the price for his weakness, and the only thing he could do now was to give her the strength to stand on her own. The truth was, he might be dead in a month. Xander and Camilla could already be dead for all he knew. She had to be strong enough to survive all those possibilities.

He grasped her by her chin and let his tone grow cold. “You have to and you will. We all have our battles in this life, Elise, and this is yours. Your home is in Hoshido now, and your future lies with Ryoma. Make your peace with that, little sister, and be brave. Show them that you are strong. Show them what it means to be a daughter of Nohr.”

He kissed her on the forehead, and forced himself from her side. He walked away, feeling as if he’d left a part of himself behind when she began to cry.

Outside, he found Saizo and Silas waiting. The Great Knight from Nohr had accompanied Elise at Xander’s personal request. His presence here allowed Elise’s retainers to continue to serve the Nohrian army - something Elise had been absolutely adamant about.

Silas opened his mouth, then closed it.

“She’ll be alright,” Leo said, noticing Silas was here in his civilian clothing. He must have been off duty. “There’s nothing you can do for her except to let her rest.”

“Yes, milord.” Silas said, glance sliding between Leo and Saizo.

Was it Leo’s imagination or did Silas sense it too? Something about Saizo’s demeanor made Leo feel as though he was being led away as a prisoner.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

If Leo was a prisoner, then he was a spoiled one.

A servant presented a sword in both hands to Leo. The gold and silver filigree on the scabbard was stunning, but even it could not compare to the craftsmanship and elegance of the blade itself. It was a sword to be admired more for its beauty than its function.

“A personal gift from the Queen of Valla. I would rather you have it.” Ryoma announced. The crowd of nobles and guards milled around him, filling the courtyard with chaos.

“You honor me,” Leo murmured.

“Have it brought to his chamber,” said Ryoma.

Then he was given a horse from one of Ryoma’s personal collection. Many stopped to watch when the handler let out the white stallion. It was the most beautiful animal Leo had ever beheld. He felt a humbled sense of awe as he approached to allow the animal to smell him. He waited for the stallion to grow comfortable to his presence before he reached out to gently stroke his velvety nose.

It brought back memories of his former war horse. His heart was heavy when he swung up into the saddle, and so he did not notice the King had been watching him.

“You are suited for one another. Indeed, I cannot imagine anyone else ever looking so right atop him now. Take him with you when you leave.”

Leo’s jaw almost dropped, “It is too much, King Ryoma.”

Ryoma waved away his protest and said with finality. “It is done.”

“I would be the target of every enemy and horse thief for a hundred miles.” Leo said, rubbing the stallion’s neck. “With your permission, Your Highness, I’ll ask Elise to look after him for me until I can come for him after the conflicts come to an end.”

Ryoma shrugged. “It makes no difference to me. The horse is yours.”

The hunting party left just as the sky was beginning to brighten in the horizon. The mood was lively, but he noticed immediately that the nobles, Takumi, and even Hinoka kept their distances from him. Over and over again, he found himself being driven by the guards to ride next to the king. He gave up trying to understand the reason.

As they drew away from the castle, Leo felt a weariness sink deep into his bones. He told himself he was simply tired from staying up with Elise most of the night, but he knew in his heart that it was much more than that. He was weary of kings, nobles, and political schemes.

Above all, he was tired of the ways of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, there will definitely be a big update tomorrow marking the end of this part, and then there might be an pause in daily uploads. 
> 
> Not sure how long it might be, but once I hear back from my friend on the parts she'd like me to rewrite, I'll have a better idea. Thanks all for reading and your patience :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: graphic violence in this chapter

By sundown, Leo was so exhausted he found himself nodding off on the ride back to the castle. He had been absolutely useless during the hunt. While the others had joyfully chased after the dogs and seized this opportunity to show off their skills, Leo had fallen to the back of the party.

Hungry and faint, he excused himself for the evening as soon as they returned.

The only stop he made was to check on Elise, and he arrived to a bewildering and chaotic scene.

“Get out! Get out! Get out, you wretched old woman!” Elise screeched.

The healer, an austere woman with sharp downturned mouth, rapidly gathered her supplies and left. Leo stared at the chamber in confusion. Elise was standing on her bed, barefoot, hair matted and messed. Her eyes were swollen and red. Silas was there, looking as if he was witnessing Anankos reincarnate before his very eyes.

“Please, Elise, you’ll hurt yourself.” Silas pleaded gently.

Elise collapsed dramatically to the bed, crying.

Leo sighed. He felt as if his head was about to explode. He shut the door behind him.

“Elise,” his low voice cut through the hysterics, and for one brilliant beautiful second, all was quiet.

Then she flung herself from the bed and threw herself at him. His back met the door.

“Oh gods, Leo! I’m so so so soooorry. I don’t know what to do. The King…Ryoma…he’s going to kill me!”

This gave Leo pause. “What are you talking about?”

Then she looked at him and said the worst thing she could have ever said. “L-Leo, I - I - I’m with chiiilld.”

Stillness fell over Leo. He suddenly felt very calm. “He touched you?”

But she shook her head. “Nooooooo. Oh gods…”

A movement next to him suddenly drew Leo’s sharp glance. Silas took a step toward him, and from hair to neck, he was as pale as ash. He bowed his head. “It’s mine.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

The next few moments came in a series of flashes. Leo didn’t recall moving, but he saw Silas’s blue eyes widen with alarm. Then they were on the ground. Leo’s fist hurt. He watched blood bloom like a flower from Silas’s nose, watched Silas’s lips smashed against teeth.

He felt something pull at his arm, and he turned on Elise, shoving her against the bed. She slammed against the side with a pained cry.

“Stop, you’ll kill him!” she cried.

“Silence.” He heard himself speak, but he didn’t recognize his voice. “You’re fortunate I don’t wring your neck.”

He realized he was breathing very hard when he came to stand over Silas. He kicked the fallen man so hard, he felt the force of the blow reverberate up his own leg.

Silas, The Great Knight, rolled onto his side, spitting blood.

“I trusted you.” Leo said tonelessly. “Xander trusted you.”

Silas was shaking his head ever so slightly. Blue eyes rolled up, “Iss not like that, milord,” he slurred. He clutched his ribs, struggling to speak around wheezing breaths. “I love her.”

“She’s -“ Leo stomped down on Silas’s body with every word.

_“not-”_

_“yours-”_

_“…to love.”_

Elise slid to the ground, sobbing. “Gods, Leo stop! Stop it!” she pleaded. “You’re supposed to be on my side. You promised. You promised y-you would always be there for me if I ever needed your help. I _need_ your help.”

Leo let out a shuddering exhale, head rolling back to stare open eyed at the ceiling. His breathing was too rapid and loud. His heart hurt. He realized his eyes were burning with unshed tears.

He heard Elise pull herself across the floor. Her voice was filled with terror. “Ryoma is going to kill us. He’s going to find out any moment and he’s going to - to -”

Leo shook his head, wishing she would stop talking and crying.

He felt her hands lightly grasp his leg. “Pleeease, big brother, help us. I beg of you. This babe is innocent, and he’ll kill it. I know he will. I want a family, Leo. It’s all I’ve ever wanted. I’m begging you. _Please_ …help us!”

Leo came to a decision. He took one step, then another until he pulled away from her.

Suddenly, there was the sound of hurried footsteps - too many - coming down the hallway just on the other side of the door.

Elise began to hyperventilate as she bent over Silas. Fingers lightly brushing over the parts of his face that wasn’t broken. She kissed his head. “Gods, my love, it will be alright. It will be all over soon.”

Leo’s ragged voice sliced through the air, loud and commanding. He felt the power of the tome in his pocket respond to his call. He finished the incantation and thrust his hand in the direction of the door. Magic spilled from his body. A barrier formed over the door just as the latch began to lift. It slammed back into place.

He moved fast, knowing he had only seconds. The sound of shouts and pounding grew louder. Walls shook.

He went to the side table and grabbed Elise’s staff. He threw it at her. She watched it fall to the ground with an expression of bewilderment. He seized her coat and found her shoes beneath the bed. He threw everything at her feet.

“Get dressed. Quickly. I can only get the two of you about thirty miles from the border. After that, you need to go southeast for four days, stay off the road, away from villages, and you should encounter Camilla’s army.”

An astounding crash came from the door, and in the jagged edges between the black wood, was the gleam of an axe blade.

Elise, at last, had calmed. She dressed hurriedly and then returned to Silas’s side, raising his head gingerly into her lap. “What about you, Leo?”

He ignored her, noticing Silas was awake and watching him through the slit of his eyes. “Listen to me, the only reason you are alive is because you’re the father. If Elise is hurt, if _anything_ happens to her, I will find you and I will kill you.”

“If something happens to her, I’ll let you.” Silas whispered.

The axe blade crashed into the door again. Leo closed his eyes and concentrated. He had never done a teleportation spell of this distance for two people before. He knew he was capable of it, but it was a long spell and it would take everything out of him. He couldn’t afford to be distracted once he started.

He began speaking, low, chanting, and rhythmic. Words that he’d learned as a child appeared in his mind as clearly as if they had been carved from stone.

The efforts to break down the door become more frantic. Ryoma’s voice could be heard over the rest, shouting for them to move out of the way.

It seemed hours passed, but it must have only been a minute when Leo heard the moment a chunk of wood, splinter, and blew inward. The smell of burnt wood filled the air. The afterimage of lightning imprinted against the inside his eyes. But he had completed the spell. It stood poised on his tongue. He looked into Elise’s terrified face, and tried to memorize every detail of it.

 _Be brave_ , he mouthed.

Then he raised his hand and released the spell.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

“Stop!!” Ryoma roared from somewhere far away.

Leo stared at the empty spot where Elise had just been. Only a few splatters of blood remained. He felt the strength drain from his body. His knees hit the ground, and he only managed to catch himself before he fell forward.

The chamber exploded in chaos. Hands seized his arms in a vice, and he was jerked to his feet. Someone twisted his arms behind his back. In an instant, he was rendered completely immobile.

Leo felt no fear when Ryoma appeared before him. He had done everything he could for Elise.

Ryoma asked in a deadly contained voice. “Where is she?”

“Gone,” Leo whispered.

Ryoma’s expression twisted. He fell back to the spot where Elise and Silas had been, as if he could rediscover them from the drops of blood that stained the floor.

A ninja Leo didn’t recognize stepped before him and in movements too fast to track, punched Leo in the midsection. Once, twice, three times -

Even the person holding Leo couldn’t keep him from doubling over when he became sick. He hadn’t eaten dinner, and what came up was so bitter and hot it scorched his throat.

His head swam as Ryoma began to speak. The ninja pulled him upright by his hair. His stomach continued to spasm. The undertone of the king’s threat slid underneath Leo’s skin like ice. “I’m going to ask you one more time. Where did you send her?”

He began to shake; his body knew the fight was over. He shook his head. The man let his head drop to his chest.

“Throw him in a cell." Ryoma hesitated. "Gag him first. We ride.”

The next thing he knew, his legs were swept out from under him. He was slammed head first to the ground so hard he saw sparks of light. His vision dimmed. Returned. Someone ground his face into the floor.

Hands rummaged through his pockets. Felt them rip away the tome. He caught a flash of blue - azure silk - as they discovered the only other thing he carried.

He fought, but there were too many people. He picked out Saizo’s emotionless face from the crowd, shouting out orders. His was just one of many. Leo’s jaw was pried apart. He tried to scream but they stuffed things into his mouth until he gagged. He struggled to breath through his nose as they wrapped his jaw, the entire lower half of his head in strips of cloth to keep him from spitting out the gag.

They tied his hands and his ankles. He lost sight of the blue eyepatch on the floor when they pulled a bag over his head. He was tossed over someone’s shoulder.

They traveled through spaces that did not smell like the castle. He was thrown to a damp stone ground with such force, it knocked the breath out of him. He heard the door of his cell slam shut. Footsteps faded. A door opened from far away, and closed.

Silence and uninterrupted darkness.

He lay there for what seemed like an eternity, trying to fight off the memories that were trying to drown him in terror and despair.

Eventually, he curled up in himself, and accepted what would happen. Come what may - so long as he was afforded the choice, he would fight to survive by any means possible.

He had to live.

That had been his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating again tomorrow


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: graphic violence and gore

Leo’s exhaustion was a blessing. Even in fitful sleep he found pockets of peace. He wasn’t sure how long he was unconscious, but at some point, he came awake to light. Somewhere in the prison was a window, and now he had a concept of time.

In the light, the conditions of his cell became a reality. Water dripped from the ceiling, and left the stones perpetually damp. The walls and the ground were covered in green and blue slime. There was a bucket in the corner, and the stench suggested it had never been emptied.

He eventually managed to wiggle his way against the far wall, and sat propped up, trying to find the strength to hold his head up. Eventually he gave up, and drew his knees up to rest his forehead against. There, he had nothing to do but to spend many hours contemplating the innumerable growing discomforts of his body. The agony in his jaw warred with his maddening thirst. The gag, which had been soaked from his saliva, was now rough against his tongue and almost dry. It had moved down his throat in his sleep, and it took his concentration to fight the sensation that he was choking with every breath he took.

Moments like this, he almost wished he'd never become a sorcerer. It was Xander’s fault, he thought. He would have laughed if he could have. If his brother hadn’t been so damned good at everything, he wouldn’t have had to distinguish himself with a different set of skills. Perhaps some of the blame rested on his tutors as well; they should have told him how much worse spell casters had it in captivity. No food. No water. Nothing that could allow free movement of his mouth.

What if the Hoshidans didn’t know he was capable of casting without a tome? Would they still take all these precautions?

He should have figured out a different way out of Naoko’s dangerous challenge.

He should have let Ryoma get hit.

The amusement faded.

The white box of light moved from one end of the wall to the next, changing shape as it turned yellow, orange, and red. Darkness fell.

Leo dozed on and off.

He awoke to the sound of horses. It came from the direction where the light filtered in. He had slipped sideways, but now he brought himself upright again, looking dully into the darkness, toward the sounds of the outside world.

The noises drifted in, then out. Silence returned.

He came awake again, and the first thing he did was check for light. It was still dark. Still the same night. Then he realized what had awoken him. Someone had opened a door somewhere in the prison. Faint yellow light bobbed.

Leo sat up straight, fighting the pull of his body to the ground. He would have stood if he could have. Keys jingled. The lock of his door turned, and suddenly it was open.

He heard his rapid breaths loud in his cell, and smelled fresh air.

A large figure entered. The black silhouette of the man made no noise where he was hidden behind a too bright lamp. Leo turned away and had to close his eyes against the light.

Movements in the shadows across the wall.

Leo looked back just in time to see something metallic flicker in the darkness. The lamp came to rest on the ground, and finally, Leo recognized Saizo’s red hair. He watched the ninja cut the bonds around his ankles.

Saizo tried to haul Leo to his feet. Leo began to stand but his legs crumbled beneath his weight. He couldn’t suppress the pained grunt as his knees hit the ground with an audible crack. Before he could make another attempt, Saizo yanked him up, drove his shoulder into his midsection and stood again. Upside down, Leo’s head swam wretchedly, and he began to struggle.

“Stop that -” Saizo said in a rough voice. “- or I’ll drop you on your head.”

Leo recalled how impatient Ryoma’s retainer had always been. It had been difficult developing any tactical plans around the pair; like master, like servant, the two had been utterly reckless during the war and impossible to control.

They went up a flight of stairs. As Leo swung against Saizo’s back, the wad of cloth began to wedge itself further down his throat. He began to gag. His eyes watered and his stomach spasmed.

“Goddamn it.” Saizo cursed and dropped him unceremoniously on the landing atop the stairs.

Leo rolled onto his belly and continued gagging with every breath. His eyes were running, and his nose was clogging up. He couldn’t breath. He was going to die if he didn’t calm down.

“If you so much as try to cast-" Saizo let the threat hang in the air. The ninja knelt by Leo’s head. He made short work of the ties behind Leo’s head, but, even freed, Leo could not spit out the gag. His jaw was too stiff to move and without his hands, he could not pull the gag free.

Saizo cursed again. He stuffed two gloved fingers into Leo’s mouth and ripped the obstruction free.

Leo coughed, and spat into the ground. He felt Saizo’s large hand wrap around his throat in a clear threat, ready to squeeze off his air. He kept his face hidden as he sucked in desperate breaths.

In the moments that followed, Leo felt his heart racing, and his muscles tingling in anticipation. Everything inside of him that wanted to live began to scream at him to escape. He may not succeed. In fact, without Brynhildr and in his current condition, he would be much more likely to drive Saizo to kill him first than to escape the ninja, the guards, and Castle Shirasagi.

He wouldn’t do that, Leo realized. Saizo would not kill him without permission from Ryoma. That gave Leo an advantage. He recalled the strange smelling passage that had brought him underground, which meant there may be a way out to the surface without going across the castle grounds. It was a chance, wasn’t it?

He had to take it.

Before he could so much as take in a breath to begin the spell, Saizo seemed to read his mind. The ninja suddenly realized his mistake - that it would have been far easier to strangle Leo than to keep him silent. The gloved hand moved up from Leo’s neck to slap around Leo’s mouth instead.

Leo tried to open his mouth to bite Saizo’s hand. But the leather of the gloves made it difficult. He was struggling to get up without the use of his arms.

Saizo’s patience snapped.

The ninja briefly removed his hand, but just as Leo opened his mouth to begin the spell, white hot pain exploded across his vision. His head collided over and over into the ground until he was left dazed and unmoving. He moaned, felt something wet roll down his forehead.

This time, he didn’t struggle to break free again when Saizo pressed his hand over his mouth again.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

“Silence him,” Ryoma commanded as soon as Saizo dragged Leo into the new chamber, that smelled much better than it did below. He heard a female voice speak, smelled magic in the air, and felt the spell grip him around the throat like an invisible collar. It stole away his voice.

Saizo dropped him to the ground. The world grew dim, and then brightened again. The ninja’s anger poured off of him in waves.

“What happened?” Leo heard Ryoma ask.

“He pretended to be choking. Then tried to escape.”

Leo missed the king’s reaction in the silent pause that followed. He heard footsteps, and braced himself. But no boot came to his face, no pain. Hands gripped him beneath the arms and hauled him a few feet.

He almost fell out of the chair they shoved him into.

“Someone clean him up,” Ryoma said in a tightly controlled voice. “I can’t work with this.”

Movements around Leo. Abruptly, water splashed over his face. He opened his mouth, trying to capture a few drops. Tasted the metallic tang of blood. A rough cloth scrubbed across his face. Suddenly, he could see again.

Ryoma sat across from him. A wooden table in between them. A lamp at the king’s elbow.

Something - some unidentified emotion - welled up inside Leo when he saw Ryoma. It was like this every time he saw the King; he felt as if he was looking into the face of an old friend from a different lifetime ago. He tried to shake the feeling because it was completely incongruent with the reality of the present situation.

Today, the King had shadows beneath his dark eyes, and his clothes were covered in dirt. He smelled like horses.

He hadn’t slept either, Leo thought.

There were living shadows in this room. Leo glanced about the chamber, seeing only the healer. Nevertheless, he could feel the presence of many others. He wondered at Ryoma, an honorable King who chose to employ so many shadowed warriors who dealt in the dark. How many sides were there to Ryoma?

“Cut his hands free.” Ryoma instructed.

A shadow peeled from the wall and Leo’s bonds fell away. Leo moved his arms around slowly, waiting for the fire in his joints to ease. Paper, a brush pen, and ink were laid out before him.

“Water,” Ryoma called out.

Leo tried not to stare, but he watched as a cup appeared on the table. The King brought it to his mouth, and Leo felt the cold soothing liquid fill Ryoma’s mouth, to parch the burning agony of his thirst.

Leo swallowed convulsively with a tongue that felt like a dried slab of meat.

Ryoma had the cup refilled and set it down. He caught Leo’s eyes following and lingering on the drop of water that clung to the edge.

“You’re thirsty,” Ryoma said.

Leo watched the cup move to the center of the table, within reach.

“Tell me where you sent her, and it’s yours.”

Leo’s lips twitched in an almost smile. He raised his gaze to meet Ryoma’s and did not look down at the cup again.

Ryoma took in a deep breath, as a sharp vein began to jump at his temple.

“I am sending a letter to your brother, to let him know that you are in my…care. I have given him the option to trade Elise for you, or to return every penny of gold I paid for her dowry - doubled. He has the two and a half weeks leading up to the date of the wedding to find and return her. After that, the entire agreement is off, and I will take matters into my own hands.”

Leo lowered his eyes. He had to use both hands to pick up the pen brush, and they shook so hard when he tried to aim it in the opening of the ink pot that Ryoma grew impatient, reached over and directed the pen into the pot for him.

Writing was not easy, and what came out was almost illegible. When he was done, he slid the paper to Ryoma.

_What would happen to her?_

Ryoma hesitated before he spoke, “We’ll get married. I’ll send her away until she has the babe.” His nostrils flared. “The child, and the one who had touched her, will have to die of course.”

The offer was almost too generous. Leo would not have been able to bring himself to marry the woman who had done the same to him.

But, no matter how fair and just the outcome, Leo would never be able to accept the offer. He could not make the decision to condemn Elise's child to die; could not force his sister to return to a life she despised; could not allow her to sacrifice her happiness a second time for his life.

Leo picked up the brush again. This time, Ryoma waited the long moments it took Leo to finish writing.

Ryoma’s brows cast a shadow over his eyes as he read the words:

_I’m sorry._

The paper fell to the table. The King’s voice changed. “So am I.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoma had Leo beaten. The King left while his shadowed ninjas did the work. Leo knew it was what had to be done. He didn’t fight back. He let himself be pulled to the ground, and he curled in on himself to protect his head and belly. Then he let the pain rain down on him.

Afterward, the King returned to ask again for Elise’s location.

Leo didn’t pick up the pen again.

The healer mended him enough to ensure he would survive the night. They threw him back in the cell. To his surprise, in the morning, he awoke to find someone shoving a skin of water and the heel of a bread inside.

It was a small mercy he was unaccustomed to in captivity.

It was hard, but he took slow, small sips. He broke the bread into pieces and chewed every bite thoroughly. He thought he needed to save it, make it last, but was surprised when more water and food arrived that evening.

Days passed in silence. He had almost grown accustomed to the solitude. Nightmares and dreams visited him throughout the day - each and every time he closed his eyes. They were so vivid he sometimes thought they were real.

It was here, in captivity that he could almost come to believe Niles was with him once again. He dreamt of his retainer’s palm beneath his face, the familiar smell of him that carved out a temporary haven for Leo’s mind to rest. When the nightmares came, it was to memories of Niles that Leo retreated. He stared up into the ceiling of his prison and remembered those stolen moments between sunsets and sunrises, when had temporarily forgotten the battle awaiting them at daybreak. Leo recalled the warmth of Niles’s arms, the heat of Nile’s breath where they disturbed Leo’s hair, the strong beat of Nile’s heart that Leo thought would go on forever.

Leo’s meals came regularly, and while they lacked for flavor and variety, he felt grateful to be provided this small luxury. He thought that perhaps, this would be the end of things; that it was only a matter of waiting for an agreement to be reached between Xander and Ryoma. Never did he suspect just how complicated and desperate the real situation would be.

A few days later, when the bruises on Leo’s stomach had turned a mottled yellow green, he was brought before Ryoma once again.

Ryoma informed him that he’d received a letter from Xander.

Leo tried not to, but felt the light of hope opening in his chest. There was no rational basis for it, and he knew he would be disappointed. Nevertheless, it was there, like the steady beat of his heart, a reminder that his future might change.

“You brother has decided to leave you with us,” Ryoma paused, watching for a reaction. Leo gave away nothing of what he felt at that moment. “He makes it clear to me that he cannot repay the dowry or its double within the timeframe I have allotted, and apparently, he also could not in good conscience, allow Elise to return to Hoshido, though he seemed to be somewhat willing to send me her bodyguard’s head, which I presume is the lecher who had seduced her?”

Leo swallowed, throat feeling too thick suddenly. He drove his palms against his eyes as if he could push away the sudden rise of emotions.

She had made it. She was safe.

Ryoma laughed, loud and harsh. “You think it’s over, don’t you? You have no idea what you have done. In trying to save her cursed child and her wretched lover, you have doomed them all.”

Leo looked up.

Ryoma straightened and shook his head. “Naoko and his goddamned horde of maggots have had their greedy eyes on Nohr for the past five years and Elise may have just given them the last key to start a new war against your people. You see, while you’ve been focused on fighting and saving them from the Zealots, Naoko and his followers have been working to instill fear in the heart of my people. Fear of Nohrians. They preach dangerous things about the origins of Nohrians and Hoshidans, and claim that Nohrians were born of a creature more violent than men. That that violence lay in your core, and sooner or later, you will turn on Hoshido again. Just as a bird must fly, Nohrians must conquer, they say.”

“Fear is the destroyer of mankind, Leo, and I have been working for years to try to quell this dangerous idea. My efforts were but a drop in the bucket against the spread of this disease. Finally, I realized that the best thing I can do is to lead by example. I bring over the beautiful, innocent, charming princess of Nohr and declare that I will wed her to show my people that there is nothing to fear. I give your brother a mountain’s worth of treasures in exchange for her hand in marriage, and in return, Naoko begins to spread the rumor that I am an imposter and I am not the rightful heir to the throne. According to his teachings, the rightful Hoshidan king would understand that it is his duty, as a descendant to some fictional god of his own making, to destroy your people. Because I refuse to declare war against Xander, half of the population no longer accepts me as their king. In the past year, over two dozen attempts have been made against my life, and about half as many against Takumi. You say Nohr fights against an invisible enemy? At least there _is_ a fight. Do you know how hopeless it is to watch the insanity born of religion and fear spread through my kingdom - watching with every passing moment, as poisoned words threaten my father’s legacy and my right to the throne?”

“Then you come, fresh from the other side of the border, and demonstrate an ability that renders men into worms to be crushed beneath your boot. My soldiers are afraid now, Leo, and since you sent Elise away, Naoko has formed a Council to oversee me and hold me accountable to my duties according to his agendas. I can tell you now that he has enough influences to instigate a civil war if he chooses to challenge me directly. If I die in the next assassination attempt, that will be one less person standing between Naoko and your brother. I am making arrangements to send Takumi to safety. Should the worst happen, I have directed Hinoka to cooperate with Naoko for as long as it takes to gather forces to overthrow him.”

“Do you see what you have done? How long do you think Xander will be able to stand against Hoshido’s strength while he fights against the Zealots? I am on your side, but only if I can continue to fight. I need you and your brother to uphold your end of the agreement.”

Leo did not move.

Ryoma’s eyes narrowed and his voice lowered. “You played a tactical role in the war, Leo, so allow me to ask you: what would you do if you were me? My advisors tell me that I should have Naoko assassinated. What do you think?”

Leo shook his head slowly. If what Ryoma had said was true, then history has shown that dangerous ideas have a way of taking a life of its own. Cutting off the head of a cult leader will not stop the spread of an ideology based on fear. It would only make a martyr of its figurehead.

“Good. Maybe there is hope after all. Perhaps you and I can come to an understanding of sorts. I need your sister here. I need to have a grand celebration - festivals and feasts - such as the world has never seen, followed by a resplendent wedding. She must be an ever present symbol of all that is good in Nohrians.”

Ryoma slid a fresh page of paper to Leo. “Write to your brother. Convince him to return her to me.”

Leo hesitated. He believed Ryoma. He understood the King’s difficult position; Naoko’s invitation to the wedding, Leo and Ryoma’s awkward celebratory lunch, the sword, the horse - all of it had been for show. It was as if Ryoma believed the mere appearance of unity could make it a reality.

That only went so far though.

Leo's gaze fell on the paper, and he truly considered the possibility of giving Ryoma what he asked for. His feelings and his desire to protect Elise had not changed, but he knew that if Hoshido started a second war with Nohr, she may not be safe anywhere in the world.

However, one thing stopped him. It was a nagging and unshakeable belief that bringing Elise back would change nothing. He tried to discern the reason he felt this way. However, before he could think through his concerns, Ryoma slammed his fists down onto the table.

“Why can’t you understand?!” The King demanded.

Leo narrowed his eyes. But he did understand, he wanted to say; he simply did not agree with Ryoma’s solution.

Ryoma was still talking, voice growing softer and more strained. Leo stopped listening, and wished the King would be quiet for a moment so he could think. The flaw in Ryoma’s reasoning was something glaringly apparent, and he needed only a moment alone to figure it out.

He didn’t have any time though; Ryoma’s patience had run its course.

Leo startled when in one fluid motion Ryoma stood and ripped the table from between them. The heavy furniture crashed into the wall, causing a crack to form down the center of the solid wood. The table groaned and fell into two. While Leo was still staring in shock, incredulous at the strength behind the act, Ryoma turned his back on him and said:

“He will write this letter if it's the last thing he does.”

At first there were no movements. Then two shadows broke from the rest. The ninjas who volunteered for the task were a familiar pair. Dark curly hair, scar that pulled his lips up in a permanent sneer. The other ninja was taller even then Xander, and with a broken nose and missing teeth. Theirs were the faces that seemed to appear the most when Leo found himself hurt.

Leo should have let it happen like he always did; there was no use in fighting back and he would only make it worse for himself. But when Scar Face reached for him, his instincts kicked in; he ducked and jerked from the chair before he realized he was moving. He stumbled back two steps before he regained his balance. Scar Face came at him with a series of blurred strikes that drove Leo toward the wall. As soon as he oriented himself though, he grabbed Scar Face’s next punch and using the man’s momentum against him, pulled him into a raised knee. The breath left Scar Face in an audible rush. Leo reached for the knife at the ninja’s belt.

Just before he touched the hilt, his arm went numb.

One moment, he had a fighting chance. The next, it was gone. He made the split second decision to sink to his knees and bend over the ground to avoid having his arm broken. Saizo readjusted his grip and calmly grabbed a handful of Leo’s hair to pull Leo’s head up.

Now Leo could do nothing but watch as Scar Face made his way to his feet.

Saizo held him in place until the giant sent a kick against Leo’s chest. Leo hit the wall behind him with so much force that he was momentarily stunned. When he was aware again, he was on the floor, struggling to breathe around the crushing pain in his chest.

Then Scar Face and Broken Nose were both upon him.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Leo couldn’t move any more by the time the ninjas took a break. He supposed he was glad none of the others chose to join in, but at times he wished they did just to get this over with faster. He wondered if Ryoma was watching. He wondered what the purpose of it was when he was still silenced and they broke his fingers so he couldn’t write. Would they have even stopped if he’d tried to yield?

Xander would never give up Elise. His brother would see any attempts Leo made to convince him to return Elise as a product of torture.

If Xander even suspected Leo was being hurt while in captivity, how long would his brother be able to sit by without acting? Would he not divide his army even further to attempt a rescue?

Even if Xander was capable of holding back the Zealots with only half of an army, it would be the end of any hope of peace between Nohr and Hoshido. There were standards to prisoner treatment between allied kingdoms, and this would have been beyond anything Xander likely envisioned for him in his captivity - a Prince - no less.

Leo awoke to the sound of the door opening and closing. Ryoma’s voice filled the chamber: calm, authoritative, and demanding. He seemed upset by something. How long had he been gone? Leo thought he might have heard Saizo following Ryoma inside, speaking in a low voice.

"...I did say that. Nevertheless..." Ryoma's words became inaudible.

Leo struggled to stay conscious and might have even succeeded because he could hear footsteps coming toward him. He recognized the scent in the air and was ready when he was rolled onto his back.

Ryoma’s frown filled Leo’s blurry vision. The King crouched down next to him, bringing a knuckle under Leo's nose. When Leo realized what Ryoma was checking for, he blinked to indicate he was still alive. He thought the King might had said something - asked him a question, but when he tried to draw his next breath, he coughed instead. He saw the blood spray across Ryoma’s face, and knew it looked deliberate.

He was met with an explosion of pain against his face that brought darkness crashing down onto him once again.

When he came to, he was met with loud harsh voices. The King’s words were clipped and forced out through gritted teeth. The fury was not directed at him, but at Saizo, whose large shadow was now retreating from view.

Leo stirred when he felt something wet and cool against his face. He looked up and found Ryoma above him. There was something inscrutable in Ryoma’s eyes as he gently wiped away the blood on Leo’s face.

“Can you take any water?” asked Ryoma in a thick voice.

Leo could not respond. In the ensuing silence, he heard the sound of his own wheezing breath grow quiet and stretch further apart. He felt so very tired now; he wished they would all just leave him alone to sleep.

He flinched and came awake when someone touched him. Fear and dread shot through his body, and the noises he would have made were silenced by the spell.

“It’s just me,” Ryoma’s deep resonate voice came from somewhere very close to Leo, and somehow that was a comfort. Ryoma raised his voice. “Call for the healers to meet me. Hurry.”

Leo felt himself being picked up, and realized he was shaking like it was the aftermath of battle. Ryoma’s scent filled his nose. His head lolled against Ryoma’s chest and he heard the King’s heartbeats. It was fast but strong. Leo closed his eyes against the dizzying spin of the chamber as Ryoma carried him through the door.

It took four healers to mend all his injuries. They didn't finish until dawn. He slept through most of it, but he had been aware of a presence - a powerful and steady figure- who had stood vigil by the bed all night long. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: language

No one came to interrogate Leo the next day, or the day after. An attendant appeared on the third day to empty the chamber pot and lay straws on the ground. He was given water and soap to clean himself with, fresh tunic and sandals to replace his soiled clothes. They even moved a cot into his cell. His meals became more regular and standard for a prisoner; vegetables and rice. Even meat. He never saw the bottom of his water bucket again.

They had set him up to rot in prison for the rest of his life, and even gave him a blanket to hang himself with if he chose to bring about a more rapid end to his life.

At first, the peace was a luxury he treasured. Days gave away to an entire week of rest. He had plenty of time to sleep, to think, and to recover.

He figured out the reason he had hesitated to agree with Ryoma’s solution; Elise was not the right woman to be the Queen of Hoshido. She did not have the ability to lie and to make pretend for the sake of appearances. What Elise felt, she expressed with little consideration of the effects of her actions. This would have been of no issue if she had actually fallen in love with Ryoma. She didn’t though, and that was an inescapable fact. Even if Elise had returned to Hoshido, she would never forgive Ryoma for murdering her child or tearing her away from Silas, regardless of how justified his actions may have been.

Perhaps Camilla…

Leo rejected the idea almost as soon as it came to him; Camilla may have the maturity to understand the situation and to perform her duties accordingly, but she was the quintessential Nohrian woman. If Ryoma wanted an innocent and harmless symbol sitting by his throne, Camilla was not the right woman for the part either. Her beauty and allure were about as subtle as a scream. She would play the nobles in court with such skills that she would leave no doubt in everyone’s mind of her cunning and power.

After about a dozen days, Leo was beset with restlessness. He spent his mornings pacing the confines of his cell and knew it took exactly six steps to get from one end to the next. He explored the cracks and pit along the walls, looking for a weakness in the structure.

Each day, he succumbed to hours of nervous energy that gave birth to new ways Xander and Camilla’s armies might have fallen. He saw his brother ambushed, gutted, speared; he saw Camilla plunging from the sky, picking up speed instead of slowing as she neared the ground.

For a person who had never been afforded the luxury of idleness, it seemed that boredom and inaction might ultimately be his undoing.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

One day, the distant prison doors opened. A few moments later, Leo heard the jingle of keys before his cell. He sat up. He had not been sleeping, though he felt himself awaken.

Ryoma filed into the cell with a priest and a pair of guards. The tiny space began to strain at the edges, and the air itself seemed to become more scarce.

“I require your assistance with a matter.” Ryoma said. “If I release the silence spell, do you swear not to make an attempt to escape?”

Leo hesitated only a second, and tried not to look down at the legendary sword, Raijinto, strapped at Ryoma’s side. He nodded. The priest came forward and spoke the incantation to release the effect of the silence spell.

Leo kept his emotions carefully hidden at the sudden ease of pressure around his throat. It felt like first full breath he had taken since his captivity. He swallowed just to experience the freedom of movement.

Ryoma continued without expression. “I have one last chance to set aside the failed betrothal without unraveling the alliance between our kingdoms. Do you understand what I am saying?”

Forgetting he could speak now, Leo nodded immediately this time. This was the last chance to avoid a war between Hoshido and Nohr; he understood and he was ready to do whatever was needed to maintain the peace.

The king continued. “Good. I will explain everything you need to do. Thereafter, you’ll return here to this cell until such time that your brother and I can reach an agreement on the terms of your release. Is that clear?”

Again, Leo nodded. He wondered what would happen if Xander fell in battle before such an agreement was ever reached. 

“Answer me.”

It took a few tries before Leo could regain control of his voice. It emerged rough and hoarse from disuse. “Yes, it is clear.”

Ryoma explained the plan as they made their way through a series of secret corridors.

Leo learned that the Hoshidans had been told only vaguely that Elise had returned to Nohr. Only Naoko seemed to have information otherwise; he had somehow found out the truth and had been unsuccessfully trying to expose the nature of Elise’s infidelity. However, without any proof of the scandalous and audacious claim, his allegations had gained little traction in court except amongst the lowest of the gossipers. Nonetheless, today the People’s Council had requested Ryoma to attend a hearing to answer their questions.

Ryoma’s plan was as follows: Ryoma would publicly declare Elise unfit to be the Queen of Hoshido; in doing so, he would take responsibility for Elise’s departure and deny Naoko the evidence needed to condemn the honor and conducts of a Nohrian princess. Leo would be present at the hearing to corroborate Ryoma’s story. He would explain to the Council that he had gone to Nohr the past few weeks to escort Elise back over the border. He had returned today with Elise’s dowry.

“Wouldn’t they want to see the gold?” asked Leo.

“They will have it,” said Ryoma with a tightness around the corners of his lips. “Before my mother, Queen Ikona, passed away, she left behind a small fortune from her side of the family. She wanted to ensure my siblings and I would always have a secure financial future free from the ties of the kingdom. There will be no way for the Council or Naoko to know the true origins of the gold.”

Leo looked at Ryoma; he could not he think of anything to say.

Leo was led into the royal bath house under the disguise of a servant. The air was hot and sticky. The natural hot springs emitted a distinct smell. White steam rose from the water’s surface into the open night sky. He knew better than to get into the water in his current state, though the idea of a hot soak was beyond anything he could have dreamt of.

Ryoma continued his instructions. “You will appear apologetic, and you will have a personal letter from Xander expressing the same. You will beg Hoshido to accept the return of the dowry and additional compensations - it is all outlined in the letter."  Ryoma handed Leo an unsealed envelope.

Leo unfolded the crisp page and scanned the content quickly.

Afterward, he hesitated and then said, “It's not necessary to give from your own coffers, Your Highness. Xander will find a way to repay you. My brother is not the kind of man who would take advantage of an ally; it will only be a matter of time.”

“I suppose we will find out if he remains King.” Ryoma said. The words held the harshness of truth, but the tone was not unkind. Then, perhaps catching something in Leo's expression, he added more gently, “The Zealots continue to gain ground. At this rate, the conflict will be over in a matter of months and it may not be in Xander’s favor.”

Leo felt numb as the news sank in, but he replied, “I see. It is not the first time my brother, or my kingdom, has been underestimated."

A touch of anger abruptly entered Ryoma's tone. “To be clear, Prince, I am not doing this out of some nostalgic sentimentalities for those days our kingdoms fought together in the war. Yes, your brother continues to send over apologies, excuses, and far off promises of recompense for reneging on the betrothal agreement, but I am not waiting around for him to make matters right. I must protect my own people. I made a promise to my soldiers after the war that I would fight to maintain the peace they had worked so hard to earn. They are the ones I think of now. Your sister -“ Ryoma’s voice grew heated. “I would have throttled her if I hadn’t needed her.”

There had been a slight tremble in Ryoma’s voice that had belied his real feelings. Until now, Leo had never quite known whether Ryoma had cared for Elise beyond the role she would have played as a political pawn. Now he knew the truth, and felt his sadness for the entire situation deepen.

In a different world, the marriage between Ryoma and Elise would have been perfect. Ryoma would have made a caring and protective husband. He was courageous, honorable, and dependable. Despite everything that had transpired during the last few weeks, Leo knew Ryoma was still demonstrating great kindness and mercy toward him and Nohr. Perhaps the circumstances that gave rise to Ryoma’s betrothal with Elise was less than ideal, but even now, Leo could think of no better match for his younger sister than the man standing before him.

He wondered then whether Elise would have given Ryoma and Hoshido a chance if she had come here alone. What a mistake it had been to send Silas.

At Leo’s silence, Ryoma spoke briskly. “Prepare yourself. Saizo will let you know when the time comes to go to the Assembly Hall. I don’t believe I need to remind you again that you have just as much at stake in this matter as I.”

Leo shook his head. No, he was perfectly aware of the risks.

“Good. Get to it.”

Ryoma turned to leave, but he was met a few steps away by Saizo. The two bowed their heads in conversation. Leo turned toward the wash area, and kicked off his sandals. He pulled off the servants’ uniform and let it all drop to the ground. He found a stool, bucket, and a washcloth. He ran the cloth in the bucket of water and began to wet himself down, catching bits and pieces of whispered conversation.

Whatever Saizo was reporting to the King sounded rather urgent. He caught “Naoko” “…Captain of the Guard.” Leo frowned. He poured some water over his head using the movement to surreptitiously steal a glance in Saizo’s direction.

With a jolt, he met Ryoma’s dark eyes; the King might have been listening to Saizo, but he had been watching Leo. Leo looked around in search of the soap, hoping to hide his attempt to eavesdrop.

Abruptly the whispering ceased and Saizo exited.

To his dismay, Leo found the unused bar of soap still sitting on top of the pile of clothes on the bench. He tried to ignore Ryoma’s presence as he started to get up.

The King raised his hand and Leo sat back down. He casually draped his arm, the one holding the wash cloth, over his knee to cover himself.

“You want to know what Naoko has been doing while we’ve been talking?” Ryoma walked along the edge of the hot spring, and took the soap from the bench. “He just filed charges in the Council alleging that I have been compromised by Nohrian sorcerers. He claims that it was sorcery that gave rise to the first alliance between our kingdoms during the war and it was the same dark magic that made me choose a Nohrian princess to wed. Do you see what he is doing? He grows impatient. He would strip me of my powers while the Council tries to find a way to remove me, 'the imposter,' from the throne.”

Leo frowned. “Xander has forbidden the use of that kind of elder magic. No one has used those tomes since my father’s reign.”

“It doesn’t matter, does it? It’s a lie that is frightening enough for people to believe.” 

Leo reached up, but Ryoma tossed the soap into the bucket between Leo’s feet. Water splashed against Leo’s torso and chest.

He began to reach for the soap, but caught the moment the King’s gaze shifted from his face.

His pulse quickened and he forgot what he was going to say. 

A beat later he remembered again. He lowered his eyes, found the soap at the bottom of the bucket and ran it across his chest, his neck, and his shoulders. He splashed some water over his face.

His voice was even and unaffected when he asked, “What are you going to do?”

“What else can I do? We go forward with the plan.”

“What about afterward?”

Ryoma did not seem to hear him.

Leo ceased moving. He rested his elbows on his knees to wait until Ryoma noticed the silence.

When the King raised his eyes again, Leo said, “I think my presence at the meeting today will be beneficial. It will serve as a reminder to Naoko that you continue to have powerful friends. It may give him a moment of hesitation before he takes the next step: to act by force. There is only one long term solution to your troubles though, Your Highness. As long as there is a possibility of a new leader seizing control of Nohr, men like Naoko will always attempt to step into the role. Once the conflicts across the border come to an end, no sane men - regardless of how fearful he is - will throw himself at a lost cause.”

“You will have to wait in line if you want control of my army too, Prince.” Ryoma said with a hint of a smile, and turned to leave. “I’ve said too much. You have only one task left, and then none of this will concern you any longer.”

Leo said nothing.

When the door shut, his expression darkened and he returned to the task of washing. His motions were jerky and mechanical, his mind elsewhere. He came to a decision rather quickly. He wasn’t about to sit uselessly in prison - regardless of how morally justified his punishment may be. There were ways to help Xander even from his current position.

He would make sure the Council received an adequate answer to their questions about Elise’s departure, but he never explicitly promised to follow Ryoma’s plan today, did he?

 

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Leo walked through the corridors toward the Assembly Hall. It was the first time in what seemed an eternity that he was alone, moving freely and completely unrestricted. The steady cadence of his footsteps and his smooth expression hid the pounding of his heart and the tingles of anticipation shooting through his limbs.This was how he felt right before the start of a battle. He recognized a few people, minor nobles and servants. They greeted him with surprise.

At the Assembly Hall, he stood, tense and rigid. He took a deep breath and then nodded at the servants. The doors opened into an open chamber with vaulted ceilings. Sunlight streamed from the yawning windows. Leo almost paused, and closed his eyes just to savor the smell of the fresh air. Ryoma stood on the dais, addressing an assembly of men and women.

Leo’s entrance sent gasps and whispers through the crowd.

Ryoma looked over at him and then squared his body toward Leo. He feinted shock. “Prince Leo, I had not expected you for another week.”

Leo broke out in a warm brilliant smile, “I missed you too much to stay away for long, Your Highness. I came as soon as I could.” He softened his eyes as if gazing upon a lover, and was met with the hard line of Ryoma’s mouth.

This was obviously not part of the script.

Leo stomach and throat tightened until he felt as if he would become sick. He had faced battlefields with far more fearsome opponents, and experienced less nerves than he did now.

Expecting a shruriken to strike him down with every step, Leo walked to the King, clasped Ryoma’s shocked hand in both of his, and brought it to his lips. It was the barest touch. Then he looked up. “It’s done. We are free to be together now.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

“I should have written,” Leo continued quickly, voice saturated with feigned guilt, “But I wanted to tell you in person. My brother did not have any oppositions to our proposal. In fact, he seemed quite relieved to hear that you were willing to accept me as a replacement for Elise, and of course - he offers his deepest apologies. He makes no excuses for her immaturity. After I explained her conduct toward you, he could find no fault in your decision to terminate the engagement. She was the youngest of us and it’s quite clear we spoiled her entirely. He has given me his blessing and well wishes that we should find more success in our union than you did with Elise.”

“Did he?”

In those two chilling words from Ryoma, Leo dropped Ryoma’s hand and unconsciously took a step back. He was almost glad for the interruption when an old man stood up on the far end.

“Prince Leo, I do not believe we have met. I am Akira, Vice Chancellor and co-founder of this Council that seeks to protect the integrity of the throne.” He had an ancient air that extended beyond his age, a long thin beard, and eyes that drew into narrow slits behind his spectacles.

“How do you do, Vice Chancellor Akira,” said Leo.

“Please forgive my curiosity, but are you attempting to tell us that you and the King are betrothed?”

Leo tilted his head, “No, with the ongoing conflict in Nohr and the difficulties associated with arranging another contract in such a short time, I will be remaining in Hoshido on my own accord until such time His Highness requests a more formal arrangement. That will, of course, need to involve my brother. Alas, he is somewhat difficult to reach these days - as you can imagine.”

“What about the Princess _?_ ” said Naoko, standing up.

“What about my sister?” asked Leo.

“She was supposed to be here to serve as our Queen. What are you going to be?”

“I’ve already explained that,” said Leo curtly.

“Let me put it more bluntly then, Prince,” said Naoko with a disgusted pull of his upper lip. “A Queen is supposed to fuck the King, and produce an heir. Now, it comes as no surprise to me that the King of Nohr could contemplate a plan that switches out his siblings like a rotating line up of whores at a brothel, given the way your father had handled his mistresses, but the rightful King of Hoshido deserves more than a mere _replacement._ So unless you plan to fuck the King and give birth to the next heir of Hoshido, I believe His Highness has just been cheated.”

Leo stilled and his voice was dangerously calm. “The decision to enter into a marriage is not mine to make. I agreed to return to Hoshido knowing there were no formal arrangements nor promises awaiting me. Now as for the rest, am I to understand that the Council requires a full record of my activities with the King? Why not hold your assemblies inside the King’s bedchamber? Such is the nature of your outrageous inquiries.”

Leo felt Ryoma’s incredulous gaze come to rest on him.

Vice Chancellor Akira took a step forward on the dais and made a gesture to silence the crowd, “We mean no disrespect, Your Highness, but there are many questions that must be asked, such as what of the dowry? How long can we expect this informal arrangement to last? Does this mean we are now obligated to provide aid to the Nohrian King?”

“No,” said Ryoma swiftly and harshly. He took a deep breath. His gaze drifted to the side for a moment, and it was clear he was thinking.

Leo fought the desire to fold his arms over his chest. He could hardly look at Ryoma for fear of what he would discover on the King’s face in that moment.

But, Ryoma continued a moment later, voice as hard as iron. “This has nothing to do with any aid to Nohr. The Prince came to me on his own accord and made an offer of himself. It’s premature and frankly, preposterous, to discuss marriage. I will seek a queen in due time.”

Leo looked down for a moment. Relief left his voice unsteady, but his expression was composed when he turned back to the Council. “Your Highness, my brother has returned the entirety of the dowries paid by the King.”

Leo walked to Ryoma and without raising his gaze, bowed and presented the fake letter from Xander.

Ryoma took it and read it as if seeing it for the first time. He nodded tersely, and passed the letter on to the Council. “It is adequate.”

“It does not make any sense. Why would a Prince agree to such unequal terms?” insisted Naoko. “Councilmen, I beg of you to see through these Nohrian lies.”

“Enough!” Ryoma turned from the Council. “I have attended your hearing and entertained your questions. Who I choose to take to bed is none of the Council’s nor the public’s concern. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have been eagerly awaiting the Prince’s return.”

Questions and general bewilderment erupted behind Leo. He heard Naoko start to say something else, but fortunately, his objections were drowned out by all the rest.

For Leo, he’d ceased to breath because Ryoma placed a hand against his back. Together, they made their way out of the Hall.

Outside, Ryoma shifted his hold to grasp Leo’s wrist. It must have looked quite natural, but Leo felt it like a shackle. Saizo appeared from the shadow in the corridor and fell into step just behind Leo - a threat as palpable as a knife aimed at his back.

As soon as the servants cleared from the corridors, Ryoma said beneath his breath, “You must think yourself quite clever.”

Leo did not speak, nor raise his eyes to discover Ryoma’s expression. He was led through a series of unfamiliar passages. Dread pooled in his stomach when he realized they were headed to Ryoma’s bedchamber. It was where everyone would expect them to go, of course, but Leo only felt lightheaded when he was jerked inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update tomorrow
> 
> <3 RueRue


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short warning: sexual content, explicit material
> 
> Long warning: I think people looking for explicit material will be disappointed, and people expecting "fade-to-black" will be horrified. So I'm just going to stick the "explicit" label on this chapter and advise that you read this at your own discretion :)

As soon as they were alone inside, Saizo came up and pulled Leo against his body, stealing Leo’s next breath. The edge of a blade wedged against Leo’s throat. If he lowered his head - if he so much as swallowed - it would have cut into him.

“Say the word, milord, and I’ll disappear him. No one will ever trace his body back to you,” the ninja’s anger spilled over like an inferno heat.

Leo grasped Saizo’s arm, but he might as well have tried to uproot a tree with his bare hands. “Wait.” Leo felt the sting of the blade in that one word.

“It’s not too late,” said Ryoma, as if agreeing with Saizo. “Naoko has given me the perfect excuse too; I could go back to that Assembly Hall and tell them that I had been compromised by sorcery.”

Saizo’s hold tightened around him, and Leo’s breathing was picking up in speed. A hint of desperation entered his voice. He didn’t care that every word had the blade sawing into his flesh. “Hear me out, Your Highness. I believe this arrangement will stabilize your kingdom.”

“Why should I believe the words of a liar?”

Leo closed his eyes; he could feel Saizo’s arm tensing. Something wet rolled down Leo’s neck and into his collar.

“I know you like to keep your enemies close to you, but I could have warned you that such a tactic wouldn’t have worked with one like Naoko. Forming the council is only the first step. He will turn all the nobles against you soon, then he will attempt to seize the throne. He has likely already gathering a force against you.”

The silence electrified the air around them. The hair on Leo’s arms were standing up.

“Let him speak,” said Ryoma.

Saizo hesitated, but in the end, complied. He eased the knife from Leo’s throat.

Leo quickly put distance between himself and the ninja, hand rising to feel at the cut against his neck. His fingers came away wet and red, but Saizo hadn’t hit any arteries.

“Talk,” commanded the King.

Leo raised his eyes, and spoke without inflection. “I couldn’t ask Xander to send Elise here. He knows I would never make such a request on my own free accord. Even if I had convinced him to do so, your plan wouldn’t have worked; Elise would have despised you for the rest of her life, and how long do you think she can keep her feelings hidden this time? Eventually, if not immediately, all of Hoshido and the world would have found out the real nature of your relationship, and they would see a side of her that would only reflect their hatred of Nohrians.”

Leo paused, but Ryoma did not cut in, so he continued. “One of the reasons my brother often gave me with the most difficult assignments is because he knows I will see my duty to the end and give him the result he seeks - regardless of the personal sacrifices I make along the way. I say this, not in boast, but as an offer of everything that I am for you. If you need a symbol of all that is good in Nohrians to remind your people that they have nothing to fear, then I can provide that. If it is additional protection you seek, then you will have it through my sword and tomes. In other words, allow me to step into the place of my sister, and I will demonstrate to the world what it means when a Nohrian binds himself in love and loyalty to a King. Let them see you hold your powers and mine in your palms, and your enemies will think twice before they make another attempt at your life.”

An exhale escaped Ryoma, and Leo’s mind scrambled to uncover Ryoma’s thoughts. Then he turned the question onto himself; how would he react if he was in Ryoma’s position now?

He grew afraid.

Leo prepared himself for the worst outcome, knowing it was the most probable. “You have every reason to be upset by Xander’s response to all this, but I beg of you to see things through his perspective. He must protect Elise just as you would if one of your siblings’ had committed the same offense. He is honorable and noble, and he will make things right when the conflict ends. You know this. He isn’t like me - he would have never approved of this plan. Please, whatever your decision, do not hold my brother and my people accountable for what I did today.”

“You’ve lied, you’ve spat upon my generosity, you’ve betrayed my trust, and now you beg. What next, Prince? If I say no, will you attempt to murder me in my own chamber?”

“No,” Leo let his voice grow cold because he knew that appealing to Ryoma’s rationality was the only way the King would believe him now. “You are still the only hope I have of preventing a war between our kingdoms."

Ryoma barked out a harsh laughter, marking his disbelief. The King began to circle him. Leo had felt like this once as a child when a pack of wolves had surrounded him. He knew then, just as he knew now that even a tiny movement might draw a violent recourse.

“How would you advise your brother if he was in my position?”

Leo could only shake his head.

“Tell me.” Ryoma ordered.

“You have every right to be angry, but there are many innocents who would -”

Ryoma shook his head. “If you were me, you would do anything to save your kingdom wouldn’t you? I suppose I too have considered the possibility of giving Naoko what he wants. I wondered - once I get rid of Xander and your family, then perhaps I would earn enough credence to secure my position as the legitimate ruler of Hoshido in the eyes of my people.”

“It’s far from an optimal solution,” said Leo. “You would have to deal with the Zealots to keep them from growing in power and invading Hoshido. By eliminating my family, you would open the Nohrian throne up to be filled by another. Someone far worse. You would give any surviving Nohrians a reason to retaliate.”

“So you’re saying, the wisest course for me is to do as Naoko suggests, which is to eradicate all Nohrians from this world?”

The threat was so terrible, Leo felt himself grow emotional even at the mere thought of it. In a quiet voice, he said simply, “You would never do that.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because you are your father’s son.” It was a bold move, and for a man who has shown a history of recklessness and unpredictability, Leo had just made the gamble on countless lives.

Ryoma began to chuckle. Then he began to laugh in incredulity. “You are…unbelievable. But not a fool; I will grant you that. You think you’ve won, but this will not end without a steep price. You say you belong to me, Prince? Then I expect you to uphold your end of that offer. First, you will publicly renounce your position, and your allegiance to Xander and to Nohr. Second, you will swear an oath of fealty to me acknowledging me as your king and your liege. You will serve me and Hoshido for the rest of your life whether that be in war against Nohr or against a new enemy. You will be prince no more, and unless it is by my order for you to invade Nohr, you will never return to your kingdom again for as long as you live. So I take from you, the thing that is the most precious to you: your homeland.”

Leo’s stomach dropped.

“You will do this or I will put an end to all of these lies. I would rather deal with the Council and the ensuing consequences, than get strung along with this mad scheme of yours where we pretend to be lovers."

“I can’t,” said Leo in the end. The room was closing in around Leo, the air growing too thin to breathe. He shook his head, “I would die before I turned my sword against my own people.”

“Is that your answer then?”

Ryoma came to stand in front of him, so close that Leo felt the heat from Ryoma’s body. He looked up into the King’s dark eyes, and reaffirmed his position, knowing he could do nothing else. “I will give up my title and I will give my life in service to you, but I will never fight for you against Nohr.”

Leo saw the moment Ryoma made up his mind, and a fear unlike anything he had ever felt before ran him through and through. When Ryoma turned to leave, he reached out and grabbed Ryoma’s arm. He felt Saizo tense, but he spoke quickly before the ninja could intervene, “Perhaps you should consider exactly what it is I am offering. After all, there is more than one way a person can belong to another.”

The look in Ryoma’s eyes made Leo realize just how badly he had miscalculated the situation. When Ryoma turned toward him, it felt right to drop his hand from the King’s arm and fall back a step. Then another. Ryoma followed him.

“You’re dismissed, Saizo,” Ryoma said with an exacting calm.

Leo swallowed, gaze flickering over Ryoma’s shoulder in time to see the door close behind the ninja. Now he was alone with Ryoma.

“You are far too dangerous for your own good,” said Ryoma as he reached for Leo. Leo forced himself to still, as he felt Ryoma’s large hand wrap around the back of his neck. It didn’t hurt, but the threat was palpable.

The King’s presence was overwhelming, and breathtaking. Leo’s heart slammed against his chest, and he fought to keep his gaze raised. He felt as if time came to a standstill when Ryoma leaned down. The King’s next breath fell against Leo’s lips.

He expected Ryoma to crush his lips against him in a painful and forceful show of power, to demand a surrender of a different kind.

To his shock, Ryoma’s kiss fell against him like a lover’s: slow, languid and soft. Leo closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the intensity of the sensation. His hands found Ryoma’s sides, traveled up the muscular form, and pressed against the strong rhythmic pounding of Ryoma’s heart. In gentle sweeps of his tongue, Ryoma begged entry against Leo’s lips. There was a question in his kiss, and Leo answered by opening his mouth.

Ryoma’s tongue swept inside, warm and wet. It was a thrilling and provocative experience that drew forth every fiber of Leo’s longing from his core. He hadn’t realized until this moment how much he’d wanted this, how starved he had been for the touch of another.

His fear vanished. The argument, the war, the recent weeks all faded away into the distance.

Leo felt his senses come alive, just as the distance between them became too much. He poured himself against Ryoma’s body - like he’d seen his mother do to his father so many years ago.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

It started out with passion, a heated exchange between them that melted the clothes from their body, and left Leo panting with desire. He forgot the need to play a part, and lost all sense of his plans as they fell onto the bed.

The part of him that always emerged when he was around Ryoma - the sense of familiarity - guided him to boldly explore the powerful planes of Ryoma’s body. He loved the juxtaposition of the smoothness of Ryoma’s skin against the hard muscles underneath. It was the physical qualities of Ryoma’s body as well as the knowledge of who Ryoma was, the mind and strength behind those dark eyes that fueled the growing heat of Leo’s lust. 

The interruption came when Ryoma’s fingertips came close to brushing against the cut on Leo’s neck. Without thinking, Leo shifted almost imperceptibly to avoid the contact.

Ryoma broke the kiss and rose onto his elbows, looking down at Leo with a frown.

“Your Highness?” asked Leo.

Ryoma’s voice was very different now. It was hard and controlled. “I didn’t give you permission to touch me, did I?”

Leo felt the words like the impact of a physical blow. He blinked up dazedly at Ryoma, trying to rein himself back in and adjust to this new change in course. It took a few beats before he dug out some clarity of mind from where he had buried it beneath the mountain of his needs.

He felt ashamed of all the telltale signs of his wanton lust now. It came to him in the rapid warmth gathering at his face, his neck.

His arms fell from the burning heat of Ryoma’s body, and he had to swallow a few times before he could speak. “No you did not, Your Highness. My apologies.”

His breathy answer seemed to satisfy Ryoma, and the King returned to exploring his body. Leo closed his eyes, and tried to lay still. Later, he’ll come to understand that this was Ryoma’s way of maintaining some distance between them so that neither of them could mistake this for the kinds of things done between real lovers. At the moment though, Leo only felt it as harsh reminder of his new station in life.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

_“Niles, are you attracted to me?”_

_A stuttering silence filled his tent. Leo waited for the ink to dry, cleaned off the surface, and began to fold the paper._

_“Milord, why would you ask me that question?” Niles sounded mildly irritated._

_“Why won’t you answer it?”_

_“Do you want the truth, milord?”_

_Leo held a balm of black wax in the candle flame. “Have I ever asked you for anything else?”_

_“No.”_

_“Then what is your answer?”_

_Another pause, then Niles reluctantly admitted. “You’re pleasing enough to the eye, but I wouldn’t be presumptuous enough to think you’re attractive.”_

_When Niles came into the light, his white hair framed his face like a halo, and his single eye glittered. Wicked lips suddenly pulled up in a half-smile, and Niles inquired more loudly. “Say, is milord interested in a girl?”_

_Leo dropped a dollop of wax onto the paper._

_”Gods,_ believe _me, milord, any girl would feel blessed to be the subject of your attention - and it wouldn’t just be because you’re a prince. You have no need to feel insecure.”_

_Leo tested the wax and found it pliable enough for use. He pressed his seal into the black wax. He stood up and went around the table, handing Niles the envelope. “Make sure Xander gets this by morning.”_

_“Yes, milord,” Niles turned to leave._

_“One more thing.”_

_Niles paused at the entrance of the tent._

_Leo stood up and turned his back to his retainer. “Help me undress.”_

_“Shall I call for your attendant?”_

_“No,” Leo turned his head toward his shoulder. He could see that Niles hadn’t moved. “Well? I’m waiting.”_

_Niles padded silently to him. Leo raised his arms by his side, giving his retainer access to the buckles of his armor. Niles undid them with the same proficiency he attacked every lock that crossed his path. He touched Leo minimally, and only long enough to complete the task._

_As soon as Leo stepped out of his boots, he turned around and pulled his shirt over his head. Brisk cold air chased goosebumps over his skin._

_Niles crouched down to pick up the pieces of armor around Leo’s feet._

_Leo’s hand started, but he stilled it. A beat later, he forced himself to tentatively lift it again. He reached out. The first touch was a ghost of a whisper that barely registered. He tried again, and felt the heat radiating from Nile’s head. His retainer’s hair was as soft as white down. Enthralled, Leo allowed his other hand to begin an independent exploration. That’s when he discovered that Niles’s cheekbone was a smooth, taut slope, but his jaw was scratchy from the day’s growth. His skin was warm, and when Niles clenched his teeth, Leo felt the tension form like a steel band beneath his hand._

_Niles raised his head. His retainer’s expression was guarded but there was a keen note of interest in his blue eye. Leo’s hands fell from Niles’s face to skid down his chest and stomach as Niles straightened to his full length. Leo felt the taut firm muscles just underneath Niles’s clothes and distantly noted Niles’s answering desire._

_Leo licked his lips. “It is your choice. You can take your leave if you would like, and I’ll put the matter behind me. You’ll suffer no ill consequences for your decision.”_

_Niles dropped the armor with a clatter. Hands rose to cup Leo’s face, and with a ragged exhale, Niles brought them together in a passionate kiss._

_Leo’s heart was beating like the wings of a caged bird inside his chest. The caress of Niles’s tongue against his own, the roughness of Niles’s face, the sheer dominance of Niles’s presence - he’d never felt anything so erotic in his life.  In a single instant, the rest of the world faded from their existence and time became relative. The seconds of connection, where the very air they breathed mingled, could have stood as its own lifetime._

_But without warning, Niles pulled back, leaving Leo cold and gulping for air. Niles's hands continue to grip him so hard Leo knew he would wake tomorrow with bruises. He did not care. He wanted more. Niles’s head dipped, and the warmth of his breath fell against the sensitive skin of Leo’s neck._

_"I don’t think I can do this.”_

_An involuntary tremble ran through Leo body. He closed his eyes. ”Why not?”_

_”You’re my liege. My master. I can’t see you that way.”_

_"I do not suit your predilections?"_

_”Maybe. I think you’re too refined for this kind of thing.” Contrary to Niles's words, his hands continued to roam over Leo's body, wringing shivers of pleasure and gasps from Leo. “You're better than this, milord. Have you ever even been with any other?“_

_Leo ignored the question, but the guilt laced confession gave him pause. "I'm just a man, Niles."_

_"You're far more than that. The first time I saw you, I thought you were some sculpture or a figure from a painting. I'd never seen royalty before."_

_Leo understood the problem, but the solution was an uncomfortable one, and the more he thought about what he needed to do, the more nervous he became. He wanted this though, and so badly that he thought that he would lose his mind if Niles really did leave now._

_Leo turned his head to whisper the orders against Niles’s ear. “Cease your incessant excuses, Niles, and finish undressing me the rest of the way. Bend me over that table there -” Leo licked at Niles’s ear, and felt an immediate reaction run through the other’s body. “- and take me like one of your tavern boys.”_

“Did you hear me?” A deep voice asked.

Leo blinked as Ryoma’s face loomed over him, framed by the painted ceiling. Songbirds sang outside the window, reminding him of the vast time and distance that had passed since the war. The sweat of his naked back clung to a silk comforter that smelled like Ryoma.

“I’m sorry?” Leo started.

“I said, turn around. Get on your hands and knees.”

Leo did as he was told. As he moved, he caught sight of the silky spill of Ryoma’s thick black hair, the tightly coiled muscles, and the hard lines of the King’s body. Acres of smooth bronze skin was now bereft of all clothing - just begging to be touched.

He started to turn before that thought finished.

A palm fell against his shoulder blades. There was hardly any pressure; just a reminder that he was here to serve a very specific purpose.

“Stay where you are,” Ryoma said gently.

The blankets bunched beneath Leo’s white knuckled grip. His head lowered between his arms as Ryoma rose behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update tomorrow


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual content. More explicit than the last chapter. Read at your own discretion.

_Leo realized he’d made a mistake the moment he saw Niles’s face._

_Candlesticks were sweating on every surface in the chamber. The table was littered with platters filled with candied ham, fried fowls, spiced fruits, and stuffed pies. It was a feast which could have fed many more than the two for which Leo had intended. It was meal of pure decadence and indulgence - a prelude to a longer evening that would follow._

_Niles stepped inside as Leo shut the door behind him. He even let Leo take his cloak, but he did not approach the table. “What is all this, milord?”_

_”I thought we could have a private celebration of our own.”_

_”The war ended a week ago.”_

_”This was the first evening I had free of obligations.”_

_”I see.” A pause, and then, “Shall we invite Odin?”_

_Silence fell like a heavy blow. A single glance at Niles’s closed off expression left Leo unsettled. Disappointment deepened Leo's voice when he finally looked away and said, “If you can find him.”_

_Leo poured two cups of wine, took one, and stepped to the other side of the table - trying to give Niles the space he desired. “Help yourself to whatever you would like and you can bring the rest back with you to the barracks. I'm sure the others will enjoy the feast.”_

_”What about you?”_

_"I have no appetite tonight.”_

_He felt Niles move toward the table, but he didn’t expect Niles to approach him. He turned into Niles’s body when his retainer took the wine from his hand, drained it, and set it to the side. No words passed between them as Niles kissed him. His lips and tongue were cool. He tasted of bittersweet wine._

_Leo’s tone was still guarded. “I thought you weren’t interested.”_

_”You should know me better than that by now.”_

_Leo buried his face against Niles’s neck. He inhaled deeply, wishing he could draw the scent into him forever. He could not keep the heaviness from his voice when he asked, “What if I ordered you to stay here and dine with me?”_

_Niles's husky laugh rolled like warm ocean waves through Leo’s body. His hand began to drift up and down Leo’s spine. “And make a slave of me? If only you were that kind of master. You would fulfill my every fantasy.”_

_Leo did not join in on Niles’s amusement. He wanted to plead, to demand Niles to change his mind, but the words were caught in his throat. In the end, it was the most useless of questions that made it past his lips._ _”Was it me?”_

_Niles did not answer. Instead, his retainer smiled gently as he reached up and began to work at the buttons at Leo’s collar. Rough, but warm hands peeled away the fabric of Leo's shirt, and palmed Leo’s chest and stomach, gliding behind to Leo's back. Leo’s eyes fluttered closed as he pressed himself against Niles’s form. His exhale left feeling weak._

_They pulled off each others’ clothes article by article, in meticulous and deliberate movements that seemed to bare more than their bodies._

_When they were done, Niles ran his hands down Leo’s side and took half a step back. ”Gods, look at you,” he murmured, his voice laden with emotions._

_There lived an intensity in Niles’s eye that was almost heavy enough to be something more. Leo felt no surprise when Niles averted his gaze and coaxed Leo to turn around. It wasn't an expression Leo was supposed to see._

_Niles had him over the table spread with the feast that Leo had so carefully planned: hands and elbows knocking over bowls of syrups and jams. The bread caved beneath their weights, delicate plates full of rare and expensive fruits tumbled to the ground. Steaming hot gravy spilled and cooled across the table. For a few exquisite moments, nothing mattered but for the pleasure of their frenzied movements. The only sound in the chamber came from the sharp gasps punctuated by the rhythmic pounding of their bodies. When Niles finished, he pulled out in a spill that soiled the insides of Leo’s thighs and the tablecloth._

_Afterwards, Leo watched Niles clean up, and dress. Almost every dish on the table had been pulled to the floor, or overturned. Nothing was left intact. Leo was covered in a myriad of sticky juices and savory sauces. He hardly noticed. The feast laid like a splayed apart carcass between them. Neither of them glanced at the mess while they began to make remarks about the weather and other changes of the season._

_Niles left, but it was a long time before Leo got up again._

## ~~~~~~~~~~

“You didn’t finish.” There was something disapproving and accusatory in the King’s voice.

Leo turned and found Ryoma propped up on an elbow, with enough distance between them on the bed for a third. Ryoma was watching him with heavily lidded eyes, but he was much more alert than he appeared.

Leo turned back to stare at the ceiling. His weariness rendered his limbs almost too heavy to move, washed away thoughts, and left behind only a white noiseless buzz. He wanted to drag the covers over himself, and sleep for an eternity. He’d often felt this way during battles - toward the end when the tide turned, and victory was almost secure but they still needed to drive the final push against the enemies before they could find rest.

He could have argued, but words eluded him and Ryoma’s weighted gaze was too intrusive.

In the end, Leo licked his dry lips and raised an arm, letting it fall over his eyes as if he could block out the other’s stare. He drew his knees up and reached down to grasp himself with his other hand.

This time, he couldn’t escape into the past.

He felt every moment sludge through the heavy silence, in the beats and rhythm of his movements. The changes in his body seemed extra pronounced in this empty space. He heard his breath grow shallow and rapid so he pressed his lips together to trap the sounds. Heat washed over his body once again, but this time, most of it gathered at his face and chest. An eternity seemed to pass, and he was uncomfortably and keenly aware of the small involuntary movements of his belly, his legs, and his hips as he drew closer to the end. Finally, with a sudden wetness between his fingers, he experienced his release.

He felt the chill of the air immediately, and shivered.

It took a few moments for Leo to recover. He lowered his arm from his flushed face but did not open his eyes.

The bed shook as Ryoma got up. Leo heard a door opening and closing. A little while later, just as Leo’s eyes began to grow heavy again, the door opened again. Ryoma emerged from what looked like an adjacent chamber, wearing a fresh pair of small clothes. Leo reached up and caught the cloth the King tossed at him. He sat up, pulling his knees up as cover while he cleaned himself.

From the corner of his eyes, he watched Ryoma cross the chamber to one of the drawers. He opened it, took out a vial and returned to Leo’s side.

“For what?” said Leo, reaching for the vulnerary.

“Your neck.”

Leo almost dropped the small bottle of clear liquid. He shook his head, thinking about all the soldiers who might have been saved if they had had access to this type of medicine, and here was Ryoma, giving it to him for a mere scrape that had long stopped bleeding.

As if reading his mind, Ryoma said, “You’re not a part of that war anymore, Leo, and if you’re not careful, the wound will become infected.”

Leo unstoppered the cork, and upended the contents into his mouth. Bitterness flooded his mouth.

“Do you need any of the belongings you'd brought with you from Nohr?”

“No,” said Leo.

“Good, we’ve had a long day. Let's retire early tonight and discuss the details in the morning.”

Before Leo could respond, Ryoma blew the lamps out. In the darkness, Leo felt the bed dip again as Ryoma returned to bed, a weary sigh escaping the King. 

Leo got up. As he passed a window, he made note of the position of the moon. It was barely an hour past nightfall; Ryoma seemed as eager as he was to bring an end to the evening. Leo went into the small adjacent chamber. There was water in a basin there.

When he finished washing, he padded quietly back to Ryoma’s bed. In the darkness, he could not find his clothes, where they had been scattered throughout the room. He considered taking some time to search, but abandoned the idea when he heard Ryoma shift restlessly. He hesitated again at the side of the bed; Ryoma hadn’t given him any instructions on where he should sleep. He tentatively lifted the covers, and when he received no rebuke, laid down and came to stillness.

He didn’t think he would ever fall asleep; he was far too aware of the sound of Ryoma’s breathing, the small movements the King made when he shifted onto his side, then onto his back again. The crickets outside were too loud, and the air seemed unnaturally sweet. The soft bed was uncomfortable after the weeks he’d spent in the cell. He stared at the ceiling.

It was only when Ryoma’s breathing deepened and evened out that Leo finally rolled onto his side.

He buried his face into his hands.

What had he done?

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Something touched Leo’s arm, and he flinched, shooting out of bed. Bedding tangled around his legs and he fell ungracefully to the floor. His body was soaked in sweat, and he was panting as if he’d been running. He shook like a leaf, and his heart was still lodged in his throat. The terror of his nightmare still clung to his immediate memories like the stink of rotten meat. Images, sounds, pain came together in a jarring confusing chaos in his mind; he could not make sense of what was real.

“Leo -“ someone said. There came the sound of a spark being struck, then suddenly the room flooded in warm yellow light.

Leo stared at the unfamiliar chamber, trying to remember where he was. When he realized he was undressed with another in the room, he wrapped his arms around his knees. He was shaking so hard he didn’t trust himself to speak or to stand.

He felt a touch of confusion as Ryoma peered over the edge of a bed, and it took him another beat to remember why he was here.

“Are you well?” asked Ryoma.

Leo clenched his teeth to keep them from chattering. He hugged himself tighter, trying to hide the trembling.

To his mortification, the King slid from the bed and came to crouch down in front of him.

Leo hid his face for fear of what he would reveal. He hated that he was now caught in such a vulnerable position. He knew in a few more moments that he would recover, but this was the worst part of it - when he fell apart and could not tell the nightmares from reality. He desperately wished he could be alone this night.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” said Ryoma, voice touched with genuine concern. “You seemed to be in some distress while you were sleeping and I thought it best to wake you.”

Leo gave another nod, hating the movements his body made involuntarily, which he could not hide from Ryoma’s probing eyes.

He braced himself when Ryoma reached over and smoothed away a tendril of his hair, which had fallen over his forehead. The King’s voice emerged like deep rolling thunder. “There’s no shame in bearing the scars of war, Leo, whether they be on the inside or out.”

Leo’s mouth tightened in a grimace. “Y-you would l-let your soldiers s-see you like this?” He shook his head.

“It’s not a weakness, but a testament of your strength and what you have managed to survive.” Ryoma said stubbornly.

“Xander had s-said the same t-thing.” Then his brother had forced him to take leave to attend Elise’s wedding. Thank the gods he had come, but -

At the thought of Xander, Leo’s eyes watered, and he buried his face into his arms again.

He hoped that Xander was still alive, but wondered if it would be easier if his brother never found any of this out; in this moment, when schemes and desperate maneuvers were a distant part of the light of day, Leo could not hide from his shame. It did not matter that he had long admired Ryoma from afar, or that on his own accord, he would have willingly welcomed Ryoma to his bed chamber, he had still given away the only part of himself that had remained entirely his own. He had been prepared to serve his kingdom, but he’d never imagined it would come to this - and under such dire circumstances.

Ryoma released a long sigh. “Sometimes I forget how young you are. Underneath all that poise and control, you and Takumi are nearly the same age. Perhaps it is callous and selfish of me to say this, but as his brother, I am grateful that he lived a different kind of life than yours. Leo -“ and then Ryoma hesitated.

Leo waited while Ryoma composed his thoughts. “It may be premature to speak of this, but I would like to think of today as a new beginning. There are things in the past that we cannot change, choices I’ve made that I will continue to regret, and circumstances that remain out of my control. It may be that I can never bring myself to fully trust you, but we’re both on the same side of this silent war, and I do not wish to be the source of your pain any longer.”

Leo raised his eyes, thoughts returning a little to his purpose here. He did not believe in new beginnings, but he said, “As you say, Your Highness.”

“Are you frightened of me?”

Leo hesitated, but gave a slight shake of his head. It had not escaped his notice that the King never laid hands on him; always, it had been one of Ryoma’s ninjas who did the dirty work for their King.

“Then for tonight, allow me hold you.”

Leo's brows furrowed. An edge returned to his voice, “You are not serious. It was only a nightmare.”

“You’re not the only one who has them,” said Ryoma. “This is what I need to pass through the long hours of this night. Would you deny me?”

Leo did not respond because they both knew his answer.

The King stood and helped him to his feet, arms wrapping around his side for support. Leo kept a tight grip of the bedspread to cover himself as Ryoma pulled him onto the bed. He watched with apprehension as Ryoma slid into bed next to him, and rearranged the blankets. He caught a flash of Ryoma’s torso as the King leaned over to extinguished the light again.

This time, when the darkness took over, Ryoma pulled Leo against him. The King’s chest was strong and warm at his back. His arms folded around Leo’s midsection. A tightness wound its way around Leo's chest. He had to remind himself of what had happened just earlier that night when he’d let his guard down around the King.

He lay tense and stiff, feeling the rise and fall of Ryoma’s breath, the way it stirred his hair. Everything felt too warm, crowded and suffocating.

No doubt, he will be up all night - was the last thought to pass through his mind. 

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Over breakfast the next morning, Ryoma laid out the specifics of Leo’s new life. While servants served fresh fruits, steaming hot bowls of soup, and vegetables, Leo pretended to give a damn about the food while he listened.

“I suppose the timing is good,” said Ryoma as he glanced outside the window. “Tomorrow would have been the day Elise and I would have wed. You can make a public statement renouncing your title and position as Prince of Nohr. I require you to swear fealty to me, but I won't ask you to take up arms against any Nohrians unless my life is threatened. Can you do that?”

“Yes, Your Highness.” said Leo, and hid his relief lest Ryoma mistook it for triumph.

Ryoma’s eyes and voice softened a fraction, “You will likely never set foot in Nohr again, Leo.” His tone sounded almost sad. “My trust in Nohr wears thin, and this is the inevitable consequence of your sister’s betrayal. Unfortunately, it falls upon you to shoulder its burden."

“I understand,” said Leo. He took a bite of the sweet cake to occupy himself beneath Ryoma’s penetrating stare, but he found it dry and tasteless in his mouth.

Ryoma’s voice strengthened again. “I’ll give you a new title here: Consort to the King. If you serve me well, I will grant you land so that you will be restored into the class of nobility. When I marry and take a Queen, you can have your choice of positions in the army, as my advisor, or any number of occupations in the royal court. We can discuss those matters later, but I want you to know that your future in Hoshido is secure so long as you uphold your end of the bargain.”

"My end of the bargain?" Leo raised his brow. 

Ryoma's leveled his steady gaze at Leo. "To serve as a loyal subject of Hoshido. To do everything within your abilities to help me remain on the throne. What did you think I meant?"

Leo shook his head mutely.

He looked up when Ryoma’s tone took on a warning. “It's your loyalty that I value above all, Leo. If you betray me again…”

Leo’s heart raced. "I won't." He would not return to that cell again, he swore to himself.

Ryoma returned to his breakfast, making some remark about the warming weather.

Leo pushed around his food, nausea competing with his hunger as a single thought ran through his head repeatedly. After a while, he asked, “I would like to be the one to tell Xander.”

“He will likely hear of all of this before any correspondences reach him.”

“I know,” said Leo.

Ryoma was silent as he chewed on that thought. “Alright. I don’t think I need to remind you that for the sake of the alliance, it would be better if you notified him sooner rather than later.”

Leo could only nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a delay for about a week before daily uploads resume. Thank you guys for your patience.
> 
> <3 RueRue


	10. Chapter 10

Leo started at the snap of a silk fan. The gilded instrument slid over the face of a woman, covering her mouth discreetly when she said, “Ask me for a dance.”

It took Leo a moment to recognize Hinoka, and by then she was already walking away. She had shed her uniform for a long elegant white dress that accentuated her lean form. Even her short red hair had been twisted up and behind her head so that it gave the illusion of the popular long hairstyles favored by those in the Hoshidan court.

He looked around at the bright lights, the vivid colors of the women’s kimonos, and the somber tones of the men’s. Slow and languid instrumental music played in the background. Four long rectangular tables were arranged around the musicians; a girl was singing. Ryoma lounged on his cushion next to Leo, a finger restlessly tapping a beat against his raised knee.

Leo recalled where he was.

The oath of fealty ceremony had taken place earlier that morning, followed by public celebration. Many of the vendors and merchants hadn’t received the news that the occasion had changed, so there were pastries, flowers, candied treats - all designed to celebrate the King’s marriage. By mid-afternoon, and hours after the first drinks had been served, no one knew whether the King had married a man, a woman, a Nohrian, or a Hoshidan. Stories ran like wildfire through the streets that the King had taken a concubine, while some said he had made the Nohrian princess his mistress instead.

By nightfall, no one cared what they were celebrating.

Following the public celebration, the Hoshidan nobles reconvened at the castle for supper. There seemed to be no end to the day, and Leo’s attention and energy had been flagging for the past few hours.

At Hinoka’s request though, he stood, drawing everyone’s attention. Leo turned to Ryoma. The King was attired in a resplendent white kimono with intricate hand embroidered designs. His dark hair had been pulled back from his face, emphasizing the angle of his cheekbones. Leo bowed. “Pardon me, Your Highness.”

Ryoma nodded, and Leo walked to the musicians where he spoke in the ear of the lute player. A few moments later, the music changed to something more familiar: a Nohrian dance song. It took him a moment to find Hinoka, who was sitting with a group of other women. He focused on the blazing red of her hair as he wove his way between the tables to her side.

As he approached, the crowd around Hinoka hushed, and the Princess turned as if she was surprised by his presence. He bowed.

“May I have this dance, milady?” He asked.

She said something behind her fan to her companions. A few of the girls giggled. Their array of fans began to flutter like butterlies taking wings.

She was in his arms now. They spun and the room seemed to spin with them. From the corner of his eyes, he saw others join them. Leo focused on Hinoka’s eyes, noting the unique shade of red brown that were lighter in color than her brother’s.

“What can I do for you, milady?”

“You seemed lost tonight, my friend,” Hinoka murmured softly.

“No more than usual.”

“What were you thinking about when I interrupted you?”

“Nothing,” said Leo. “Nothing at all.”

Hinoka tilted her head. It was clear she did not believe him. “Do you know why I want to talk?”

“I can guess,” said Leo. “What can I do to assure you I have no ill intentions toward your brother?”

Her hand tightened around his own, revealing a little of the strength she hid underneath that delicate gown. “What are you getting out of all of this, Leo?”

 _Freedom_ , he thought, but did not say. Her question was a dangerous one. What he finally responded with was: “Peace.”

Hinoka’s eyes narrowed. “Some say you’re here because you love him. They call you a romantic. Others say you’re too cold and calculating to fall in love. Which one is true?”

“What do you think, milady?” asked Leo, and spun her around. Her dress drew a wide circle on the dance floor.

She fell back into his arms. “I think you’re trying to avoid the question.”

This time, Leo smiled and gave in. “If I say both are true, will you believe me?”

“How does Ryoma feel about that?”

“It sounds like a question only he can answer.”

Her lips thinned. “I don’t want to dance around any longer, Leo. I’ll tell you exactly what I’m thinking. I’ve always respected you, and I want to believe in the best of your intentions. In a lot of ways, I’ve thought of you like a little brother, but, seeing you after all these years - well, it’s clear you’re not quite the same person you used to be. I think you can make fools of men and women alike. Now, I’m not saying Ryoma is the kind who will easily lose his head, but I can’t figure out a reason all of this came to be. If you end up breaking his heart…”

Leo pulled Hinoka closer until he could escape the intensity of her gaze. He spoke over her shoulder. “I don’t think there’s any risk of that.”

“He’s more sentimental than he looks,” said Hinoka. “Did you know he was planning to build a castle for Elise near the western border? He was going to name it after her.”

Leo brought them to a stop, though the music was still playing. Other dancers whirled around them. He bowed over Hinoka’s hand and kissed the tip of her gloved fingers. “I’m afraid I must bring an end to this dance, milady. Forgive me. Thank you for doing me the honor.”

“I’m sorry, I’ve said too much.” said Hinoka. “I just don’t know what to make any of this; a few weeks ago, she was supposed to be Queen, and now you’re here. They call you a replacement, but I know Ryoma, he would never see a person like - Hey - are you alright?”

“Yes,” Leo said.

When he tried to step away, Hinoka twisted her hand in his hold until she held him instead. She began to pull him outside toward the balcony. Her brows drew low over her eyes as she whispered, “You just lost all your color.”

“Are you trying to protect me or warn me off?” Leo asked with some amusement.

“Can’t I do both?”

They were outside now where the evening air fell against Leo’s skin like a cool balm. The music cut off abruptly as the servants closed the doors behind them. Wind swept Hinoka’s dress behind her as they walked to the edge of the balcony that overlooked the sea.

“It’s cold,” said Hinoka, wrapping her arms around herself.

Leo looked up into the starry sky above and a faint smile touched his lips. “It reminds me of home.”

In the darkness, her penetrating gaze was easier to bear. Perhaps there had been something in his voice that had inadvertently gave his feelings away, because she asked, “Leo, do you really want to be here?”

Leo nodded. “Yes. I am just weary.”

“Well, this is a good place to rest, my friend.”

“So I have been told.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Following the oath of fealty ceremony, there came a period of quiet inactivity in the Hoshidan court. It was a welcomed break for Leo.

He found himself beset with a spell of inexplicable fatigue. Even the presentation of his own personal suite and the return of his belongings - his tomes, scrolls, collection of letters, and even the sword Ryoma had gifted him with - did little to inspire him into activity. He spent most of his time sleeping. Nightmares plagued him every time he closed his eyes, but he felt grateful that there was no one to stand witness to these private moments.

He also spent quite a bit of the first few days, sitting before his desk, trying to figure out how to compose a letter to Xander.

He didn’t know where to begin or how to explain how things came to be. He couldn’t tell Xander about Naoko or the real reasons he had to forswear his allegiance to Nohr. Even if Ryoma permitted Leo to reveal how precariously he held the throne, the letter could be intercepted by their enemies.

He also couldn’t bring himself to tell Xander that he had been forbidden from ever returning to Nohr. That left little to be said. In the end, Leo settled on a perfunctory notice, stripped of all details except the most necessary:

After he’d sent Elise away, he’d reached an agreement with Ryoma to take Elise’s place. It was the right thing to do after Nohr had reneged on its agreement to deliver a princess to Ryoma for marriage. Leo is now the Consort to the Hoshidan King, and as a demonstration of his loyalty, he surrendered his position and allegiances to Nohr. He is safe and well. His only regret is that he will not be able to fight alongside the Nohrian army. He thinks of them often. He will write again.

Weeks later, he received a single line of response from Camilla.

_You are in our hearts and our minds every waking moment, little brother._

That was it. His brother’s silence spoke volumes. He wondered if Xander suspected the Hoshidans read Leo’s letters. If he thought that, what else did he know?

A part of Leo feared that Xander’s silence indicated something worse - that Xander believed he’d willingly forsaken his soldiers and his kingdom during the hour of their most dire need. It was this thought that tormented him the most when he was alone in the middle of the night, when his defenses were at their lowest.

Through all of this, Leo tried to maintain appearances in the public. Ryoma seemed to sense his mood, and left him alone for the most part. Every morning, Leo received an invitation to join Ryoma for supper. They dined together in the evenings, usually with one or two honored guests, and then retired separately. Ryoma’s treatment of him was without fault; he was respectful, considerate, and for better or worse, completely distant.

A month into his stay in Hoshido, Ryoma began to ask for Leo’s counsel regarding troublesome politics or problems that plagued the kingdom. They were minor issues, and often, Ryoma had often already taken the necessary actions. Nevertheless, the King seemed to enjoy hearing Leo’s advice. Even when they disagreed on a solution, Ryoma exhaustively solicited Leo’s arguments.

One day in early spring, Ryoma asked Leo over supper: “I’d like you to oversee construction of a new bridge.”

Leo paused before taking the next bite, “I don’t know anything about construction or bridges.”

“You’ll have architects and engineers at your disposal, as well as all the workers and supplies you will need. Overseeing a project like this is no different than being a commander in an army. You’ll have to learn to work with the advice of your specialists, assign the workers to the appropriate tasks that befits their expertise, and ensure the work remains on schedule. I’d like to have it completed as soon as possible; it’s a bridge leading to one of the major ports in the city.”

“But, why are you asking me?”

“Well, there is a particular bridge I admired in Nohr while I was there during the war.” Ryoma described the style, and Leo nodded, continuing to eat as he listened. “If you’re able to do some research, I’d like you to work with the engineers to design something similar here.”

Leo was still nodding. “I know the bridge you speak of. It was the first of its kind, and what you see now is the third iteration of the original design.” He recalled that the first and second attempt had failed, and the bridge had collapsed before construction had even finished. There had been a fatal miscalculation in the plans, which had only been found by the master engineer’s assistant.

When he paused, he found Ryoma watching at him. Ryoma’s eyes shone, making Leo uncomfortably aware of the symmetry of Ryoma’s face, and the blush bronze of his skin in the candlelight.

Leo bit his lip, cutting off what he was about to say. “I’ve gotten carried away.”

“Not at all. I enjoy listening to you speak. Your wealth of knowledge never ceases to impress me.”

Leo’s snorted softly and he took a sip of his wine. “I did spend far too much time buried in books and scrolls, but impressing our tutors was one of the only ways I could outshine Xander.”

“So you will to oversee the project?”

To Leo’s surprise, he felt excited at the prospect. He was nodding again, “Yes, it would be my pleasure.”

“Good, we can visit the site together in the morning, and you can meet the engineers then.”

In between this new project, Leo found most of his time occupied by Ryoma in other ways. Sometimes, he accompanied Ryoma on hunts, trips out into the country, and to faraway cities. During those occasions he acted as companion, advisor, and guard. Perhaps it was only a coincidence, but there had been no more assassinations attempts on Ryoma’s life.

As the months of peace entered the slow honeyed days of summer, Ryoma asked Leo to spend a few weeks away from the castle.

“It’s much cooler in the countryside up north around this time of the year. I thought we could go visit the vineyards. The grapes had been a gift from your brother after the war ended.”

“Yes, I remember. What will we be doing there?” asked Leo. The last time they had visited the countryside was to bring supplies to a town that had undergone a particularly devastating fire.

“Presumably sampling the wine and swimming by the beach,” said Ryoma said with a chuckle. “Haven’t you ever heard of a vacation?”

Leo’s mouth twisted wryly, “Yes, it’s the reason I came to Hoshido, if you recall.”

“Well then it’s due time I show you what my kingdom has to offer.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoma did not invite anyone else along on the trip. Takumi had expressed an interest in joining them, as well as several nobles, but on the morning of their departure, Leo found himself alone with Ryoma. Well, Ryoma and his usual dozens of guards, ninjas, and servants.

The vacation turned out to be far more decadent anything Leo could have imagined. It was a month long leisurely amble through the countryside without any regard to time or expenses. Ryoma had made arrangements at every well-known inn and restaurant along the way to sample the food and local entertainment.

Tonight, a week since leaving Castle Shirasagi, they were watching Noh theater. It had been put on by the local municipality in honor of Ryoma’s visit. Actors in masks moved dramatically across the stage to the beat of instrumental music. The style was so different from the theaters in Nohr that Leo quickly lost the storyline. Ryoma seemed to sense his waning interest and began to explain the narrative.

At first, Leo listened attentively, but it wasn’t long before he became distracted by the touch of Ryoma’s breath against his ear. Then the low rumble of Ryoma’s voice began to send pleasant tingles down his spine. As usual, Ryoma smelled divine, and Leo found his breath deepening unconsciously. Every time Ryoma leaned over to speak to him, he wanted to turn into those words and silence them with the press of his own lips.

He gave up trying to follow Ryoma's narrative.

Instead, he held himself very still, trying to fight the urge to fidget restlessly. He wondered if Ryoma was just as aware as he was of that line of warmth where their arms inadvertently touched. Did the King suspect that the reddening of Leo’s face in the darkness had nothing to do with the heat? Evidently not, because at the next whisper, Ryoma’s lips brushed against Leo’s ear - a barely there touch that sent heat pooling low in Leo’s belly.

Leo shifted away, hand rising to cover his mouth.

“Is everything alright?”

Leo nodded wordlessly. Then he moved once again. He beckoned a servant for water as he shrugged off his light silk coat. He folded it over his lap.

Ryoma, oblivious to Leo’s plight, leaned over Leo to speak to the servant. They were so close, Leo's every breath drew in the smell of Ryoma's hair. Leo closed his eyes and held his breath as Ryoma drew out the moment - making a long elaborate request for dessert.

Finally the King straightened. But just as Leo started to relax, Ryoma cocked his head toward him again. A smile was suspended in the King's deep voice. “I’m delighted to have the chance to share this part of my culture with you. I hope it is of some interest to you?”

Feeling indecent, Leo cleared his throat, “Of course. You honor me, Your Highness.” His voice was only a little hoarse. He made the determination to focus his attention on the play.

An eternity later, the end came rather suddenly. Leo stood with a sigh of relief and clapped even harder and louder than Ryoma.

He could not recall anything of the performance afterward though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update tomorrow
> 
> <3 Lonebird, RueRue


	11. Chapter 11

That night, Leo laid in the bed he shared with Ryoma, caught in an unnatural fever. He hadn’t objected to sharing a room and even a bed with the King for most of the journey, but now he wondered if that had been mistake. Ryoma had fallen asleep quickly, leaving Leo alone to stare into the darkness, composing a prudent list of reasons to maintain his distance from the King.

First, their mutual respect had aided in laying the foundation for a fragile and nascent friendship. Did Leo want to bring the complications of a physical relationship into the mix?

Second, the last time they had been together, Leo had evidently done something to displease Ryoma. The King had turned a moment of passion into a lesson in self-control on Leo's part. Without knowing what his offense had been, it was quite possible Leo will make the same mistake again. If he did, would the experience still be worth the effort?

Lastly, and more troubling was the possibility that Ryoma didn’t want him any longer. Regardless of whatever Ryoma had said, the title of “Consort” carried the implications of a more discreet set of duties on Leo's part. It was the reason they were sharing a chamber now; they needed to maintain the illusion of being in love. So if the King actually desired him, then they would already be physically engaged. The question then became: should Leo make his thoughts known at the likely risk of being rejected?

When the answer to all three questions return with a resounding “yes,” Leo knew his mind was irrevocably impaired for the night, and his judgment could not be trusted.

He tossed and turned for hours until he told himself this madness will pass by morning - if only he could just sleep now. He managed to convince himself of this lie right up until he awoke and saw Ryoma standing at the foot of the bed, with his hair wet and only a bath towel slung low around his hips.

Leo gave a silent groan and ground the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“Are you going to get up today?” asked Ryoma in good humor.

“In a little bit,” said Leo.

“What are you waiting for?”

 _A good morning kiss,_ Leo’s mind supplied unhelpfully. “I just need a moment.”

“Why?” Ryoma’s voice was briefly muffled as he pulled a shirt over his head.

Leo wished Ryoma would stop talking. He tried to get his mind to other matters, such as the conflict in Nohr, Naoko’s jiggling jowls, Chancellor Saburo's wet limp hand.

“Takumi used to do this on the days he knew Father was coming to watch us in training.”

“Mm-hmm,” Leo responded absentmindedly.

“I never understood why he put up such a fuss when he always performed quite well.”

Without warning, the covers were suddenly yanked off of Leo. He caught an eyeful of Ryoma's towel, barely clinging onto its precarious placement, before he sat up and snapped his knees to his chest in one swift movement. Irritably, he asked, “Since when do you have objections when I want to stay in bed?”

“Since I planned a surprise for us today,” Ryoma said, sauntering away with obvious enjoyment. “Hurry up.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

“Leo.” Ryoma called out calmly while standing in waist deep in the water. “Leo, I’m drowning.”

Leo looked up from the book in his lap, and swatted away a fly that was circling his tomato juice. The sun was obscenely bright, the air was sweltering, and across a beach filled with sand, rocks, and jagged seashells - just waiting to cut into a careless foot - was an endless span of blue as far as the eye could see.

Long before the ocean met the sky, stood Ryoma, alone in the waters, wearing what appeared to be a mere piece of cloth wrapped around his hips and an ear to ear grin. A few minutes ago, the King had been swimming like a fish. Now, he was evidently drowning.

“Help,” said Ryoma.

Leo looked over at the circle of guards who were attentively watching this undignified display of buffoonery from their King.

“Aren’t you going to do something?” Leo demanded of them.

"Hmph," was Saizo's only response, looking sweaty and overdressed in his usual combat gear.

“He’s not calling us.” The woman who spoke had an elfin face and eyes that drew upward like slender blades. She moved like silk through the wind, with waist length hair falling like a cloak down her back. She wore a red swimsuit, but a ninja’s belt, and a ninja's set of weapons. Her name was Kagero, and she was Ryoma’s other retainer. She was the calm to Saizo's storm. Leo watched as she waded into the water, proving to the others that it was possible to do her duty and to have a vacation at the same time.

“I’m drowning, Leo.” Ryoma said, falling back into a wave as water cascaded over his perfectly chiseled body.

Leo scowled as he got up from the only shady spot he’d managed to find on the entire beach. He pulled the hood of his cloak low over his head to shield himself from the sun, then began to pick his way to the waters.

He stopped at the edge, just close enough for the incoming tide to lap warm waters at the toes of his sandals. He stood there, glaring at Ryoma. “When did you develop a sense of humor? It's not becoming of one in your position.”

Ryoma laughed as if Leo had told a joke, "Now I know you've never been on a vacation. Did you even wear a swimsuit underneath all that?”

Reluctantly, Leo admitted, “Yes.”

Ryoma grinned like a fool. “Then my life depends on you getting into the water and going for a swim with me.”

“I’ll burn,” Leo said.

“You can’t possibly be scared of a little sun. Do you not know how to swim?”

Leo scoffed. “Of course I know how to swim. My brother and I used to race in waters alongside ice floes. The cold, I can stand, but this indomitable heat...”

“Then let’s have a little race.” Ryoma peered off into the distance. “To that floating log there. Unless…you’re afraid of losing?”

Leo knew what Ryoma was doing, but he couldn’t help rising to the bait. He snorted, shrugged off his cloak and kicked off his sandals. He started into the waters.

“You may not know this, Your Highness, but the speed of swimmer has little to do with his strength. In fact, you might find it working against you. Let me show you how it’s done.”

Leo dove into an incoming wave, and they were off.

One race turned into two, then three. Leo counted three wins, and Ryoma claimed he didn’t keep score.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

“Ow! Ow! That really hurts.” said Leo, rising to his elbows where he had been laying face down against the pillows.

Ryoma pulled back, laughing, raising his hands that were covered in an oily sheen. "I barely touched you."

“Is this funny? Do you enjoy seeing me in pain?” groaned Leo.

Perhaps it was his choice of words that brought a sobering moment to the day because Ryoma's smile dimmed at the edges. “No, of course not. I just never imagined anyone could suffer such severe burns after a mere half an hour under the sun."

Leo stifled another groan, and settled back on the bed. “I told you I would.”

“Perhaps after this, you might gain some color to ward against future burns,” said Ryoma, returning to the task of spreading the cool unguent against Leo’s back and shoulders. This time, he worked slower, careful not to let his calluses catch on the tender skin.

“No, I'll go right back to being just as I was before. I’m telling you, I'm not suited for this climate.”

"Is that so?" Ryoma murmured.

Leo didn't respond. Ryoma's hands felt good against his back. Too good. He felt as though he was melting into the bed. He was almost asleep when Ryoma asked him to turn around.

He rolled gingerly onto his back. “I can do the rest,” Leo said.

“I don’t mind.”

Something in Ryoma’s voice made Leo raise his gaze. He felt Ryoma’s gentle touch against his shoulders, his arms, then his chest. His breathing changed and he forgot about the pain of his burn. He wondered if Ryoma could feel the slow heavy pounding of his heart.

“…though it would help if you stopped watching me like that,” said Ryoma with a small smile. His attention and gaze never strayed from his task. They followed his hands where they ran down Leo's body.

“Like what?” Leo heard the deepening of his own voice.

To his disappointment, Ryoma shook his head as the light disappeared from his face. “I know what you're thinking, and it's not a good idea, Leo.”

“Why not?” Leo bit his lip to silence the rest of what he was about to say because there had almost been a note of pleading in those words.

Ryoma removed his hands from where they had been working down Leo’s ribcage. There were still more angry pink skin that needed to be treated, but Leo knew Ryoma was done. He propped himself onto his elbow to watch Ryoma move around the rented room of the inn, wiping his hands on a towel. By the time Ryoma left, Leo still hadn't figured out any answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, short chapter today. There will be a longer one tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual content.

Things changed starting that afternoon. Whether it had been Leo’s carelessly thrown out “why not?” or his accidental reminder of his days in the cell of the Hoshidan prison, Ryoma’s distance returned like a cold front.

Leo regretted the part he had played that brought about this new development. He took in Ryoma’s restlessness and impatience as the King’s desire to bring a more rapid end to this trip. Unfortunately, it wasn’t as easy as making a quick return to the castle. The local government offices and villages had been notified of the King’s visit, and they had put in immense expenses and efforts to make a favorable impression. Here, far away and removed from the politics of the rest of the world, people had waited a lifetime to catch a glimpse of the King.

Now, it was Ryoma who squirmed and shifted throughout the theatrical performances. He seemed unaware of the effects of his scowls on his subjects or how much trouble the leaders of the villages went through to try to lift his spirits.

Over breakfast one day, Leo found his own patience come to an end. They were sitting beneath the awning of a tent, overlooking the rolling green hills of a winery. Servants stood by, sending gentle breezes their way with the waves of their fans. A harp player plucked delicate notes in the background. An array of exotic fruits and wines lay before them on the table. In the midst of this tranquil scene was Ryoma, glaring into the distance as if he was receiving bad news at a War Council. His knuckles tapped restlessly against the table.

Leo took a lychee from the iced bowl, and began to peel off its skin, taking it off strip by strip as if he was undressing the fruit.

He drawled his words out lazily. “You must forgive me of my ignorance, Your Highness, but I cannot help but wonder, are all vacations so dreadfully tedious?”

Ryoma’s hand stilled on the table, but the only other sign the King heard was the turn of his head - away from Leo.

Leo popped the sweet fruit into his mouth, then dismissed the servants with a curt, “Leave us.”

The music stopped.

The absence of the household staff injected a spike of tension in the ensuing silence. Leo waited for the exquisite strain of the moment to build. Finally, Ryoma looked at him with a challenge written in the set of his mouth. “Why did you do that? I wanted to listen to the music.”

Leo plucked another lychee from the bowl and began the same meticulous process of easing the skin from the flesh. Some of the juices leaked. He felt Ryoma’s gaze follow his movements as he licked at his fingertips.

“Why don’t you just ask for her to return?” asked Leo in a honeyed voice.

“It’s too late,” said Ryoma, looking away. A beat later, he seemed almost unaware of the way his attention gravitated back to Leo’s hands. Leo finished peeling the fruit and brought it to his mouth. He bit into it, and then licked his lips to catch the juices. “None of them will hear my call now. They’ve all gone back inside.”

“How troublesome. I wonder how we will ever overcome this immense hardship?”

Leo sucked at his fingertips to catch the remaining juices, then ran them surreptitiously over his bottom lip.

“Indeed,” said Ryoma, obviously unaware of what they were even speaking of now.

Leo’s eyes narrowed. He grabbed the napkin, wiped his hands, and stood, breaking the spell.

“She’s not dead, you know,” Leo said. He raised his voice and called for the servants to return. Footsteps began shuffling from the house. Leo tossed the napkin on his chair. “Will you look at that? It’s incredible what one can accomplish through an act of communication.”

He looked back once when he was walking away, and saw that Ryoma had sunk into his seat, hand rising to cover his eyes. There was sweat on his brows though the sun had barely cleared the horizon.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

The slow and heavy footsteps paused outside of their shared bedchamber. Leo counted to six before the door finally opened. Ryoma filled the doorway. Leo's eyes never strayed from the book in his lap.

“You wanted to talk?” asked Ryoma as he closed the door behind him.

Leo turned the page. “Whatever gave you that idea?”

Through the open window, he heard the servants giggling, the sounds of silverware chiming as they cleared the table. A fragrant wind pulled at the curtains, and the house groaned as it settled. Leo noted all this before Ryoma finally spoke as if his words were being dragged from him. “I owe you an apology,” said Ryoma.

“Just one?”

A warning entered the tone. “This is hard enough, Leo.”

Leo took a deep breath and closed the book. He sat up and gave Ryoma his undivided attention. The King began to pace the small open space between the bed and the door. His hands folded behind him, his expression reflected his troubled thoughts.

“I must confess that I had an ulterior motive when I brought you out here. I had hoped that some time away from the castle and…and the memories of what had transpired there would perhaps -“ Ryoma cut off abruptly as he searched for the right word.

Leo snorted softly as he looked down at his nails. “Did you plan a honeymoon for us, Your Highness?”

“Must you put matters so -?”

“How would you like me to word it? You had hoped that wine, entertainment, and relaxation would render me -what _is_ the word? More malleable? No, agreeable, perhaps? - to perform my duties as a Consort? What a waste of time and expenses, Your Highness. I told you before, I see all my duties to the end. You needed only to make your desires known, and I would have served you accordingly.”

Ryoma stopped pacing, and turned to face Leo. “Stop talking like that,” He said with a touch of anger. “Yes, ultimately, you are my subject and a servant of Hoshido, but in this regard you’re not here to ‘serve me,” as you so crudely put. The only thing I am guilty of is perhaps encouraging the development of natural feelings - if any - you might have toward me.”

“Why would you apologize for that?” Leo asked, voice growing hollow. 

“Because I can’t offer anything close to what you would deserve in return." Ryoma said, coming toward him.

Leo had heard this before. "What is it that you think I deserve?"

The King's voice softened. He sank to a crouch so that they were eye to eye. “Someone who is capable of loving you. I am not that person, Leo, and this will not end well for you. Sooner or later, I will marry another, and this partnership will come to an end. I would rather never touch you again - than hurt you.” As if he could not stop himself, Ryoma reached over and ran his thumb gently down the curve of Leo’s face. He added beneath his breath, almost to himself: "Regardless of what you do to me every time I lay eyes on you."

Leo had known this was coming, but he hadn’t expected it to hurt. He kept his tone even when he asked, “What do you want to do then, Your Highness?”

Ryoma let his hand drop. “What can I do? We must continue this ruse until I can determine a way to disband Naoko’s Council. All we’ve managed to do these last few months is to stave off his most recent efforts to overthrow me from the throne; I still don’t have a plan on how to get rid of him. Meanwhile, his ideology continues to spread throughout the kingdom, and he may very well still be amassing an army. For now, you and I will have to continue to maintain appearances. The rest of the time, it will be prudent if we stay apart.”

Leo took a deep breath. “That would be wise.”

“That’s it then. We have a few days left of this trip. Then we will return to Castle Shirasagi. I hope my confession did not ruin this entire experience, and I apologize, again, for having planned and done all this without thinking ahead of the consequences. I suppose a part of me never thought it would amount to anything more than a chance for you to experience the culture and to find some rest.”

When Ryoma stood, Leo did as well. He spoke with a calm he did not feel. “That is all well, but now I have something to say.”

Ryoma waited, the weight of his gaze falling on Leo with a gentle patience.

“There is a fatal flaw in your reasoning, Your Highness. Your guilt rests upon the untenable presumption that I expect more from you than the pleasure of your company. I know all the limitations of your position - and mine - and I know how this will end. Still, I am here, and you are not married yet, so why deny ourselves what we both want?”

“I don’t think you’re listening me. I have no desire to take on a lover, Leo.”

Leo raised his chin. His heart was beating like a drum. “And I am not offering to be one. I am your Consort, and I entered into this arrangement with full understanding of all my responsibilities.”

Ryoma stilled. Leo reached out, but the King seized his hands before he could touch him. “This is not a part of your duties, Leo.”

“So you’ve said before.” He let his lips part, and he pulled Ryoma’s hand to his mouth. He brushed a kiss against the knuckles, letting his breath play against the skin there as he twined his fingers in between Ryoma's. He  looked up and said matter-of-factly,  “How do you want me?”

“I don’t w-“ Ryoma couldn’t finish that lie. Leo watched the muscles tense across Ryoma’s jaw as the King clenched his teeth. An audible swallow followed. Then Ryoma closed his eyes as if he could block out the sight of Leo before him. He didn't move though when Leo closed the distance between them. Slowly and tentatively, Leo undid Ryoma’s obi and peeled apart the outer layer of Ryoma’s kimono. A few more agonizingly long moments, and then his hands were finally running over the taut muscles of Ryoma’s abs. Leo forgot himself for a moment. He felt every ripple and shudder of the muscles beneath his hands at that first touch. He loved the power in Ryoma's body; the promised strength of this perfect form beneath his palms.

It wasn't enough just to touch anymore, and so he leaned down to lick and kiss at Ryoma's chest, his collarbone. It was only when Ryoma's hands began to pull at his own clothes, that Leo remembered himself again.

“I’ll ask one more time. How do you want me, Your Highness?”

Ryoma’s breath left in a ragged exhale. In a hoarse voice, he commanded, “On your knees.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Beneath a blue sky and fluffy white clouds, the green hills were awash with the gold of a new sunrise. The air was stagnant this morning, but somehow Leo and Ryoma were insulated from its effects while sitting underneath the shade of the grapevines.

“Here, try this,” said Ryoma holding out the morsel of fruit. Its white flesh was pocketed with black seeds.

“What is it?” Leo asked as he leaned over and took the piece with his mouth, tongue flicking out to lick the juice from Ryoma’s finger.

“Dragonfruit.”

Leo chewed it thoughtfully as he straightened back to his seat. “It’s interesting."

“I’ll have the servants send a few boxes back with us.”

Leo raised his brow. “Along with the peaches, the lychee, the preserves and the wine? If I didn’t know any better, I would almost be inclined to believe you’re trying to thank me. That would be almost as intolerable as the alternative: overcompensating for your misplaced guilt, perhaps? Surely you wouldn’t do me such a disservice?”

He beckoned a servant for more wine, and when he looked over again, he found Ryoma smiling and shaking his head. “Just eat the fruit, Leo.”

“Fine.” Leo said, and proceeded to do so in a most suggestive manner, knowing now just how much Ryoma had appreciated his performance with the lychee.

Ryoma laughed, but there was something else in the King’s eyes; a slight dilation of the his pupils that Leo had grown quite familiar with.

Leo’s mouth pulled up in one corner.  “You know I would deny you nothing, but we’re four days behind on our journey now, and I don’t think the servants would appreciate harnessing up the horses for the third morning in a row, only to be told to stable them again. Besides,” Leo raised a hand in greeting of the man coming toward them. “I think the owner of the estate would like his home back if only so the maids can finally change the sheets.”

“Pity,” was all Ryoma said, turning his attention to the arrival of their host.

With the return of good humor between them, their remaining time together became infinitely more enjoyable. Their days were careless and easy, and it was only at nightfall that the silence took over; in the darkness, they were strangers again, meeting like the first time, every time. Ryoma insisted on maintaining separate bed chambers. So every evening, Leo would get ready for sleep, then quietly make his way across the hall to knock on Ryoma's door. Sometimes Ryoma answered immediately. Other times, Leo waited so long he came close to losing hope. During one of those times, he heard Ryoma’s heavy sigh just on the other side of the door, as if the King was fighting for restraint and self-control. Despite Ryoma’s continued efforts to maintain distance between them, Leo had yet to spend a single night alone. 

On the night before their official return to the castle, they stayed at a villa and took a stroll along the beach in the evening. As darkness swept across the land, there came an edge to Ryoma’s mannerism as if he too could feel the end of the vacation like the conclusion of some languid dream.

This time, before Leo had even finished knocking, the door was already swinging open. Ryoma jerked him inside and shoved him against the wall. Leo grinned as Ryoma fell against him, grinding their hips together until Leo was left gasping. The King’s hands were all over this body, tearing away his clothes until the feel of bare skin was all that remained. As usual, Ryoma did not kiss him, but his lips fell against the sensitive skin at Leo's throat. Leo moaned and began to writhe, hands twisting into the silk of Ryoma’s hair. 

The King lifted his head a fraction, “Hold still and stop moving.”

Leo closed his eyes as his fingers splayed out against the cool surface of the wall behind him. He tried his best to obey, but his lust only multiplied each time his body rebelled and reacted to Ryoma’s skillful ministrations.

And the King was skilled. He knew exactly how to lick and suck at Leo’s body to launch an assault against Leo’s every inch of self-control. None of that could compare to the ecstasy that enveloped Leo when Ryoma worked his way even lower. It was during the midst of this mounting pleasure, when Leo felt as if he was about to lose all control and commit an unforgivable offense that he finally begged Ryoma to stop.

He pushed against the King’s shoulder, “Wait.”

Ryoma didn’t wait. Leo careened over the edge in an explosive release that left him gasping and his legs too weak to support his weight.

Just as he began to sink down against the wall, Ryoma stood and swept him up into his arms. He threw Leo onto the bed with a force that left Leo breathless. “On your stomach now," Ryoma said.

Leo didn’t move. He watched with eyes half lidded as Ryoma came onto the bed, energy crawling over his skin like lightning. “Are you well, Your Highness?”

A muscle jumped in Ryoma’s jaw. “You shouldn’t keep coming here.”

Leo let out a breathy laugh, rolled onto his stomach, and pushed himself onto his hands and knees. He looked over his shoulders through the fall of his hair. “You shouldn’t keep opening the door.” 

Ryoma groaned as his burning hands fell over Leo’s body. “Please stop talking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, guys. I'm uploading from Japan and will keep trying to work around my schedule and the time difference. 
> 
> As always, thank you RueRue.


	13. Chapter 13

Back in Castle Shirasagi, the rest of the world caught up to Leo and Ryoma. Within minutes of their arrival, Ryoma was pulled away on some urgent affairs of the kingdom. Leo fell asleep in King’s bed that night, awaiting his return, which did not occur until early in the morning.

The Council had made an eighteen page list of demands that took Ryoma from the rest of his duties and plunged him into endless days of hearings. Among the demands was an order to reduce his expenditures, a full disclosure of moneys in and out of the royal coffer, and to reduce military spending.

Ryoma ignored Leo’s advice to disregard their demands; they held no power on their own unless Ryoma responded.

“There is something I need their cooperation on, Leo,” Ryoma finally admitted one night. “I’ll have to put up with this to get what I want.”

Leo shrugged. “You’re making it worse every time you show up.”

“I know,” said Ryoma.

Leo waited for Ryoma to elaborate, but the King never did.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

One day, Leo was attempting to make his daily trips to the southeastern port to check on the progress with the bridge construction when Saizo stopped him outside of his chamber.

“You have to remain on castle grounds unless accompanied by the King, myself or Kagero.”

Leo shuffled the scrolls of blueprints in his arms. “I know that already. So why can’t Kagero come with me if you’re occupied today?”

“She has another assignment,” was all Saizo said.

“How am I supposed to oversee the construction?”

Saizo raised a brow and then walked away.

Not bothering to hide his irritation, Leo returned to his chamber, kicking the door shut behind him. He penned a hasty note to the foreman at the construction site to let him know he would not be able to come.

He posed the same question to Ryoma later that night, while they were in the bath house together, and received this terse response: “I have more important things to worry about right now, Leo. If need be, halt the construction for the time being.”

Leo pulled a strand of Ryoma’s hair over the King’s shoulder and returned to worked the wash cloth over the span of Ryoma’s back. He had to carefully consider how to word his next request. “We have shipments of supplies coming in every day. It would be disastrous if we were even delayed by a day or two. The thing is, I only need to spend an hour or two on most days to oversee the work. Perhaps I can go by myself or with some guards -“

“No.”

"Your Highness, how will you know you can trust me unless you give me a chance to prove my loyalty?”

Ryoma turned and stood, briefly towering over Leo until Leo straightened too. The King’s expression was pinched as he plucked the cloth from Leo’s hand. “Leave it, Leo. On this matter, you will not sway me.”

From that point on, Leo could only work through correspondences; he sent dozens of messengers back and forth between himself and the foreman, he hired artists to sketch pictures of the construction and parts. It was a time intensive and laborious process, and with every passing day, he felt a little more of his frustration grow.

When he wasn’t working on the bridge, Leo spent most of his days in Court, attempting to map out the political landscape. In a matter of weeks, he started to gain an impression of who he could trust, and who he couldn’t. At a dinner party with Orochi, he discovered that Naoko and his friends had been trying unsuccessfully to poison his name.

“Oh dear, it’s nothing you should worry over,” said Orochi with a mischievous laugh. “No one took those silly rumors seriously - unless you managed to conceal your nightly transformations into a beast through the entire war?  Now, there were a few who might have believed those outlandish fabrications, but really my dear, they aren't the ones who can do you any harm. Nonetheless, I shall keep my eyes and ears out, and I shall promptly notify you if I encounter any other sinister tales.”

Leo gave her a grateful smile. “You’re far too kind, Lady Orochi. Perhaps there is something I can do for you in return?”

“Oh no, no need to worry about me. My only hope is to see Elise again one day. She and I have a little unfinished business. You can tell her I said that. All you need to do is keep doing what you’re doing, and I'll get what I want at the end.”

Leo stopped, and glanced surreptitiously around them to make sure no one else was listening. He lowered his voice and asked, “Did you see it in the cards? Something about Elise's future?”

Orochi’s eyes danced. “Why, you know the price to receive a reading. A handful of herbs from those hills beyond the castle grounds should be easy enough for you to gather, am I right?”

With that, she laughed and walked away.

Unfortunately for Naoko, Leo’s life was too dull to inspire much gossip; he involved himself in as little politics as possible, and drew no attention to himself. Over time, the more curious of the nobles began to speak to him to try to get to know him. Many lost interest quickly when they realized he had little influences over the King. The more persistent ones made inquiries of a more delicate nature.

In answer to those questions, Leo spun fiction from tidbits of truth, knowing it was more believable.

“I suppose I did always love the King. Yes, even through my sister’s betrothal, but I would have never acted on my feelings as long as they had a possibility of a future together.”

He sometimes admitted, “It had been somewhat difficult to see Elise with the King.”  Elise could hardly tolerate Ryoma's presence.

Anything related to the war was a little harder to talk about. “Sometimes I wonder how much assistance I could even provide to my brother on the field. He gave me leave to attend Elise’s wedding because - well, I’ll just say that nothing has quite been the same since my captivity. I’m quite fortunate to be afforded such a generous position by His Highness; here, I have finally been afforded the opportunity to recover.”

Sometimes he knew the right thing to say even knowing how misleading it sounded, “Why yes, my brother is happy with this arrangement; he knows I am far safer here than I am in Nohr.”

His responses typically drew murmurs of understanding, and he often walked away hoping he’d successfully danced upon the knife’s edge of their sympathy and pity.

He thought he might have been fooling everyone until Ryoma remarked one day, “You are a most impressive liar.”

Leo looked at the King but said nothing. These days, the Council meetings drove the King into foul moods. Something big was brewing in the Assembly Hall; everywhere Leo turned, he heard hushed whispers and saw the furtive glances, but not a word of the gossip reached his ears.

Tonight, Leo ignored the open hostility because loneliness had found him early in the morning and had followed him through the activities of the day. He had been glad when he spotted Ryoma leaving the Assembly Hall early. He had been waiting in Ryoma’s bed chamber, naked and welcoming.

Ryoma had shook his head, but seemed helpless to resist as Leo undressed him slowly, giving each inch of newly exposed skin, his rapt attention and care. Now, he was crawling over Ryoma’s legs as the King’s hand rose to cup the back of his head. He allowed himself to be directed between Ryoma’s legs where he dutifully opened his mouth.

At the first touch, Ryoma let out a long exhale. Tension eased from the King’s long body. “I wonder...if you ever find yourself believing your own lies or falling for the illusions you create.”

Leo gaze flicked up once again, but Ryoma’s eyes were closed and he did not have a chance to ask what Ryoma meant until some time later.

“Have I done something to displease you?” Leo asked as soon as he sat up.

Ryoma’s breathing was still heavy and irregular. His sweat made the spectacular display of muscles stand out even more. Leo didn’t look down, but he knew he would see Ryoma like this when he closed his eyes later that night.

Ryoma smiled. He didn’t need to say anything for Leo to realize the foolishness of his question.

“I didn’t mean just now -“ Leo began.

“I know what you meant,” said Ryoma, pushing himself to sit up. He rested his weight against the headboard. “Would you disagree with my assessment that you are a gifted liar?”

While Leo tried to think of a response, Ryoma nudged at his thigh with a foot until he relented and spread his legs. Tonight, he felt a little self-conscious as Ryoma perused him openly.

The King’s voice was thick and heavy. “Is it an insult to say you are fair of hair? That your skin is milk white? Or that you are one of the most striking and intelligent persons I have ever met? You're a liar and a deceiver, Leo. It is in your nature to create illusions that bend the will of men toward your own interests, and fortunately for you, the gods saw fit to bless you with all the qualities to meet that end. Perhaps it is only fair that you were born to the enemy kingdom of my childhood, and deception rests in your core. Otherwise the world, and I along with it, would likely fall at your feet.”

Leo blinked, shocked at Ryoma’s words. He wondered if Ryoma even knew what he’d inadvertently admitted to. “Is that what you’re afraid of?” And because it was so improbable, he simply blurted out the next part as soon as the thought ran though his mind: “Do you have feelings for me?”

Ryoma let out a scornful laugh that made his position quite clear. “Do you?”

Leo’s voice hardened. “Prove it. If I mean nothing to you, then kiss me.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not the one who has everything to lose at the end of this. If that’s the one bit of myself I can withhold to remind you of what we are, then that is what I will continue to do.”

Leo was not convinced, “Are you really looking out for my interests? Or yours, Your Highness?”

A glint entered Ryoma’s eyes. “There are plenty of pretty boys in Hoshido, Leo. You’re not irreplaceable.”

It was not just what Ryoma had said that hurt, but that the statement had been made with the _intent_ to hurt.

Leo started to get up.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

"I'm quite sure the nature of our arrangement doesn't require that I reach completion every time we are together.”

“No, but I do enjoy watching you,” said Ryoma. Then he moved his hand up Leo's thigh. “Or would you rather I take care of it for you?"

“Not tonight,” Leo said and pointedly moving out of Ryoma's reach. He forced himself to sit back onto his heels as he had before, making sure his knees were open and apart. He bowed his head, closed his eyes, and took himself into his hand. It was easier than the first time, but no matter how many times he did this, it wasn’t something he would ever get used to. He knew the heat never left his face as he worked to bring a rapid end to this part of the night.

When he was done, he opened his eyes and found Ryoma watching him as he always did. “What were you thinking about?” asked Ryoma softly.

Because he was angry, he gave an answer deliberately intended to provoke. “What it would have been like if we had come together under a different set of circumstances.”

Ryoma's mouth thinned, “Don’t be a fool."

Leo watched the King get up and walk away. The unexpected note of sadness in the King's voice had almost been enough to make him regret his words.

 

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Two months of attempting to oversee the construction from the castle finally came to an end as the work had to be halted due to inclement weather. It was the rainy season now, and there was a perpetual sense of dampness and stagnation in the castle.

Ryoma finished his meditation early one morning, and was walking down the corridor when he found Leo handing off a letter to his servant for delivery.

“What is that? I thought constructions will resume in the spring.” Ryoma asked bluntly. If Leo’s moods had not improved in the last few months, Ryoma’s had only worsened; he was always in meetings now with the Council, and though he continued to seem incapable of turning Leo away in the evenings, their time together was short and uninspiring of late.

Leo finished speaking with his servant and then turned to Ryoma. “This is something for my brother.”

Ryoma called out to the girl, “Come back here. Let me see that. You’ve been writing to Xander? Not just Camilla? Has he written anything back?”

Leo’s servant, a mousy girl with freckles on her face, and vibrant curly pink hair, looked apologetically at Leo, then scurried over to Ryoma’s side to obey the King’s order.

“I don’t know. Has he?” Leo took a deep breath and dismissed the girl, who was looking increasingly distressed. After she left, he said, “This doesn’t concern you, Your Highness. Why don’t you do what you always do and have your retainer search through my correspondences instead?”

“You want this to go out today, don’t you? I won’t have time to read it before the courier leaves.” Ryoma replied absentmindedly before he broke the seal and unfolded the correspondence. There was neither any hesitation nor guilt in his voice; it was clear he had done this many times in the past.

Fury filled Leo. He was humiliated to the core. He knew this happened behind his back, but for some reason, to see this unfold before him - to know the truth of just how little Ryoma trusted him -

Without another word, Leo about faced, walked into his chamber and slammed the door behind him.

A beat later, Ryoma followed him in, still distracted by the contents of the letter. “I actually need to speak to you about a matter.”

“You need to get out of my chamber,” said Leo in a barely controlled voice.

Ryoma didn’t respond because his attention was now all on the letter. His brows were creasing as he continued to read. Leo turned to look outside the window, though he saw nothing of the peaceful gardens below.

Ryoma made a noise in the back of his throat. “This is beneath you, Leo. You would even lie to your brother?”

Leo lost it. He whirled around and tried to snatch the letter from Ryoma. The King, with a somewhat surprised expression, sidestepped him, and held it just out of reach like a village bully. “What has gotten into you?” asked Ryoma.

“Show me a single line that’s untrue,” said Leo through gritted teeth.

Ryoma accepted the challenge. In a mocking voice, he held up the letter and read, “‘I make no sacrifices here as Consort to King Ryoma. He is a kind friend and remains a trustworthy ally to Nohr. Perhaps this was not the life I saw for myself when I’d dreamt of the future, but I am at peace with my decision. Rest assured that in time, I believe King Ryoma and I will develop an understanding of the kind that we had once hoped for with Elise.’” Ryoma looked up with annoyance. “Are you hoping I’ll change my mind, Leo? Why don’t I just crown you king and hand you half of my kingdom? Why would you want to give your brother this kind of false hope?”

Leo’s jaw dropped. “I wasn’t referring to marriage.”

Ryoma shoved the papers into Leo’s chest hard enough to push him back a step. “I wonder if it had been a mistake to trade Elise’s honesty for your illusions. At least she never pretended she wanted to be here.”

“Yes, and if you recall, her honesty fractioned the court and weakened your position. You _wanted_ this.”

“I didn’t ask you to lie!”

Leo was done. “You want the truth? The truth is that I have never found you as contemptible as you are now. You say you want a new beginning, yet you cannot ever forgive Elise or I of our betrayals. You say we’re on the same side of this war, but you call me a liar when I try - with the only means at my disposal - to fight on our behalf. Permit me to remind you that I swore an oath of loyalty to you. I have _nothing_ \- no home, no allies, no livelihood - beyond what is afforded by my position here. Yet still, you cannot bring yourself to even trust me enough to travel a mere _hour_  beyond these castle gates. When will you realize that I am not your prisoner any longer and certainly not your enemy?"

Ryoma did not answer, and Leo realized he was breathing very hard. His voice lost some of its strength as he continued. "I try - I really do - I try to abide by all of your rules without any complaint, hoping to discover any opportunity to prove myself, but then I think - I think even the servants here are afforded some semblance of privacy to their thoughts and correspondences, however limited that may be.” Near tears now, he threw the Letter at Ryoma’s face, watching the pages fall and scatter at the King’s feet. “Here. It's yours. Do whatever you wish with it.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Leo made for the closest exit out of the castle. The walls, which had once seemed so spacious and open, seemed to be closing in on him. He felt as if he was being watched, dissected, and torn apart with every step he took.

He rounded the corner, still replaying the fight with Ryoma in his head, when he suddenly heard a cry of alarm. He saw a flash of pink, grimaced, but it was too late to stop. Something moved in front of him and he plowed into a wall of muscles. It was a small wall, and it smelled of delicate summer blooms, but still, it took Leo back a step.

“Hey! watch where you’re going!”

The samurai who had jumped in front of Leo was vaguely familiar and very angry.

“My apologies,” said Leo, trying to piece together where he had seen that particular shade of green gray eyes.

“You could have really hurt someone!”

“I-I’m quite alright, Hana,” said a tentative voice behind the samurai.

Hana stepped out of the way. The girl behind the samurai held a basket in the crook of her arm, and what appeared to be an extremely powerful rod in her other hand. The gold on that scepter was the kind that belonged to royalty. She was a bit shorter than Elise, but around the same age, and stood, as delicate as a doll in the enveloping layers of her red and white kimono.

Leo bowed, “Princess Sakura, forgive me for my haste. Are you hurt?”

“N-no not at a-all.” She blushed.

He gave her a respectful nod, “Good day then, milady.”

“Um, Leo? W-wait! ”

Leo paused, and tore his gaze from the freedom of the outdoors. “Yes?”

“U-um, I know t-this is a bit unusual but I-I wonder if you might like to s-spend some time together t-this week.”

Leo looked at her curiously. It was common courtesy to send an invitation to make an appointment - unless the meeting needed to be of a more discreet nature. “For what purpose, milady?”

She flushed and hugged her rod to her chest. “I- oh! I a-am so awful w-with people. What I mean is, well, E-Elise asked that I l-look after you and t-to make sure you have a friend h-here, and I told her I would t-try. F-forgive me. I was so terribly forward.”

“You were not,” said Leo. He returned to her, and forcing aside his anger for Ryoma, tried to soften his tone. “I am honored and touched by your kindness, milady. As it is, I have no assignments today until this evening, so my time is yours.”

“O-oh then would you like to come with me today? I was going to give some sweets and medicine to the villagers.”

That was outside the castle grounds. Leo bit his lip. He couldn’t tell her he wasn’t permitted to leave; it would raise questions he couldn’t answer without revealing that he had once been a prisoner here. He was trying to think of a polite excuse to decline when Ryoma charged around the corner of the corridor and came to a sudden stop.

The King’s eyes widened a fraction when he realized Leo wasn’t alone.

“B-big brother!” said Sakura, clearly sensing the tension.

“What happened?” demanded Ryoma, looking between Sakura and Leo.

“N-nothing at all,” said Sakura. “L-Leo said he had s-some free time, and I’d just invited him to accompany me to t-the village. Is everything, um, alright?”

There came a palpable change over the explosive energy surrounding Ryoma as he pulled back his anger. He cleared his throat and folded his arms behind his back. Like ice across a turbulent sea, Ryoma’s cool and collected facade rolled back into place. “It’s just as well. I am late for a meeting. You’ll be back by nightfall then, Leo?”

Leo nodded, understanding it for the order that it was.

Ryoma continued, “There’s a festival down by the city and there are many travelers on the road today. Why don’t I have Saizo accompany the two of you today for some extra protection.”

It wasn’t a question, but a statement. The ninja in question appeared from the shadows behind Ryoma.

Hana sniffed, “I think I’m quite capable of fighting off a few thieves along the way.”

Ryoma’s brows lowered, “Yes, but now in addition to the Princess, you have another to protect. Better to have two pairs of eyes on their backs than one, yes?”

The tension in the chamber remained high, as evidenced by Sakura’s wide eyes. “A-as you say, b-big brother. We’ll gladly have Saizo along.”

Leo ignored the ninja and said to Sakura. “Shall we?” He glanced at Ryoma and inclined his head, “Your Highness.”

Ryoma’s eyes were dark storms, but he didn’t stop them as they took their leave. Soon, four sets of footsteps became three and as they exited from the castle, Leo could almost forget that his every move was being scrutinized.

It had rained the previous night, and parts of the roads leading to the village were pitted with pockets of mud. They decided to ride into the village.

“Oh, how beautiful!” exclaimed Sakura as soon as she saw Ryoma’s gift to Leo. The youngest Hoshidan Princess shed her nerves and came up boldly to pet Leo’s stallion, marveling at the coloring.

“He’s quite eye catching, isn’t he?” replied Leo.

“Does he have a name?”

“No,” said Leo. “The stable master has been calling him Gin’iro.”

“‘Silver,’”She giggled shyly atop her own horse. “What a marvelous color.”

He waited until Sakura had heeled her horse ahead a little before he muttered beneath his breath, “I’d always preferred black.”

“Pardon me?” asked Sakura over her shoulder.

Leo passed Hana and came up next to Sakura. “Have you exchanged many correspondences with Elise?”

Sakura looked over at him shyly from the corner of her eyes. “I-I’m afraid not. I didn’t receive a response from her for so long that I thought it was the end of our friendship, but just recently, she sent a message. S-she didn’t say much e-except to wish me well and to ask me to look after you. I wonder, h-how is she a-after leaving here? I know the circumstances weren’t i-ideal...”

That was an excellent question; one that Leo didn’t have any answers to because he had yet to receive any letters from Elise. Camilla never mentioned Elise in any of her correspondences either.

Leo was still sore from his fight with Ryoma, and the mention of letters reignited his anger. His voice became a bit harsh when he said, “I’m sure she’s well.”

“F-forgive me but a-are you still upset with her? I know b-big brother had his reasons for s-sending her away,” Sakura shook her head furiously, looking uncomfortable as she spoke, “b-but I think part of the blame was on him.”

“Why?”

“He has many enemies these days, and he was afraid she would be hurt.” Sakura said, looking thoughtfully at Leo as if trying to ascertain his feelings. “He left her here for most of the year under guard while he stayed in the southern castle. He thought she would be safer if he wasn’t near her, but Elise didn’t see it that way. She was terribly heartbroken and angry when he left her behind. I-I don’t think it was quite right of him to keep her in the dark. I think she w-would have understood if he had just told her the truth. I love big brother, but he doesn’t trust very easily and his pride makes it difficult for him to say what's really on his mind.”

Understanding and knowing how it all came to be - how close things had been to being perfect between Elise and Ryoma - left Leo feeling empty and hollow. He didn’t know what to say to Sakura except, “Thank you for telling me that, but milady, you know you don’t have to look after me, right? Elise shouldn’t have burdened you with such a responsibility.”

“I know that except I-I suppose I don't mind it so much. Actually, I h-had been hoping to talk to you about y-your studies on sorcery and magic. I have been d-doing some research of my own and w-well Hinoka and Takumi d-don’t exactly have an interest in such things. I m-missed Elise and I thought...” she trailed off.

“Why didn’t you say so?” Leo smiled. “I would be delighted to share my work with you. It has been ages since I have had the opportunity to return to my studies, and even the mention of it now makes me realize how much I have missed those old tomes and scrolls. Let us meet again this week.”

Sakura’s grin broke like the sun from gray clouds, lighting her whole face. “Oh, I would truly love that, Leo.”

The village they came upon had suffered some minor damages from the recent storm, and many of the villagers were outside, attempting to make repairs. Among the damages included an enormous tree that had fallen atop two houses. No one had died during the storm, but a few had suffered minor injuries over the night.

The villagers greeted Sakura like an old friend. Some had heard of the Nohrian consort of their King, but neither his heritage nor his title seemed to matter here; he had accompanied Sakura, their beloved princess, to their village with the intent to help, and that was all they cared about now.

The children in the village came around to pet Leo’s horse while Leo dismounted. Sakura rushed off to begin healing the injured and sick. She left her basket of sweets in the village square, and Leo watched in amazement as the children lined up and each took one. No one attempted to take more nor to rush the others ahead.

Leo wandered off toward the crowd gathered around the houses that had been crushed by the tree. He overheard the conversation between the village leaders and came to realize they were trying to determine the best way to remove the tree. He surveyed the scene, and it wasn’t long before he found himself adding to the conversation on the design and construction of a pulley system to removed the tree and larger debris.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Late afternoon, Leo and Sakura began making their way back to the castle. The chance to surround himself in problems that were not his own, to work with his hands, and as a team with others restored his spirits. On the way back, he and Sakura chatted about the villagers he’d met that day; she talked with an easy confidence and with an excited light in her eyes. They might have been tired from the physical exertions, but neither of them felt it.

They were nearly back at the castle when a group of riders came upon them. Hana seemed mildly alarmed until she recognized the leader of the group. It was Takumi, his retainers, and a few of the noblemen’s sons, and they were on their way to the festival in the city.

The riders circled Sakura, Leo, and Hana.

“Sister, what are you doing out here with _him?_ ” asked Takumi, reining his horse in to a stop before them.

“Leo came with me to the village,” said Sakura. “We were bringing some supplies to the villagers there. Leo helped them rid of a felled tree.”

“Hmph. I don’t like seeing you spend so much time with him.”

“W-why ever not?” asked Sakura. “He is part of our family.”

Takumi laughed along with a few of the other nobles. “That’s not quite how it works, sister. Just heed my warning and be cautious around him.”

Sakura’s confidence faltered against this open reprimand. Even beneath the darkening sky, Leo could see the red in her face. She seemed to be shrinking in on herself as she tried to stammer out a response.

Leo leaned into his horse and smirked, “Don’t mind him, milady. He’s just still sore because he lost the duel.”

“You cheated!” Takumi shot back explosively as if he had only been waiting for an opening. “People saw you sneaking a tome into your coat.”

“That’s quite impossible because I didn’t have a tome,” said Leo. He knew the real reason Takumi was holding onto the grudge. “How about I show you how to counteract the spell? It’s quite easy really. Once I release it, I have no control over the course of it. Its range is so limited you can almost always avoid it so long as you know what to look for. You’ll also be glad to know that I am the only one who knows how to wield it, and unless my life depended on it, it is the last spell I would choose to use.”

Finally, Takumi gave pause. He regarded Leo suspiciously. “Why?”

“Because it destroys the mind of the caster. Some have called the spell the ‘The Suicide Prayer.’”

Leo felt Sakura look at him. Indeed they were all looking at him now. It was Sakura who asked, “What do you mean by that, Leo?”

“Well,” Leo sighed, “If I recall correctly, history tells of the caster who managed to wield this type of elder magic the longest. He had used it exactly fifty-one times before he went mad. By the end, he heard voices and saw visions no one else could see. He had been the King's closest advisor, but he had lost so much of his senses, he had to be executed.”

“That’s terrible!” exhaled Sakura.

Takumi snorted. “Only a fool would learn such a spell.”

Leo regarded him with amusement. “I’ll still show it to you if you’d like.”

Sakura shook her head, but Takumi tsked, interrupting whatever she was about to say.

“You must be mad already,” said Takumi with a roll of his eyes. “You know, I believe you’ve spent too long at war and you need to learn how to live again. Come with me to the festival tonight, and I’ll show you how fortunate you are to be a subject of Hoshido.”

Leo considered Saizo, wondering how the ninja was fairing and whether he’d taken a horse to follow after them. He shrugged and looked at Sakura, “Milady, shall I accompany you back to the castle?”

Sakura smiled, “It’s just around the bend of the road. Hana and I will be fine.”

“Come with us, sister,” said Takumi.

“No, I think it’s best I rest,” said Sakura with a wave of her staff. “Have fun tonight!”

Takumi kicked his horse and the group began to follow.

Sakura called after them, “And be safe!”


	14. Chapter 14

Red lanterns lined the streets. Fireworks shot into the sky, briefly illuminating delighted faces. Street vendors competed with the pop of firecrackers by shouting at the tops of their voices, trying to attract shoppers. There was no time to stop and gawk; Takumi’s presence was attracting a large crowd. His retainers had to start pushing a path open amongst the throngs of people who had gathered in the streets to see the Prince.

Leo stayed close to Takumi, trying not to lose sight of the straw colored hair in the midst of all the chaos. They wound their way through the streets and into a private chamber on the second floor of a restaurant. Several girls entered the room. They had white painted faces, red eyelids and lips. They wore the types of kimonos that rivaled the nobles’ in quality and design. They played instruments and sang. When supper was cleared away, the girls joined the group of noblemen for drinks and games.

The passage of time seemed to vanish between these walls. At some point in the night, the girl whose every step chimed with bells and who wore the most elaborate head dress of gold jewels was heard remarking to Takumi: "It's a pity the King did not choose to join you tonight."

Takumi brought a fist down on the table that disturbed the drink set and brought the activities in the room to a standstill. “We’re leaving.”

Outside, Leo was feeling the unfortunate effects of too much liquor when Takumi suddenly pulled at him. They collided and then ricocheted apart, causing Leo to almost lose his balance. It was quite obvious Takumi was inebriated when he said, “Did you hear her, Leo? I - the Prince of Hoshido - was sitting there, paying for her company, and you know who she’s asking after? Ryoma. Cursed was the day the gods decided I must live in the shadow cast by my brother.”

Leo felt sick to his stomach. He reached out to steady Takumi, but found himself using Takumi’s shoulder to regain his own balance. He shook his head, remembering his old strife with his own brother. “It’s so unjust.”

“It is.” Then with more conviction: “It _is_. Why does he get all the attention, love and admiration simply for being first born? Who decided they are more worthy?”

Leo looked around and realized they were on the path back to the castle, surrounded by forests and walking only by the faint illumination of the moon. “Where are our horses?”

“Ryoma gets everything. Everything! The crown. The respect, and power. I work myself to the bone in training, but still, he remains stronger. Then he got Elise. But apparently, she wasn’t enough. She was irritating, I’ll grant you that, and a brat. Now that I think about it, I suppose I was never very fond of her, but she was certainly good enough for my brother. Then you show up for her wedding - and now he has you? How is that fair?”

“I have to get that horse. It was a gift -“ Leo wrapped his arm around his stomach, feeling sick. He turned around and started walking back, pushing his way through the drunken nobles staggering behind.

“Leo! We’ll send a couple of stable boys to -“ Takumi’s voice was following him. “- are you even listening?”

Leo stopped and turned around, trying to focus on Takumi’s face. “Yes, I am listening.” Then he abruptly remembered: “I have to be back at the castle by nightfall.” He doubled back toward the direction of the castle again.

“That was hours ago.”

“The King is waiting for me,” said Leo with some urgency.

“He deserves to wait,” said Takumi with such venom in his words, Leo actually hesitated. In the darkness, he saw that Takumi’s mouth had screwed up as if he’d bitten into something sour.

“Why?” asked Leo, already having forgotten their earlier conversation.

“They say you were in love with him while we were all fighting together during the war. Is that true?”

The question floated into Leo’s consciousness, and he couldn’t recall why he needed to lie when he said, “No.” He had been in love with another then.

“Good.” A chuckle, then Takumi said, “To think I’d spent all that time mooning uselessly after you only to discover you were in love with Ryoma? It would have been unbearable.”

Leo shook his head, not realizing Takumi couldn’t see him. “You thought of me?”

“Something like that. I suppose I always wondered what it would be like to kiss you,” mused Takumi, almost to himself. “I want to know if I would feel anything.”

Even in his drunken state, Leo noticed the shift in the tense. “I-“

Before he could finish what he was going to say, Takumi grabbed a handful of Leo’s shirt and pulled him against him. Their bodies collided again, and Leo almost fell. The Prince pressed his mouth sloppily against Leo’s. The smooth boyish skin was a sharp contrast to what Leo had grown accustomed to. He startled a beat too late, and upon realizing what was happening, opened his mouth without thinking. He tasted the sake on Takumi’s tongue and smelled the drinks on Takumi’s breath.

Leo shoved at Takumi, twisting his face to the side. Takumi left a wet streak across his cheek. He wiped the lower half of his face with his sleeve.

A voice cleared softly in the silence, and Takumi let go of Leo’s shirt and stepped away. “When did you get here?” Takumi said to Saizo without a lick of guilt.

When the ninja didn’t speak, Takumi resumed walking. He paused and looked back when Leo didn’t move.

“What are you waiting for?”

Leo glared daggers at him, but began to walk again. Takumi’s entourage had pulled ahead, and his retainers were waiting a few feet away.

“Aren’t you going to say something?” asked Takumi.

“Aren’t you?” Leo snapped.

“It wasn’t at all what I’d imagined. It was kind of boring. I wish I had done that years ago so I wouldn’t have spent so much time wondering. It just seemed like the natural thing, right? That you and I would end up together.”

“I feel sick,” said Leo, holding his stomach.

“It’s because you drank too much. For someone supposedly skilled at tactics, you’re awful at drinking games.”

Leo took offense. “That game required no skills. All we did was scream sounds at each other. I’ll show you a real game next time. A Nohrian game. Those - you’ll be lucky to walk away with all your fingers.”

Takumi laughed. “Is that supposed to frighten me? Name the time and place and I’ll pay for the drinks.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”

Silence and footsteps for a few minutes.

Leo looked around suddenly, and the movement sent his head spinning. He was going to be sick. “Where are our horses?” He remembered vaguely that they were going to go to another restaurant, but now they were walking on the road back to the castle.

Takumi yawned before he responded with, “I’m getting married.”

“You are?” Leo turned, genuinely astonished.

“I didn’t think I ever would. Certainly not to her, but then we had all these opportunities over the last year to spend time together, and well, I suppose it’s a good thing I never grew up with her.” Takumi’s smile stretched wide then dimmed again almost immediately. “The wedding is next year. I love her. I know I do but I’ve never been so terrified of anything in my life. Lately, it's the only thing I feel. I - you won’t remember any of this tomorrow, will you? What I’m saying?”

“If it makes things easier.”

Takumi nodded, “Other than Ryoma, you’re the only other person that knows I will be the future King of Valla.”

Leo’s stomach chose that moment to rebel. Without any warning, he became sick in the middle of the road. “It’s not personal,” he said, still doubled over.

“It certainly feels that way,” grumbled Takumi. His voice took on a faraway quality. “It’s going to be a great responsibility. I want to be a good King, but I don’t know how, and the prospect of being responsible for so many lives...I have spent all my life competing with Ryoma. What will I have to measure myself against when I am standing alone on the other side of the world?”

"You won't be alone. You'll have Corrin."

"But, who am I without Hoshido? Without Ryoma's cursed shadow falling over me? Gods be damned, I think I've grown accustomed to it."

Leo was glad for the darkness when he straightened. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to clear his suddenly blurry vision. They resumed walking, but Takumi's words continued to repeat itself in Leo's head. After a while, Leo heard himself say, “You’ll be astounded by your own strength...what you will do…what you will be able to withstand. You will make a good King.” Leo managed a half smile and added, “Eventually.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

By the time the party arrived at the castle, Leo felt a little more clear headed. The walk had helped, though he did fall asleep in the bath house while soaking in the hot springs. A servant woke him. It was only then that he recalled he was supposed to meet with Ryoma.

With a quiet knock at Ryoma’s chamber door, Leo entered. He was both relieved and surprised to see that Ryoma had just returned from his meeting. The King had shadows beneath his eyes, and an unusual downward fold of his shoulders as if he was carrying a heavy and invisible weight.

“You’re late,” said Ryoma.

Leo paused at the door, then stepped inside and closed it behind him. “I could have not come at all.”

At Ryoma’s moody silence, Leo went to the other side of the bed and leaned against the bedpost, watching Ryoma undress. Nothing between them had changed, and he was just as frustrated with his situation now as he was this morning. However, his anger felt out of place here; he could see the distraction in Ryoma's eyes, and feel the other's stress as if it was his own. He didn't so much want to fight as to smooth the crease from between Ryoma's brows. Something held him back though; a reluctance to give in that had him rooted in place.

“You wanted to talk to me about something?” asked Leo, tapping a finger against his elbow.

“Later,” said Ryoma, disappearing into the the wash chamber.

Leo exhaled irritably, looking up into the ceiling. “Do you want me to stay for the evening?” 

It took a while before Ryoma answered. When he finally returned, wiping his face with a towel, he brushed past Leo with this infuriating response: “Whatever you want."

“ _Whatever_ I want?” Leo tested out the feel of every word in his mouth as if saying them for the first time in his life.

“Choose where you want to spend the night, Leo. It doesn’t matter to me.” Ryoma responded with a weary sigh.

“But that’s not what you said. You said I can do _whatever I want_.”

Ryoma drew back the covers. “What is it you want that you feel like you can’t have?”

“That’s easy enough. How about some trust?”

Ryoma’s expression was as hard as stone. “Alright, let’s talk about that, and specifically what you and my brother were doing tonight. You know what's at stake. You couldn't have been more discreet than that?"

Leo shook his head in disbelief. “Did Saizo tell you? Gods that must have not even been an hour past.”

“Takumi is always trying to get what I have,” said Ryoma, almost to himself. He was about to climb into bed, but seemed to change his mind. He walked past Leo again, stopping in front of the bookshelf to make his selection for the night.

Leo rolled his eyes, “And I am not a possession to be passed around.” He scoffed. "Or am I?"

Ryoma didn't take the bait. He grabbed a book from the shelf, but this time, he stopped in front of Leo. He seemed to hesitate there, as if undecided whether to continue the conversation. He came to a decision with darkness brewing in his eyes. “Did you like it?”

“What if I did?”

“Leo.”

The exhaustion in Ryoma’s voice made Leo look up. What he saw in Ryoma’s face further robbed him of his urge to fight. He unfolded his arms, shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers and sagged against the post of the bed. “Gods, he was drunk. It meant nothing. I felt nothing. Surely you can't be threatened by something so inconsequential.”

When Ryoma didn't immediately respond, Leo stole another glance at the King. The vulnerability in Ryoma’s expression hadn't receded. Ryoma's hand rose. He was too close. To escape the intensity, Leo closed his eyes. Ryoma's hand came to cup his face. “And me? What do you feel when I touch you?”

Leo noted the familiar reactions of his body to Ryoma’s mere presence: the comforting sense of belonging, the yearning to be closer, the fear of ever parting.

“Warmth,” he said at last. “Desire.”

At a gentle pressure against his chin, Leo raised his head. He felt Ryoma hovering over him, breath falling against his mouth. His senses came alive. As the seconds stretched further and further apart, he thought he ceased to breathe.

“And what do you feel when I kiss you?” Ryoma’s deep voice sent shivers down Leo’s spine. His words brought their lips to just barely touch. Every faint contact sent shockwaves through Leo’s body.

“Remind me again…” Leo whispered.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

They had never made love before, but that was what they did that night. Through the meticulous worship of every inch of Leo’s body, Ryoma proved to Leo that there was only one person Leo could ever belong to now.

Leo felt crushed by this revelation.

Especially in light of Ryoma’s last words to him that night - spoken just as they were drifting into warm oblivion, wrapped around each other until the thing that contained them in their lonely existences had faded away, and he could not tell where he began and Ryoma ended.

“Don’t fall in love now.” It was meant as a joke; there had been a smile in Ryoma’s voice.

Every flippant, teasing response Leo could have made caught in his throat and rendered him mute. He let the moment pass, feigning sleep among other things. 

## ~~~~~~~~~~

It happened on a clear sunny day where not a single cloud marred the bright blue sky. Leo had brought Sakura down to the arena to experiment on a modification to one of the new spells they had been studying together. The spell kept failing. She was laughing when she created, for the fourth time in a row, a multi-hued feather-tailed bunny instead of a fire breathing phoenix when out of nowhere, a hair raising scream tore through the arena.

Chaos erupted around them.

The rabbit squirmed out of Leo's hold, bolted a few steps, and vanished. Everyone’s attention turned upward into the sky, to the the body that was falling - pegasus and rider separated, broken parts of a single whole. 

Sakura gasped, stifled a scream with her hand and pressed her face against Leo’s chest. He stood frozen, lacking even the wherewithal to bring an arm around her. It was a scene torn from his memories, brought into reality in a life that wasn’t supposed to have these kinds of tragedies. He was watching it happen with his own eyes, yet his mind continued to deny what he was witnessing.

There was nothing anyone could do.

Afterward, Leo found himself sitting on the benches with Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura. He felt numb as he watched the servants spread fresh dirt over the arena. Hinoka’s eyes were red, and her lip was white where she kept biting into them. Takumi was leaning into the half wall, the lower half of his face buried in the crook of his arms. He looked dazed. Sakura sniffed ever so often.

“I don’t understand,” said Hinoka in a voice that suggested she was not quite aware she was speaking out loud. “I saw her just before she took to the sky. The pegasus seemed skittish, but that was normal for colts in training. I don't even know what set it off."

No one said anything.

A few moments later, Hinoka continued, “She was one of my best fliers.”

Silence again.

“I remember when she showed up here, not yet old enough to travel on her own. She was a tiny thing, wearing nothing but rags. I couldn’t even tell what color her hair was beneath all that dirt. But, she demanded to see me. I happened to be walking by and saw her before the guards could throw her out. She told me she wanted to fly, and would do whatever it took to take to the sky.”

Takumi cleared his throat. “Her family is all in the south.”

The all looked at him.

“Her father is ill,” he sat up and squinted into the setting sun. “She told me she was going to visit. I had tried to talk her out of it because she would have been gone during the tournament. I’d wanted her on my team. That was all I had been thinking about.”

That bit of information somehow made the silence that followed, more complete.

Leo wasn’t sure who was the first to move, but he became aware of where he was again when Hinoka stood. “I’m going to tell her family personally.”

“I’ll come too,” said Sakura.

Takumi shook his head, “I’m leaving tomorrow on an assignment, or I would go.”

Leo cleared his throat, and spoke for the first time in hours. “I’ll be there. I have only known her for a short time, but I’ve seen enough of this to know it doesn't matter whether it happens in an accident or...it's all the same to those left behind.”

At his side, Sakura nodded, then leaned over to rest her head wearily against his shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

There was the issue of leaving the castle without Ryoma, and Leo was reluctant to take Saizo away from the King for so long. He decided this was as good a time as any to push for more personal freedom. He made his way through the corridors to the Assembly Hall until he was looking up at the wide double doors. He remembered the last time he had stood here, the fear that had been coursing through his body for the betrayal he was about to commit, while all the possible repercussions of failure pushed him onward.

It seemed like a lifetime ago.

A servant saw him and quickly came over. “Sir, the Council is in recess for the day. There is no one in there, sir.”

“I am looking for the King.”

“He returned to his study, sir.”

"Oh," Leo realized then how little he knew of Ryoma’s whereabouts and activities during the day. “Where is that?”

The servant gave him the directions, and he set off toward the West Wing of the castle. He made his way through the unfamiliar corridors until he came upon Ryoma's study. He knocked at the wood frame, and a servant slid open the door. She was an old lady with silver in her hair and stooped back. She was holding a watering can. 

“Is the King here?” Leo asked.

“His Highness stepped out for just a moment. Would you like to wait inside?”

Leo nodded. The chamber was rectangular in shape. At the far end was a round table surrounded on all sides by open windows. Leading up to the table were not books, as Leo had had expected, but flowers. He came upon one of the plants to admire the green spiky leaves, which balanced out the tubular flowers shooting upward like orange clouds. The arrangement was set in a round stone pot.

“His Highness arranges all these flowers on his own,” the servant told him with pride in her voice as she tended to another plant.

“Does he?" Leo murmured.

Behind the plants, and against the wall were hanging wall art. 

"And the poetry?” Leo asked after staring in awe at the calligraphy.

“Those are written by His Highness too, sir. The painting to your right - His Highness finished that while still under instruction of his tutors."

"It's beautiful," Leo breathed. He admired the black and gray values of the watercolors, but he did not read the poetry; the words seemed too private. Perhaps it would have been different if Ryoma had invited him into this space. At the moment though, he felt like an intruder who had not yet earned the right to be a part of this world.

The servant beamed, showing a row of missing teeth. "You stay and enjoy yourself, sir. His Highness will be back shortly." With that, she exited, leaving Leo alone.

Leo clasped his hands behind his back, and came to the next piece. He imagined Ryoma's brush tracing every stroke, bringing forth something beautiful and arresting from the emptiness of the paper beneath. The sense of intrusion intensified until he felt as if this hidden part of Ryoma - where he must have spent nearly as much time creating as he trained to kill - deserved to be shielded and protected even against himself. He lowered his eyes, and headed toward the table at the end. Upon reaching the end of the chamber, he released his breath. The paperwork, books, and maps strewn across the large table were far more familiar.

Perhaps a little too familiar.

His stomach clenched. He recognized the map that was splayed open across the table; he could have redrawn every detail from memory. His fingers ran across the familiar etchings of forests, mountains, and rivers. He thought he could smell the ice and the cold once again. 

Xander’s and Camilla’s armies were marked in purple. Captured territories and recent attacks were marked by red flags. There was another set of colors - blue - that were not supposed to be on the map; they must have been not two kilometers away from Xander's army.

Leo picked up one of the little flags.

He heard the footsteps, and knew when they came to a stop behind him. He didn’t look back when he spoke. “What is this?” His voice emerged in a whisper.

There came a heavy sigh and a long pause before he received a response. The table trembled beneath the stack of books Ryoma laid down. “The reinforcements I sent to your brother.”

Leo’s swallowed around the knot in his throat as he turned around. He felt as if he was waking up from a dream. “What?” was all he could manage.

Ryoma appeared troubled as he took the flag from Leo's hand and set it back down in place. He turned to sit heavily in the chair before he answered. “Twenty thousand soldiers for the first wave. I’m working on a second, but as you can imagine, the Council has some objections. It’s not impossible, but it’s still going to be a long fight. Fortunately, I've bought myself some time. The supplies I sent to Xander arrived three months ago. You’ll be glad to know that since then, your brother’s army has had no shortages of weapons and food. It should last them through at least the winter.”

“I’m going to sit now,” Leo's voice was barely audible. Ryoma gestured to his left. Leo half collapsed into a chair. He covered his face in his hands for a moment.

Outside, it began to rain. Neither of them moved to close the windows.

Ryoma didn’t say anything to interrupt the heavy silence. Leo lowered his hands until they just covered his mouth. His words were slightly muffled. “Why get involved in a conflict that doesn’t even impact you?”

“But it does,” said Ryoma. “I value my alliance with your brother. In fact, you were the one who reminded me that as long as Nohr remained unstable, there will be men like Naoko who will be tempted to invade and conquer it. I don’t want anyone else sitting on a Nohrian throne except an ally I trust. The sooner the conflicts end in Nohr, the easier it will be for me to hold onto my own position.”

“What about your soldiers? You made a promise to them that they will have a life of peace.”

“Yes,” said Ryoma, nodding. “But my men also have the right to fight for the causes they believe in. Since the beginning, there have been soldiers in my army asking to take leave to aid in the conflict across the border. All I did was open a roster making that possible. Every single person who is there now, volunteered to be there.”

“W-why? Why would they do that?” Leo’s voice caught at the end.

Ryoma brows drew together in confusion. “Presumably because they have also heard the stories and were moved to action. Many of those there now are the same men who had fought alongside Nohr in the war. I’m sure they formed friendships and bonds with the soldiers in your brother’s army. I mean, what answer are you looking for, Leo? Why does anyone do anything for the benefit of another? Compassion exists outside of reason.”

“But how did you do it? Why would the Council agree to any of this?” A sliver of fear crawled into Leo’s mind. “What if they think I’m responsible for all this? That I somehow manipulated you into -“

“They don’t,” said Ryoma. “Actually, this was all made possible because you came here. I told the Council that I had to indemnify your brother for the loss of your assistance in the war.”

Leo let out an incredulous laugh. “They think I’m worth twenty thousand men?”

Ryoma’s mouth pulled up into a small smile too. “I may have over exaggerated your prowess a little. They wouldn’t know; they were quite impressed with your show of skills in the arena.”

Leo grew serious again. He felt as if he could hardly breathe. He stared at the little flags on the map. “Show me - tell me what’s happening in Nohr.” Aside from some occasional Court gossip, which always proved unreliable, and the short intermittent letters he’d received from Camilla, he had been living in a cloud insulated from the tragedies across the border. Perhaps a part of him had wanted an escape from it; he had not worked very hard to acquire more information. But now, there was hope again. 

Hope changed everything.

Ryoma didn’t move, and did not speak. So lost in thought, Leo didn’t even realize they were sitting there in silence until he looked up and found Ryoma watching him. He shook his head, knowing everything he was feeling was written on his face and in his voice when he whispered, “Please.”

“This isn’t your fight anymore, Leo.” But, Ryoma released another heavy sigh and began to speak. When he got to the part about Xander retaking the southwestern territories, and how the reinforcements had secured about thirty percent of the northern pockets, Leo abruptly felt a dam inside of him break.

Ryoma stopped.

Leo shot to his feet and turned away from the King. He came to a window and stared outside. He took several deep breaths, trying to regain control of his emotions. However, his vision continued to blur until he could no longer see the rain cascading over the gardens. Nothing he was doing was enough. Tears overflowed his eyes, making hot trails down his face as fast as he can wipe them away. Then he had to muffle his sobs with his arm. He couldn’t hold back the noises nor hide the shaking of his shoulders any longer.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a touch at his side. He resisted at first, trying to step away, but Ryoma pulled him against his body. Arms folded around him tightly.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

The storm passed. Only the gray of the clouds and the occasional drip of water from the roofs could be heard now. Inside Ryoma’s study, Leo set aside the cup of tea he had been nursing for the better part of the last hour.

Ryoma sat on a chair across from him. They hadn’t spoken yet. The silence seemed too fragile to break. There were so many questions Leo wanted to ask, but he could sense Ryoma’s reluctance to continue. He looked down at the handkerchief Ryoma had lent him. It was white silk. At one corner was Ryoma’s initial in red thread. He swallowed thickly when he realized he had crumbled it up in his hands.

He forced his hand to release the cloth, and tried to smooth out the wrinkles.

Remembering why he was here, Leo cleared his throat. His eyes were swollen and likely red so he was reluctant to meet Ryoma’s eyes when he spoke. “I uh, I came here because…I wanted to ask if -“

“It’s fine, Leo. Of course you can go with Hinoka.”

“You know about it?”

“I heard. She found me on my way back.”

Leo nodded a few times, unsure of what to say. “I know it seems like I have no reason to go but, it felt like the right thing to do and…” he trailed off, knowing how feeble his excuses sounded.

“I understand.”

Leo swallowed. “But it will take a few days to make the trip and I know you and Saizo -“

“You can go alone, Leo.” Ryoma said with a sigh.

Leo nodded, staring down at the handkerchief. He’d crumpled it again without realizing it.

Ryoma stood. “Let me walk you back to your chamber.”

Leo acknowledged the dismissal with a nod. He got up. “I can find my way back.”

“It’s alright. I’ll show you a way so you don’t have to pass through the Common Hall.”

"Thank you," Leo followed Ryoma out. They didn’t speak until they got to Leo’s chamber. At the open door and with the empty corridor behind them, Leo grasped Ryoma’s hand in his own. He stared down at their joined hands when he said, “Stay with me tonight.”

Ryoma began to shake his head. His smile was sad. “I was trying to hold off on this moment for a little while longer, because I'd promised myself that as soon as you found out about all this, it will be the end of these nights."

Ice stole into Leo's heart. “Why?”

“You know why. We’re getting too close. I know how much Nohr means to you, and perhaps you think I did this for you, but I'm still the same man as I was when this all started. Nothing has changed. Sooner or later, our arrangement will come to an end because I need an heir. My line must continue.”

Leo balled up his hands, and dug his nails so hard into his palms he felt pain. It took him a few seconds to force out the harsh laugh. He made his voice cold and injected bitterness into his tone.

“Would you like to know what I really think? I think you’re afraid of what will happen when Xander finds out that you had me tortured to an inch of my life.” All the humor left him as he met Ryoma’s guilt ridden eyes. “It’s why you were so concerned about what I had written in my letter, wasn't it? Do you know how many clauses of the peace treaty you violated on that night, Your Highness? Six. Six provisions that dictated the humane and civilized treatment of captives during interrogations. Shall I recite them to you?”

Ryoma gave a sharp shake of his head, and he was the first to look away. "No, I know them well, Leo."

Leo continued without feeling. “I haven’t forgotten about that night, though you must have if you think I could ever feel anything toward you beyond a passing interests born of my baser needs.”

“I haven’t forgotten."

Leo hadn’t needed the verbal confirmation. He could see it written all over Ryoma’s face. He swallowed and continued. “The reinforcements will help. I know Xander. Against the weight of all the lives you will save, it would be foolish for him to terminate the alliance for this...infraction against a single individual. Even if it was against his own brother.”

Ryoma nodded wordlessly, staring at the floor.

Leo felt numb as he played out the moment with an expertise he could no longer deny. Ryoma had been right; he was a liar. Nothing more than a manipulator of illusions - and never had he felt more desperate to force an outcome in his favor. He softened his voice and his gaze. “I didn’t mean to bring up the past. To be honest, it almost never passes through my mind. It’s just - I wanted to assure you that there is no need for you to distance yourself to protect me. I am in no danger of falling in love. I know better than that."

To his surprise, Ryoma smiled and began to nod, but there was something else in his eyes. Something -

“You’re right, Leo. It’s the reason I've come to admire you and value you as my advisor; you are led by your head instead of your heart.” Ryoma rubbed the back of his head, “I don't always think things through nearly as much as I should because now that you've given voice to my concerns, I can see very clearly just how arrogant I've been for all these months past. It was ludicrous to worry about something so improbable. Forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive, Your Highness. Please, come in. Just for a moment.” Leo said, the overwhelming wash of relief making his voice breathless. He drew Ryoma into the room and closed the door behind them. He brought Ryoma’s knuckles to his lips and kissed them tenderly. He felt Ryoma's breath catch, begin to pull away, and Leo knew he was in danger of giving himself away. How would he be able to keep up this facade? Every time he touched Ryoma, he would be at risk of revealing his real feelings.

"I still have work to do, Leo."

Leo dropped Ryoma's hands and cleared his throat. He forced a smile into place. “My thoughts are still on Nohr. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight. Will you help me forget?"

"How?"

“Indulge me, Your Highness. After granting me so many of my wishes, I might as well reveal my personal fantasy. Perhaps you’ll generous enough to fulfill another one of my desires?” Leo stepped closer, reaching up to run his hands through Ryoma's hair. He loved the weight of the silky strands in his hands. He knew what it smelled like, he knew what it felt like when it slid between his fingers and when it glided down his body.

Ryoma's breath eased and his arms came up to wrap around Leo's waist. “I suppose it depends on what you ask of me.”

Leo bit his lip, and let mischief shine through his eyes. "You be my servant, and I, your master. It’s your duty tonight to serve my every need.”

“That’s your fantasy?” He heard the pleasure in Ryoma’s soft laughter. Using his hold on Ryoma’s hair, Leo pulled Ryoma’s mouth against his own, reveling in Ryoma’s moan against his lips as the King gave in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today. Tomorrow's will be longer.
> 
> RueRue: :) Think it was mine too.
> 
> Mark: You've said what every writer lives to hear. Thank you. And yes, it has been an absolute pleasure working on this story.


	16. Chapter 16

The Hoshidan soldiers had marched across the Nohrian border under the command of Kagero. Leo was not permitted to participate in the war councils, but after his trip with Hinoka and Sakura, he began to work closely with Ryoma to provide more accurate estimates of supplies the Nohrian soldiers needed. Based on known weaknesses of Xander’s army and the tactics favored by the Zealots, he made suggestions regarding the soldiers who should be selected for the second wave of reinforcements.

“How are you going to convince the Council of this? No one will believe I am worth another twenty-thousand soldiers to Xander.” Leo asked as Ryoma’s reflection appeared behind him in the mirror.

“Your collar is folded over again, Leo,” Ryoma said, reaching up to adjust the offending article of clothing.

“Did you hear me?”

“Yes, and it’s something I have been giving a lot of thought to recently. Perhaps you're right, and it's time to make an appeal to Naoko directly.”

“Do you see it now? He hardly even attends the Council sessions these days and I have a feeling he cares very little for the propaganda he is spreading through the kingdom. I doubt he ever believed the ideologies he espoused. If all he is after is power, then this is the time he will grow weary of the fight. Stealing a crown is hard work, and he knows his chances of success are growing more slim by the day. Perhaps all he needs is a little extra incentive to give up for good.”

“You mean a bribe?” asked Ryoma, looking disgusted.

“Not necessarily, but it will be important to find out what he wants first. Why not do him the honor of having him over for supper? Lavish some extra attention on him, and see if anything comes of it.”

Seeing the look on Ryoma’s face in the reflection, Leo turned around to smooth down the King's lapel. “I know…heavy is the head that wears the crown. But if you take my advice, I promise I shall make it worth your while afterwards.”

Ryoma’s brows shot up and down, and he smirked. “No, you’ll be doing more than that. You’ll be coming with me.”

Leo feigned a sigh of irritation. “Your cruelty knows no bounds. But what can I say? Your wish is my command." He glanced at the clock. "We're going to be late for supper. Who are we meeting today?”

“Sakura. She said she has some news for us.”

“Oh?”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

“Leo, you have a niece, and she's six months old already!”

Leo’s spoon stopped halfway to his mouth. A beat later, he resumed eating.

Sakura took in his lack of reaction and looked helplessly between he and Ryoma. “Big brother, I was hoping you could help me talk some sense into him. He's still angry with Elise after all this time. You've forgiven her already haven't you? Maybe you can set a good example and help me convince him to at least write to her again. Leo. Won't you listen? You can't pretend she doesn't exist. She is still your sister, and this is your niece. It's time to set aside your anger.”

Sakura was able to say all this because she didn’t know anything about Elise’s indiscretion nor that the baby had been conceived here in Hoshido. She didn’t know the desperate circumstances of Elise’s escape from the castle, or the myriad of other reasons that this was the last conversation Leo wanted to be having with Ryoma in the same room. If Ryoma’s silence was any indication, the King also had no idea this was the news Sakura would spring on them during supper.

Leo cleared his throat, brows drawing together. “Milady, this is a rather delicate matter. Perhaps you and I can speak about it later.”

“Whatever for? This is a joyous occasion for you. I had no idea Elise had even gotten married. A-and you’re an uncle now! Would you like to read about it? It’s the first time she has ever mentioned the babe.” Sakura took out a letter from her satchel. She unfolded it, revealing delicate scrawling ink.

Leo recognized Elise’s handwriting, and bittersweet emotions filled him. He didn’t realize he’d started to reach over until his fingertips brushed the page. He quickly pulled his hand back. However, when he looked up at Sakura, he saw only encouragement in her gentle smile. Stealing a glance at Ryoma, and seeing no opposition, he finally asked in a quiet voice, “May I?”

“Yes, of course,” said Sakura.

He took the letter from her. He read it once, then again, devouring the key parts until he thought he could hear Elise's voice in his head and smell her perfume again. When the words grew blurry, he blinked rapidly and folded the letter close again.

That was when he realized the servants had cleared away the last course and there was dessert sitting before him now. Ryoma and Sakura were waiting on him. He handed the letter back to Sakura. “I apologize, you should have started without me,” he said, straightening and readjusting the napkin in his lap.

Ryoma picked up his glass and tipped it toward Leo. “Congratulations. You're an uncle now. A toast to your niece and to your sister’s good health.”

Sakura’s smile brought a ray of light into the dimly lit dining chamber. She raised her glass. “Yes. Oh yes! I’m so happy for you, Leo. You'll make a wonderful uncle. Congratulations!”

But Leo was staring only at Ryoma. He searched, trying to find any hint of residual resentment or animosity in Ryoma's expression. There was nothing there except a carefully crafted neutral mask, and now he had hesitated for too long. He raised his glass in silent acknowledgement of their toast.

They drank and Sakura sighed with contentment as they set their glasses back down.

Ryoma’s voice was pleasant and conversational when he asked, “What’s her name?”

“Sophie.” Leo tapped his finger against the side of his cup. He smiled to himself. “Her name is Sophie.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Leo's spirits buoyed when he received his first letter from Xander. It came unopened, and presumably, he was the first to read it. In the letter, his brother asked him to thank Ryoma for the aide and reinforcements. Evidently he did not receive a letter from Leo this past month, and wanted to know if Leo was still well. Alone in his chamber that morning, Leo let out a breathless laugh. It was the first indication he'd ever gotten that Xander was even reading his monthly correspondences. A part of him had never been able to shake the worst of his fears - that Xander was ashamed of him, and could not forgive him for forsaking his allegiance and position in Nohr.

Only a few days later, he received another hastily scribbled message from Camilla informing him that the tide had turned in Nohr. For the first time since the beginning of the conflicts, the Zealots had failed to capture any prisoners.

The news brought chills down Leo’s back, and he was so distracted for the rest of the day that he lost his first and third sparring matches in the tournament. To Takumi’s endless vexation, Leo’s mistakes almost cost them their ultimate victory.

“We could have won by a wide margin, but now, we barely managed to scrape by into first place by a mere two points. Is this to be my final legacy in Hoshido?” Takumi said as he heaved the trophy into the air, to the cheers of the arena crowd.

“You’re right. I should have lost every single fight and dropped us down to fifth; that would have been a more fitting end to your legacy here.”

“You wouldn’t be so spiteful!”

“I suppose you’ll never know, will you?” Leo said, beaming into the stand. He saw Ryoma and Sakura watching them from a dais in the crowd, surrounded by servants and guards. He waved to them, and received a greeting in return. “Cheer up, friend. The rest of our team is watching. You’ll be a king soon. Do think your brother would be bothered by something so insignificant?”

There came a collective pause between them as Takumi considered the question, and Leo reconsidered the strength of his argument.

Takumi shook his head slowly. “Of course he would. He is just as competitive as I.”

“Forget it.” Leo chuckled. “Frankly, I couldn’t give less of a damn even if we’d come last.”

Takumi looked miffed. "You used to be so proud. I don't even know who you are anymore."

"I'm happy, Takumi. That's all it is. I'm happy."

When Leo returned to his chambers later that evening, he found the trophy sitting on the mantel of his fireplace. He laughed to himself when he read the attached note:

_Something to remember your first tournament by. Now it’s your unimpressive legacy, not mine._

## ~~~~~~~~~~

As time continued to pass, Leo became accustomed to receiving good news. These days, he opened the letters from Nohr with a barely contained sense of anticipation instead of dread. He didn't even realize his guard had come down until the honeyed dream of this improbable life started to crumble down around him. 

It had begun on the day the rider had fallen from the sky. But with all the fortunes that continued to befall him, Leo had refused to take it as the bad omen that it was.

The second blow dealt against this dream came on a sunny afternoon when he accompanied Ryoma to a party hosted by Lady Yukari. At first, the party proved to be quite entertaining; he was amused to watch the same nobles who had either shunned him or ignored him now fawn over his every word simply because he stood next to the King. The two of them moved from cloud to cloud of fake laughter and obsequious praises, making the kind of small talk that was forgotten as soon as the sounds of the words faded. One would have never suspected that many of the nobles who moved in and out of the King's light that afternoon had very serious doubts regarding his right to the throne.

“What would you say if I asked you to dance?” asked Ryoma, as they made their way toward the supper table. Where the King went, the party went, and so everyone followed them to the adjacent chamber.

Leo waited for Ryoma to take a seat, and then sat down. He spread the napkin over his lap, then said, “Why not? But I hope you're ready to follow because I only know how to lead.”

The King’s chuckles sent tingles of pleasure down Leo’s spine.

His good mood soured at the edges though when he spotted Naoko and his wife, Miyuki, making their way to the head of the table.

"Remember, we're trying to play nice," said Leo beneath his breath when Ryoma tensed.

Naoko sauntered to Ryoma's side and executed a deep bow. At his side, Miyuki curtsied. “Your Highness, what a pleasure it is to see you here with your…little friend. It seems you have not grown bored of his tricks yet?” said Naoko, tucking Miyuki’s hand into the crook of his elbow. It looked strange. She had to bend over a little so that he could hold her arm accordingly. That and perhaps the demure downward direction of her gaze made Leo think of a master leading his dog.

Ryoma smiled to himself as if recalling a fond memory, but his knuckles began to tap a rapid staccato against the table. “I’m sure Lady Yukari will be pleased to see you’ve made it to the party. Enjoy yourselves tonight.”

“Yes, yes, but before we go, there is a small matter…” Naoko turned to Leo with a gleam in his eyes and a wicked curl to his lip. “Now, I don’t mean to fuss, nor make matters difficult, but Leo, it seems like a it's a bit of a slap to my wife's face that you didn’t even deem to stand to greet us. I don’t know how it is in Nohr, but here amongst civilized men, people pay deference to their betters.”

The rapping against the table came to a stop, and the wave of tension that rolled off of Ryoma made the hair on Leo’s arms stand up. 

“How forgetful of me,” Leo said, standing smoothly. He could feel the satisfaction in Naoko’s face as he executed a deep bow, “Forgive me, milady. Milord.”

"My word, if only he was this obedient while being interrogated, am I right, Your Highness?" Naoko's laugh was as abrasive as a donkey's.

“Sit down, Leo," came Ryoma's harsh command.

Leo gritted his teeth, taking his time before he complied. 

"Well, I think this is about as much pleasantries as I care to withstand for the day. I think it's time you find a seat, Naoko." said Ryoma, rolling his neck. 

The servant who came to serve Ryoma his first course placed the bowl down so fast, a little of the soup spilled out. He bowed low and backed away quickly, apologizing profusely. 

“Gladly, it's always a pleasure to see you, Your Highness," Naoko began to leave, but then with great theatrics, paused and turned around again. "Oh, but one more small insignificant matter - I, uh, trust you received my latest proposal? When can I expect to receive a response?”

“As soon as I get what I want.” Ryoma said curtly.

“But I have already done as you have asked, Your Highness.” Naoko’s smile revealed his stained teeth. “We’ve sent out the second wave of reinforcements already. They’ve already reached the border, and really, it will be any day now that Xander will have another chunk of our army in the palm of his hands.”

Leo looked curiously at Ryoma, wondering why he hadn’t been told the good news. 

“ _My_ army,” Ryoma said, voice so low his words were nearly a growl. “And I told you, you will have a response only after the reinforcements join Kagero."

Naoko’s greasy smile did not touch his eyes. He returned to staring at Leo. “You’ve played your part quite well, my dear, but I trust you won't be too heartbroken.” He nodded at Ryoma. “Your Highness.”

Leo watched as Naoko ambled down the table, and pulled his seat out for his wife; he was in a remarkably good mood. Leo leaned over, and asked with some amusement, “What is he talking about, _my dear_? Did you discover what he wants?”

Ryoma took a drink and cleared his throat. It wasn’t until he pointedly avoided meeting Leo's eyes that the first thread of unease came upon Leo.

"I don't want to talk about this," said Ryoma.

"Why not?"

Then Leo thought about it, and the answer was obvious. He should have seen it right from the beginning. Still, it took nearly a full minute before he could bring himself to wrap his mind around it. His thoughts slipped over it and around it, as if even now, the part of him that had grown accustomed to ignoring the unpleasant, wanted to protect him from the truth.

Leo voice came out with only a touch of breathlessness. He lowered his gaze and spoke without looking at Ryoma. “It’s marriage, isn’t it? To his daughter. Isn’t she nearly past the age to bear children? But no matter, that’s what he would want. The only way he will acknowledge you as the real King of Hoshido is if he can become affiliated to royalty. I should have seen it coming. I would have made the suggestion myself and saved you the trouble of spending all that time with him. As your advisor, I have failed you in that respect.”

Leo shifted back over into his seat and took a drink from his cup. He heard Ryoma speak again, but it was several beats later that he could finally understand the meaning behind the words. He nodded to a passing noblewoman and felt his mouth stretch into a pleasant smile. “Yes, that is all I have to say. What were you expecting? This is a better resolution than anything we could have hoped for when all this began. You will be able to reach a peaceful resolution against your enemy without any bloodshed, and from what I hear these days, my brother’s victory is imminent even without the additional reinforcements. You will have a queen and in a year, hopefully an heir. My congratulations to you, Your Highness - to both of us, I suppose. It seems we have both achieved a happy ending.”

Ryoma threw his spoon into the bowl. “The soup is cold," and his voice was frigid.

Leo wiped away a drop of the liquid that had splashed onto his hand. “It’s what you'd ordered.” Then, he couldn’t stay at the table a minute longer. He stood up. “I think I see someone I need to speak to. Excuse me.."

There was nowhere for him to escape. He had just managed to walk out of front doors, and into the gardens leading to the entrance of the manor before he got sick behind a fountain. It brought a dreadful shock to an old couple, whom he later found out, was the hostess’s parents.

There were murmurs around him as servants rushed over with water and cold towels. He took it gratefully, noting the tremor of his hands as he seized the cup from the tray. His face was flushed, and he felt lightheaded as he followed a servant to a bench a few feet to the right. It was located behind a small alcove of carefully manicured bushes. He could hear the laugher and whispers crawling over his skin, but at the very least, he had some privacy now. When the servant gave him cloth to wipe his brows, Leo shook his head.

“I have my own,” He took out the square of white silk and drew it over his clammy forehead.

His knuckles turned white where his hands curled around the solid metal of the cup. At first, the cold was refreshing against the unbearable heat of his body, but the silver quickly grew warm in his palms. Still he could not let it go; he felt as if it was the only thing holding him together. Everything inside of him had gone numb, and his mind was a complete wash of blankness. He bowed his head. He was breathing rather heavily, as if he could weep, but his eyes remained dry.

He thought he was only there for a few minutes, but when he looked up again, Saizo was standing in front of him with only the light of the nearby lamp to draw the shadows from his severe face. When had the sun set?

Leo straightened and stood up stiffly. The first step he took was shaky and weak; he felt as if he was learning to walk again.

As he was making his way past the ninja, Saizo shot an arm out to stop him. He stared down dumbly as Saizo took the cup from his hand and tossed it to the ground. The ninja’s eyes were hidden in shadows as he reached over to straighten Leo’s collar, smooth out Leo's hair, and adjust Leo’s coat so that the wrinkles were less noticeable.

“I told him you had too much to drink,” Saizo said in a graveled voice.

Leo looked at the ninja, but Saizo averted his eyes before he stepped back and shoved his thumbs into his belt. 

“He doesn’t know.” After a beat, Saizo added begrudgingly, “I don’t tell him everything.”

Leo nodded. "Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE READ**  
> I'm bumping this story up to an Explicit rating. Please be advised that there is explicit sexual content in this chapter. Read at your own discretion.
> 
> Update 1 of 2 today

Ryoma’s heated kisses were all over his skin, falling against his mouth, his face, his collarbone.

“We should go onto the bed,” said Leo, trying to breathe around the overwhelming onslaught of the Ryoma’s advances. There was a frenetic, frenzied, and desperate energy in the air tonight; he felt the fever of madness waiting for him behind closed eyes, and he wanted to give in to it. Wanted to feed it.

He raised his arms as Ryoma pulled his shirt over his head. Ryoma’s hands burned where it touched him, like lightning traced over his skin. The chill of the wind from the open windows hit him when Ryoma stepped back and stripped him of his underwear and pants.

“Turn against the wall.” Ryoma said. He was nothing more than a looming shadow in the darkness of Leo’s bedchamber, but at that moment, he happened step into a sliver of silver moonlight.

Leo turned his back to the King and lowered his head against the wall. He had no desire to see that look on Ryoma’s face again. It was a reflection of everything he felt within.

Ryoma took his arms and pulled them behind, where he folded them against the small of Leo's back.

“Keep them there. Don’t move until I tell you otherwise.” The King’s harsh whisper fell against his ear. “Nod if you understand.”

The command made Leo’s legs weak. He nodded. A moment later, he heard the pop of a cork, and the familiar smell of perfumed oil filled the air. Anticipation crawled like fire ants across his skin.

“Did you know that the Kings of the old days used to brand their prisoners? They placed it on the face -” Ryoma leaned over and pressed the faintest kiss against Leo’s cheek. Leo shivered. “ - to warn others of the crime the man had committed.”

When Leo began to squirm, Ryoma pressed a hand against the center of his back to keep him still. “It would be a tragedy to ruin that face. No…if I had a brand, I would place it right here.” His other hand came to cup the curve of Leo’s backside. The touch became a caress. “So that anyone who touched you again would know that you belong to me.”

Leo’s exhale made a fog made against the smooth wood of the wall. “What would be my crime?”

“Seduction and manipulation.”

“That requires an innocent party," Leo said with a smirk.

He gasped and arched as Ryoma shifted, and fingers pushed roughly inside of him. His knees knocked against the wall, but he managed to remain standing.

“I want you to remember this night,” said Ryoma.

Leo’s sucked in deep breaths, trying to adjust to the sudden intrusion. “Would it change anything?”

“No.” The word fell like a physical blow.

Leo closed his eyes, and said what he knew would fuel Ryoma’s anger. “Then I’d rather not.”

Ryoma didn’t let that remark go easily.

The King played him without mercy, bringing him to a rapid and sharp pinnacle of pleasure that left him awash in a sheen of sweat. He was still coming down when Ryoma started again.

Leo rocked onto his toes, trying to escape the touch that bordered on discomfort. “Ryoma…” he gasped, but the King ignored him. A hand tangled in his hair and pushed his head against the wall to keep him still. With brutal precision and clinical detachment, Ryoma brought him to an almost painful climax. He was left panting and shaking.

By the time Ryoma entered him, Leo felt as if his mind had dissolved from his body.

It surfaced only briefly in the middle, when he heard Ryoma whisper against his ear, “You’re mine, Leo. Never…forget…that.” His words at the end were punctuated by the rhythmic movements of their bodies. His voice turned to steel. “I want to hear you say it.”

Leo bit his lip.

Ryoma thrust sent Leo’s hips and chest slamming against the wall.

“Say you are mine.”

Leo didn’t respond. The force of Ryoma's next few thrusts took his breath away. Teeth scored his skin where his neck met his body, and Leo gasped in pain. A beat later, and the ache was soothed by a series of soft licks.

This time, Ryoma's voice hit him like a velvet slap. “Come on, Leo, say it once. No one else has to know. Tell me you belong to me.”

Leo shook his head where it rested against the wall.

Ryoma’s arms threaded under his own until his hands were pressed against the wall high over his head. Leo’s body was pulled taut. Fingernails raked down the oversensitive skin of his body, and all his muscles tightened against the pain. He heard the groan and the hitch in Ryoma’s breathing that followed.

“What are you afraid of?” Ryoma taunted. "Just two little words you'll never have to repeat again."

At Leo’s continued silence, Ryoma dug his fingers into Leo’s hips, hard enough to bruise. Leo tensed and writhed, knowing how much pleasure it gave the other. A moment later, the punishing touch changed again. A rough palm ran possessively down his ribs and stomach, then lower still. Leo’s head fell back against Ryoma’s shoulder as he rode the waves of ecstasy. At times, Ryoma’s strength against his back was the only thing that kept him standing.

They never made it to the bed. When it was done, they collapsed onto the rug at their feet. Ryoma had just managed to rip the blankets from the bed and pull it down around them when he became distracted by the bruise he’d made above Leo’s collarbone.

“Your skin marks so easily. If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were fragile,” He said as he bent over and gingerly nursed it with soft kisses and gentle licks. When he began to straighten, Leo shook his head.

“Don’t stop.”

So Ryoma continued on until he had covered Leo’s entire body with tender kisses. Still, Leo had wanted more, and Ryoma gave him more. It was in the early hours of the morning when they finally fell asleep in each other’s arms, warm despite the fallen temperature.

Leo didn’t know what had awoken him; he had been sleeping a dreamless sleep, brought on by a weariness that extended from his mind to every inch of his body. But some time in the morning, he opened his eyes and found himself alone.

He wrapped a blanket around him and padded barefoot into the sitting room attached to his bed chamber. Sunlight streamed from an open window to pour its golden glow over Ryoma form. He was bent over Leo’s table, working, clad only in a pair of trousers. For a moment, Leo paused to simply admire the view.

The King didn’t look up as Leo came up behind him. Leo pressed a kiss against Ryoma’s shoulder, and studied the black ink that covered the page and gave substance to the decree.

He remained quiet even when his eyes passed over his own name.

When Ryoma was done, he sat back and stared down at the wet ink. He said in a voice used to issuing orders, “I’m making you Lord of the Tenshia Castle, and the Kikkoru estates. Aside from myself, and anyone else in the royal family, you will never have to pay deference to another.”

Leo didn’t respond. In the yawning silence that followed, he watched as Ryoma’s knuckles whitened around the brush pen.

“It made me sick to see you bowing to him,” The King said with sudden vehemence.

At Leo’s gentle tug, Ryoma dropped the pen, turned and pushed aside the blanket to bury his face against Leo’s stomach. Arms folded around the small of Leo’s back. Leo let go of the blanket. He watched his pale fingers disappeared into the dark brown of Ryoma’s hair. He looked out of the window. The air was shiny and wet this morning. The mountains sat in the distance. Low hanging clouds obscured the peak and a dense fog had rolled over the base.

Goosebumps crawled over Leo’s skin where Ryoma’s heat did not touch him, and his voice was astoundingly calm when he asked, “When did you realize you were in love with me?”


	18. Chapter 18

Ryoma’s long hair hid his expression as he stood. Leo caught only the line of Ryoma’s sharp profile before he was pulled against the King’s body.

“You know, we’ve never had a dance together,” Ryoma murmured against his ear.

Leo’s hands slid up Ryoma’s naked back as Ryoma began to hum. By the light of the morning sun, they began to sway. Leo felt his racing heart begin to slow, and the tension eased from his body. It was replaced by numbness. The vibrations of Ryoma’s voice could be felt against his own chest; the sounds ran down his body like light caresses. He laid his head against Ryoma’s shoulder, and took a deep breath.

“You must think me a weak man,” Ryoma began. “Perhaps I am…to succumb to a sentiment that I know I have no right to feel.”

Leo said nothing.

“I do love you. I think I loved you from the first day you came here. When I saw you that morning, an inexplicable sense of peace wash over me - it was a feeling I had been chasing my entire life, but always, it seemed to allude my grasp. Then you appeared, and I realized I had forgotten what it was like to be around you during the war. You took my breath away that day, and it's still like that every time I see you. You have an indescribable quality about you that makes me want to protect you and shelter you from the darkness in this world. At the same time, your mere presence is like a balm against my soul, and it is through your strength that I keep finding myself renewed. But in answer to your question… I realized I loved you that day when you threw your letter into my face.” Ryoma ended with a small chuckle.

Leo squeezed his eyes shut. 

Ryoma’s arms tightened around him until their breathing grew strained. There was heavy emotion in his voice when he asked, “What about you? When did you know?”

“Last night,” Leo’s voice emerged in a whisper.

“Really?” A hint of genuine surprise.

Leo nodded. He found himself pulling back, trying to find any degree of separation between himself and the King. It was only by chance that he caught Ryoma’s lashes falling against his cheeks at that moment, to cover the wet shine in his eyes. Leo turned away and reached down. He pulled the blanket over his shoulders and wrapped it back around himself. His voice was dull and flat. “I’m flattered you think so highly of me. But I don’t always see things as clearly as I should. Especially with people.”

Ryoma braced his hand against the back of the chair and leaned into it heavily. His eyes fell on the decree. Outside, a blue bird landed on a nearby tree and started singing a lilting tune. As soon as it ended, the song began anew. Over and over the bird sang the same song while the silence between them continued.

It was Ryoma who finally said in a pained voice, “What now?”

“You’re asking me?”

“Clearly, I can’t trust myself to act objectively anymore. Everything I do feels like I’m either trying to push you away or hold onto you.” He tried for a smile. “You’re my advisor, and I need you now more than ever.”

Leo was as numb on the outside as he was inside. He watched the bird dance on the branch on legs as thin as twigs. Then it took to the air, and the song abruptly ended. “Take Naoko’s offer.”

“I don’t want to marry his daughter."

Leo’s eyes narrowed and his tone grew sharp. “That's not a choice you can afford to make. You’re the King. That means you live in the service of your kingdom and your people. It is your duty, and the burden of your responsibility to act in the best interest of others. You want all this to end without spilling blood and throwing away lives? Then marry her. After that, you only have to endure her for so long as it takes to obtain an heir."

He heard Ryoma swallow. "Then afterward...perhaps..."

"No," Leo said swiftly. "Don't ask that of me."

The harshness of his words felt out of place on this bright and sunny new morning. Against the hardening of Ryoma’s expression, he wished he could take his words back or at least done something to soften them. He watched as Ryoma knit himself back together piece by piece until when he finally turned to face Leo again, he was standing straight. His shoulders rolled down back, and there was a familiar resolve and distance in his eyes.

He inclined his head at Leo. “You're right, it was unforgivable of me to even suggest such a thing; it would be a wrong committed against both of you. I would not be able to set her aside as if she was merely here to serve some purpose. I will be a dutiful and faithful husband to whomever I marry. You have done everything I have asked of you, and I shall uphold my end of the bargain as I'd promised; when this is done, you will be released from your position as my Consort. If you wish to continue to work, you may have any position in the army or as a member of my staff. The land and the rest of the titles that I have granted you will follow you regardless of where you choose to make your home in Hoshido."

Leo did not have a response. He couldn’t have moved if he’d tried. He was glad that it was Ryoma who finally approached him. "You know what I keep thinking?" began Ryoma, "Anyone else, and they would have pressed this moment to their advantage. But, not you.”

When the King held out his hand, Leo had to force his fingers to unclench where they were tangled inside the blanket. He laid his hand on top of Ryoma’s, and watched Ryoma flip it around.

The King executed a deep bow, head lowering until he could press a kiss against the center of Leo’s palm. His breath and his whisper fell against Leo’s ice cold skin. “Thank you. For everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got to this point in the story and realized I'm dying to see these guys get back into some action. The battles are what I loved about the Fire Emblem games and the current ending now seems somewhat underwhelming. I've got about five days before Nanowrimo starts, so I'm going to take a shot at rewriting the last part.
> 
> Hope you guys don't mind the wait too much. I'll be back to posting November 1st (US time).
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and the support :)


	19. Chapter 19

Long before Hiroshi ever committed treason against the King of Hoshido, he had been a boy who’d dreamt of becoming a hero. He was born the second son of an Engineer, which gave him the freedom to choose his own path in life. He joined the army when he came of age, and it suited him well; he enjoyed the daily physical exertions, and became known for the strength of his sword arm. It wasn't long before he acquired a small group of admirers and friends. He set his sights on making a name for himself.

The opportunity presented itself during that unspeakable act of betrayal by King Garon. On the same day King Sumeragi died and Princess Corrin was taken, the distant war came home; the nature of the betrayal hit something personal in the hearts of every Hoshidan, and Hiroshi was just one of many who found himself moved from grief to anger. He was eager to avenge the death of his King.

Unfortunately, fate had a different plan for him. The day before his unit deployed, his older brother died. Hiroshi was given leave to attend the funeral. There, his aging father impressed upon him the responsibility to take over the family shops. Reluctantly and while under his father’s watch, Hiroshi petitioned the army to be released from his duties to the kingdom, to instead attend to his duty as a son. In his wildest nightmare, he never imagined the petition would actually be granted.

It was - by the high officials who had more than once, relied on the Engineer's expertise for constructions throughout the city.

Hiroshi‘s first dream had died with his brother. He became an apprentice for his father, and the strength he had so prided in himself was neither celebrated nor used to kill Nohrians; it wasted away on the sort of work that only required the use of his mind. His calluses softened and his hands were perpetually stained with ink instead of dirt. Day after day, he pored over sketches, strained over tiny written figures, and made pages after pages of calculations. He took no pleasure in any of his designs nor constructions, and it was only by some inner born talent that he managed to find any modicum of success.

He began to drink the day he found out Prince Ryoma had allied himself to the Prince of Nohr.

“He ain’t his father’s son! He ain’t nothin’ but a traitor!” Hiroshi took out the bitterness and resentment of his own life - bound as it was to his father - against the crown prince. Prince Ryoma, Hiroshi reasoned, was a white eyed wolf who had no loyalties to his father and family.

He allowed this anger to set in and fester.

When his former friends returned from war, they came back as heroes. While Hiroshi's waistband had expanded, and he had started to prematurely gray, his friends remained young, strong, and drunk from their victory. They were celebrated everywhere they went in the city. His friends had found commonalities with their Nohrian allies, and thereby discovered the distances between themselves and Hiroshi. Suddenly, Hiroshi‘s pointed jokes - the same ones he had told all his life about the Nohrians - no longer evoked laughter. After one too many blank stares and uncomfortable silences, Hiroshi realized these strangers were no longer his friends. Everywhere he looked, the people he had known all his life, spoke of things he could not understand. They talked of peace and unity with Nohr. This unpleasant change came and swept into his city - his home. Was he the only one who still remembered King Garon’s betrayal?

Of all the stories that will follow Hiroshi in his afterlife, it is worth noting that he had done right by one person. He never married nor had any children, but he took in an orphan from the war. That orphan’s name was Akio. The boy had been one of the many refugees who had traveled over from the border, looking for new opportunities and a more peaceful life in the city. Hiroshi found Akio on his doorstep one morning, skinnier than a cricket, and with leaves and bark tied to the bottom of his feet for shoes. The boy was nearly seven, but he didn't speak.

Hiroshi gave Akio a home, a warm bed to sleep in, and three regular meals a day. Hiroshi took him to work and showed him how he ran his shop, and taught Akio how to draw. In the evenings and before he went out to drink, he sat down with Akio to show him how to read, write, and to do arithmetic. The boy flourished under Hiroshi‘s care, and demonstrated a resounding resilience that seemed only ever found in children. In just a few years, Akio caught up with the others of his age. More importantly, he demonstrated a keen interest in engineering that had always alluded Hiroshi. If there was one good lasting legacy to Hiroshi‘s life, it rested in Akio.

“You’ll inherit the shop one day, Akio, and you’ll take care of me when I’m old,” Hiroshi had said on the day he proudly named Akio as his apprentice. 

Then one day, a nobleman paid Hiroshi a visit, and stole away this peaceful dream. Akio, who had stayed up all night to finish a sketch for a customer, rushed upstairs and awoke his master from his drunken stupor. The nobleman waited with barely concealed impatience while Hiroshi washed quickly and dressed in his best kimono. When Hiroshi came downstairs though, he felt as though his efforts had been wasted; the nobleman waiting for him was unimpressive in every way. He dressed the part, but he was squat as a toad, red-faced, and balding on top. His nose dripped constantly so he was forced to speak at length through a handkerchief pressed against his face. However, once the man began to talk, he demonstrated an unexpected eloquence, dignity, and admirable spirit. To Hiroshi's astonishment, the nobleman openly espoused the same sort sentiments drawn from the deepest and darkest pockets of his own heart - the things that could no longer be voiced out loud in this city.

Hiroshi sent Akio out.

“Now, milord, I understand how you feel. I, too, hold no love for the Nohrians and I think it is a mistake for the King to trust them so, but I am simply an engineer, not a soldier, and certainly no hero.”

“Ah, but you can be,” the nobleman said, leaning over conspiratorially. There was a dark promise in the black beads of his eyes. “The King has commissioned a bridge to be built and will be soliciting designs and offering contracts in the coming weeks. That is-”

“Pah!” Hiroshi spat. “I’ve heard of it. The one that some Nohrian conceived? A bridge that combines Nohrian and Hoshidan engineering? What's wrong with Hoshidan engineering, I ask? You see any of our bridges having any trouble standing after a century? No, I want nothing to do with that. If I had it my way, that bridge will never be built.”

“ _Nor would I_ ,” the nobleman said with impatience. “Why do you think I have come to you?”

“What do you want me to do about it?”

The nobleman spoke deliberately and with exaggerated patience. “I want you to get one of those contracts. If you are selected as Master Engineer of the construction, I shall contact you again with a favor or two."

Hiroshi grew wary. “What kind of favor?”

“Nothing you need to worry about for now.”

Hiroshi shook his head, and straightened when he realized he’d been leaning forward to catch the nobleman’s works. “I'm not going to risk my business nor my head unless I know what I’m getting myself into.”

“Your head-? Oh! Nothing so dramatic, my friend. No one will want your head. Who do you think I am? I am a outstanding law-abiding citizen, same as you. I have no desire to anyone killed or driven from their livelihood. All I want is to help preserve the integrity of our city! First it begins with a bridge, and then what will be next? Nohrian ships coming to port? Nohrian refugees? Nohrian half-breeds, and one day, a Nohrian King?! You want to see the children in our city running around in Nohrian clothes and reading Nohrian books? No no no, my friend, all we're doing is making it a little more inconvenient for those who are so eager to rid Hoshidans of our culture, pride and identity. Now, let's talk specifics. If you agree to our arrangement and you get yourself a contract, I might ask you to hire a few men, here or there - men of my choosing - and that would be all! You’ll be compensated for your efforts handsomely, of course, and after it is done, you’ll be right back here in your little shop, carrying on with business as usual.”

Hiroshi felt anticipation and excitement stir in his heart for the first time in decades, but still, he hesitated. “Akio, my apprentice...he won’t have to be involved, will he? If you ask him to take part in any of this, then the deal is off.”

“You don’t have to tell another soul! In fact, that’s how I prefer to do all my business.” The nobleman gave an oily smile and stood. "So, do we have an understanding?"

Hiroshi returned the smile at last. "I believe we do."

## ~~~~~~~~~~

The table shook, sending tremors across the surface of the water cups. The sound that followed was even more terrible. A deep rumbling as if the ground was splitting apart, then the sudden uproar of water. Shouts of alarm spilled through the port. Leo came to his feet just in time to see the perfect arches of the bridge crumbling inward. Frantic figures atop the bridge ran desperately toward land as entire sections of stone broke beneath their feet. A head bobbed up from the surface, then vanished.

“Get them out of the water!” Leo shouted, as he tore from the building. Rain wet his face. He fell twice as he slipped and slid down the muddy embankment. Workers were rushing to the river with ropes. Frothy white laced water washed over Leo’s boots. He took up one end of a rope and wound it around his waist. Next to him, two others did the same.

“I got you, milord,” someone said.

Leo tightened the knot and dove into the water. The cold stopped his heart for a beat, and caused every muscle of his body to seize. As soon as the initial shock wore off, he began to move. He surfaced, and found debris, the size of a horse, hurling toward him in the rushing rapids. Leo took a deep breath and dove. He couldn’t see anything underwater and his lungs began to burn almost immediately.

The effects of the cold settled in rapidly; by the time he reached the first man who was struggling to stay afloat, his body had grown sluggish. Fatigue had set in more rapidly than it should. Leo's grabbed a handful of the man's clothes, and brought his head to the surface.

"Stay calm. I have you." Leo said, spitting out water. He gave a hard tug of the rope and felt the answering pull. Then they began to move toward shore. He was fortunate the man listened, and merely held onto him.

In the end, he only managed to save two, which brought the total number of people rescued, to a mere five. Eleven died and were lost to the river.

Upon reaching the embankment a second time, he could only stand and watch the chaos unfolding; the workers were fleeing, hauling away supplies on carts and wagons that had been pre-loaded for this exact reason. He saw at least three groups of people trying to set the camp on fire. The rain hindered those efforts, but not enough to stop the destruction. 

That was when Leo realized that the collapse of the bridge had been anything but accidental. He didn’t need to ask for the reason. As the workers fled, they shouted, “Down with the Imposter!” 

By the time the City Guards arrived, the camp had largely been abandoned. Some dozen workers remained: low level artisans and craftsmen who had never held any position of importance. They gathered beneath a large tree for cover. All the other buildings on sight had been torn down one way or another.

Leo was still wet, and freezing. He’d managed to find a gray cloak, and it was large enough that it hid the shivering of his body. His voice was tight from the cold when he addressed the men.

“Mourn for those who died today, and allow yourselves to feel anger and grief for the pointless destruction of your hard work. Rest assured that you will continue to be paid through the end of this season, and if the King be willing, we will rebuild come Summer.”

The men shuffled on their feet and hung their heads.

“If any of you have information that will help with the investigation, then stay. The rest of you: go home and be with your families.”

The only one who remained as the crowd dispersed was a young man with black hair, and blue eyes that were just a little too innocent. He was of Leo’s height and Leo’s build, and possessed the kind of face that would have made him popular in Court amongst both the men and women. 

“You’re Akio, yes?” asked Leo. “The Master Engineer’s apprentice?”

“That’s right, milord.”

“Where is he?”

“I-I don’t know, milord. He had to leave just before the bridge collapsed.”

Leo nodded, accidentally letting a grimace slip. Beneath the cloak, he hugged his arms around himself in an effort to stop the shivering. “What can you tell me about this, Akio?”

“I think I know how it all happened, milord.” said Akio, shaking visibly. He looked like a drowned rat, and his lips were turning a similar color as his eyes.

“I’ve rented a room nearby. Would you care to warm up first before we begin? I have a change of clothes that will likely fit you.”

“Y-yes, milord. Thank you, milord.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Unfortunately, they weren’t able to leave right away. Leo dug through the debris and managed to find a dark green cloak for Akio, and in doing so, he bought them some more time. When the two of them finally managed to pick through the rubble for paperwork that could still be salvaged, night had started to fall. In the distance, shadowed masts rose over the towering ship that bobbed in black waters.

Leo did not look at the ruins of the bridge when they made their way out of the construction site. He did not want to see the jutting wood and stone stretching ineffectively over a quarter of the bay like an unanswered plea.

The Sailor’s Alley was always busier by night than day. Red lanterns lined the street, giving drunken men and white painted women a curiously warm glow. The downpour did nothing to diminish the light leaking from windows. Curses and feminine laughter competed with the rumble of thunder overhead. A man stumbled out of a building and upended the contents of his stomach. A girl appeared at the open door in crudely done up paint and a scarlet handkerchief pressed to her mouth. She made a mewling plea for the man to return.

Leo stepped over the foul liquid, and led Akio through a crowd of men studying a group of girls on display. Every girl held a number and a price. He noticed the moment Akio started walking closer to him, almost stepping on his heel with every step. 

“You’ve been staying here, milord?” Akio asked when Leo turned into a dilapidated wooden building. “N-not that there’s anything wrong with that, milord. Forgive me. I meant no offense. I know not what I speak of.”

Ahead of them, a man was leading a girl up the stairs. Every step brought a tired groan from the wood beneath their feet.

“I only come here to sleep, Akio. It’s close to the construction site and it’s convenient,” said Leo mildly.

“O-oh yes, milord. Of course, milord.”

Leo glanced over his shoulder at Akio, who must have been around his age, and felt as if there were years, no - decades - between them.

The truth was that he had to either find room outside of the castle or go mad.

He hadn’t seen Ryoma for nearly a month and a half. That last morning they had spent together had marked an ending of sorts. They'd both felt it, so there had been no need to discuss it; Leo ceased his nightly visits to Ryoma's bedchamber, and Ryoma did not call on him again for supper. Their work took them apart from each other during the day. So the days had passed.

That initial period of loneliness had been mind numbing. The longing at night that robbed of Leo of his sleep. For two weeks, he relived every memory and moment of happiness he'd had with Ryoma, and felt their equal in the corresponding sense of grief and loss. Then the nightmares returned. By the third week, he could no longer function during the day, and he began to fear the fall of night.

It was quite by accident that he discovered his unlikely haven in this hidden nook of Sailor's Alley. He had been working late and needed to be at the construction site early the next morning. On his way back to the castle, he decided on a whim to rent a room for the evening. To his surprise, the voices and indecent sounds drifting in from the walls was familiar, and became a source of comfort. He didn't feel as lonely here, he realized, because it brought him back to the time of the first war, when he had been surrounded at camp by friends and allies. He slept well that night, so he returned the next.

“Keep your eyes down, Akio,” Leo instructed beneath his breath as the hapless youth ran into him while gawking at a half dressed servant. The girl smiled shyly, bowed low, and rushed away with her tray.

“S-sorry, milord.”

The rented room boasted meager furnishings: an oversized bed, a table with two chairs, a chest, and a wash tub. Leo ordered hot water and food to be brought up. He kept three identical changes of clothes here, and nothing of value. After the maids filled the tub, Leo told Akio to wash up.

“What about you, milord?”

“I’ll go after you. You can change into these afterward. They should fit you,” said Leo, laying out the of clothes.

But Akio stood there, dripping on the floor. He didn’t move.

Leo stopped. “What’s the matter?”

Akio’s expression was frozen in a mask of guilt. “I-I should have said something earlier, milord. I knew something was wrong. All of my calculations and sketches kept getting changed; the ones that were submitted to you for approval were the originals, but then afterward, when they got passed down to the workers, I’d noticed that all the numbers were different. I didn’t dare say anything for fear of getting anyone in trouble, milord. I-I was afraid, though I couldn't tell you why I'd felt this way. But, I should have said something because if I had known what might have happened - I know this was entirely my fault, milord. I just - I just never thought people would get hurt.”

Akio looked down, eyes red with unshed tears. He dropped the bundle of clothes on the bed and went to the table where Leo had spread the paperwork out to dry.

“Please, allow me to show you, milord.  S-see this sketch here? How the paper below this number is scuffed? The numbers were reversed. You can see it here, and again, here. I knew something was wrong - I knew what they were doing to my calculations - I mean - our calculations - I just - I don’t - I’m not sure -“ Akio’s mouth turned white.

Leo hadn’t been looking down at the paper. He had been watching the burgeoning anger in Akio’s shimmering eyes, the quiet fury barely held in check behind those words. He saw the familiarity by which Akio found and identified the papers amidst all the chaos.

“How long have you been doing Hiroshi’s work for him?” Leo asked bluntly.

Akio’s face paled, and his gaze flitted away. “I don’t know what you mean, milord.”

“Who drew the preliminary sketch of the designs?”

“Ah…that was me, milord.”

“What about the initial calculations?”

“I-I did those, milord.”

Leo sifted through the wet papers. “This sketch here - of the abutment, the spandrel columns, and these calculations for the arch axis, rise, and crown. These are all your work.”

“Y-you don’t understand, milord. Master Hiroshi was a very busy man and it’s customary -“

“Can you rebuild the bridge?” asked Leo. 

Akio’s jaw opened and closed. “Why y-yes, milord.”

“Without Hiroshi?”

“No! I mean, I - I can’t do that, milord. I’m only an apprentice. When Master Hiroshi returns -” Seeing the look on Leo’s face, Akio quickly rushed to explain. “W-wait, milord. It's not that I have something against working for you or the King; it’s just that it wouldn’t be right. This is Master Hiroshi’s contract, and if it weren’t for him, I would have no home or trade at all. I feel as though it wouldn’t be right by him if I should take over.”

Leo nodded with understanding, but said with some impatience. “Your master will not be returning. I would not be surprised if he has already fled the city. ”

“W-what do you mean, milord? He’s probably at the shop and -“

“Akio,” Leo said, doing his best to inject compassion into his voice. “Can't you see that he was one of the men who had conspired to sabotage this project? Who do you think changed these numbers? He didn’t just leave before the bridge collapsed. He fled because he knew what was about to happen. Sooner or later, he will be caught by the City Guards, if not already, and when he is, he will be tried for murder and treason. He will not return to finish this construction, Akio. None of the men who had been hired by Hiroshi will build anything ever again. They will be lucky to escape the executioner's ax.”

“M-murder, milord?” Akio stammered, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“Yes. For the men who drowned in the river," Leo reminded him gently.

Akio looked stunned, and also as if he was about to cry.

Leo sighed. “You don’t need to make a decision today. All I ask is that you think about it. If you decide to take over your master's business and you still want to see your design built, then meet me at the castle gates tomorrow at noon. The King holds court at that time. I’ll have you speak to him about what you said to me today, and I’ll also make a recommendation to promote you to Master Engineer of this project.”

“M-master Engineer” Akio’s tanned skin was gray and ashy. “But I can’t possibly -“

“It’s not up to me, Akio. The King will have to approve it.”

“King Ryoma?” Akio breathed.

A knock came at the door, and Leo called for the visitor to enter.

It was the Innkeeper’s wife, Mariko. She was a sharp tongued woman with a hawkish nose and severe small eyes. She had taken somewhat of a liking to Leo, at least preferring him to the other patrons of the inn. She showed it by occasionally giving him extra portions of food.

“You have a visitor, milord. I told him you were occupied with your boy there, but he insisted. I could throw him out, but he says it’s a matter of urgency.”

Next to Leo, Akio made a strangled sound, and his face turned beet red.

Leo sighed and started for the door. “He’s not my boy, Mariko. Akio, change into something dry. We’ll speak more when I return.”

“With all due respect, but are you sure you’re not a eunuch, milord?” Mariko asked snidely as Leo stepped into the hall.

“Quite.” Leo replied curtly.

“I’ve seen a eunuch once, and he talked like you. He liked to use those big words and had a way of carrying himself just so,” said Mariko, following him.

Leo ignored her. He was weary, wet, and cold. He wanted this day to end. “Where is he?”

“In the kitchen. He refused to wait outside, and he wouldn’t say what it was about.”

“What did he look like?”

“Handsome looking fellow, I think, but I couldn’t see much behind the hood. Real polite and soft spoken. I know just the right girl for him. Tell him I got a fresh one who can use a gentle touch. I’ll even give him a discount if he buys her for more than one night.”

Leo paused at the door leading into the kitchen. Out in the restaurant area, crowds of men were gathered around the tables, playing cards, drinking, and generally carrying on. Leo noticed the exception right away; a large man in a patched cloak. He was drinking tea instead of liquor and he was the only one watching the musician. The sound of the lute was barely audible over the raucous noises of the crowd.

"Who is that over there?” Leo asked, nodding toward the man.

“Some merchant or traveler. Maybe a eunuch like yourself. He won’t even look at my girls.”

Mariko left him when he stepped into the kitchen. The cooks were calling out orders, white hot clouds billowing from bamboo steamers. For a moment, the splattering of oil in a pan drowned out all other sounds. Leo squeezed between the cooks, and caught sight of a moving shadow. He frowned, and followed.

A moment later, a gust of cold wind hit him and he realized the stranger had exited through the back door of the kitchen. He unconsciously touched his pocket, where the small tome pressed against him with its reassuring weight. Then he stepped outside.

The alley was empty.

Leo was just about to turn back around when a sound attracted his attention. It sounded like the scuff of a boot against the ground. This time, he walked out into the middle of the alley. The door slammed shut behind him. He pulled his hood up against the rain and said into the darkness. “Show yourself.”

Silence.

He started back for the inn.

The only warning he had was the cut of an unnatural shadow behind him.

A hand grabbed him, and spun him around. His back met a wall. A gloved hand pressed against his mouth, and the smell of leather filled his nose. A body pressed hard against him, immobilizing his arms. He tried to raise his leg to kick. The taller man countered with an expert shift in his step.

This was no petty thief or an overzealous lecher. The man knew how to fight, Leo realized. 

A whisper feel against his ear. “Is there a reason someone might be following you, Lord Leo?”

Leo paused at the sound of his own name; there was something naggingly familiar about that voice. A sound brought the man's attention back to the door, and in the wane light, Leo saw the upward tilt of a light colored eye. The rest of the face was obscured by a mask, but Leo would have recognized those eyes anywhere.

Leo twisted his head, and Kaze moved his hand from his mouth. “What are you doing here?” Leo gasped. The last he had heard, the ninja was in Valla. Rumors and news of him were scarce; no one even knew which kingdom he served these days.

“I bring an urgent message from Nohr, milord, and if I am the first you have seen, then - Milord, is there somewhere we can go to speak in private? I only need a few minutes of your time.”

Leo didn’t bother to ask for a reason. The urgency in Kaze’s voice moved him to action.

“Upstairs will have to do,” said Leo.

“We can’t go back through the kitchen. Someone followed you in, and he might very well be waiting on the other side of that door.”

While they had been talking, Kaze had released him and stepped back. Leo closed the distance again, standing so close they brushed up against each other. “Cover yourself. I have a visitor.”

"I know."

When Leo brought an arm around Kaze, the ninja pulled his hood low over his eyes, and held still.

The crack of thunder washed away the sound of Leo’s incantation. The pitter patter of raindrops began to grow faint. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes again, he was back in the rented room. He moved away from Kaze.

Akio startled at the sight of them, and made a noise of distress. He wet clothes sat in a wet puddle in the corner, and he was only halfway dressed.

“Don’t look at him,” Leo instructed Akio, as Kaze turned his back to them. “Something has come up. We’ll have to talk later. Will you be able to find your way home from here?"

“Y-yes, milord.” Akio said, eyes too wide as he frantically averted his gaze, attempting to look everywhere but at Kaze’s dark ominous form.

Leo tapped a finger against his elbow impatiently while he waited for the engineer’s apprentice to finish getting dressed. Perhaps he unconsciously felt Kaze’s discomfort because Leo found himself restlessly moved to action again. He blew out all the candles in the room but for one. That provided just enough light for Leo to catch Akio’s flush.

Realizing the opportunity, Leo encouraged Akio's assumptions about Kaze’s sudden appearance, and said, "If anyone asks, I was alone here all night. Do you understand? If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I can get into quite a bit of trouble."

"I-I won't say anything, milord," With his shoes till unlaced, Akio made quickly for the door.

Leo picked up a cloak without looking and pressed it into Akio's arms. “Think about what I’d said, Akio. For what it’s worth, your work spoke for itself, and you did submit the best design out of all the others. I hope to see you tomorrow at noon.”

“Y-yes, milord,” said Akio, ducking quickly from the room without meeting Leo’s eyes. “Thank you, milord.”

Leo shut the door.

“You won’t be making that appointment, milord,” said Kaze, as he lowered his hood and pulled down his mask. The ninja’s sage colored hair was wet and plastered against his forehead. Rain rolled down the sides of his face. Lilac colored eyes lowered respectfully.

“Why not?”

Then Kaze said something that brought the ice straight to Leo’s very core. “Lady Camilla sent me here to bring you back to Nohr. The Hoshidans betrayed King Xander. The reinforcements that should have come to our aid never arrived - or so we'd believed. In fact, they had been setting up for an ambush. Last evening, your brother led a successful charge against the Zealot's last standing stronghold. This morning, without warning, the Hoshidans set upon the camp. Initial estimates indicated casualties were as high as a third of the army.”

Leo shook his head. “You mean to say…”

“The Hoshidans had only assisted long enough to see the Zealots defeated. Now the conquest of Nohr has begun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next upload in two days.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important!
> 
> My lovely friends pointed out in the last chapter that Emi is a female Japanese name, and Horatio is...just not a Japanese name. Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking. Anyway, I've corrected that in the last chapter along with many other mistakes. 
> 
> Emi = Akio  
> Horatio = Hiroshi

Leo’s voice emptied of emotions as he calmly undid the fastening to his cloak. He turned his back to Kaze and pulled his wet shirt over his head. The air felt warm against his ice cold skin.

“You and I have had a long history together, haven’t we?” Leo began. He kicked off his shoes, his pants, and the rest of his small clothes. He eyed the tub of steaming water, but decided there was no time. With a clean towel hanging by the door, he used it to wipe the moisture still clinging to his body. He glanced over his shoulder.

Kaze answered with his eyes trained to the ground, standing like a soldier at attention “Yes, milord. You had saved my life.”

“And I haven’t forgotten the countless hours you’d spent during the war, showing me the fightings style favored by the various ninja clans. I’d come to think of you as a friend, not just an ally, and I know Corrin also placed a great deal of trust in you. However, your accusations carry serious consequences - perhaps even beyond your understanding. While I don’t have any reason to suspect you’re lying to me, I wonder if a mistake had been made and you were given some misinformation to pass on to me.”

Kaze hesitated, then said diplomatically, “I apologize for the nature of my news, milord. I am aware that this is the last thing you would ever want to hear.”

“Why don’t you start by telling me which King or Queen you serve?”

“I served briefly under Queen Corrin immediately following the war, but she sent me to Nohr as soon as the conflict began.”

Dry now, Leo moved to the chest to retrieve new clothes. With every article he put on, he felt a little more steady. He was still cold and weary, but he was beginning to feel more human. His boots were still wet, but there was nothing he could do about that now. “Why haven’t I heard about your assistance in Nohr until now?”

“I worked exclusively with King Xander, milord. My identity and my allegiance had to remain a secret because of the nature of my missions. Queen Corrin did, at times, encourage some of the rumors that I was still in Valla.”

At that, Leo finally turned. He approached Kaze while still working the buttons of his coat. His movements were not particularly hurried, but his mind was suddenly racing. 

“Milord, I understand your reticence, and I can give you the proof you seek, but first we need to leave. The men who were following you will undoubtedly return to this inn soon when they fail to find you outside.”

Leo ignored him. What kind of work would Kaze be doing that required the King of Nohr and the Queen of Valla to conspire together to obscure his real allegiance? Who were they attempting to deceive? There was only one answer to that question.

“Look at me,” he commanded.

Kaze complied.

“How long have you been spying on Ryoma for my brother?”

Because Leo had been scrutinizing Kaze for his reaction, he caught the fractional widening of Kaze’s eyes that gave away the truth. The ninja blinked and looked away, realizing his mistake. “You can be almost too perceptive, milord.”

If that had been true, then why did Leo feel as though he was always a step behind? Only barely managing to avert danger at every turn?

Leo said softly as he turned away, “So there had never been an alliance to preserve.”

“Your efforts didn’t go to waste, milord. The surveillance was only a precautionary measure. Your brother had become increasingly concerned of the rising anti-Nohrian sentiments in Hoshido.”

“What did you tell Xander about me?” Leo heard himself ask, knowing that it was the most useless question at a time like this.

This time, Kaze did not hesitate. “He knows everything, and as of two days ago, he decreed that your oath of loyalty to King Ryoma was made under duress; Nohr does not recognize Hoshido’s claim over you. You remain the second in line to inherit the throne after Lady Camilla."

Leo didn’t realize he was sitting until he felt the bed give way beneath him. He realized he was smiling bitterly and nodding to himself because he already knew the answer to his next question: “Why did you feel the need to remind me of that last part, Kaze?”

Kaze bowed his head. “Because King Xander was grievously wounded during the ambush. If he should succumb to his injuries - Lady Camilla intends to pass the crown to you. You will become King, but that can only happen if you are in Nohr. It is part of the reason Lady Camilla pressed upon me the dire need to bring you home.”

Desperate. Camilla was desperate.

Leo stared at the floor. How did this happen? - was the question that kept repeating itself through his mind. Three kingdoms, now, mired in this mess of political conflict. 

Gods, what was Corrin thinking? Did she really believe she could remain neutral after sending Kaze to Nohr? She likely feared the possibility of Hoshidans invading Nohr, but still…

She had a stake in Hoshido too; she was betrothed to marry Takumi. If Hoshido and Nohr really were to go to war, what will she do then? Which side will she choose?

It would have been better if she had never gotten involved at all.

“There is no time, milord. We must leave now before word of your brother’s decree reaches King Ryoma. Your life would be in even more peril then.”

Leo looked up, “You really think Ryoma would order my assassination? Now yes, I’ve heard what you’ve said, and I know what everyone else believes, what proof do you have that Ryoma is behind the ambush? If you've been watching the King as closely as I suspect you have, then you know how many enemies would attempt to frame him to provoke a war. Isn’t it possible that Naoko or the Council orchestrated this attack?”

Kaze looked at him quizzically. “No, milord. King Xander has yet to declare war against Hoshido, but the presumption is King Ryoma is behind this invasion.”

“Perhaps I am a man of little faith because I need more proof, Kaze. I have no reason to believe the person who had followed me into the kitchen was there to harm me; I have been coming and going for days now, and never so much as run into a cutpurse. If they mean to attack me, why tonight of all nights? I should also tell you now that I don't believe Ryoma is capable of such treachery.”

“Milord, Kagero led the ambush. I saw it myself, and at least a hundred more soldiers can tell you the same.”

Leo fell into stillness.

Something came to his mind at that moment, a question that had always nagged at him: why hadn’t Ryoma allowed him to attend the war council meetings? What else did he have to hide from Leo if the plan had only been to send reinforcements and aid to Nohr?

That question opened up a floodgate of others. For example, did Ryoma really have so little control over his own subordinates that his ninjas would break interrogation protocols without his approval? Wasn’t it possible that Ryoma had issued the order for torture, then returned and feigned ignorance so he could play the part of a savior? In other words, had it all been a ploy to gain Leo’s trust?

And what of the immense weight Ryoma always carried about - the guilt that had never diminished during their time together. Was it possible the guilt had been more justified than Leo had previously believed? Had Ryoma been planning this betrayal all along?

If experience has taught Leo anything, it was that Ryoma was quite capable of keeping secrets from him. The purpose for the vacation, his feelings for Leo, and even Naoko’s offer had all been discovered only when problems came to a head. He wondered, if it hadn’t been for Naoko’s comments before supper, when would Ryoma have told him about that offer to marry Naoko's daughter? How many more nights would he have lain in Ryoma's arms, clueless that it was all coming to an end more rapidly than he would have ever imagined?

Then Leo heard himself telling Ryoma about the weaknesses in Nohr’s army: the supplies and soldiers his brother needed the most. He’d even helped map out roads and supply missing information regarding the terrain. He had done all this thinking it would help the reinforcements reach Xander faster.

When he closed his eyes now, he could see Ryoma: that gentle smile, the power in that body, and that caring and generous nature. The King was the physical and emotional ideal of everything Leo could have ever asked for in a partner.

He could have laughed at the irony of it all. Between the two of them, who was the real master of illusion?

Kaze interrupted the downward spiral of his thoughts. “Milord, Lady Camilla gave me this amulet. She told me you will know what to do with it.”

Leo reached up and took the obsidian pendant into his hand. It hung from a delicate gold chain. There was a single strand of lavender colored hair caught around the clasp.

A spell amplifier.

Camilla understood that a sorcerer needed significantly more power to teleport himself than to teleport others. This was his way back home. He could be there in an instant. The next breath he drew could be filled with ice crystals and tinged with the scent of evergreen.

Leo closed his hand around the jewel.

If Ryoma had been manipulating him and using him this entire time, then what reason did he have to stay? The bargain they had struck, his oath of loyalty - everything would be nullified the moment he steps across the border in Nohr.

Then the next time they met…it would be as enemies.

Leo immediately recoiled away from that thought. No, no it was an ugly possibility that he wanted nothing to do with.

Were his feelings getting in the way? He wondered? Was it preventing him from seeing the truth?

He didn’t know, but there was also something…something he was sure he was overlooking.

“I need more time to think,” Leo breathed, feeling as if he was running out of air.

“We don’t have any, milord. Six messengers were sent to deliver this same message, and I was the last to go. If none of the others made it, then -”

A hair raising wail cut through the streets just outside the window. It was not the scream of pleasure that was common in this part of the city, but one of fear and dread. At once, Kaze went to the window while Leo rushed to blow out the candle, plunging them into darkness. Acrid smoke filled his nose. Outside, chaos had erupted in the street.

“Murder! Murder! Help! Somebody help!” A wretched voice screamed into the night.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

“What is going on tonight?” Leo gasped as they both sprang into action.

Kaze opened the door without noise and slipped out without a disturbance of the air. Leo grabbed his cloak, threw it over his shoulders and followed. By the time he reached the streets, Leo had lost sight of Kaze. He didn’t look around for the ninja. A sense of urgency and anticipation had seized him, and he tore off running in the direction where the voice had called out. The sound of his boots slapping against the ground echoed like the beats of a drum. With every step he took, he felt the dread growing in his stomach, as lead poured into his legs.

Something terrible had happened: was the sentence that kept repeating itself in his head.

The streets were alive now. People were rushing everywhere. After a few turns, he became lost in the throng. Then he caught sight of a trio of City Guards running along an adjacent street, silver metal armor flashing red from the light of the nearby lanterns. He took off after them.

“Move! Move out of the way!” The City Guard shouted at the ring of onlookers. Leo followed on their heels, weaving his way through the crowd before the spaces could close.

At the edge of the circle, he stopped dead.

This here, was the third and final blow that brought the illusion of his honeyed Hoshidan dream, crashing down around him.

His mind registered the scene before him in a series of fragments. The dark green cloak that looked gray in the darkness. Clothes that were identical to his own. The shredded edges of fabric. Slashing wounds made by a low weight projectile weapon traveling at a high velocity. That familiar tinge of discolored skin along the split apart flesh. Mouth still open in a silent scream. Lips that had turned black in death. 

A young face that will haunt him in his nightmares for the rest of his life.

Akio. Another name to add to the list of innocents he’d sent to their deaths.

He didn’t know why he looked up at that moment, but he did. He saw eyes peering out from the shadows above the building. The right one drooping from a very familiar scar. He blinked and the face was gone.

He could have imagined it.

Someone fell against him, shoving him sideways, and pushing him from the crowd. Kaze. Something fell over his head and obscured his vision, and he realized that Kaze had covered his face with the cowl. He ducked his head and let Kaze pull him through the crowd, stumbling when his legs refused to work right.

He didn’t know where they were going. He couldn’t see anything past the darkness.

At some point, the streets grew quiet, and he twisted out of Kaze’s hold. He felt the ninja pause, but then fall into step next to him.

“I have to get Brynhildr first. I’ll be useless in Nohr without my tome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is supposed to have one more scene. Once again I've run out of time editing and I couldn't include it with this update. 
> 
> The beginning of this month is super hectic, and I'll try to add that scene as soon as I get a chance. Thank you so much for your patience guys!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [stellarshocks (cherrySprinkles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrySprinkles/pseuds/stellarshocks) for enduring the pain of reading my first drafts to help me improve this chapter xD

Leo didn't immediately notice when the rain stopped. He found himself walking alone through the wet streets of the city. He didn’t bother looking around for Kaze; he knew the ninja was close by. He kept his head low, and kept moving. His only goal now was to retrieve his tome and to leave Hoshido. Unfortunately, it wasn’t as simple as teleporting to Castle Shirasagi, grabbing it, and teleporting out. The accuracy of the teleportation spell decreased with distance. From here, he could just as easily land in his bedchamber as an adjacent room, or even in the corridors. If Ryoma had ordered his assassination, then what other surprises awaited him in that wing of the castle?

If Ryoma had ordered his assassination...

That was the beginning of a thought he could never seem to finish. It made it difficult to think because the stream of his thoughts kept hitting this point and stuttering to a stop.

A sound startled Leo, and he flattened himself against the wall of a building. It was only an old man coming out of the doorway. 

Leo scanned the rooftops for the hundredth time, and then resumed walking. It took a while for his heart to stop racing. There were eyes in the streets tonight, and his skin crawled from the restless tension that had seized the city. Kaze had told him to take the major streets and to stay in the crowd, but Leo had resisted; the gods be damned if he should put more innocent lives at risk tonight.

He felt as if he was walking through a city in Nohr. He never did that without Niles at his side, because it did not matter whether he had been a Prince or a Sorcerer; both died just as quickly when struck from behind by an assassin’s arrow. This time, it hadn’t been an arrow, but Akio had died just as easily.

Akio.

Leo’s thoughts returned to the young man like a fresh wound he just couldn’t stop picking. These thoughts were the unproductive sort, such as: Akio would have never been in that part of the city if it hadn’t been for him, Akio could have just as easily gone home with the other workers, and what was so urgent that he had felt the need to ask Akio to stay behind? What if he hadn’t sent Akio out at that particular time? What if he had listened to Kaze’s warning? It could have all turned out differently if any one factor had -

“Milord, is this close enough?”

Leo started when Kaze suddenly appeared at his side like a wraith, cloak flaring out with a sudden gust of wind. He looked around and remembered they were walking along the rice paddies in the fields leading to the castle gates.

“No,” Leo said.

He squinted into the distance. The walls of Castle Shirasagi shone white against a bruised sky. Mired atop a cliff, it looked forlorn as it was formidable.

“What are the chances a ninja would deliberately act against his master’s interests?” Leo heard himself ask out loud.

He felt Kaze’s sideways glance. “If you’re speaking of Kagero, then the answer is none at all, milord. I have known her almost my entire life. She would never disobey King Ryoma.”

“Not just her. I’m talking about ninjas in general.”

“It depends, milord. One must always be vigilant when hiring a ninja. The man you hired may already have a contract to kill you.”

Kaze's answer made Leo scowl. “Who is the ninja with the scar on his face? The one that runs from eye to mouth?”

“Etsuji,” Kaze supplied. “He has ties to the royal family in Mokushu. A distant relative. He disappeared for a short while after the war, but obtained a contract with King Ryoma two years ago after the new Daimyo renewed their alliance with Hoshido. Why do you ask, milord?”

“Do you have any reason to believe he would act against Ryoma’s orders?” Leo’s voice became soft as his memories took him back to that long night in the interrogation chamber.

Something about the way Etsuji had carried out the beating had reminded Leo of his time in captivity with the Zealots. There had been an element of enjoyment while inflicting pain that had left a permanent, sickening impression in Leo’s mind.

“Milord, I didn’t spend a lot of time observing King Ryoma’s servants.”

The same question circled back again. “What are the chances that both Etsuji _and_ Kagero are acting against Ryoma’s orders?”

Kaze didn’t speak for a long time. Finally, he said in a low voice, “The boy had been set upon by at least two attackers at the same time, milord.”

Leo looked at Kaze. The ninja’s face was hidden beneath the cowl of his cloak; only his mouth was faintly visible. It tightened briefly before he continued. “The attacks came from two different directions at once and were intended to kill the target instantly from a distance.”

“And all of it concentrated around the neck and throat,” Leo added. “I know who they were really after, Kaze.” It didn’t make it any of this easier to accept. "The question is, who is behind all of this."

This time, Kaze didn't respond because they both knew the answer, but only Leo was still resisting the truth.

Wind sent the trees overhead rustling. He glanced up nervously, and unconsciously hugged his arms around himself. He was glad for the cloak that covered his action and the darkness that obscured his expression then.

The silence lasted until the next bend, and then Kaze said in way of comfort, “He had died quickly, milord.”

Leo let out a mirthless chuckle. “Yes, I suppose we can hope he lost consciousness from the bleeding before he suffocated. When did these become the only options?” Leo’s boots scuffed the ground and his next step sent a rock skittering into the trunk of a tree. “We’re supposed to be their protectors."

It took effort to smooth his expression before he turned to face Kaze. “This is close enough. I’ll take us to the gate. Once we arrive, you will get the horses. I’ll meet you on the western slope at the edge of the forest where Takumi begins his hunts.”

Leo stepped closer to Kaze and started to reach for the ninja, but Kaze shook his head.

“Milord, permit me to remain by your side. There could be danger awaiting you in the castle. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you now.”

Leo frowned, and started to remind Kaze that they had no time to waste, but the words caught in his throat. When he realized the reason, he cursed himself for his weakness. Tonight, when he needed to remain strong, he felt vulnerable and frightened; when he needed to maintain clarity of mind to plan ahead, he couldn’t see anything beyond Akio’s death and Ryoma’s betrayal.

Leo swallowed and hardened his voice before he said, “Alright, we go together.”

“Thank you, milord.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Leo brought them first to the gardens. Water dripped from the trees, and beneath the moonless night, the gazebo had lost all its color. He had gazed outside of his window at this same view countless times before and experienced a sense of peace. That feeling eluded him now. The perfection of the pond, the manicured shrubs, and the even cut of the grass beneath his feet were only reminders that he had existed for so long inside the lies woven by the King who ruled this domain.

Kaze broke from Leo’s side. He seemed to sense the flow of the wind and moved with the shadows cast by the trees. At the edge of the garden, he scaled the wall, climbing quickly to the second floor window. Leo watched with baited breath as Kaze slowly slid it open. A beat later, the ninja’s form sprang effortlessly from the ledge and into the darkness on the other side.

It took only a few moments, but they felt like an eternity. Kaze reappeared, and gave him the signal. Leo began the incantation. It was only a short distance to travel, so he kept his eyes open. He finished the incantation, then reached - both with his mind and his hand.

In a blur, the wall of the castle rushed at him. He passed through the stone as if it was air, to step inside. The next breath he took, he took in the familiar smell of the place he had come to think of as his home. Even after over a month, he thought Ryoma's scent still lingered.

Conscious of the tightening in his chest, he went to his work desk in the other chamber and retrieved the small key from the drawer. The elaborate chest by his bedside had been one of many gifts he'd received from Ryoma. It was the only one large enough and secure enough to hold all of his armor from Nohr, and most importantly, Brynhildr.

Just as he knelt to fit the key into the small lock, Kaze suddenly shifted and hissed beneath his breath, “Someone’s approaching.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

There was absolutely no time to think and certainly nowhere to hide. Leo heard the outer door handle turning, and in the short span before it opened, Kaze slipped on his mask and positioned himself in front of Leo. The smell of poison and steel filled the air.

Leo reached over and seized a handful of Kaze’s cloak. He hauled the ninja to the wall next to the door, starting the incantation before their backs hit the wall.

The front door open, and the last word of Leo’s spell fell from his lips. Magic pooled out of him as the illusion slipped into position. He concentrated on the color of the wall, the texture, and the grain of the wood, trying to hold the image in his mind. It was hardly large enough for the both of them; if he so much as leaned forward, he would have revealed himself.

The floor trembled, but there was no sound and no warning as the ninjas poured into the chamber. Their movements, combined with their dark brown uniforms and the daggered spaulders reminded Leo of beetles erupting from a hole ground.

Leo counted eight.

No one spoke or hesitated as they spread through Leo’s bedchamber. He felt a keen sense of violation as they proceeded to open all of his drawers and chests. They removed everything. At least a dozen ninjas shuffled through, carrying away his clothes, his books, his letters, the sword Ryoma had gifted him with, and even his lamps. They couldn’t open the chest holding his armor and tome, so four came together and lifted the entire thing to carry it out.

It was over in a matter of seconds; every trace of him was wiped from this chamber as if he had never even been. As if he was already dead.

Did Ryoma order this too?

Leo closed his eyes, trying to escape from that thought and the sight of his empty chamber, only to find himself returning to a particular memory of their last evening together. He recalled laying on the blanket on the floor, skin still tingling and cooling from the heat of their earlier exertions. By the silver light of the moon, he’d reached over to slowly - achingly slowly - trace his fingertip over the velvet outline of Ryoma’s lips, the blade of his nose, and the ridge of his brows. When he finished, he began anew, fingers playing over the rise of Ryoma’s cheekbones, and the slight hollow underneath that ran down to his jaw. He’d felt every small movement of Ryoma’s expression flow beneath his fingertip when the King had smiled.

Something touched Leo’s leg and his eyes snapped open, returning to the present. The memory vanished as if had never been. For a moment, he thought he was alone. Then he realized that Kaze had crouched, and Kaze’s entire attention was focused on the only man remaining in the room.

Leo sucked in a sharp breath when he figured out what was happening. That ninja was slowly lowering to the ground, attention directed at one of the muddy footprints that and Kaze had left behind. The ninja started to turn, began to call out to the others when Kaze sprang forward.

It must have been alarming - to see a person fly through the wall like a deathly apparition. By the time the ninja could react, Kaze was upon him, garrote sinking into the flesh of his neck. Kaze brought the man down almost gently as the ninja’s heels began to beat against the ground.

Leo move from the wall to close the door silently. As soon as it clicked shut, he dropped the first illusion and began the incantation for the second. While he recited the ancient words, he came to a crouch to hold down the man’s arms and legs. He ended up half kneeling, half sitting on the man’s calves and ankles to keep them still. Kaze had already moved a hand over the man’s mouth and nose.

The illusion fell into place, and they all three, watched as the door opened again not a second too soon. A ninja peered inside. Only the whites of his eyes were visible as they swept suspiciously through the room. They slid over the three people huddled a few feet from the bed without pausing. Beneath him, Leo felt the dying man struggling, fighting to break free. Kaze shifted noiselessly to bring the weight of his knee against the man’s upper chest.

A moment later, the ninja at the door turned and walked back into the sitting chamber.

Unfortunately, he left the door open.

Leo grimaced as sweat trickled down his eyebrow, threatening to run into his eye. Beneath him, the ninja gave one more final shudder, then went limp. He lost all bowel control, and the stink of death permeated the air. There was nothing they could to do contain the odor. They needed to leave.

Before he and Kaze could do anything else, the ninjas returned. Six of them this time. They entered the bedchamber and melted into the shadows along the wall. They came to stillness as if waiting.

Leo started, looking at Kaze for answers, but Kaze only shook his head.

The ninja who had come to the door earlier didn’t leave the sitting chamber either. Leo watched as the man crouched behind the settee and settle into the shadows. He wasn’t the only one who had remained; all the ninjas, more than a dozen, settled into position, and seemingly vanished in plain sight. They held himself with that unnatural stillness that Kaze had demonstrated earlier, which rendered them as unremarkable as the furnishings in the chamber. Even knowing that they were there, Leo had to fight the natural urge for his gaze to slide past them.

This was a trap, Leo realized. They were setting up for a trap.

For him? Was it possible Etsuji had returned to the castle already and informed the others that he had survived the assassination attempt?

He felt the body beneath him move, and turned to find Kaze rolling the man over. At the dead man’s back were two katanas. As quietly as he could, Kaze slid the blades from their sheathe. Kaze had come to the same realization as Leo; they may not be getting out of here without a fight.

Leo took a katana from Kaze, moving with painstaking care to remain silent. The curved blade wasn’t the same as the one handed sword he was accustomed to, but it was better than nothing.

The same ninja who had come to check on the door earlier, suddenly into their direction as if they could see him. Leo froze. The other ninjas in the chamber also seemed to grow more alarmed and alert.

It was the smell. It was spreading.

Leo clenched his teeth and gestured sharply at the window. Brynhildr will simply have to wait. He and Kaze needed to leave _now_. He couldn’t maintain the illusion while casting a teleportation spell, and the moment he began, the others would hear his voice. They were going to have to make a dash for it.

Before anyone could move, a new voice filtered in from the corridor, sending the ninjas back into position. The voice was whiny, nasally, and slightly muffled as if the words were being spoken through a covering.

Naoko.

Leo tensed. What were the chances the nobleman just happened to pay a visit to him tonight?

He didn’t believe in coincidences, and he knew it wasn't a social call the moment his door opened without even a knock. He didn’t have a clear view of the entrance, and so he did not see the second person entering. He only realized Naoko was not alone when he heard the other voice - one that was used to issuing commands; smooth, low, and achingly familiar.

Leo’s stomach dropped as light flooded the sitting chamber.

“This is pointless,” Ryoma could be heard saying, “I understand what you’re attempting to prove, and it will not matter. I have already made up my mind.”

For a brief second, the King’s form appeared through the doorway, then vanished as he neared the dining table. Naoko came to a stop in the center of the chamber, in Leo’s line of sight.

“How can you say that, Your Highness? I don’t think you understand the real nature of this betrayal. I urge you to take a look around. You’ll see that I’m telling you the truth; he took all his belongings and fled back to Nohr the moment he learned of his brother’s decree. Can't you see that he never intended to stay here to be your little plaything? He was only biding his time - waiting until he had finished all uses for you.”

So these ninjas didn’t work for Ryoma, and Naoko was deliberately lying to the King. What was he after?

Leo heard Ryoma’s heavy sigh. The faint light began to approach the bedchamber.

Dread pooled inside of him. He saw Ryoma’s familiar silhouette at the door, and squinted into the light. He had to focus on adjusting the illusion to the movements of the lamp. Thankfully, the King didn’t enter, only thrust the lamp into the chamber and moved it in a half circle. Upon seeing the empty chests, he drew back again, and his arm rose to cover his nose. “Gods, what is that wretched smell?”

The light swung back into the sitting chamber, and Leo let out the breath he was holding.

Naoko was still standing there, speaking in that beseeching voice. “He was seen fleeing the city less than an hour after he destroyed the bridge. The bystanders there reported that they had felt an unnatural wind sweep through the port right before it happened. He might have been planning this all along,”

Ryoma scoffed. “You expect me to believe he purposefully hired those men who opposed me and opposed Nohrians? That hardly makes any sense.”

“But it does! It was to distract you, Your Highness. He knew you would blame it on the workers, and preoccupy yourself with those arrests while he made his escape. I don’t know how else to tell you that you’ve been deceived. Every moment you continue to delay declaring war against Nohr and sending in reinforcements - means more of our men will die. You’ve heard the reports from the border -“

“ _Yes_.” Ryoma snapped. “Yes I’ve heard those reports,”

“From you own generals -“

“I _know_ , but -“ his words dropped off abruptly. A moment later, they were picked back up. “It just doesn’t make any sense. I’ve known Xander for years and it’s not like him to do something this rash. Even if it had been his plan all along to betray me, the timing of it all isn’t right. He would have regrouped, resupplied, and launched a war when he was at his peak strength. To finish one conflict with barely enough resources, and while his kingdom lies in ruins…and immediately start a war with his ally? No, I would expect this sort of madness from his father, but not Xander.”

Leo closed his eyes. His exhale made no noise. He felt something rising inside of him, and realized a moment later that it was pride. He was proud of Ryoma’s decision to think before he acted because the truth was, if Leo had been in Naoko’s position, he would have also counted on Ryoma’s perchance to make emotionally driven decisions when pushed. Unfortunately, Naoko was experiencing the same pains that afflicted all tacticians from time to time - that human element, which had a tendency to unravel every well laid plan.

Naoko’s face was reddening. “So you’re just going to sit back, ignore your commanders’ request for assistance, and let your soldiers be slaughtered?”

At that, Leo glanced over at Kaze. The ninja’s face was unreadable behind his mask, but again, he gave the slightest shake of his head.

More lies then.

Ryoma’s tone firmed. “Of course not, but neither will I declare war on Nohr. If that is what Xander wants, then he can make that first move. I shall call for a war council now. I’ll order our men to retreat, and make it a priority to get them across the border where I’ll have reinforcements meet them there. As long as Xander’s army remains on his side of the border, then there is still the possibility of reconciliation. I’ll request to meet with him, and we can develop a plan from there. At this time, the last thing we need is to act in haste.”

Leo realized he was smiling as he listened to Ryoma speak. It didn’t last, because another question had started to plague him. Why was it so important to Naoko that Ryoma declared war on Nohr?

Wasn’t it enough to simply set the two kingdoms into conflict?

Slowly, it dawned on Leo that this was another miscalculation on Naoko’s part; he had expected _Xander_ to declare war against Hoshido. His whole plan depended upon demonstrating to the world that Xander was as tyrannical and bloodthirsty as his doctrines espoused. He had failed to account for the strength of Xander and Ryoma’s alliance - an understanding that had formed during the war - that even now, perhaps cast doubt in Xander’s mind, that this had been an act of betrayal on Ryoma’s part.

Now, Naoko was trying to rectify this oversight by targeting the tenuous friendship between the Kings directly; if Ryoma declared war, there would be no more doubts in Xander’s mind that his was an absolute and complete betrayal by his former ally. What would stop him from crossing the border into Hoshido then? 

Public sentiment had always been the foundation upon which Naoko held his power. His aim wasn’t just to set the kingdoms to war, he was thinking like a man who intended to become King. He was trying to unite Hoshido in fear and hatred against Nohr because he knew the dangers of a fractured kingdom.

That’s when it all became clear; the betrothal of his daughter to Ryoma, the formation of the Council - all of it had been distractions. Naoko would not have settled for anything less than the crown of Hoshido and the complete destruction of Nohr. He had been upfront about his aim from the beginning, but who would have taken it for anything but the ramblings of a mad man?

Now, here they were.

Leo bit his lip hard enough to feel the pain. That man was the most formidable opponent he had ever encountered, and he had underestimated Naoko every step of the way. 

Naoko’s voice changed, vicious and biting now. “And what if it’s not Xander you meet, Your Highness? What if it’s your boy lover? The one who goes now to claim the his brother’s throne? What then? Will you attempt to negotiate with him when he is King? After he’d betrayed you yet again?!”

Leo didn’t realize he had shifted forward, straining to catch Ryoma’s next word.

“I don’t know,” Ryoma’s voice some of its conviction. “If that happens, I will think of something. I don’t believe he would want war any more than I, but perhaps I have given him enough reasons to seek revenge.”

Leo’s hand unconsciously tightened on the hilt of the sword.

The outer door to the chamber suddenly opened, admitting someone new. Saizo’s gravelly voice interrupted. “Urgent report, milord. Riots have erupted all over the city. I’ve sent out all the city guards, and we have deployed two units from -“

Suddenly, Saizo’s voice cut off. The silence that followed was as loud as a scream.

“Milord,” Saizo’s voice was even and unchanged. “May I speak to you outside for a moment?”

Naoko began to laugh.

The ninja hiding behind the settee moved, and it was as jarring as discovering the furniture come alive. All around the chamber, the shadows seemed to coalesce. The outer door abruptly slammed shut.

The sound of rushing movements. Ryoma and Saizo were now visible through the bedchamber door. Saizo had masked himself, and though he hadn’t yet drawn his weapons, his arms were held rigidly at his side, fingers slightly curled. Ryoma came to a stop, and took in the tightening circle of ninjas who seemed to wear their owns darkness. Ryoma had neither armor nor a sword, but his voice was steady when he asked, “So these were all your men?”

Leo watched as all the tension melted from Naoko’s body. The nobleman removed his handkerchief from where it had been pressed against his nose. He raised his head and rolled back his shoulders, which had always made a ball of his rotund form. His energy changed and he became a completely different person. The sniveling was gone, as was the shiftiness in his eyes and mannerism. He stood with a poise to rival Ryoma’s, and it did not matter what he looked like on the outside; to anyone who saw him then, they would have known that he bore that indescribable quality which somehow made him equal to the King standing before him.

“You’re a fool to have trusted the Mokushu.” Naoko’s voice deepened. “Did it ever occur to you that Kotaro had had supporters? Do you think they forgot that you and your allies had killed him?” Naoko raised his arms and gestured at the ninjas converging around them. “Because I can tell you now, they didn’t.”

Ryoma folded his arms over his chest. “You think you can threaten me into giving in to your demands?”

Naoko began to laugh again.

Inside the bedchamber, four ninjas broke from the rest and started making their way through the door. Faint light caught along the sharp edges of shurikens. Leo saw Ryoma’s profile as the King turned his head to watch the enemies approach.

“Oh, it’s incredible that I ever worried you would see through my plans. This isn’t a _threat,_ you fool. It would have been better, of course, if you had done as I had asked, but I’ll get what I want with or without your cooperation. No, I think you've run out of your uses, and I think the world is ready for a new King of Hoshido."

“How will you explain away my assassination to those who are still loyal to me?”

“Ah.” Naoko’s voice resumed its nasal pleading quality once again. “But I had no choice! I had begged and begged! I’d even sent your future beloved wife here to plead on her knees, but you refused to come to the aid of our soldiers - the ones who were dying in Nohr! I had to act to protect our men! The innocent soldiers whom had blindly followed your orders to aid the two faced bastard King of Nohr.”

Naoko dropped the act, and he was red in the face from his laughter now. “Give it up, Ryoma. You think I didn’t plan for every possible outcome? Everything is done now. All I have to do is sit back and watch it all fall into place. Oh, but it has been so much fun watching you and that boy try to work to stop me! You want to know my favorite part, Ryoma? The girl you met? My ‘daughter?’ Nothing but a whore for hire! Oh, to see you touching her, bowing over her hand, and attempting to court her. It was too much! I had hardly been able to contain my laughter. I almost gave it all away myself!”

“Gods, you’re sick.” Ryoma said, voice dripping with disgust.

“I?! I’m sick?” Naoko’s emotions shifted with mercurial speed, face clouding now with fury. “I’m not the one fucking a spawn of Garon. The monster who had killed your father!”

“Is that what all this has been about?” Ryoma’s voice grew soft.

Naoko’s tone lowered too. “Let me tell you something, my boy. Let me tell you about a father who lost his only child by the hand of a Nohrian; a sweet beautiful little girl with the most perfect blue curls. While you - you’re the son who lost his father to a Nohrian. King Sumeragi had been truly worthy of his title, hadn't he? His life was stolen by a most unjust act of a betrayal. You would think that you and I - two people who had suffered the most heinous losses by the hands of Nohrians - would be on the same side, yes? You would _think_ that we would understand each other more than anyone else in this world. Did you know that for a long time, I could not understand why we were not? But then I figured it out. Do you know what the key difference between us?”

Ryoma didn’t respond.

Naoko’s voice began to build. “A _father_ never forgets. A _father_ never forgives. For twenty-six years I have plotted to bring justice to the death of my daughter, who had died before she'd ever gotten a fair chance to live life. But then, when the opportunity finally came to end the evil that rests in the hearts of all Nohrians, _you_ turned against your own people to throw yourself in with their kind. You betrayed your father. You betrayed your own kingdom. You betrayed your people and everything we stand for! You should have _never_ forgotten that moment your father had been cut down like a dog in the street! You should have _never_ forgiven the man who had betrayed him!”

The dam that held back Ryoma’s snapped. The King’s anger came down like thunder. “Say what you will about me, but don’t you _dare_ lecture me about my father. He was a great King, and not a day passes when I don’t wish that he was still alive to guide me and to teach me how to better serve my people. I have neither forgotten nor forgiven Garon for that betrayal. But Garon is _dead_. His sons, his daughters, and the subject of Nohr should not be punished for the actions of one man. If you knew anything about my father, you would know that he had only ever wanted peace. He believed in mercy. He taught me that all enemies deserved a chance to surrender, and it had not mattered that Nohr and Hoshido had been at war for nearly the entirety of his life - the moment Garon presented an opportunity to end the war, my father was ready to give the world a chance to heal. He was the best man I have ever known because despite everything, fear and hatred never consumed his heart. He died with the hope of restoring peace to his people.”

“ _That_ is the lesson I took away from my father. The gods know that I have made many mistakes in this lifetime, but I can say that with every decision I made as a King, I have tried to fulfill my father’s vision of a peaceful world. You call the Nohrians monsters, beasts born of violence, a plague upon this world, but we only see those qualities in others that are a reflection of ourselves. I would rather stand by a man like Xander any day over a sniveling worm like you. So, you want my kingdom?” Ryoma bared his teeth and threw his arms out. “I’m standing before you now. What are you waiting for?”

“You’re right. That’s enough talking.” Naoko’s voice was as low and deep as the rumble of an earthquake. “I will murder every Nohrian man, woman, and child, but no death shall give me more satisfaction than yours. _Kill him!_ ”

The shadows sprang forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...sorry about the cliffhanger. Update in two days.
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who have sent me so many warm and heartfelt messages of support! I'm so happy to know you guys are also enjoying the story. 
> 
> I had planned on opening up comments only after the story is complete because there's like...a million chapters and we still have a ways to go. But, if you have questions, critique or thoughts, you can still send them my way; I just probably won’t have a chance to answer them until the end.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: dark themes, graphic depictions of violence
> 
> Thanks again [stellarshocks (cherrySprinkles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrySprinkles/pseuds/stellarshocks) for betaing!!

Several things happened all at once. Kaze slid the second katana from the dead man’s back, steel slithering free in a chilling prelude of what was to come.

Leo stood and dropped the illusion. He was halfway through the incantation when he realized something was wrong. He felt something: a taint like oil coating the surface of water, sliding against his insides as the magic built. Nausea hit him like a punch in the stomach, and every instinct inside of him screamed at him to end the spell.

He didn’t have that option.

He could see the widening of Ryoma’s eyes as the King turned to face him. He could see Naoko’s shock and Saizo, who had sunk into a crouch. The other ninjas had turned, shuriken flashing.

It had always been the shortest incantation in Leo’s knowledge, and the damage it dealt went beyond even that of Brynhildr. He didn’t need to direct the magic, only needed to make his will known.

He released it, and the forbidden spell that had once been named, the Suicide Prayer, rocked from him in a shockwave of energy.

_Seventy-four._

Leo didn’t see the spell take out the wall between the chambers. He didn’t see the spell do to the ninjas what it had done to the arrow in the arena. He didn’t see Ryoma take a step backward, teeth gritted, as the destruction came within inches of where he stood. A cloud of dust and ash dumped across the other half of the chamber, covering everything and every surface. But Leo did not witness any of this.

As soon as he’d released the magic, he’d felt the power ricochet inside his head as if he had taken an axe to his skull. One moment, he was upright, the next, he was staring up at the ceiling, watching the flurry of ashes come down like snowflakes. The floorboards trembled beneath him, and he had only managed to turn onto his stomach when someone seized him and began to drag him away. He clung to his weapon, seeing double, everywhere he turned.

Sound returned next. A shrill ringing in his ears. Voices shouting out commands, the thunk of steel burying into wood. A muffled pained cry. Frenzied movements all around.

Leo was dropped, and for a moment, he thought he had fallen upward into the ceiling. The world righted itself for a second, but began to spin again when he tried to push himself up. He saw the backs of Ryoma’s legs, the wide defensive stance, and the silver of the katana moving in a blur. He heard the King’s pained grunts as the shuriken cut into him, and felt the pain as if it were his own. Shadows danced at Ryoma’s sides, moving like liquid silk around the King. Saizo and Kaze. Before them, metal screamed and sparks erupted where steel connected against steel. Fragments of wood rained down on Leo when the flying stars and shuriken buried into the wall above him.

The three of them had backed up into the corner where they were shielding Leo; there was no cover to be found anywhere in the chamber. The enemies blocked the window and every other way out.

Leo’s every breath was filled with dust until it coated his mouth and his tongue. He raised his hand, trying to remember how to work the muscles of his lips to form words. But, in that moment, the headache descended upon him in a twisting stabbing pain that had him crying out in silence. He couldn’t think, couldn’t move, couldn't do anything but endure the agony rolling through his skull.

When he could see again, he smelled vomit. He spat out the taste, wiped his mouth, and pushed himself back up. The desire to sleep was overwhelming, and for a moment, he forgot what he was doing.

“Kaze!” Saizo shouted. “To your right -“

Leo felt the shudder of the floorboards when Kaze’s knee hit the ground. He watched the spray of blood that made a pattern across the dust. Kaze fought his way up to his feet again, but the effort was visible, and now he was favoring his left leg. 

Leo looked beyond Ryoma’s form and saw the line of black. There were too many enemies, and because Ryoma was trying to shield him, the King could not go on the offensive. He was at a disadvantage here, fighting with a close range weapon against the others.

All this came to Leo, more as an impression than actual thoughts; the only concrete thing he could bring to mind now was: they needed cover.

Again, he raised his hand. This time he closed his eyes. He could not even recall what words he was supposed to speak, but the parts of the incantation came to him, reaching up like a hand from the grave to grasp his own.

Leo felt the build up of magic inside of him once again. This time, when he released it into the line of ninjas, he took them with him into his nightmare.

Darkness descended from the ceiling above, to roll out like black smoke over the other half of the chamber. Ninjas were comfortable in the shadows, but this was a darkness even beyond anything they would have experienced. Leo squinted and concentrated as he deadened all sounds.

Sensations and feelings were the most difficult illusion for a Sorcerer to mimic. To create such an illusion - one that was vivid enough to trick another into believing it to be reality - required an intimate knowledge of an intangible concept. Anything less than complete immersion, and the target would recognize it for the harmless illusion that it was.

He pulled those first initial moments of dread and fear from himself and sent it into the spell. He took away some of the air, felt the slight strain of suffocation in his chest, but left behind the smell of death. With his next exhale, he sent in the sound: a thousand tiny claws scrabbling against the ground, the squeaks, the frantic shuffle of countless bodies. It grew louder and louder. He felt their collective weight wash over him like a wave. He remembered the warmth, the fur, and the claws digging into his skin. His next inhale brought in that rank rotting smell that had made him gag.

Then they had started to bite. Everywhere and all at once. He recalled with vivid clarity, his complete terror when he realized that the rats were growing more frenzied at the taste of blood, and his body was what they were feeding on.

He sent in the searing and ripping pain, the hopelessness and the despair that had accompanied his muffled screams. He even injected those laughter from the Zealots who had watched him writhing in his bonds.

All of this, he poured into the illusion.

The screams began.

“What’s happening?” Ryoma’s voice seemed to be coming from somewhere far away. “What are they -“

His words cut off when the first ninja stumbled out from the nebulous black cloud, clawing at his face. Leo watched dully as Ryoma sprang forward and ran his sword through the ninja, who had never even bothered to reach for a weapon. Others began to stumble out, blood on their faces from self-inflicted wounds, eyes wide open and half-mad.

The sound of death filled the chamber.

Leo held onto this nightmare for as long as he could, but the pressure in his head was building, and this new pain became a distraction. He wasn’t aware of the moment he lost consciousness.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

He came to as something bitter and cold flooded his mouth. He started to cough. A hand clamped over his mouth, and someone held his shoulder down when he tried to roll over to spit it out.

A voice coaxed him softly, “You have to drink this, Leo. One more sip. Do it for me.”

Leo opened his eyes, and saw someone above him. His first thought was that the man was handsome, though his pallor was ashen, and he smelled of copper. The second, he wondered why the man’s expressions was so grave. A sense of calm came over Leo, as the man’s hand threaded behind his head again to raise him up. The edge of a cool glass pressed against his lips. This time, he didn’t fight it, and took down the bitter liquid.

“Milord, you need to save some for yourself,” came another voice from somewhere close. It was rough and strained.

As sensation returned to Leo’s limbs. He became aware of the awkward twisting position of his body, the hardness of the floor beneath, and the stink of death in the air. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Ryoma above him.

Leo brought up hand and pushed the concoction away, turning his head to the side.

Ryoma straightened and almost lost his balance. Weariness was written in the lines of his face as he held the crystal bottle out. “Here, share it with your brother.”

“But, milord -“ Saizo began.

“Do as I ordered,” Ryoma’s commanded harshly. “Is he alright?”

There was no answer. The silence felt ominous.

Leo realized he was still clutching his sword. He pried his fingers loose and tried to roll onto his side. The weariness he felt now extended even beyond his body and mind. His breath disturbed the debris on the ground as he paused, trying to find the strength to sit back up.

He felt hands at his shoulder, and perhaps Ryoma understood the desperate need Leo felt at that moment to rise from the ground, because Ryoma helped propped him up against the wall. For a moment, Leo thought he would become sick again as the room spun.

Ryoma ease himself next to Leo with a stifled groan. The King came to a tense stillness, breathing strained. A beat later, his arm wrapped around Leo as he pulled Leo against him. Slowly, and with every shallow breath he took, the tension in Ryoma’s body began to melt away.

It took perhaps a few moments for Leo to realize the growing dampness against him was blood, and that it was all coming from Ryoma. He started to turn, trying to find the injuries on the King. But, before he could reach the ragged cut along Ryoma's uniform, Ryoma twined his fingers around Leo’s hand, and brought them to his lips. The touch was brief. The King's hand had been trembling, and even his mouth had felt cold to the touch.

He listened to Ryoma swallow with effort. “He escaped,” and his body shook slightly in a noiseless laugh. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll find him. I’ll find him if I have to unearth every hole in this world. I just need a moment of rest.”

Leo found that he could not respond. He had difficulties remembering anything that had happened; he saw flashes of the fight, could smell lingering magic in the air, but could not remember how Naoko had gotten out of this room. He took in the destruction of the chamber: broken furniture, the actual heap of bodies, and the ash covering every surface. The window was broken, letting in a faint breeze and a hint of moonlight. He thought he could hear something in the distance. A faint roar. When the wind changed, he smelled smoke.

Ryoma breath suddenly grew ragged, and his arm tightened around Leo as lips press hard against Leo's forehead. The King’s chin came to rest against the side of Leo's head. He pressed Leo’s face into his neck. Leo's eyes grew heavy as he inhaled deeply. He thought he could hear Ryoma’s heartbeat against his back, pounding fast and frantic. 

Just a moment of rest then.

The last thing he saw was Saizo, kneeling over Kaze’s prone form, pushing a blood soaked scar against the wound at Kaze’s leg. His attention was directed at his other hand, where he was still working to ease the concoction between his brother’s lips.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Leo came to groggily. He tried to wet his lips, but his tongue was coated with something chalky. The darkness in the chamber was nearly complete, and it took him a moment to remember where he was.

How much time had passed?

He touched his head. The pressure was gone now, as was most of the pain, but he was still dizzy and his thoughts came sluggishly. In the distance he heard the sounds of chaos; voices chanting something he could not understand. He didn’t know what awoken him, but suddenly it came again - a scraping noise.

A slice of light cut a line on the floor of what had once been his sitting chamber.

Realizing what was happening, Leo froze as his heart started to race. A moment later, he saw a shadow slip into the chamber. It was small and it moved erratically, like a man at a crouch. The light vanished, plunging the chamber back into darkness.

Etsuji.

The ninja must have returned to finish what he’d failed to do in the streets.

Leo choked on his next breath. He started to turn to Ryoma. At this movement though, the King’s hand fell limply to the floor. Swallowing hard, Leo shook Ryoma, gently at first, then a little harder. Ryoma started to list sideways. Leo caught him before he could fall. He kept a grip of Ryoma's uniform as he reached over to press his fingers against the King’s neck, just beneath his jaw.

He dug in until he a pulse. It was faint and slow, but it was there.

Relief left Leo weak and trembling. With effort, he slowly eased Ryoma’s body all the way to the floor. Then he took a few breaths, trying to calm himself. He needed to focus and to think.

He saw the shadow, still in the other room, stopping here and there as if Etsuji was examining the bodies.

Leo reached for the sword with one hand and the wall with the other. He braced himself and began to rise. When he got to his knees, sweat broke across his entire body. He grew so faint, he swayed and almost pitched forward again.

He clenched his teeth and pushed himself up the rest of the way, muttering a prayer that his legs would stiffen and hold. They did. The point of the katana scraped against the wood as he drew it to his side. He leaned into it for support as he took his first step.

The shadow on the other side of the chamber froze.

Leo was panting now, but he took a second step, swaying like a drunkard as the room spun around him.

He passed Saizo’s unmoving form where the ninja had collapsed over his brother’s. Their armor didn’t show blood in the darkness.

Etsuji seemed to hesitate.

Leo’s vision grew dim, and he strained to see. His hand tightened convulsively around the small tome in his pocket, though it wasn’t necessary to touch it to draw from its power.

The moment he began the incantation, Etsuji moved forward. He thought he heard the creak of a bow being drawn taut as a whisper joined his own. But he could hear little over the rush of blood in his ears. Magic crawled along his skin, and belatedly, he realized it was too much to be his own.

In the time it took to blink, it was done. He watch as light formed at the tip of the arrow and coalesce into a fearsome face. There came a twang as the bowstring released its projectile. The dragon’s head snapped forward, fangs as long as Leo’s forearm, body the width of man’s torso.

Too late, He saw the white kimono, the wide eyes, the pale face

“Leo!” Sakura shrieked. He heard her begin to recall the spell.

Leo grunted and threw up the shield. The magic left him in a tingling rush, taking with it, his remaining strength. He fell to his hands and knees as he watched the dragon’s mouth stretch open. Just before impact, the dragon suddenly burst apart, disintegrating into tiny particles of light as if the sun had shattered before him. But the arrow, which had bound the spell, continued on, to slam into the shield.

Leo felt the blow dully, like a knock against his chest.

When he opened his eyes again, there were spots in his vision.

Leo released the spell, which would not have withstood another assault.

“Oh Gods, I’m so sorry, Leo! I didn’t realize it was you!"

He tried to speak.

"The castle is being attacked." Sakura said. "They tried to set my entire wing on fire. I—I barely managed to escape. I’ve been looking everywhere for Ryoma. Have you seen him?” Sakura scrambled through the debris, recoiling and falling when she came upon the pile of bodies. “A-are these-?” 

“Sakura!” Leo gasped, forcing the word from his mouth.

She went around the dead bodies and picked her way to him, falling to her knees before him. Her hands passed over his face, and ran down his back, checking for injuries. He knew how terrible he must have looked when her voice grew eerily calm. “Where are you hurt?”

“It’s not my blood.” He felt darkness washing over his vision, as he tried to suck in another breath to speak. He seized a handful of her kimono, and knew he was pulling too hard. He didn’t recognize his own voice. “Ryoma - behind me. _Save them_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Next update within two days.~~
> 
> ~~Hey, sorry guys but I’m having a hard time getting the next chapter right and there will be a two day delay.~~
> 
> Update: Still mired in writer’s block hell. Goal is to get out the next chapter sometime this week. So sorry :(


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also...can't believe I forgot to add this, but a HUGE thanks to [stellarshocks (cherrySprinkles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrySprinkles/pseuds/stellarshocks) again for all of your feedback and helpful insights.

Sakura didn’t just heal Ryoma. From somewhere very far away, Leo watched as light bloomed in the darkness. It painted the ugly scene around him in a sheen of gold, then became so bright he had to turn away. He felt the build up of magic like a physical pressure that quickly reached an almost uncomfortable peak. When it finally burst open like ripe fruit, it showered the chamber in shimmering gold dust. Where the light touched, he found relief from his fatigue and pain; the pressure in his head eased, the dizziness and nausea abated. He turned his face up to the rain of light. 

When it was over, he was left with a residual sense of exhaustion that had settled deep into his bones. His mind was foggy as though he had entered a dream; like a spectator in a theatrical play, he watched Kaze and Saizo rise, and for a moment, came to believe that all the corpses in the chamber would do the same.

When his fears did not become realized, he found a new cause to worry. Ryoma had not moved. The King’s body was still crumpled against the wall, and at the sight of him, Leo was reminded again of the many reasons he wore black instead of white in combat.

Sakura’s healing rod began to glow once more. The ninjas rushed to Ryoma’s side.

Leo heard Saizo say grimly, “Poison,” as he checked Ryoma’s eyes, lips, finger tips, which had turned the color of burnt wood. “Talanspirit."

Kaze dug into his belt, “I have it.”

Someone new entered the chamber. It took considerable effort for Leo to force himself to look away from Ryoma. Hana had rushed inside. There was panic in her eyes. Moonlight brought out the soot staining her skin and dress. Her mouth moved rapidly as she lamented how terrified she had been when Sakura disappeared from the Assembly Hall. Her words trailed off when she recognized the look of concentration on Sakura’s face.

There came others. At some point, Leo was aware that both Hinoka and Subaki were there. He took in their Kinshi Knight uniforms, confident strides, crimson hair - and for a moment, thought he was seeing double again. He knew that they had greeted him briefly with relief in their voices before they went to Ryoma.

Light flooded the chamber.

He knew the moment Ryoma came awake because he felt the sudden ease of tension in the chamber. It was followed by a burst of movement as the King began issuing orders. Leo heard the words, but he was having difficulty understanding the gravity in Ryoma’s voice.

Hinoka needed to join Takumi to pursue Naoko as soon as her battalion quells the riots in the city.

How extensive are the damages to the city? Ryoma asked. That question did not receive an answer.

Ryoma gave Sakura charge of the castle and to ensuring the safety of all the servants, residents and visitors. The injured and those in need of healing would be brought to the Assembly Hall.

More guards filed in. More people. Faces Leo recognized, but names he could not recall.

There came a rustle of movement and chaos as they began to move Ryoma out of the chamber. The King refused to be carried, but he was too weak to walk out on his own. With an arm around Saizo’s and Subaki’s shoulders, he began to make his way laboriously to the door.

As he passed Leo, the King raised his head and their eyes met.

Leo’s heart punched against the inside of his chest when he found himself looking at his brother. Xander’s face was pale, the skin beneath his eyes and his lips were almost blue. War had made lines of his face, and hunger had made him gaunt. The death toll had dulled the intensity in his dark eyes.

Leo could not bring himself to move closer. He watched Xander’s mouth fall open as if he was about to speak. His face twisted into a pained grimace instead, and the moment passed. He blinked, and Xander was gone.

_Go back._

Leo became aware of Kaze standing next to him. Perhaps the ninja had been speaking for some time because Leo had been watching Kaze’s mouth move. There were splatters of dried blood on Kaze’s face, and a crease was growing between the ninja’s brows.

“Find out where they took my armor and my tome,” Leo said. “We can leave then.”

Kaze hesitated, then took the key from Leo’s hand. “As I was saying, milord, with your permission, I would like an opportunity to speak with King Ryoma first regarding the development in Nohr. It seems there has been serious and deliberate attempts to disrupt communications between the kingdoms.”

That was important, Leo thought. He needed to be a part of that conversation.

_Go back._

“You have my permission to speak to him, but we leave in an hour.” Leo heard himself say. “I will get the horses ready.”

Kaze’s blinked as his expression reconfigured into a blank mask. He raised his eyes, and maintained eye contact for only a second before they started skimming over Leo’s face and form. “Perhaps you can rest while I debrief King Ryoma, milord. I can meet you at the Assembly Hall when I’m done.”

_Go back._

Leo shook his head, and started to get up. He became confused when he realized he was already standing. “No, I’ll find my things. Brynhildr. Do you know where they took it?”

He didn’t notice when Kaze made a silent gesture to get Sakura’s attention. He began to move to the door, but suddenly, Sakura appeared before him as if she had teleported. Her voice was calm and authoritative. “Leo, I have arranged a room for you this evening. Perhaps you can bathe while the servants finish preparing the chamber.”

_Go back.Go back.Go back._

“I have to go,” said Leo as he pushed past Sakura.

“Where?”

_Go back!_

Leo did not respond.

The air in the corridor was sweeter. It was dimly lit, as if someone only had the chance to light a few of the candles. He had just decided to turn to the right when he heard Sakura say from behind, “I’m so sorry, Leo, but you need to rest after that injury.”

He felt the magic as Sleep stole into him. At his next step, his vision blackened, consciousness deserted him as his legs folded beneath him. He would have fallen but for someone who caught him just before he hit the ground.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

When Leo finally awoke, the word circulating through the city was that Ryoma had died. The news did not alarm him because he had awoken in Ryoma’s bedchamber, with the smell of the King clinging to him. His belongings had been brought here, placed haphazardly in every available open space as if awaiting a more permanent home. He did not understand why his things were here any more than why he had awoken here.

Leo listened to Kaze’s report as he got up and proceeded to dress. He observed with some relief that someone had stripped him of his bloodied clothes and washed him; it was not the first time, and likely not the last time this would happen.

“How did Ryoma take the news of the attack against my brother?” Leo interrupted.

Kaze’s armor was well-worn and ill fitting this morning. Leo wondered if it belonged to Saizo. How bad had things gotten last night? He didn’t bother to waste time with useless questions. The ninja stood before him now, evidently in good health and without any signs of injuries.

“His Highness claimed to believe my report, milord. He informed me that he had sent out half a dozen messengers to arrange a meeting with King Xander. However, he seemed more interested in the reason I had come to Hoshido, and my role in the Nohrian army. We didn’t have much time to speak as he had to leave for the city soon after he awoke.”

“Why?”

“He indicated he was going out to assess the damages.”

“Ah, and undoubtedly, to dispel the rumors of his assassination,” Leo said, thinking out loud. Ryoma needed to be seen. Nothing will demoralize his enemies and bolster his supporters more than his presence in the public.

Kaze hesitated, and then added, “Milord, I should tell you that King Ryoma has placed me under his care, and has assigned guards to watch over me. He claims it is for my protection, but I think you understand the implications as well as I.”

“Indeed.” Leo pressed his lips together in mild irritation. That was undoubtedly Ryoma’s way of politely making Kaze a captive until he has had a chance to question the ninja more thoroughly. “Where are they now? These guards that are supposed to be protecting you?”

“Just outside, milord.”

Leo looked around and found some of his belongings on the table by the bed, including the key to his chest, the small tome, and the partially depleted spell amplifier from Camilla. The necklace looked harmless. Would Ryoma have returned it to him if he’d suspected Leo intended to use it to teleport to Nohr?

He fitted the delicate chain around his neck.

“If I may ask, milord, what do you plan to do now?” The part of Kaze’s question that the ninja did not voice out loud was: _Do you still intend to return to Nohr?_ The ninja must have also understood that everything had changed after the revelations that came to light last evening; Ryoma hadn't ordered Leo’s assassination nor the attack against Xander, which meant Leo had no justifiable reasons to break his oath of fealty to Hoshido.

Indeed, perhaps Kaze even knew that Ryoma had expressly forbidden him from ever returning to Nohr - but, Leo's mind began to spin with a new idea, what if his return to Nohr was for the good of Hoshido?

Thinking rapidly, Leo said, “A diplomatic mission. I will go to Nohr as a representative of Hoshido to discuss the terms to strengthen the alliance and prevent a war.”

As soon as he finished speaking, he knew the excuse was as weak and feeble as it sounded.

“Milord, do you actually believe King Ryoma would permit you to leave?”

Leo knelt before his armor chest, and fitted the small key inside the lock. The lid opened, and the smell of oiled metal washed over him. With a slight grimace, his hand fell on the cool onyx steel. He remembered things now that he’d forgotten, like how the buckles of his left greaves had a tendency to slip, and the leather of his belt was wearing thin.

Leo sighed. “I don’t intend to find out.”

He would leave a message for the King and - like the coward that he was, he would sneak out of Hoshido. The idea made him grimace, but it was the only course he could take.

The fight last evening had done something - changed something inside of him that he could feel, but could not yet understand. He knew instinctively that he should not have survived. Against all odds, he was alive, but a sense of weakness and strain clung to him. He felt as if he was standing on fractured legs that might give out at any moment. His mind was a jumble of thoughts interspersed with chaotic images, sounds, and sensations. The thought of confronting Ryoma today and convincing the King of anything, was as improbable as seeing sunlight break through the skies of Nohr.

In a heavy voice, Leo asked, “Can you get to the stables without those alerting those guards? We’ll need to ready the horses before the King returns.”

A heavy pause, and then Kaze said, “Yes, milord.”

Leo heard the curtains being pulled apart as the afternoon sunlight hit the wall. The window slid open, and he smelled the sweet outdoor air, still tinged with the hint of smoke. The window closed and he was alone again.

He had just laid Brynhildr out when a soft knock came at the door.

To his shock, it began to open before he could even give a command to be left alone. He slammed the lid of the chest down and stood in a hurry.

“What is the meaning of this interruption?” He began.

Hana entered, bearing a tray of covered dishes. She paused at the door and returned Leo’s scowl. “Oh good, you’re awake, and looking quite well. I had begun to worry that I would have to actually spoon feed you. You can manage on your own, can’t you? Lady Sakura said it is imperative that you eat to replenish your strength.”

“Yes, just set it on that table there,” Leo said with barely concealed impatience.

“You swear you’ll finish all of this?”

“Yes,” If only he had known what the difference a few minutes would have made then, he would have never agreed.

Hana set the tray down. “Right then, she’ll want to see you to check on you. I’ll tell her you’re awake.”

Leo said nothing as the samurai turned to him again, “So...I’m going to go now. I don’t want to leave her alone for too long.”

“I understand,” Leo said stiffly.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

The guards became suspicious as soon as Leo stepped out into the corridors. The captain of the guard was a stout man who saluted Leo on sight. His mustache hid the movements of his mouth when he spoke.

“Good afternoon, milord. Are you leaving unaccompanied? Allow me to provide you with an escort; there may still be enemies hidden throughout the castle. The King has asked all us to take extra precautious today.”

Leo forced himself to adopt a relaxed air. It did not come easily today. “Why do you think I am armed? I’m not going far, gentlemen; Lady Sakura requested to see me. Is she in the Assembly Hall?”

“I believe so…” The captain’s eyes narrowed. “Is His Highness’s guest still in there with you?”

“Guest?” asked Leo innocently.

“Kaze, milord.”

Leo let confusion cloud his expression. “I haven’t seen Kaze since last evening. Did he come by earlier? Is he well?”

The captain forgot himself and cursed. He and his men rushed past Leo to enter the chamber. Leo decided to take off before the guards found the letter he had left behind for Ryoma. “I must see to Lady Sakura,” he called through the open door.

He took five steps and began the incantation for the teleportation spell.

Something was wrong.

He knew he spoke all the right words but he felt nothing; no spark of magic or rush of power came at his call. He finished the spell and stared dumbfounded at the same empty corridor before him.

Cursing silently, he hurried down to the front entrance of the castle. His palms had grown damp, so he took off his gloves. He could do nothing for the rapid beating of his heart though. The fear, which bordered just on the edge of panic, stayed with him all the way as he made his way through the castle. He wanted to try other spells - illusion and destruction. Surely, it was just an issue with that particular incantation.

What would happen if he couldn’t teleport to Nohr? Without another sorcerer to help him along, the journey could take weeks.

Leo licked his lips. He needed to stay focused. Right now, his only objective was to meet with Kaze and leave the castle grounds with the horses before Ryoma returned.

Distantly, he was aware of the attention he drew in his armor as he passed other guards and servants, but he was fortunate that no one else attempted to stop him. Outside, the heat from the setting sun hit him like a wall. Over the course of his stay in Hoshido, the gaps in his armor had disappeared until it fit him, once again, like a second skin. Unfortunately, the onyx coloring and the metal casing had all been designed to keep him warm in the cold of Nohr. He began to sweat almost immediately, and his every step made an imprint in the rain softened ground as he hurried toward the stables. Mud began to cling to his boots. He was so absorbed in the myriad of tiny discomforts of his armor - ranging from the weight, to the way the chest piece forced his shoulders back and his spine unnaturally straight - that he failed to notice the crowd.

There were no standards, of course, so it was already too late by the time he realized it was Ryoma’s retinue leaving the stable. The King emerged from the wooden structure and into the sunlight. He was in full armor as well, and the crimson red was like a smear of blood against the yellow green backdrop. The sight of him brought Leo to a stuttering halt.

All thoughts vanished from his mind. This was the first time he had seen Ryoma - really seen him - in nearly two months, and in this moment, he came to realize how naive and foolish it had been to think he could ever overcome his feelings for the King. He might have been able to shove them aside to work, and to find momentary distractions in pockets of time, but he would never be rid of the longing completely.

His mouth had gone dry, and he didn’t know what to say when Ryoma came before him. It seemed as if the King was equally speechless as liquid brown eyes walked across Leo’s face, down his armor, to the sword at his belt, and Brynhildr in his hand.

Perhaps if Ryoma had done something - said anything that reflected the torrent of emotions welling up inside Leo at that moment - it would have been the end of Leo’s resolve to leave Hoshido. But that did not happen. Instead, he did the only thing that would have driven Leo further away at that moment: he became angry.

“Where are you going?”

Leo raised his chin a fraction but did not respond.

Ryoma’s mouth thinned, and the softness left his face. “I should have known better than to leave you unguarded. To think I had finally come to trust you, and believe you were above this kind of betrayal.” The King began to shake his head. “We had an understanding, did we not? I would accept your oath of fealty and go along with your plan to be my Consort so long as you agreed to never return to Nohr. Has anything changed?”

On the outside, Leo was calm and unaffected. He took in the approaching guards, both from behind the castle and the ones that had accompanied Ryoma to the city. “Everything has changed. You know that.” Leo said, and he could not keep the weariness from his voice. “Do you still feel the need to punish me for Elise’s actions?”

“This has nothing to do with Elise,” said Ryoma with an heavy exhale. He frowned when he caught Leo’s downward glance at Raijinto, strapped at his side. “Checking to see if I’m armed? How far are you willing to take this?”

In moments, Leo would be surrounded. He shifted to a position where he could watch all the soldiers. “I suppose that depends on whether you intend to take me captive again. It would be poor reward after I saved your life last night.”

“A reward? For what? You were bound by oath and duty to save my life.” Ryoma’s scorn made Leo pause.

“Speak with care, Your Highness. You almost sound ungrateful.”

“Gratitude has nothing to do with it. I understand how you think now; like everything you have done since your arrival here, it was nothing more than a calculated move meant to serve your own purpose. I think you’re afraid of him. Naoko had outmaneuvered both of us, and you didn’t want such a formidable opponent on the Hoshidan throne. I wonder, what if I had done as Naoko had asked? What if I had fallen under his ploy and declared war against Nohr? Would you have saved my life then?”

 _Yes._ The word caught in Leo’s throat. The King would never believe him.

At Leo’s silence, Ryoma continued, “Perhaps a simpler question then. Why were you and Kaze in your chamber last night?”

Leo gritted his teeth. “I had every reason to leave if you'd sent assassins after me and betrayed my brother.”

“And now?”

Again, Leo had no answer for him. 

The captain of the guard had caught up to them now. The man was awash with sweat and he was panting, but he executed a formal bow. “Your Highness, my deepest apologies, but Kaze slipped away while under my watch. I found this letter, left to you by Lord Leo. Perhaps you would prefer to read it now?”

Leo’s stomach twisted in a knot as the captain handed his message to Ryoma. He knew how the letter sounded. Cold, distant, perfunctory. He wanted to snatch it from Ryoma’s hand.

Ryoma didn’t bother to hide his irritation, “I told you to be vigilant with the ninja.” He looked at Leo. “Where is he?”

Again, Leo remained silent. He eyed the distant castle gates, wondering how far he would be able to make it without use of Teleportation.

"Someone tell me where Kaze is." Ryoma ordered to his surrounding guards. Then there was nothing Leo could do as he watched Ryoma unfold the letter. Upon finishing, the King crumpled the paper and balled it up violently.

“That’s it? You were going to leave without even saying goodbye? Without even acknowledging the oaths you would be breaking?” Ryoma took a step toward him. “Shall I remind you that it is my prerogative to request a diplomatic mission? That is not your call to make. You’re not even an ambassador of Hoshido.”

Leo was growing rapidly fatigued where he stood. While his mind worked sluggishly to try to develop a plan to escape this situation, Saizo made his way through the crowd at that moment, saving Leo the need to respond.

“Milord, Kaze is just to the east of the stables. I have him surrounded by the guards. He has two horses with him, saddled, and ready to leave.”

Leo felt chilled to the core as he looked over at Saizo.

 _How could you do it?_ He wanted to demand. _How could you betray your brother?_

“Bring him here,” said Ryoma without taking his eyes off of Leo.

“Yes, milord.”

“Would you like an escort back to the castle, or are you willing to return on your own?”

Leo’s hand tightened around Brynhildr. He swallowed, but his voice was still thick when he said, “That’s it then? You would really make me your prisoner again? What will you do this time to ensure I don’t escape? Silence me again? Throw me in another cell underground?”

“If that’s what it takes to keep you safe,” said Ryoma.

“Safe?” Leo could hardly breathe around his incredulity.

“Yes,” Ryoma said, turning his full attention to Leo. “I swore an oath to myself on the day you became a subject of Hoshido that I would do everything within my power to protect you and to give you a new life. A life untouched by war, famine, and violence; a life of peace. The kind that I have only ever dreamt of for myself. Unlike you, I keep to my oaths regardless of changes in circumstances. So, make your decision, Leo. Either come back with me or draw your sword.”

Neither was an option. Leo tried again for rationality. “Are you sure your judgment isn't being compromised by your feelings? Naoko’s plot to pit Nohr against Hoshido isn’t something that will be resolved by a few messengers. You know that I am the best person to go to Nohr to negotiate a cessation of hostilities. If my brother died, then you also know that I would be equally committed to bringing peace between our kingdoms.”

“I don’t know anything of the kind. You have never given me any reason to trust in anything you say. Tell me,” Ryoma’s voice was ever so soft. “You brother has declared that the oath of fealty you swore to Hoshido was made under duress. Do you actually believe that?”

“It doesn’t matter what I believe.” Leo felt as though he would become sick. He could not look at Ryoma a moment longer. He saw Kaze in the distance, coming toward them, and flanked by guards. He cleared his throat and tried to insert more strength into his voice. “I’m leaving, and if you try to stop me, I will tear down half your castle if it will win me my freedom.”

His tone was matter-of-fact, but the soldiers around them tensed. Hands nervously found the hilts of swords. The tension further spiked when Ryoma started to approach. His fury crawled over Leo like a living thing, bringing the hair on Leo’s arms to stand.

“Look at me,” The King commanded.

Leo raised his gaze without fear, but as soon as he met the King’s eyes, something inside of him splintered apart, almost with an audible crack. He knew then that it would end him if he had to raise his weapons against this man. There was a small chance he would survive it, but he would never be the same again.

Ryoma’s voice was calm and exacting. “You don’t need to tear down half this castle to escape. Just fight me. I’ll tell my men to stand down if you beat me.”

Leo bared his teeth. “You would rather die than let me go?”

“If that’s the sacrifice I must make to uphold my promise to myself.”

Leo felt the rise and fall of his chest, the blood roaring in his ears, the shallow panting of his breaths. He saw Ryoma as he had last night, bloodied and ashen - and suddenly he couldn’t pretend any longer.

“Gods, you’re a _fool_.” The words broke a dam inside of him, as tears sprung to his eyes.

He turning from Ryoma, the guards, and Kaze. He didn’t care anymore. He started to walk toward the gate; he’d walk all the way to Nohr if that’s what it would take.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Leo made it about fifty yards before Ryoma caught up with him. “Halt!”

Just before Ryoma could reach for him, Leo whipped around and rounded on the King. The rest of the guards had remained behind; it was just the two of them now.

“Gods, you’re _such_ a fool,” Leo’s voice was a ragged whisper. “Do you think this is any easier for me?”

At that, Ryoma stilled.

“Do you think I _want_ to leave?”

“What else holds you here if not your your oath?” Ryoma began. “I’m not naive enough to believe you have any love for my kingdom.”

“Nothing holds me here? Nothing -” Leo laughed breathlessly. “How fascinating that people seem to believe I am somehow more than human - as if I am above such things as feelings, desires, and love. In doing so, they treat me as something less.”

Ryoma’s voice lowered dangerously. “What are you trying to say?”

The words came like a stream of vomit as his past caught up to him. “My mother used to praise me for being mature. I believe it assuaged her conscience when she used me as a pawn to gain my father’s favor. My siblings paid little attention to me while I was growing up because they thought I was strong and independent. I was neither, but I learned to embrace the loneliness even when I longed for the kind of care they showed Corrin. The first person who ever made me think that I did not have to go through life alone, brought an end to our relationship because he could not live up to the idea of the person I deserved to be with - a person who had only ever existed in his head. He never revealed his reasons until the last moments of his life. And now you."

"You wanted to pretend that I have no feelings, that I am too cold and removed to give into the impracticalities of love. I told you once that I would play whatever role you needed of me, and that’s what I did; I gave you a Consort who could feign all the appearances of being in love without the inconveniences of real feelings. But, you were right, I’m nothing more than a liar because what I’m going to say now will likely come as a disappointment. As it turns out, I am only human. A man, just like you. I hurt like you do. I yearn to be with the person I love - the same as you - and I do feel love. Deeply. In ways I would probably never be able to express. The only difference between you and I is that I have had more practice hiding my feelings.”

Leo shook his head, his words a mere whisper now. “There’s no need for you to brand me or to demand a surrender of my body. You already have me. All of me. The marks are there - written on the inside, and while no one else can see them, I feel them with every breath I take. So there is no need to worry, there will never be anyone after you because I will never love another as I love you.”

“You lied to me then. This whole time! You’ve mislead me. I would have never touched you again if - if -” Ryoma began, stunned, but Leo was not done.

Leo looked down, and realized his hands were shaking. “Yes, I lied. I wanted you, even if you weren’t mine to have. I can’t even bring myself to say that I have any regrets; to have been in your arms, to have kissed you, and held you - I’m glad to have experienced it, even knowing how it ends. More than anything, I still wish to remain here in Hoshido, by your side, even if it is just as an advisor. I say that knowing it means I would have watched you fall in love with another, marry another, and have a family with another.”

Ryoma’s arms fell to his side, and his voice was breathless with disbelief. “You’ve played me for a fool.”

Was that all that Ryoma had taken away from all this? Leo almost laughed. He shook his head, but he didn't stay mute for long, “Can you say truthfully that you didn’t have any suspicions at all? I think deep down, you knew exactly how I'd felt, but you went along with my lies for your own reasons. We both did.”

Ryoma didn’t respond immediately. He watched as Leo pulled on his gloves to hide the shaking, and his voice hardened. “I didn’t know anything of the sort, and now I find myself doubting your everything about you. You are nothing like the person I thought I loved."

Leo was glad he was looking down and that his hair happened to have fallen over his eyes; he would not have been able to hide his reaction to those words.

"Nevertheless," Ryoma continued, "I cannot stand by and watch you kill yourself. Your days of fighting are over. I've seen soldiers who have reached their limit.” 

Anger helped now. Anger masked his other feelings. “And _I_ cannot remain here while Nohr is in her hour of greatest need. You’ve said yourself that your men have a right to fight for the cause they believe in. Right now, my brother’s call for help is a cause that I _must_ answer. Can you understand, Your Highness? My life is not my own. My honor is not mine to uphold. That is the difference between a Hoshidan and Nohrian Prince; if I must sacrifice everything to save my people, then that is the price that must be paid.”

“No, I cannot understand. I refuse!” snapped Ryoma. “You have deceived me and forsaken every oath you’ve sworn and now you ask me to become like you - to abandon my principles and my honor! What would a man be without a standard of conduct to hold himself against?”

Leo responded in a low voice. “I would never ask you to be like me. But, I am asking you, just this once, to see the world beyond your righteous sense of justice, and past those black and white principles that disregards all consequences for the sake of your pride and honor.”

“You ask for the impossible then. To live a life of honor is not a choice. It is who I am.”

“Is that right?” Leo’s tone turned mocking. Desperation brought out the cruelty in him, and he knew exactly where to strike to bring Ryoma’s simple world crashing down on him. “I think you will agree that I am the antithesis of everything you value, and now I am about to betray my oath to you and Hoshido. It should be easy enough for you to deal the first blow, yes? So draw your sword and strike me. Make it count. Be a merciful executioner and grant me a quick death to spare me that wretched eternal wait in your prison.”

With that, Leo threw Brynhildr at Ryoma’s feet. He felt Ryoma’s shock, but did not stop. His sword followed. When he started to undo his armor, Ryoma took a step back as if to physically distance him from what Leo was doing.

“You think I wouldn’t do it?” Ryoma’s voice was ragged.

“I think you would die for your honor.” Leo said, meeting Ryoma’s eyes. “But without your ninjas, your guards, and the threat of my power, could you kill for your honor as well?”

In the ensuing silence, all the color drained from Ryoma’s face. When the King finally spoke again, his voice seemed to belong to another. “You know the answer to that. You know exactly what you mean to me, and that is why you would test me so.”

Leo softened his tone. “I’m not trying to shame you, Your Highness. I only want to show you the limits of your perspective. Your unyielding sense of honor is admirable, but they are useless in the world I grew up in - when to choose the honorable path often means losing the people I care for and letting innocents die. That is simply not a choice I can afford to make.”

But, Ryoma was no longer listening. “What a fool I’ve been to think you wouldn’t take advantage of my feelings. Leave then. I release you from your oath and your responsibilities as my Consort. From this moment on, you and I have no further ties to each other.”

His words left Leo reeling. This was not the outcome he had sought, but he also understood that this was the only way Ryoma could give him what he needed.

Leo's voice was bitter and barely audible. “I suppose you expect my gratitude now.”

The King turned his back on him, and walked away.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

There was nothing left to say. Leo tried to ignore heaviness in his chest as he made the final arrangements for travel. Ryoma had directed supplies to be brought; food, potions, and equipment for making camp. Leo had wordlessly accepted all of it.

It was twilight when Leo led his horse out of the courtyard.

He hesitated when he saw Ryoma at the gate of the castle. The King was in conversation with a group of commanders. At his approach, Ryoma dismissed the others. The sun was behind him, and it brought out a the red glow of his hair. The anger was gone now, and his eyes held the imminent fall of night.

Ryoma reached into his pocket and took out two correspondences. When he turned them around, Leo saw that the letters bore his official seals.

“One is for Kagero. I would ask that you give her chance.” Ryoma said simply.

Leo understood and nodded.

“This is for your brother,” Ryoma said. His dark eyes bore into Leo.. “But if he has passed, then it is yours to read.”

Wordlessly, Leo took both letters. He didn’t realize he had run his fingertips over Ryoma’s seal until he looked up again and saw that Ryoma had closed the distance between them.

The kiss was simple and brief; a brush of warm lips that was as substantial as air. The whisper of contact left Leo aching for more. When Ryoma began to draw away, Leo found himself following a step, then another, as if he had been caught in the King’s tide. When he saw the warning in Ryoma's expression though, he forced himself to stop, blinking back the moisture that had suddenly sprung to his eyes.

He tried to think of something to say in parting, but all he could remember was last night and the terror that had seized him when he thought Ryoma might not awaken. “If I may be permitted to provide you with one last advice, Your Highness. Please tread carefully with Naoko. He will not have gone far. A man like him will keep coming after your crown and nothing will stop -“

“Leo.”

Ryoma’s hard tone brought a hush over him. He caught the wet shine in Ryoma’s eyes. When the King shook his head, a breeze caught his hair and swept it from his face. “This is my fight. Not yours.”

Leo nodded and took a deep breath, inhaling that stirring scent that had drawn him to Ryoma from the beginning. “Until we meet again then, Your Highness.” 

He did not look back again as he led his horse around the King. On the other side of the gate, a figure stepped from the shadows. He caught a flash of red hair but didn’t slow. As he passed, Saizo’s arm shot out to press something against his chest. When Saizo’s fist fell away, Leo caught the small object as it began to fall. He opened his hand.

An eye patch. Azure silk.

Leo turned, but Saizo was already walking back toward the castle.

Behind him, he heard the ninja say in a gruff voice, “Take care of yourself, Kaze.”

Then came Kaze’s softer response. “You as well, brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! Next update on December 1st.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** A line was added to the last chapter post-publication that shows up here. It is asterisked. 
> 
> Warning: minor character death, some gore
> 
> <3 <3 <3 to [stellarshocks (cherrySprinkles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrySprinkles/pseuds/stellarshocks) for once again, providing insights to improve this chapter.

A short distance away from the castle, Leo and Kaze left the main road and came to a stop next to a field of rice paddies. There, Leo took out Camilla’s amulet. Kaze led the horses a tight circle until they were nearly pressed up against Leo.

He didn’t realize he was nervous until he began the incantation. His voice sounded as if it belonged to someone else. He called upon the power. The spell took nearly a full minute to recite - and knew it would fail as soon as he began. Halfway through, he closed his eyes to concentrate. He tried to grasp at something - anything. He imagined the magic coursing through his veins, building in intensity until it licked against the inside of his skin, stretched against him as it sought a way out. He could taste it, smell it -

When his voice died off, he heard the rustle of the same trees over his head, the fading sunlight against his face. He opened his eyes. The amulet might as well have been a rock wrapped in a gold chain.

They hadn’t moved a step.

He heard the frown in Kaze’s voice. “Milord? Is something wrong?”

Leo broke from the horses crowding him, seeking an escape from the weight of Kaze’s concern. This time, he tried the teleportation spell only for himself.

Then once more.

Leo breathed around his rising frustration. Smoothing his expression, he touched the small tome in his pocket and tried a different school of magic. He focused on a rough, multi-hued stone sitting along the side of the road, roughly the size of a drum. He imagined the stone rising into the air, shaking free of the grass clinging to its base, and floating to him. He began the incantation.

The only thing that shifted in the next half hour was the angle of the shadow cast by that stone as the sun set.

Leo was covered in a cold sweat that had nothing to do with the weather now. He squinted into the darkening landscape, toward the few twinkling lights that glowed in the city, and let the roaring silence washed over him. The gray winding road stretching past the city had never seemed so long and endless.

Xander could not come to his aid. He’d never realized until now, how much it had comforted him to know that his brother had still been fighting. He had been willing to attempt the impossible when he'd known he had Nohr to fall back on; his brother’s omnipresent strength had held him up against the rest of the world.

He thought of Camilla. Once, he might have looked to his older sister for support, but her most recent letters - sent even before the ambush by the Hoshidans - reflected a peculiar detachment to the outcome of the conflict. She had spoken at length about the possibilities after the war, going into elaborate details of some fantastical life where she was no longer a Princess of Nohr.

No, his sisters - capable as they were in their respective ways - could not come to his rescue. To the contrary, they were his responsibilities to protect.

Leo looked back at the white castle sitting upon the cliff, shining like a beacon beneath the light of the rising moon. The gates to the castle would be closing for the evening. He had no way to go but forward; the life he had started to build in Hoshido was over before it had begun.

He was completely alone.

He couldn’t see the eyepatch that he drew from his pocket, but when he bit off his gloves, his fingertips found the warmth of that familiar silk.

He took a deep breath, brought it to his lips, and remembered a promise he had made.

When Leo turned around, his voice was even and composed. “We’ll have to travel by horseback for a while.”

“As you command, milord.” Kaze rose from a crouch.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

On the first night, they spent the evening on the outskirts of the city, in a little inn by the road that had less than four rooms for rent. It was run by a widow, and she maintained a strict after hours routine that included a prohibition on excessive noises: “So the children can sleep.”

When Kaze finished stabling the horses and came upstairs with the saddlebags, he took out a carefully wrapped package. Something clinked softly as it came to rest on the bed.

Leo came over to examine its contents. The strain that had settled between his brows eased slightly as he picked up one of the glass bottles.

Speed tonics.

The sense of gratitude he felt toward Ryoma was colored by the rest of his feelings for the King. He pushed them aside as he counted the tonics. After a rough calculation of the distance they needed to travel, he decided that if they used the tonics sparingly, they would get to the border in a little over a week. It wasn’t ideal, but it was more hope than he’d had an hour ago.

The bath was hot. The bed was soft and clean. He was drained, but nevertheless, he did not fall asleep immediately. Kaze’s presence was so unintrusive in the space next to him that Leo might as well have been alone.

He shivered beneath the blankets and in the heat of the summer air. He could not think of Ryoma now.

On the road the next day, Leo pulled himself from the depths of his thoughts when he realized he hadn’t spoken to Kaze since they’d left that morning. It was nearly sunset now. He didn’t remember much of their journey that day.

“How did your brother find you?” Leo asked over his shoulder.

Kaze heeled his horse to Leo’s side, “Actually, he saw me before I could slip out of the stable, milord. I tried to shake him from my trail, but he knows me well, and he found a way to follow me out to the horses.”

Leo recalled the ease by which Saizo had given up Kaze’s position. “Is there no loyalty between you and your brother then? Does anything matter beyond your contracts with your masters?”

“Why yes,” Kaze sounded surprised.

Leo glanced sideways at Kaze. “I know he is loyal to King Ryoma, but betraying a brother to his liege shouldn’t have been so easy.”

“Easy?” Kaze smiled and shook his head, “Milord, I had to convince him to report me. I knew our plan was compromised as soon as I saw you conversing with King Ryoma. I also knew my presence put Saizo in a rather difficult position. So, I told him to reveal my location to the King. He only agreed because he knows the prisons wouldn’t have held me long, and I was in no real danger as a captive.”

Leo’s curiosity piqued. How deep did the blood ties run in the ninja clans? “What if Nohr and Hoshido were at war, and the conflicts between your interests could not be resolved so easily?”

“The honor of our clan demands that our loyalties belong first and foremost to our lieges, and if Saizo and I were forced to draw each others’ blood in battle, neither of us would fault the other.”

As if sensing the question Leo couldn’t quite bring himself to ask, Kaze added softly after a pause, “The line would be drawn at taking each others’ lives. I believe my brother would say the same. But, I do not believe King Ryoma or King Xander would test us in such a manner.”

“No, they wouldn’t,” Leo nodded, “Then Saizo had not been perturbed to find you here? Spying on his liege?”

“No, milord.”

“I find it remarkable that you and Saizo managed to achieve such a depth of understanding despite the vast differences in your personalities. I would have never guessed the two of you were twins.”

Kaze understood the implications behind Leo’s words. “My brother is not the easiest person to get along with, milord. That is particularly true for a Nohrian Prince who found his way close to King Ryoma’s side with what he would consider - a ruthless efficiency. However, I know my brother well. After all, we had been raised together in Hoshido, alongside King Ryoma. You saved our lives last night, milord, and nearly at the cost of your own. While it may take some time before he overcomes his pride and his natural suspicions, I assure you that he will never forget such a debt.”

Leo scoffed beneath his breath. The reference to ‘pride’ had given away the real subject behind Kaze’s words. “You’re speak of Ryoma, yes? I suppose, considering all the time you’d spent watching the King and I together, you believe you have some sort of deeper understanding of the situation. I wonder, how detailed were your reports to my brother? Did Xander ask for an analysis of my relationship?”

Hearing the anger in Leo’s words, Kaze bowed his head, “My apologies, milord. I overstepped myself. I am but a lowly ninja and I had no right to advise you regarding matters of a personal nature.”

“Private nature,” Leo corrected curtly. He kicked his horse and left Kaze trailing after him once again.

Leo held first watch that night. Beneath a starry black sky with only the wind as his accompaniment, he replayed his argument with Ryoma over and over. In the end, he decided that the King was an arrogant, stubborn, bullish man who had the temper of a spoiled child. The conclusion did not satisfy him as he’d hoped, and when he finally retired for the evening, he heard it again:

_** ”You are nothing like the person I thought I loved."_

The anger evaporated. He tried to hold onto it, but it slipped from his fingers like water. Then there was nothing left to hold back his sorrow. For the next hour, he struggled to keep the sounds of his grief hidden from Kaze.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you have a plan, milord?” Kaze asked a few days later.

Leo realized he had been muttering incantations beneath his breath. His mouth was dry, and his voice was hoarse. He found his skin of water, and absentmindedly took a drink while he gave Kaze’s question the full weight of his consideration.

The simple answer would have been: no, he did not have a plan. Suspended somewhere between denial and disbelief, he was still hoping that he would recover his powers at any moment. Try as he might, he couldn’t seem to see past this setback. Every time he considered the possibility that this…silence might become permanent, his mind went blank.

When Leo didn’t respond, Kaze added, “It’s quite possible we will encounter Naoko’s forces at the border, milord.”

“I know,” Leo sighed and then bit his lip. Those two words had revealed too much.

Kaze’s tone lightened, “On second thought, perhaps it is premature to make plans when so much remains unknown. I had watched Naoko carefully, milord, and I observed a man whose successes had rested almost entirely on his ability to formulate comprehensive and thorough plans. But, as we came to see, at the most vital moment, even he had not been able to account for every possibility.”

Leo looked at Kaze, and considered the various ways he could respond to this second, obvious effort by the ninja to comfort him. That was when he realized he was tired of being angry. He was even more weary of fighting. He returned his gaze to the road ahead.

“If my brother has not yet had the opportunity to do so, I would like to convey my gratitude for your assistance to Nohr.” A beat later, he added in a quieter voice, “And to myself, as well.”

From the corner of his eyes, Leo observed the flush that infused Kaze’s face. “Ah, please. It has been _my_ honor to serve King Xander…and particularly you, milord. I have not forgotten that you saved my life once.”

Leo recalled a lifetime ago when he had cast an illusion, which had concealed Kaze and Rinkah from his father. His palms itched now as if he could still feel the release of that magic.

A little while later, Leo broke the silence and asked, “I’d like you to tell me everything you know about Naoko. Leave no details out. I want to know how he’d spent his days and all of his habits. However insignificant. I want to understand exactly how he thinks.”

“Yes, milord,” said Kaze and then begun.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

The corpse laid half buried in leaves and debris from the forest floor. The hands were stark white, fingernails caked with dirt. There was only a small dark stain surrounding the body, but the wound was a ghastly one. Angry metal teeth had bitten into the man’s calf, and came just short of severing the leg. The trap was meant for a bear, and while it was not the type of wound that would have killed, Leo had seen men die of shock over less.

“We should bury him,” said Leo before he recalled that he could no longer simply will the ground to open for such a purpose.

Kaze circled the body like a wolf, and the shine in his eyes gave away his growing interest. Finally, he announced, “He’s not dead, milord.”

Leo leaped off his horse and searched through the saddlebags for a potion.

The man’s body was cold. It took some time for Leo to find the faint pulse beneath the soft flesh of his chin. “Help me turn him onto his back,” he said.

Kaze obeyed. Leo couldn’t hide his reaction when he recognized the man’s face. He saw it through another boy’s eyes; ones that had believed so firmly in the good and innocence of the person who was now lying at Leo’s feet.

“Do you know him, milord?”

“He had been my Master Engineer,” Leo said.

“The one who had sabotaged the construction of the bridge?”

“Yes, and Akio had been his apprentice.”

Kaze asked no more questions after Leo uncorked the vulnerary. It would take a stronger potion to revive the man entirely, but he couldn’t afford to have the body heal around the trap until they got his leg loose. With care, he dribbled drops of the potion into Hiroshi’s colorless lips.

Kaze got up and surveyed the surroundings. “He’d traveled by horseback, milord. The tracks are fresh. He’d ridden here less than a day ago. His camp is -“ Kaze’s voice trailed off. A moment later, the ninja continued speaking, somewhere to the right, “Someone came. Two people. They stole the horse and the rest of his things. There had been a struggle. A chase and then -”

Abruptly, Hiroshi took a gasping breath and his eyes flew open. They were wild with pain. Hands shot up and clutched at Leo’s shirt with surprising strength. Strangled animal noises emerged from Hiroshi’s throat.

“Calm yourself,” Leo commanded, going down to a knee to steady himself. He pried the man’s fingers apart with some effort. “It will only hurt more if you continue to struggle. You’ll need to lay still now.”

“W-who are you?”

Leo did not answer as he shifted down the length of Hiroshi’s body. He cleared away the leaves to better study the wound. He had no talents in healing, but he had seen enough injuries to know when an injury required an amputation. Light was fading from the sky. He wished he could have summoned fire.

“You’ll lose the leg,” said Leo. “But you’ll live.”

Kaze returned to Leo’s side. “Milord, he has a price on his head.”

“What are we supposed to do? Leave him here?”

“Forgive me, milord. I don't mean to question your judgment, but we are already days behind schedule even without the added weight of another for the horses to carry.”

Blinking away the vision of Akios’s ghastly face at death, Leo took a deep breath, smelling a faint rot. Kaze did have a point. “We’ll take him to the next city and turn him over to the guards. Perhaps luck will favor us and we’ll run into the King’s soldiers along the way. We can give him over into their custody then.”

“As you command, milord.”

“L-lord Leo?” Hiroshi gasped as awareness returned to his cloudy eyes.

Leo gently explored the wound at Hiroshi’s leg. As life returned to Hiroshi, the wound began to burn. “Kaze, give him some water.”

For a while, the only sound was Kaze’s movements as the ninja moved to obey Leo.

“Why would you help me?” Hiroshi’s broken whisper interrupted Leo’s concentration a moment later. He twisted his face away from the skin of water Kaze offered, refusing to drink.

“I’m not doing it for you.” He owed Akio this small act of kindness.

“I don’t understand.”

“Be silent.” Leo straightened a moment later. He looked up at the ninja, shrouded in darkness, and standing over Hiroshi like Death incarnate. “With the angle of the trap, it would be easier to amputate and cauterize the leg after we take it out first. Prepare a tourniquet.”

“Yes, milord.” Kaze went to retrieve the supplies. Hiroshi became distressed.

Leo stood up and looked around for a moment. He found the right stick and returned to Hiroshi’s side. “This is going to hurt. You’ll endure it if you want to live.” He said as he tried to put the stick between the man’s teeth.

“No! No -wait!” Hiroshi jerked away from Leo and then screamed in pain.

Leo regarded him with impatience.

“What good will any of this be if I am only going straight to the executioner’s block?” Hiroshi’s eyes burned red.

“I’m not your judge or priest. Save your confession for your trial.” Leo said as he directed Kaze to Hiroshi’s foot. Again, he tried to put the stick into Hiroshi’s mouth, but the engineer flinched away, breathing strained and heavy.

“ _No_.”

“What do you mean, no?” Leo snapped.

“You should just let me die.”

“Indeed, I should,” said Leo coldly, thinking about the time wasted and the lives lost when that bridge collapsed.

He was slightly taken aback when Hiroshi suddenly began to sob. It looked unnatural, but it was not the first time he had observed a large, hard faced man like Hiroshi, break so quickly.

Hiroshi’s words came out with a string of spittle and snot. His voice was weak and small like a worm. “I never meant for it to get so far, milord. You have to believe me. H-he told me - the nobleman told me I only had to hire a few of his men, b-but then he just kept asking more of me. I tried to refuse. I really did. But by then, I was in too deep. He threatened my son — my apprentice, Akio. Milord, do you recall my assistant? A young man of your age with dark hair. He used to bring the sketches to the castle. I took him off the streets when he was a child. H-he is like a son to me, milord, and I swear upon the gods’ names that he had nothing to do with any of this.”

Hiroshi’s feverish hands grasped desperately at Leo’s arm, and now he was pulling closer to Leo. "They say you are a just man, milord. They say you have a heart even though you’re a Nohrian. I am sorry for what I’d done. I never would have never agreed to anything of this if I knew the true extent of the circumstances. Please. You are close to the King. I-if you can use your influences to save Akio - _p_ _lease,_ milord. That’s all I would ask.”

Leo blinked and looked away, “I need you to hold still so I can -“

“No. No more! No more! I beg of you. I’m done for. Have mercy and spare me this pain. I deserve this - this fitting end. For so long, I have lived, embroiled in my hatred. It was not until I was here, alone, and dying that I’d finally come to understand that my misfortunes were ones of my own making. The gods had given me a blessed life, and I’d squandered it all in bitterness, resentment, and jealousy. I deserve to die.”

Hiroshi paused, but this time, Leo said nothing.

The engineer continued with a slow shake of his head. “I have thought about turning myself in, every moment since that bridge fell. The only thing that stopped me was fear of the repercussions against Akio if I should confess. He was my assistant. What are the chances they would believe me if I said he wasn’t involved?”

With a grimace of pain, Hiroshi reached into his pocket and brought out a small book. “Here. An account of everything I had done. All the people involved. Everything I remembered of the nobleman. I had feared this day would come and I made a record of everything. _Everything_. Milord, it’s yours. Grant a dying man’s wish and please help him. If you can please tell him that the shop - everything I have - is his. He is ready. He has been ready to take over for me for years now. Tell him I’m sorry I had not been a better man, and that he had been the best son a father could have asked for.“

Leo got up, and it was only after he gained some distance that he began to breathe again. He felt lightheaded and realized he was sweating profusely. He saw all he signs, and he knew them well: Hiroshi was a broken man, in spirit and body. He was beyond saving now. 

He went to his saddle and drew his short sword. It was curved like the traditional blades of Hoshido. It had been a gift he’d received on the day he’d sworn fealty to Ryoma.

Kaze’s voice came from somewhere behind. “Allow me to take care of it for you, milord.”

Leo shook his head, realizing another difference between he and Ryoma; he never asked another to do something he would not do himself. These were the kinds of deeds that weighed upon a man’s soul, and he would not allow others in his charge to shoulder this particular burden.

Hiroshi took in the sword in Leo’s hand, and he calmed visibly.

Later, Leo would wonder why he hadn't even considered revealing the truth. Hiroshi's last hope and joy in life had died days ago, and the fault had rested partly on Leo. When Leo opened his mouth, to speak without a second thought, he unconsciously made the decision to send the man to his grave with a lie. "Rest assured, Akio was never under suspicion, nor will he ever suffer any consequences for his affiliations with you.”

The deep exhale turned Hiroshi into a husk of the man that he was. “T-thank you, milord.” He swallowed and gave a firm nod, “I am ready then.”

With some help from Kaze, Leo brought Hiroshi to a sitting position. His arm enfolded the man’s shoulders, almost in an embrace. He brought the point of the short sword into that soft spot an inch beneath Hiroshi’s sternum. Hiroshi’s even breaths never changed. There was no fear for what was to come. Aiming upward, Leo jerked the blade up with a sharp force. There was a sudden seizure, followed by the slow release of tension. Leo held his breath as he felt the last beats of the man’s heart travel down to the hilt in his hand, growing fainter. Last, there came the rattling expulsion of air that signaled the final breath, and the conclusion of a life.

With Kaze’s help, they laid Hiroshi’s body back down.

Leo slid the short sword out of Hiroshi’s body, feeling the resistance with a sickening pull. Kaze closed the man’s eyes.

He was cold when he stood and he spoke the incantation without thought. Brynhildr was close enough that the tome responded to his call. Magic spilled into the ground as the earth trembled beneath his feet. Black dirt ruptured upward like boiling water, then peeled apart like butter. The insides were pocketed with white worms. Dust filled the air and coated his tongue. He felt Kaze’s surprise from somewhere very far away.

“Bury him.” Leo ordered. The sword fell from his numb hand.

He managed to make it just out of view of the ninja when his legs gave out. He collapsed onto all four, and spat on the ground as dizziness and nausea assailed him. Tears burned at his eyes.

He only just managed to keep from getting sick.

It was completely dark when he emerged from the other side. He found Kaze waiting by the horses. The ninja had cleaned the short sword for him and strapped it back in the saddle. Leo was glad for the cover of night as he tried another spell.

Something simple. Light to guide their way back to the road.

He heard the authority in his voice as he recited the incantation. It was followed by the disappointing silence when the spell failed.

He did not try again. He only stood there, struck by a sudden thought that had rendered him dumb. 

Kaze tried to hand him the reins. “It will come again when you need it, milord.”

But, Leo did not take it from him. He didn't even see it. In an hollow voice, he said, “I feel as though I should have told him Akio had died.”

“You did the merciful thing, milord.”

Did he?

 _Was_ it the merciful thing?

An unnatural wind came and an icy chill walked down his spine. The frigid anger he felt was not his own. His guilt was a dark yawning abyss that threatened to swallow him whole when he realized _why_ it hadn’t been the right thing to do. All week, he had tried to find justifications for his anger. Finally, he understood why he hadn't been able to dismiss Ryoma as a stubborn, idealistic fool.

The fact of the matter was, if he had been in Hiroshi’s position…

“…I would have wanted to know the truth,” Leo whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Update next week. Hitting a bit of a delay. Two chapters coming in the next two or three days.~~
> 
> UPDATE: Ehh...ok so I've done my best but I can't seem to do WIPs. Come back in January. I'll have the last part of the story completed and will resume daily uploads. Also, not sure how it works since I've never used it personally, but I think you can subscribe for an email notification if you want to know when I start updating again.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait guys. Hope you all have a happy holiday season :)
> 
> @hotdog water Your comment made me laugh xD hope you got some sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

“I’m lost...”

“We’re at the border now, milord.”

Leo started. He hadn’t realized he’d spoken out loud. “How long?”

“A fortnight since we left Hoshido.”

“...here?”

Kaze hesitated. “A few days now.”

“And we’ve been here...the entire time?”

“Yes, milord.”

Days. That was how long he had been slipping in and out of the dream world, chasing feeble tendrils of magic through time and space. He’d traveled into Nohr, stepped back into Hoshido, unable to distinguish between teleportation and imagination. He’d watched Akio dumped into a mass grave, just another unclaimed body from the night of the rebellion. Meanwhile, Hiroshi turned in his grave, mouth filled with black dirt as he tried to claw his way back to the surface.

Niles had been waiting for him in Nohr, as had Xander. They were sitting at a feast, just the two of them, eating and drinking the kinds of delicacies Leo hasn’t seen since his childhood at King Garon’s dinner table. At his appearance, Xander asked him to take a seat. Niles told him to leave. He wanted to join them but he knew he didn’t belong there. It was fear that had him turning away from Xander’s invitation.

“My brother...” Leo’s voice broke. He was now aware of the hard earth beneath him, and the icy cold of the Nohrian wind sliding like a blade into his lungs with every breath. “I saw him.”

Across the small campfire, Kaze tensed. “You saw him?”

“With Niles.” That was how Leo knew Xander had passed.

Kaze slumped, eyes falling back to the fire. “Just a dream.”

Leo shook his head. “No. I know. I can feel it.”

“Just a dream.” Kaze repeated.

Leo wiped silent tears from his face. He didn’t bother to hide them. “There’s no need to spare me the details. Tell me everything. How he fell. His condition when you left.”

“Not yet.”

“What are you still waiting for?”

Strain tightened across Kaze’s face. There and gone in a flash. In a neutral voice, he finally said. “There are more important things to worry about.”

“Like matters of succession,” Leo said in a hollow voice.

Xander had given him the means to erase the past two years as if it had been nothing but a mistake. Could he do this? Return to Nohr, reclaim his title as Prince, and go on to become King?

All he needed to do was to claim Ryoma had forced him to renounce his titles. So the question was: could he build an entire reign on a lie?

Could he betray Ryoma again?

Kaze sighed, “I implore you to get some sleep, milord. I’ve yet to figure out a way to get into Nohr.”

Leo sniffed and scrubbed his eyes. He forced down his emotions and heard his voice harden. “What do you mean?”

“...you don’t remember?”

He shook his head.

“By the time we arrived...days ago.” Kaze began, “Ryoma’s forces had already retaken the Hoshidan border. Naoko’s men - the Rebels - retreated across the line. They still have control of the Nohrian side of the border. I’ve looked at their defenses and...I can’t figure out a way for both of us to enter.”

Leo blinked, trying to hold his mind still. “You mean, no Nohrian reinforcements have arrived yet to take back the border?”

“That is correct, milord.”

“But it’s been weeks...”

Kaze said nothing.

Leo stood, the trees around him blurred and shifted. He staggered, put out a hand to steady himself against a tree. It melted away like an illusion and he found him touching the frost shaded ground instead.

Hands fell on him and gently helped him to stand.

He hadn’t even heard Kaze move. So close to the ninja, it took effort to hide the fear that stole his next breath. He touched his forehead.

What was wrong with him?

“I -” Leo began. He was already out of breath. “I think I can teleport us the rest of the way.”

“You have access to your magic again?” Kaze’s breath fanned his cheek.

Something inside of Leo uncoiled at the familiar sensation. His face warmed. He was far too aware of the hard line of Kaze’s body against his own. He knew it was only loneliness. Nevertheless, he nodded and stepped away from the ninja. “With Camilla’s amulet.”

“You can barely stand.”

That was harsh, but Kaze wasn’t far off from the truth. Leo met Kaze’s gaze. “It might be gone by morning. Gather the horses. I should be able to get us close to the Northern Fortress.”

“Castle Krakenburg.”

“No,” Leo shook his head. “Based on the location of the last battle, there is only one place they could have retreated.”

Kaze’s mouth tightened briefly before he turned away. “No, milord. I was told to bring you to Castle Krakenburg.”

A shiver ran down Leo’s spine. “Why?” He said into the darkness, and did not receive a response.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoma and Takumi listened with barely concealed impatience as the newest Daimyo of Mokushu, a man old enough to be Ryoma’s father, tried to convince them to wait and to give him time to sort out the affairs within his own kingdom.

Hisao stroked his long brown beard streaked with the occasional rogue silver. His eyes were deep horizontal lines in his brown leathery face. He spurned adornments that would distinguish him from the other ninjas of Mokushu. He’d entered Ryoma’s camp with a small retinue, a move that was either bold, foolish, or both. Either way, it spoke volumes of his character.

“It is not that I _want_ to shelter Miyuke and Naoko in my territory. I am on your side, King Ryoma, and I personally believe that you have every right to seek justice against the man who had orchestrated an assassination attempt against you and stirred your kingdom into uprisings.”

Ryoma ground his teeth, and felt a vein throb begin to throb at his forehead. “Get to your point.”

Hisao stroked his brown beard without hurry. “Now, if you had caught him before they had crossed the border, then the entire matter would be over and done with. But you must understand that things have become complicated. There are those who supported Kotaro, and they see the return of his only daughter as an opportunity to heal the divide left in the wake of Kotaro’s murder. I cannot act without taking a stance against one side or another. Would you have me destabilize my clan for the benefit of your kingdom?”

That was one of the new revelations of this past hour; Miyuke had been Kotaro’s daughter. It was Corrin’s army that had killed Kotaro, but it was against Saizo and Kaze that Miyuke sought revenge. The twins must have seemed untouchable because she’d allied had herself with Naoko. A smart move that had almost given her everything she’d wanted. Naoko had needed her for the support of the ninjas, and she needed him to get to her father’s killers.

However, it seemed their mutually beneficial relationship came to an end when Naoko failed to assassinate Ryoma and deliver Saizo’s head to her on a platter; she was growing impatient. Hisao had not come today for the sole purpose of denying Ryoma entry into Mokushu; he’d come with an offer from Miyuke. She would willingly give up her husband for Saizo and Kaze.

“Might I remind you, Daimyo,” began Takumi. “That until recently, Mokushu had a contract with Hoshido?”

Hisao nodded slowly, and he seemed almost regretful when he said, “Which His Majesty terminated a fortnight ago.”

“Mokushujin tried to assassinate him,” Takumi said more sharply.

“Not under my orders.” Hisao responded. “I understand your outrage, young Prince, but you must understand that everything changed when the contract ended. I accord no blame to His Majesty, but without a contract, I can do nothing against Naoko. To act otherwise would violate the neutrality of my nation, and I would not commit the same offense as Kotaro. Miyuke seeks revenge for the death of her father, which is permitted under Mokushin law. Naoko has done no wrong against myself and my nation. Do you see, Prince? This is now a personal affair between Miyuke, Saizo and Kaze, with only the added complication that Hoshido has something she wants, and she will willingly deliver her husband to you in exchange for the twins of Igasato.”

It did not surprise Ryoma when a silent shadow entered the command tent. Saizo’s gaze slid side to side from the Daimyo to Ryoma before he sank to a knee. He had darkened under the sun and when he bared his teeth, they were white in contrast to the brown of his skin.

“Permit me to go to Mokushu, milord. If this is the only way you can capture Naoko, then I will gladly offer myself for this exchange.” Saizo said with his gaze lowered while the leaders in the tent turned their attention to him.

Daimyo Hisao seemed as unsurprised by the interruption as the rest of them, and he was wise enough not outwardly react to Saizo’s offer.

“And what of Kaze?” Asked Hisao. “Miyuke will only agree to an exchange for both of you.”

Saizo hesitated. His lips drew into a thin line. Takumi was looking at him, but Ryoma did not interject; he was still irritated with Kaze and he was curious whether Saizo would choose his allegiance over his brother. The green haired ninja had admitted to working for Xander since the war. He had left it vague. The only information he gave concerned Nohr’s final stand against the Zealots, and the subsequent attack from the Hoshidan reinforcements, but Ryoma had been able to connect the dots easily enough.

No matter how many years had passed, it still came as bitter disappointment that Kaze had chosen to spy on him and might have even possibly worked against Hoshido - the kingdom that had raised and housed him for most of his life.

He knew what Saizo was going to say the moment Saizo’s gaze hardened. “Tell me when the exchange will take place, and I’ll make sure Kaze is there.”

Hisao was trying to suppress a smile. “You’re sure? My sources informed me that your brother was last spotted in Nohr. He is no longer a subject of Hoshido. How will you secure his cooperation?” Hisao asked almost eagerly.

“I said I’ll have it done,” Saizo said through clenched teeth.

Ryoma raised two fingers from where his hand rested on the arm of the chair. The small movement was enough to draw everyone’s attention back to him.

“We have not agreed to an exchange.” It was the first time he had spoken since the beginning of the meeting, and he saw the effect of his voice when Hisao straightened. The man’s hand briefly dipped as if to touch the daggers at his side. Ryoma had let him keep them; if the man was brave enough to walk into his camp with only four guards, then he’d earned the right to hold onto his weapons.

“Why not? Your servant says it is possible...is this not the easiest way to resolve this conflict?” Hisao asked.

“Easy and convenient for you,” agreed Ryoma.

“I see,” Hisao said, and nodded. “Is that the message you would have me convey to Miyuke?”

“No,” said Ryoma. He had no other plans, and if he denied Miyuke even the hope of an exchange, then what would happen next? Would Miyuke throw her allegiance back with Naoko? Would they formulate an even worse, more desperate plan?

The gods be damned, but he missed Leo’s counsel. Schemes and complicated plans of this sort were never his forte.

“What would happen if we do not agree to an exchange?” asked Takumi, sensing Ryoma’s train of thoughts.

“I do not know. In this matter, I suppose I am nothing more than merely a humble messenger. I shall convey your position back to Miyuke, and will do my best to convince her to give up Naoko and her plans for revenge, but I am unlikely to succeed. I’ve known that girl since she was a child, and she was more headstrong and stubborn than her father.”

“If this was all you had to say, why didn’t you simply send a messenger?” Takumi’s snapped.

“I wanted to make sure there were no misunderstanding between Mokushu and Hoshido,” said Hisao. “I hope you do not think ill of me when I deny you entry into my kingdom. To do otherwise would upset the longstanding neutrality Mokushu has always maintained when the surrounding kingdoms go to war.”

“Hmm...” Ryoma’s smile did not touch his eyes. “Neutral except when Kotaro struck an alliance with Garon to take over Hoshido.”

Hisao grimaced dramatically and agreed, “Except for Kotaro. It was a mistake. One that I am still paying for as his successor. We have learned our lesson.”

Ryoma felt Takumi look over at him, no doubt seeking direction on how to proceed. It seemed as if the meeting had come to a stalemate. Ordinarily, Ryoma would have called for an end to the meeting to discuss the terms with Takumi and his commanders. But, Ryoma was in a foul mood, exacerbated by an endless pursuit of a coward who did not have enough courage to face him directly in battle.

Hisao made to stand, “Perhaps I can give you and Prince Takumi time to think it over? My messenger awaits just across the river, and we would gladly -”

“Sit down,” Ryoma said, voice like thunder. He offered a smile that did not touch his eyes. “If it pleases you, Daimyo.”

Hisao’s stony countenance revealed nothing. The man was as at least two decades older than Ryoma and here, they were equals as respective leaders of their nations. He had good reason to hesitate. Nevertheless, he chose wisely when he bent his knees and took a seat again.

“You speak so humbly of your position,” began Ryoma. “But I don’t think you’re a simple messenger, Daimyo. First, I would remind you that Kotaro broke Mokushu law and became an enemy of my kingdom. We had every right to meet him in battle. He lost. His death was not a ‘murder;’ there is no right for Miyuke to seek revenge for his death under those circumstances.”

“Second, you would have us believe that you are a helpless bystander in this conflict, but you are not. A man guilty of treason against a foreign King is in your territory. You are the leader of your clan and its people. As such, all matters involving your people - especially those that impact other kingdoms - are your responsibility.”

”Lastly, Naoko committed treason while Hoshido and Mokushu were still under contract. Your ninjas failed to protect me as the contract demanded and it was because of the contract and our alliance that I never suspected the Mokushinjin. Without it, Naoko may never had the chance to bring the threat into my home and so close to me. So listen to me well, Hisao, because I will hold you accountable for whatever happens next.”

“It is in your interest to resolve the internal divide of your clan using whatever means necessary to secure your position. You are afraid of Miyuke. I understand because you have good reason to be afraid. There are many who are loyal to her in her father’s memory, and they pose a potential challenge to your leadership. But this day has long been coming. Even if she does challenge your position today, she will later. Do you think she and her husband would be content to remain loyal subjects under your command?”

Hisao’s face lost its color.

Ryoma sat back, looking at Hisao with shuttered eyes. “You would rather turn a blind eye to the threat in your bed, but I am here to tell you that you are out of time. Get your people under control, or I will sort out your affairs for you. I can tell you now that nothing will stop me from ending that man’s life even if I have to chase him to the end of this world. I will storm your nation and leave your clan in pieces if that is what it takes to dig the worm out. However, if I am forced to take matters into my own hand, I can guarantee that you will not be the Daimyo when this all comes to an end. Mokushu will be absorbed into Hoshido, and the territories that once belonged to Kohga will return to its people.”

The smooth movement of his hand became jerky where it continued to smooth down his long beard. He did not becomes angry at Ryoma’s words, but considered them with a tilt of his head. “I see...this is not the first time you have given thoughts to these matters.”

“I have tried to make amends with Mokushu after the war,” said Ryoma. “I owe you nothing more.”

“You have...a certain way of framing things, King Ryoma. If I was a lesser man, I would accuse you of attempting to intimidate - no, manipulate Mokushu for your gain.”

Ryoma almost laughed as his lip curled, “Manipulation. Have you ever met a true master of deceit? You would not know you were being played, my friend.”

“It seems you speak from experience...” Hisao nodded knowingly. “I appreciate you laying out your plans so directly, Your Majesty.”

Ryoma looked away. “I would be wary of Naoko, if I were you. You may think Miyuke came to you in confidence, but it would not surprise me if this is some new plan spun by that snake to bring you down along with me.”

“What you say is...most troubling, and I would thank you for your advice, poorly delivered as it were.”

Ryoma’s respect for Hisao grew a fraction when the Daimyo continued with good humor, “Now, with your permission, Your Majesty. May I stand?”

Ryoma snorted softly, standing and beckoning him to do the same. “I will await word of your decision.”

“And how long do I have to...get my people under control and produce the traitor to you?”

“Until I grow tired of waiting, Daimyo,” Ryoma said without any heat. His tone was almost pleasant when he added, “I’m not a patient man though.”

“I...can see that,” said Hisao, inclining his head respectfully. “Thank you for your time, Your Majesty.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Leo stood nearly chest to chest with Kaze, pressed in by the bodies of the horses until he could hardly breathe, he wondered if Kaze was leading him into a trap. The ninja wouldn’t meet his eyes.

The wind howled. To his right was Nohr and his future, to his left, all the regrets of his past.

“I would never allow any harm to befall you, milord.” Kaze finally said.

”You swear it?”

“On my life.” Kaze said solemnly.

Leo swallowed back his feelings. Knowing he had no choice but to trust Kaze in this last stretch of their journey, he began the incantation for teleportation.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoma dismissed Saizo from the tent. He could almost feel Saizo’s desire to speak to him like a physical need, but it was starting again - that churning storm inside of him that had him feeling as if he could not draw a full breath. It was not the duties that wore him, but the bitterness and anger that had festered in the past few weeks; those bottled emotions that he’d had no time to resolve.

He’d forgotten Takumi was still in the tent until his brother spoke, “He could very well side with Miyuke now, uniting the clan against a new common enemy: us.”

“He could,” said Ryoma with his back turned to Takumi as he took a drink of his chilled rice wine. “What are the chances he would stay in power afterward?”

“What chances does he have now?”

Ryoma shrugged. “I suppose we’ll find out. Make sure our soldiers remain alert and be prepared for an ambush at any time.”

“Why? Where are you going?”

Ryoma kept his voice light when he started out of the tent. “There’s an ongoing uprising in Kawakami.”

“I know. I’ve already ordered Captain Mei to provide assistance to the government there.”

“I’m going with them.”

Soldiers saluted and bowed to him as they passed through the camp. The southern heat was nearly unbearable at this time during the day. He entered his tent at the center of the encampment. The guards trailing him remained outside. Takumi followed on his heel, visibly upset. “It’s a day’s ride away and it’s small matter that will be taken care of with a handful of reinforcements. Why would you need to go?”

“The people need to see me. There are still those who believe I died.”

“Brother,” Takumi’s voice became strained. “ _We_ need you here. The soldiers here need their King more than a small village in the middle of nowhere.”

They both knew what he was doing, and Ryoma felt sad that he could not be the man his father was. He turned to Takumi. “I have neglected you.”

Takumi’s countenance hardened. “What are you talking about?”

“I know when Leo - no, Elise - came that I stopped paying attention to you.”

Takumi folded his arms over his chest. “I don’t need you to look after me. I never did.”

Ryoma swallowed, when an image came to him of Takumi kissing Leo again. He hadn’t seen it, but it played through his mind like a living memory. He kept flipping between wanting to hit his brother and forgiving him. Takumi certainly knew how to get his attention. “I’ll be back,” he said. “When this is over, we’ll have plenty of time together then. Before you leave for Valla.”

He considered his armor, but decided to leave it behind. He dressed in plain civilian clothing. He doubted he needed to do any fighting. Captain Mei was perfectly capable of handling a few farmers with their pitchforks.

Takumi stepped between him and the exit. He did not acknowledge Ryoma’s words. “How long are you going to let this lover’s quarrel get in the way of our campaign?”

“It’s not a lover’s quarrel.” He wondered if Takumi could hear the sudden calm of his voice.

“Gods, I can’t believe you’re still angry with him. You really are a fool. So what if he lied? He only did it so he can be close to you. He loves you. Leo _loves_ -”

“Do not speak his name around me ever again!” In the wake of his abrupt outburst, the silence seemed extra loud. He was now on the other side of the tent, breathing down on his brother. His hands were fists at his side.

He didn’t remember moving. Takumi was looking up at him, and there was thinly veiled pain behind the disappointment in his eyes.

“How can you be expected to lead at a critical time like this if you can’t even bear to hear his name?”

Takumi had a point, and it was precisely the reason he was leaving. Ryoma pulled himself back, physically distancing himself from his brother, but he was still breathing as if he’d been running for miles. He felt guilty and ashamed of how he had just acted, and he couldn’t look his little brother in the eyes when he said, “I’ll be back in a few days. If Hisao seeks you out in the meantime, just deal with it. You and I are of the same mind.”

Light slashed into the tent. Takumi paused and spoke softly over his shoulder. “First Corrin, then them. I won’t always be around, brother.”

“Takumi...” Ryoma exhaled, but the flap of the tent fell close. He was alone.

~~~~~~~~~~

Someone was touching Leo’s face. “Wake up, milord.”

The deep voice, the smell of leather and evergreen was achingly familiar. He turned to the hand and pressed a kiss against its warmth. The touch drew away.

His eyes snapped open. Eye the color of the northern seas, hair like snow, the wicked quirk of those lips. A shudder ran through Leo.

He grasped Niles’s cloak and pulled him down against him. He felt the other man’s surprise. Niles’s lips were feverish against his own. He tried to pull away. Leo’s fingers threaded through his short hair, holding him in place while he deepened the kiss. Niles made a small noise as Leo ran his tongue between his lips, tasting the wet heat inside.

Niles twisted his head away, but Leo clung on. He couldn’t see Niles through the hot tears now trailing down his face, and his voice was a mere whisper as he pleaded, “Why won’t you kiss me back? Do you know how long I’ve wanted this?”

An exhale escaped Niles. “...milord.”

“Don’t call me that now.” Leo kissed down Niles’s cheekbones, the corner of his mouth, seeking the heat again. Niles’s body’s was stiff against his own. He did not fight against Leo’s desperate hold, but neither did he give in. Leo was panting and crying. He’d never acted like this before. He knew there was nothing natural about this raw unfiltered pain, but he could not stop himself. “Why don’t you want me?”

“This isn’t proper, milord.”

“Please...Just let me hold you a little while longer.”

Niles sucked in a sharp breath, and Leo caught the exhale between his lips. He felt Niles’s lips part tentatively. He moaned and moved against the heavier body. There was none of the passion Leo had so loved - those heated whispers of praise and worship against his skin, but it was enough. Enough when Niles began to kiss him back, hesitantly but with such care.

Leo trembled, and now he was no longer crying. His leg slipped between Niles’s. He rubbed his body against the other, wishing he could feel skin. He sensed the moment his retainer’s desire stirred, and he smiled into the kiss, hands running down Niles’s long length. He sought the ties of Nile’s trousers. Lips turned away again, but this time it was to trail down his jaw to his neck. He hugged Niles to him, tenderness and love warring with the wanton lust coursing through his body.

“I’ve missed you,” Leo said, shaking from the sensation. He felt Niles stiffen, and felt the touch of the other’s gaze. “I dreamt you were dead, Niles.”

Niles began to pull away. Distance rushed between their fevered bodies like an errant draft.

“No, please don’t go.” Leo tried to follow, but Niles fought away his hold without effort. Panic seized him when he realized Niles was really going to leave now. “Please. Was it something I said? Was it something I did? You can’t leave yet. There’s so much I have to say.”

Whispers crawled over his skin. Magic poured out of him and he heard his retainer curse as it caught ahold of him. Niles fell to the ground and Leo turned over. He tried to get up, but he felt unnaturally weak. “Niles...” he pulled himself closer.

Inch by inch, he crawled toward Niles. His eyes burned. His face felt as if he was on fire, but when he touched his eyes, he felt only smooth unbroken skin. Confusion washed over him.

He became aware of a voice speaking insistently to him.

“...you have to wake up, milord. You’re caught in a dream. None of this is real...you have to wake up!”

Leo came awake like a drowning man breaking through the surface of water. With a start, he realized he was half draped across Kaze. He pushed himself upright, the world spinning wildly and scrambled backwards. Confusion filled him as he inhaled ice crystals. There was a familiar castle in the distance against a swarming mass of black. It was the only thing that broke against the endless span of white snow.

Nohr. They were in the heart of Nohr now.

“Milord, release me.”

Blinking rapidly, Leo abruptly heard the irritated voice again. He found Kaze again and realized it was a magical force that bound the ninja unmoving against the ground. His hand found the small tome in his pocket a moment before it dawned on him that they weren’t under attack, and it was his magic that held Kaze captive.

Cursing, he quickly recited the incantation as memories of the dream came back to him. He could still taste...

His face was hot and he couldn’t meet Kaze’s eyes as the ninja stood and brushed the snow off his armor.

“I didn’t realize...” Leo began.

“It’s alright. You were dreaming.” Kaze said, but his tone was curt and his shoulders were stiff with anger as he walked away.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some inspirations for Ryoma's part from _For Whom the Bell Tolls_ by Ernest Hemingway, so you might see some similarities with one of the storylines in that book.

Ryoma had watched Captain Mei quell the rebellion in Kawakami hours ago. He gave a speech to the soldiers and the villagers afterward, had tea with the grateful lord governor, then he had set out on his own.

By then, most of the travelers on the road had disappeared. At the center of his vision was the sun, sitting like a fat orange egg yolk on the horizon. He’d set out without direction or destination and he’d unconsciously chosen West.

Ryoma pulled the reins and guided the horse off the road to a narrow path in the grass. The trail was still in use, though it was almost hidden entirely from view. At the end, he found himself a lake. Gray, pink, and light blue, the colors melted into each other across the shimmering surface.

He dismounted near a willow tree. He sat back to watch the sunset through the flowing green curtain of its branches and leaves.

The peaceful scenery failed to calm the restless fever inside of him. He was itchy and hot. His stomach groaned loudly and his throat was dry with thirst. There was food and water in his saddlebag, but he did not move. 

When the sky was purple and the sun was only a bright red line at the horizon, a ghostly movement to his left brought his mind back to the present. He turned, expecting to see the flash of white blond hair, before he remembered the reason he was here.

“Are you lost?” The chiming voice was music, each word a note to a spoken song. She cut through the red of Ryoma’s vision and he saw that she was dressed in a cotton yukata, gray, white, and brown with a scarf wrapped around her head.

The question was a complicated one, and he said, “I don’t know.”

His response halted her steps. “Where are you going?”

“I don’t know.”

“Two questions and two ‘I don’t knows,’” the woman said with a huff of her breath. “Are you daft?”

“I am,” said Ryoma.

Her hands made sharp movements when she gathered up her skirt in her hand. She filled his vision. The remaining light of the day lit her up from behind, and she became a shadow engulfed in flames. “A daft man would have defended himself against such an accusation.”

She stepped closer to get a good look at him. For a moment, Ryoma couldn’t speak. Peeking through the top of the scarf that covered the lower half of her face and hair, was the beginning of a scar. It rose like the jagged peaks of a mountain, silver and white. It had healed, but badly, and dug into her pale skin like marks from an animal claw. He met her eyes. Tawny and gold, glittering like jewels beneath the fringe of black eyelashes and high arching brows. He took in the pale color of her skin.

“I’m a fool,” said Ryoma at last in the same voice. “There is no defense from the truth.”

“Where are you from?” She asked, pulling her scarf higher up her face.

“Not here.”

He thought his answer would frustrate her, though he did not intend it in that way. But she only tilted her head to the side to study him. In the absence of noise, he found himself missing the sound of her voice already.

“Are you hungry?” She asked at last.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Leo had forgotten the painful bite of the bitter Nohrian cold. When the gusts picked up swirls of snow and sent them against him, the chill cut right into the bones and stole his breath. He pushed himself to his feet, leaning heavily a boulder for support. He was staring at the swarming mass of black outside Castle Krakenburg, trying to make sense of the scene. Kaze had been gone for...a while. He had no concept of time anymore. He focused his energy on remaining upright. Nausea churned. The world teetered, off balanced.

His legs folded beneath him again without warning and he sank into the snow. His cloak saved him from getting wet, but he was cold.

This...affliction had gotten worse every time he’d cast a spell. During the latest teleportation, he had pulled at the magic, and it had come to him like poison from a sprout. Ecstasy, power, and pain all at once. He should have stopped, but it had felt good to know he could still channel. He had something to prove.

But, he should have stopped.

“Kaze.” Leo called into the forest. Fear had turned into anger. “Kaze!”

It was easier now to be mad than to face the reality that he could not stand on his own, and the gray skies were darkening. He was born of this frozen world, but he could just as easily freeze to death on Krakenburg’s doorstep as any other man.

“I’m here, milord.”

The voice was right next to him, and Leo opened eyes he did not remember closing. Kaze was tying off the horses, breathing hard, face flushed as if he had been running.

“Where did you go?” Leo asked, wiping away the snow that clung to his eyelashes.

“I had to chase down the horses. They bolted after we teleported here. I only found one though.”

The slightest weight eased off Leo’s chest, and he let his head drop. It felt too heavy. He’d been weighing his options if Kaze had left him behind, but now he dared not show his relief.

The crunch of snow accompanied every footstep. Kaze’s faint shadow fell on him. “How are you feeling, milord?”

When Leo didn’t respond, Kaze crouched. He didn’t try to touch Leo again and he remained a good three feet away.

Leo snorted, raising his head with effort. “I’m awake. I’m not going to accost you again. Take me to the castle.” A moment later, he added in a softer voice, “Please.”

Kaze’s face darkened a blush, but he lowered his eyes. “Right away, milord.”

Leo gratefully accepted Kaze’s help to climb onto the horse. Then the ninja swung up behind him, body stiff as a board. Leo was too tired to hold himself upright, and when Kaze kicked the horse to start moving, Leo slammed bonelessly against him. If possible, the ninja stiffened even more. They went like this for a while: Kaze trying, ineffectively, to shrink away from him, while he swayed with every step. He had a death grip on the pommel but there was no rhythm to the horse's steps that he could anticipate. His perception of the world swung on a different sort of axis now. There was a very real possibility that he would fall from the horse, be sick, or do both at the same time.

With a sigh of resignation, Leo realized he had no choice but to address it; he held the higher position and he would have to initiated the conversation. He started in a low voice. “We’ve known each other for years, Kaze. We have nothing between us. I know you were only giving in to my wretched neediness at the moment, so if you can, please relax a little. I feel as though I'm sitting against a wall. An uncomfortable one, at that.” He shifted, trying to dig the hilt of Kaze's dagger out from where it jabbed into his rib.

“I'll try, milord." Kaze said, not relaxing in the least. A moment later, he said, "That's the most you've said in days. Are you in better spirit?"

Leo wasn't going to respond, but then he shrugged. What else did he have to hide from Kaze? His life was in the man's hands right now. “You can say that. We’re in the vicinity of the castle now, and you had fulfilled your duty to escort me here. You didn’t have a reason to stay after...after that, but you came back.”

"So, you're happy because...I didn't abandon you?"

"Iss good reason isn't it?" Leo slurred his words and at a particularly hard dip, he bit his lip. He cursed as he careened sideways. The ground seemed to rush up at him until his fall came to an abrupt halt. Kaze pulled him upright.

Faint emotions colored Kaze's voice, and he kept his arm around Leo's midsection. "I would have never left you alone out here, milord."

"You seemed quite angry."

Finally, the ninja explained haltingly, and with great reluctance, “I was...frustrated with myself. I should have realized you were dreaming and then…I did not know what to do. In my clan...it is not uncommon for the liege to...but I am not your retainer and... out of my deep respect for King Ryoma, I -”

“You speak as if he still has any claim over me. Or I to him.” A pause, and then Leo added, face warming while the rest of him shivered. “I apologize for putting you in such a difficult position. It truly wasn’t my intention.”

The wall of Kaze’s body finally softened, and his voice was a rumble against Leo’s back. “It is I who should be seeking your forgiveness, milord.”

“But not yet.” Leo said, unable to keep the tinge of bitterness from his voice. “Not until I learn the truth that you’ve kept from me.”

Kaze did not respond except to tighten his arm around him. Leo leaned his head back and closed his eyes against the dizzying sway of the trees. “It’s a pity you were born to carry on your family's legacy. You’re too soft for this sort of work.”

“Would it offend you if I said the same of you, milord?”

The wind caught Leo's laugh and carried the sound way. "Wake me when we're close. Don't let them see me like this."

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Elira led Ryoma to a small cottage just off the shore of the lake. An old woman came out to greet them. She introduced herself as Haia. Her hair was all silver, and her eyes glittered like colorful beads in the soft folds of the skin. When she smiled, she showed a few missing teeth. She moved with the speed of a much younger woman as she rushed outside to show him a spot to tie the gelding. The horse grazed on green grass while he brushed it down. It gave the women time to talk. 

Elira came out after a while to invite him inside for dinner. She had taken off her scarf, but the moonlight brought out the unnatural shadows on her face. There was a challenge in her eyes when she stopped next to him. She said nothing, as if daring him to pass judgment on what she had revealed. He straightened and took the time to study the nervous rise and fall of her chest, the slight part to her lips, the wild waves of her robin blue hair, and the scars that ate into the skin of her cheek, jaw, down her neck.

Someone had tried to ruin her as if they could smudge the perfection of her face with water to a painting. He knew them for the scars of burns, though they weren’t from fire. Her skin looked melted, paths carved deep as if rivulets of some liquid had slid down the side.

“Does it still hurt?” He asked, reluctant to speak too loudly.

“Sometimes, but it is only memories,” she said in that enchanting voice.

He slowly raised his hand, and her eyes widened. "May I?"

She gave a hesitant nod. He watched a shudder run through her at the first touch of the rough skin of her face, saw the emotions chase through her features like running water. When she was aware of him again, she raised her eyes. He had been watching her, not looking at the movement of his hands. 

Elira blinked rapidly, looking away with a flush, and Ryoma felt the moment come to an end. He dropped his hand. He wasn't sure why he had touched her, only felt that the moment had been right. When the first hint of a fragile shy smile broke across her face, he knew he had done the right thing.

He took his shoes off before he entered the house. There was only one room, divided into two by a sliding  _fusuma_. There was a hearth near the entrance, and a latrine was located at the back. Shadows of trees danced across the shoji screens, the smell of bamboo and rice straws filled his nose.

The old woman, true to her name, did everything quickly and nimbly. She served them swiftly - a rice with a side of preserved vegetables, grilled fish, and a sprinkle of seaweed - ate swiftly, then cleared the table, and washed the dishes. By the time a natural lull came into their conversation, Ryoma’s belly was full and he looked down to find Haia wiping down an empty table. 

Haia asked about his past, and he found himself reluctant to reveal his position. He told them as much as he could: he’d fought in the war, then he took after his father’s position. He discussed his training, and allowed the women to make their assumptions that he was only a soldier in the King’s army.

“It it just the two of you living alone?” He asked.

“Yes,” Elira said, her eyes a warm glow in the light of the lantern. “Haia found me and took me in. She taught me how to catch fish. I look after the animals and tend the garden because her hands have grown stiff. I am lucky.”

“She found you? From where?” Elira seemed to hesitate again, looking down until he said gently, “I know you’re Nohrian.”

“...you do not mind?”

He took in her downcast eyes, the fold of her arms over her chest. She was more nervous about this than her scars. This revelation made him sad.

“I have called many Nohrians my friends,” he said.

She smiled, and he saw that she was young. It had only been her eyes that had made it difficult to gauge her age. “Now I know you’re not from around here."

"No," he said and watched Haia disappear outside. "Why would an old woman be in Nohr?"

"Her daughter was in the army. She'd fought for the King, like you. But she died. They claimed there was nothing left of her body to return to Haia. It was near the end of the war, and by then, the army cared only about the battles. So Haia hitched a wagon and went to Nohr to bring her daughter's body back for burial." Elira laughed at the shock in Ryoma's expression. Then her smile dimmed. "She did not find her daughter. She only found me."

"She is an incredible woman. Brave." Ryoma said, looking toward the doorway where Haia had disappeared.

"Yes. Unlike me, she is fearless and wise. She has lived many lives. I have only lived two. One in Nohr, and now here."

Ryoma felt the tea warm him from the inside. He saw the lines of Elira's slender fingers where they were wrapped around her cup. "What is it like to live as a Nohrian here? Do m-"  _my people_ , he'd almost said. "Do people treat you well here?"

Elira scrunched her nose. "I am like foul odor they cannot escape."

"I'm sorry for that."

Her eyes danced with amusement, and she seemed to laugh at his innocence. “Do not look so concerned, it is better than in Nohr where we are hunted like animals by the Red Hoods. Still, I would not go into the village here on my own without Haia at my side. Some of them have come to accept me because they think I am like a daughter to Haia, but many still think I may sprout fierce teeth and tear them apart at any moment. What foolishness! If I had teeth as they said, I would not have these scars.”

He let her tinkling laugh wash over him, and wished he could touch her again. He wanted to do more than touch her scars this time. He wanted to kiss her lips that were small and full, like a rose bud at first bloom.

Haia returned and sat down on the pad. “Run along now to the lake and check to make sure the traps are open.”

“I’d only ever forgotten to open it that one time,” Elira said with a groan, but she got up and went outside.

Alone with Ryoma, Haia studied him. He tried to imagine this old woman, who did not even come to his waist, driving a wagon to Nohr. Her only goal: to bring back the body of her daughter. He wanted to ask her questions. He did not feel worthy of the answers.

“Where will you sleep tonight?” She asked him, not unkindly.

“Outside. I have a bedroll."

“Good. You will stay with us for a few days then?”

“I had not planned on it,” said Ryoma, thinking about the responsibilities that awaited him upon return. He felt a pang of guilt for leaving Takumi to deal with Hisao, Hinoka to quell the rebellions throughout the kingdom, and Sakura to run the affairs of the castle. But the guilt was only another drop added to an ocean, and he did not feel moved to action.

“You will stay,” said Haia, making the decision for him. “You can feed the chickens and milk the goats in the morning.”

“I’ve never milked a goat before,” Ryoma said, unconsciously agreeing.

“The girl will show you. Then you will mend the fence.”

He nodded slowly, letting the weight of his responsibilities go. “Then I will mend the fence.”

She smiled until he could barely see her eyes, and her pleasure was contagious because he found himself relaxing, letting the heat of the ginger tea seep into all muscles that were tight and aching.

“Is Elira spoken for by anyone?” He was not usually this forward, and he felt the heat rise to his face.

Haia cackled and shook her head. Her sparse white hair shook with the movement. “Elira told me when she met you that you said you were a fool, and now I see you really are a fool. What man would have an interest in such an ugly girl?”

His anger touched his eyes before he could suppress it, and Haia only laughed harder. He met her mirth with stony silence until she was finished. Then she said with a sigh, “You should have seen her when I discovered her, left for dead at the side of the road. She was bald and as skinny as a dog. She was even uglier than she is now. A handsome man like you would have never given her a passing glance, and she would have been too much trouble even for softhearted fools.The first month after we returned to the village, she screamed so loud in her sleep, the neighbors would complain and bang on our door. During the day, she hid in the house, buried herself in darkness like a cockroach and refused to go out. So finally I said, enough is enough, we move to this house. It had belonged to my late husband, back when we still depended on the lake to make a living. Now we are here, away from all the people and she sleeps most night. Some days are good. Some bad. Today was a good day.”

Ryoma sipped on his tea and let the heat work to melt his anger. “She isn’t ugly to me.” His words felt inadequate, but he could think of nothing more to say. Elira was a gift; he had not thought about Leo this evening, nor Naoko. He could not remember the last time either of those men failed to pass through his mind during his every waking hour.

“I know. I see the way you look at her, and I think you’re a good man, though you are a fool for it."

He looked away to hide his irritation. "So you've said."

"Do not hurt her now."

He caught a movement in the corner of his eye. It was only shadows from the flickering candle, but by some trick of the mind, he thought it was Leo. Like scratching a phantom itch of a missing limb, he turned again before he could stop himself, and for the hundredth time in the past few weeks, found only emptiness. He gritted his teeth.

The person he’d thought was Leo had never existed.

There was nothing to go back to when all of it had been in his head; he’d trained to avoid illusions in battle, but not in his home. Not in matters of the heart. It was time to move on. So what if he might never feel the same way for another person again?

He would still do everything he could to reclaim his heart.

“I won’t hurt her,” Ryoma swore solemnly.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

The city surrounding Castle Krakenburg was overrun with refugees. There wasn’t enough space for everyone within the city walls, so they had seeped out of it like excess sewage. The wind brought about a foul odor that suggested disease and other associations of bad hygiene and sanitation would soon spread through the camp - if not already.

Kaze covered his head with the cowl of his cloak as he walked their horse through the narrow central path leading to the gate of the city. The children did not play. Bundled in ragged and torn layers that left only their eyes or their faces exposed to the open element. They watched Leo and Kaze pass by. The adults accompanying them did not even bother to look up. They were old; women, and a few elderly men with sorrow etched in the lines around their eyes.

"They won't let us in if they suspect you are ill." Kaze said against Leo's ear.

"They'll recognize me."

"...maybe. You can try to speak to the guard. Perhaps you can convince them you are who you say you are. I find it helpful to be cheerful and polite."

Leo straightened and pulled his shoulders down his spine. He tried to work moisture into his mouth.

They waited in the line as the refugees inched forward. At the gate, a guard gave them a long once over. His mustache and furred cloak was covered in a dusting of snow. He squinted extra long at Leo and then tried to peer beneath Kaze's cowl. He spoke to Kaze. “Your friend here is not looking so well. Is he sick?"

"Is there something wrong with the way I look?" Leo snapped, inserting as much strength and arrogance as he could into his voice. He felt Kaze tense behind him.

The guard's face darkened. "Now that you mention it, I'd say so. You're blue in the lip and you look like you're one step away from keeling into a grave."

"It's damned cold, you fool, and I'm weary - especially of incompetence. Don't you know who I am? Open the gate, and let us inside. You're fortunate I did not expect an escort."

The sleepy look in the guard's eyes faded, and he drew himself up, mustache twitching. "I _don't_  bloody know who you are, and I'll do no such thing. You better watch your tone there, lad. You ought to know when you're speaking to your betters."

"I would advise you to do the same, Lieutenant." Leo narrowed his eyes as a wave of dizziness assailed him. He saw darkness in his vision as he began to sway. Kaze's arms turn to steel against his sides. 

The guard looked as if he was about to spit fire. He turned his back dismissively. "Take a number, register it with that soldier there, and we’ll make an announcement in the morning. If we call your number, come back here. A meal is served at noonday every day in that house there. You've already missed it so you'll have to starve for another night. Now get on with it."

The guard shoved the cup up at him, and the sticks inside rattled. Leo stared at it and did not draw a number. He was curious now. “How is it chosen? Who goes into the city?”

“It’s all random,” The guard said, looking hard into Leo’s eyes.

That was a lie.

Was this guard procuring personal favors in exchange for admission into the city? Did someone higher up in the chain of commands decide who would be saved and who could be disposed of?

Leo snorted and turned away from the cup. "You're wasting my time. Let us in before I report you to Stevens. Has he been promoted to a General yet? Perhaps Brandon then - or wait, surely it can't still be -"

The man's jaw dropped. "Just who are you anyhow?"

Leo cursed and gave an exaggerated sigh. Then he told him.

The guard's eyes bulged comically. “If you’re the former bloody Prince of Nohr, then why can’t you just magic your way inside, eh? I been working here for sixteen years and never once did the Prince come to these gates looking like some left behind refuse drug up from the sewers. And who is your companion there? Why won’t he show his face? Yeah...you best get the hell out of here before I call the Captain down on you.”

”Call him." Leo said with a smirk. “He’s been looking forward to this day for two years now.”

Perhaps something in Leo’s tone of voice or expression finally put a sliver of doubt into the guard’s mind because the man did as Leo bid. A few moments later, the gate cracked open. A lone rider came out to greet them, black armor shining with an oily gleam. Closer, the Captain suddenly began to fumble with the straps of his helmet. He had the sort of face of a trustworthy good man, but Leo knew better. The rider pulled his helmet off, astonishment still written across his face and the glaring whites of his eyes. His skin was ashen against the dark gray of his hair.

Leo shook his head, watching Silas struggling to think of something to say.

“Of course Xander allowed you to keep your position." Leo noted dryly.

"Ah, yes. How - how are you faring, milord?"

Leo grunted. "Marvelous. Can't you tell? Stop wasting time and get me inside. No escort and keep it quiet. I don't want to be mobbed in the streets."

Silas’s steely gray eyes showed nothing of his thoughts. “Yes, milord.”

Kaze heeled the horse and they began moving again.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

The noise of the market drowned out the clip clop of the horses. The cobblestone was slick and black to match the stone exteriors of the dilapidated buildings. Laundry hung from strings across buildings, children ran afoot, and it was so crowded people pressed against their legs and the horse as they moved slowly down the street. A scraggly bearded man went to the poles to light the lamps. The smell of rot, mold, and unwashed bodies was only made tolerable by of the cold. Silas shouted at the top of his lungs for the crowd to make way, but his voice was lost in the hundreds of others in the street.

Leo swallowed against the exhaustion that beckoned him to close his eyes. "How was that for cheerful and polite?" He asked beneath his breath.

"It's not for me to say, milord."

"Why not?"

"I am not in a position to advise you. I am not your retainer, milord."

"So you've reminded me twice now." Leo noted, looking up to the bruised skies above. There was no sky so dark as a Nohrian sky. No stars, but once in a few long while, the moon would slip between the clouds for a brief flicker of silver light. "Will you go back to Valla after this?"

Kaze thought for a moment before he responded, "I'm not sure, milord. I would like to continue to help with the war efforts here if I can still be of use, but it will be rather difficult continue my work in Hoshido. Now that my brother knows I have been watching King Ryoma, he will undoubtedly increase security to protect his liege. Queen Corrin promised me a position in the army should I choose to return to Valla, but I do not know if I will accept it."

After a while, Leo spoke again, "Back there with the guard...do you know why I took such an approach?"

"I trust you had good reason."

"While you were serving my brother, did you spend a lot of time here?"

"No, I was mostly in Hoshido, milord. I communicated with King Xander mostly by correspondence."

"I figured as much. That was your first lesson then: Nohrian soldiers only respond to strength. If I had been overly cheerful and polite to that guard, he would have suspected me of attempting to manipulate him, and that sort of tactic only works in the royal court. The soldiers here will challenge any authority and will only remain loyal so long as they believe they're following someone worthy of their respect. I used to wonder why my brother was so unyielding and cold, but then I realized how hard he worked to maintain that sort of reputation. The soldiers loved him because he was seen as strong. They fought for him and would have marched off a cliff for him if that's what he'd asked. That sort of rabid devotion is exactly what we need here in Nohr. We won't ever be able to compete with the size of Hoshido's army or their wealth, but our men have heart, and each one is worth more. However, they are like cold unwrought iron, and they will only bend and fight to a leader hard enough to shape them to his will." 

Leo wished he could see Kaze's face, to study his expression, but he kept his gaze trained forward. He thought back to the battles he'd led. "In that way, we have achieved the sort of impossible victories against, arguably, far greater foes. It's the same sort of thing that led Corrin's army to victories, though she'd bound us to her with something altogether different, didn't she?"

"I - " Kaze jerked on the reins as a woman tripped and nearly fell into the path of the horse. "I want to thank you for explaining that to me, milord. It seems that much has changed here since the war."

"Everything and nothing has changed. Xander had a grand vision for this kingdom after the war ended." Leo thought back to the hope he'd held for the future after Anankos was defeated. Then his gaze passed across an old man on the street. He shaking an empty bowl before him, and his eyes were clouded over with a bluish white film. There was dried foam at the corners of his black leathery lips. His belly was unnaturally swollen; his body was emaciated. 

The crowd had gathered here at the market for food, but there was none to be purchased in the market. Not for all the gold in the world.

"There should be a ration," Leo remarked as the horses stepped over a body on the ground. He couldn't tell if it was a man or woman. As if in answer to his thoughts, a line of soldiers appeared at the far end of the street. They carried sacks of grain and barrels of pickled vegetables and cheese. The crowd surged forward with frenetic energy.

Silas veered left and took them down a quieter street. It emptied quickly as people rushed to receive their rations.

Outside the prying eyes of the crowd, Leo slumped heavily against Kaze. He peered out of his hood at Silas's back. "I don't know what to do with him. He has married into the family, he is the father of my niece, and Elise loves him, but I cannot forget his betrayal. How does one trust again after being lied to? What would you do if you were me, Kaze?"

"Milord..." He heard Kaze's pained swallow, and was glad that the ninja understood the unspoken implications of his words. He had no use for dense servants. 

Leo shed all pretenses. This close now, he felt the cold stab of fear; he was numb with it. "Can't you just tell me the truth now and get it over with?"

"We're almost there," was Kaze's only response.

The streets opened up as they passed through the city gates. The formidable black curtain walls and battlements of the castle seemed to reach up and touch the black clouds above. The fortification looked impregnable, but Leo knew better; once upon a time, he had helped to devise the strategy to storm the castle and to pull a King down from his throne. His childhood home had never felt the same again.

Silas spoke to the guards at the gate, and they began to raise the portcullis. 

With a sharp inhale, Leo suddenly surged forward in the saddle. He stared at the purple and black standard, flying high atop the castle. It was flanked by two shorter ones, and there was a gap in between as if there was a missing flag. But, Leo entire world had condensed down to the that high standard, swimming infallibly against the currents of the high winds and snow.

Xander's standard.

"He's alive." Leo exhaled. He seized the reins from Kaze and heeled the horse forward, catching up to Silas. The world jostled chaotically, the sky falling, then teetering sideways as the walls seemed to rush up at him. Leo gripped the reins, trusting the horse to its movement as he narrowed his eyes. He had been reluctant to speak of this on the streets, but now - "Silas! My brother is alive?"

Silas reined in his horse and a look of confusion crossed his face. His gaze darted past Leo to Kaze briefly before he schooled his expression. "Yes, milord."

"He is well?" Leo could not hide the excitement in his voice. "What is his condition?"

"The King is very well, milord." Silas's voice was perfectly neutral. "I saw him at breakfast this morning."

Something was off. Leo licked his lips, "My sisters then. Everyone is..."

"Alive, healthy, and I'm sure quite eager to see you, your grace."

The exhale of relief left Leo shaking. He was smiling now -  a grin that he could not suppress. He kneed the horse toward the courtyard. "What are we waiting for? I want to see..."

He trailed off as they turned the last corner of the path.

People were pouring out of the castle. Guards. An endless stream of black armor. The steel heeled boots were noisy against the cobblestone.  Shouts and commands to line up rang through the walls, and the shadows receded as servants lit the lanterns. Light flooded the courtyard. There came a break in the flood of soldiers and a like a rock in a rushing stream, a single figure came to a standstill at the entrance of the castle.

Xander's obsidian crown cut across the gold of his hair. His expression and face were carved from stone. But his eyes - such warmth and joy as they fell on Leo. The wind caught Xander's royal purple cloak and it swelled behind him, flaring out like dark wings. His statuesque figure was unperturbed and immoveable against the snow swirling through the air. 

He was exactly as Leo had remembered him. 

Leo could hardly breathe, and he was trembling uncontrollably. The distance between them felt unbearable. He wanted to touch Xander, to know that his brother was real and whole and alive. 

But he could not allow any of his emotions to touch his face. The world was watching now, and this would be the moment that defined his return to Nohr. Xander understood this, and so he stood at the top of the steps.

The King did not go to greet his subjects; they came to him.

Kaze had dismounted. Leo took the offered help, and let Kaze help guide him down as he swung off the horse. He wasn't sure that his legs would hold, but they did. He wasn't sure if the world would ever stop lurching, but Xander's steady gaze grounded him. He let go of Kaze arm, straightened and made his way slowly to the steps of the courtyard. A hundred people or more in the yard, but there was no sound as he sank to a knee and lowered his head. 

He stared at Xander's boots, waiting for the dizziness to abate as he listened to the rush of blood in his ears. It took a moment before he found the strength to speak. HIs voice echoed through the courtyard and his exhaustion felt like a distant thing now.

"King Xander of Nohr, I return to the kingdom of my birth, as your brother and ally. My sword is yours to command, my life, I would sacrifice on your behalf and for your protection. I ask now for permission to enter your Court. Will you accept me into your service, Your Highness?"

Silence.

Leo thought his heart was going to pound right out of his chest. He'd said about as much through his omissions as his words, and he knew that Xander was one of the few in the courtyard who understood. The oath he swore now was the one used by foreigners entering the royal court, which meant he did not consider himself a subject of Nohr. In addition, he had defined the limited capacity of his return as an "ally" and "brother." Not a Prince. An offer of his service was, again, not the same as becoming subject of Nohr.

There was no need for more, Leo had decided. Xander was alive, and there was no question of succession. He'd broken enough vows and oaths in this lifetime, and he would do what he could to uphold Ryoma's honor. By omitting his title here as Prince, he was standing by his earlier renouncement and rejecting the claims of Xander's latest decree.

He did not know if his brother would accept this act of defiance, and he did not consider until this moment, what would happen if Xander denied him.

"It will do for now," Xander's voice brought a shiver down Leo's spine. He knew in those three words that Xander was displeased. "Rise."

Leo rose to his feet slowly, and he worried that others could see that he was shaking. The King's face was stony, and there was disappointment in his eyes, but there was more beyond that.

Relief, concern, and...

Leo didn't realize he was falling until his brother suddenly stepped down and pulled him into an embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @liz112 *hugs* ah yeah...it might take him a bit longer than others to come around.


	27. Chapter 27

There was a rush to get Leo inside. Xander walked with his arm locked around Leo’s shoulder, a gesture of affection that conveniently doubled as the support Leo needed to keep moving. Kaze and Silas were stuck closely behind him, and perhaps it was enough to shield him from the view of the attendants that followed. As they passed through the first set of towers, men in uniform saluted and bowed at the sight of them.

Beneath his breath, and with a calm that was not at all what Xander must have been feeling, he asked, “Do you need a healer?”

“No.”

“Are you…”

Leo didn’t know how Xander would have finished that sentence: _Are you…dying? Going to be alright? Ill? Injured?_

“I’ll be fine,” said Leo softly. “I just need some rest.”

Some of the tension melted from Xander’s body, and they continued on. Leo wiped the snow from his face with his free hand. Through the gatehouse of the inner walls now and his limbs were completely numb from the cold. The inner ward had been cleared of snow. It was as bright as day, and it took Leo a moment to realize the lanterns had been lit for him - to light the way home. Soldiers lined the walls, and he felt the eyes of the world on him at that moment. He stumbled, caught in such a rise of turbulent emotions that he did not have the words to speak.

They were at the hearth in the shared antechamber of the Royal Quarters. Xander deposited Leo before the roaring fire, in the chair their nurse used to sit in, back when she read stories for all the royal children. He felt hands help him remove his cloak, his coat, even his shoes. Someone handed him a glass of warm mead. He remained upright in the seat - barely - leaning heavily against the armrest.

“Letters,” Leo said, indicating the coat the servants were about to take away. “From Ryoma. You’ll want to read them.”

Xander retrieved them, and glanced down at the wrinkled envelopes. He tucked them away without breaking the seal.

A bath tub was brought over, and he listened to the servants shuffling in and out, filling it with water. Xander was ordering Leo’s chamber to be prepared for his return.

Through the rush of activities, Leo didn’t take his eyes off of his brother. Xander was moving better than he had when he’d left for Hoshido. There was color in his brother’s face, and he had filled out again, looking almost the same as he did after the war. There was no trace of whatever injury had evidently incapacitated him a mere fortnight ago.

It was a miracle.

The edges of Leo’s mouth slid down a fraction, and he felt the slightest damper to this joyous homecoming. Indeed, Xander, Elise, and Camilla - all well. How bleak his future had seemed when he had left Hoshido, and now this was beyond anything he could have ever dared to hope for. It seemed too good to be true. He tried not to think too hard. Especially now, when they were with company and he could not ask the questions that mattered.

He became distracted and made the mistake of taking a sip of the drink in his hand. So by the time Elise darted into the chamber in nothing but her pajamas, hair wet, face still flushed from the heat of her own bath, she found him just as he was leaning over the side, throwing up into a bucket held by a hooked nose butler.

She hesitated at the doorway.

“Shy now, Elise?” Xander remarked. He’d set aside the crown, and servants had helped him out of his armor and cloak. He was leaning against the mantle, cup in hand, watching his orders carried out in the room.

“N-no! Of course not.” Elise stammered, as she took a tentative step into the chamber. “Is he drunk already?” she said in a loud whisper as if Leo could not hear.

“No,” Leo said, trying not to slur his words as he wiped his mouth with the handkerchief given to him.

“O-oh.”

“Greet your brother, Elise.” Xander said.

She took another reluctant step forward, looking at the servants as if to take a cue from them. Finally, she came before Leo and started to curtsy, as she had been required to do in the past when he had outranked her in the royal household.

“That’s not necessary,” Xander said, and offered no explanation to the confusion she shot his way.

When she returned her attention to Leo, her purple eyes were wide, expression stricken with mixed emotions. Was she thinking about the way they had left?

Had he frightened her so terribly?

Then he recalled the sight of Silas’s bloodied face as he’d sent them away from Hoshido.

“It’s alright,” Leo said softly. “I’m the one who should bow to you now, sister.” He gestured down at his travel stained clothes. “You’ll forgive me if-“

A switch went off. She might have been going in for a hug, but the effect was that she sort of flung herself on top of him. His head slammed against the back of the chair, and the breath rushed out of him with a soft “oof.” She buried her face into his neck, crawling into his lap like she used to as a child, and clung to him, crying. He could barely make out what she was saying. In between the, “I can’t believe you’re finally home,” and the “I’ve missed you so much,” he heard “You stink something awful…”

His face hurt from smiling and he touched wet hair as he cradled her gently against him. It did not matter that he could not open his eyes without the room shifting nauseatingly. He held her against him for a moment, and simply breathed. She smelled like soap and she was warm and alive and well.

He realized that a part of him did not actually believe, until this moment, that he would ever see her or hold her again after that fateful night in Castle Shirasagi.

He ran his hand down her wet hair, trying to soothe her. He could see nothing of her face but for her cheek, wet with tears.

“You’d promised to write me, didn’t you? I’m still waiting for those letters.” He’d meant to tease her a little to lighten the mood, but her fingers turned into claws, knotting into his shirt as her weeping turned hysterical.

Her response was buried against his neck. “I - I didn’t know what to say. I felt so guilty be-because it-it was all my fault an-and you had to pay the priiiiice.” She dissolved into a new wave of sobs.

Leo met Xander’s eyes over her head and raised a brow. His brother shook his head to the silent question and took a drink, smiling into his cup.

For a moment, Leo marveled at the normality of it all. Years had passed, he’d renounced his allegiance to Xander and to Nohr, yet in this moment when they were just family, and without the complication of titles, they were exactly as they had been.

“I see you’re still living in your little egocentric world, Elise.” he laughed. “You know I had other reasons to stay in Hoshido.”

“I know..bu-but...”

He hushed her with a kiss against her hair. “Is Sophie here?”

She shook her head, but calmed a little at the mention of her daughter. “No, she’s with Silas’s family up North. It’s too dangerous for her here, but I’ll -” Hic “-show you a painting of her tomorrow. She’s so beautiful, Leo.”

“Well I have no doubt of that. You are her mother after all.”

Elise hugged him tighter, and his breath caught as she pressed on a bruise he did not remember getting.

“Elise,” Xander said before Leo could even react. “Go on to bed now. You have an early start to the day tomorrow.”

“No, I want to stay with Leo tonight.”

“Not tonight. I need a bath, remember?” Leo tweaked her nose.

She pushed herself upright. Moisture made spikes of her eyelashes and she was still hiccuping as she wrinkled her nose. “You do. You smell. But - you’ll join us for breakfast, won’t you?”

“I’ll try my best,” promised Leo.

All of a sudden, her gaze changed, and she was not just looking at him, but _at_ him. Her emotions shuttered away as her face smoothed. She pressed her hand to his forehead, fingertips fluttering to his eyes as she tried to turn his face to the light.

He caught her hand and kissed her fingertips. “Later, little sister. One night won’t make a difference.”

But concern had worried a crease into her brows. She scooted off his lap, and studied him with new eyes. She swallowed and wiped her face, glancing back and forth between him and Xander.

“Go on,” Xander prompted her. “He said he’ll be alright for the night.”

“Before I leave tomorrow morning, I’ll come by and check on you.” Elise said, then took her leave in a flurry of silk as if she was afraid they would deny her request.

He and Xander waited a moment longer for the servants to clear out. Leo watched Xander go to the table and pick at a piece of fruit, popping it into his mouth. “You won’t be eating tonight, I presume?”

“No. Rest is all I need,” said Leo. The sudden absence of activities around them made Leo painfully aware of all the things he needed to say to Xander, and all the things he needed to hear from his brother. He started to get up. “The bath will help too.”

“Do you need any assistance?”

Leo started to shake his head, but the world lurched dangerously, and he swallowed back the nausea. “Servants talk. The last thing I need is for word of this to get out to the army.”

“I meant from me.”

Leo didn’t respond. He began to undo the laces of his shirt. A moment later, Xander took ahold of it and pulled it over his head. His brother helped him to stand and move to the bathtub, shedding the rest of his soiled clothes along the way.

“Where’s Camilla?” Leo asked. He had an arm around Xander’s shoulder for balance as he stepped into the water. It burned his ice cold skin, but he sought more of the heat to warm his core. The steam made his eyes water, his head spin in an altogether different way.

“Her usual place after her missions,” Xander said neutrally.

The dungeons.

“You took prisoners then,” Leo remarked coolly.

“She did.”

Xander lowered him down, and Leo sank into the water with a exhale. “I suppose I’ll see her tomorrow.”

“Beruka should know you’re back. She’ll pass on the word.”

Leo’s head fell against the bath tub. He grabbed Xander’s wrist just as Xander started to pull away. Something close to dread sank deep into his stomach at that moment.

“Brother,” He bore into Xander’s dark eyes, trying to find an answer to his rising anxiety, but he didn’t even know what question to ask.

But in the end, it was only his voice that broke when he said, “I keep thinking this is all a dream. Your recovery is truly remarkable. I would not have guessed you were even injured.”

Nothing.

Not a flicker as Xander replied smoothly. “This isn’t a dream. You’re home now, Leo. Nothing and no one will ever harm you again on my watch. Rest. I’ll call a servant to wash you and I’ll bring you to bed when you’re done.”

Xander broke Leo’s grip and Leo let go reluctantly. He felt needy, like the days right after he’d been freed from captivity by the Zealots, and his brother seemed to sense it.

“Just for a moment. I’ll be back shortly.”

Leo watched Xander walk to the door. When it opened, he saw a familiar shadow waiting in the corridor. Kaze stood from his crouch at the sight of Xander. The door closed before Leo could hear the exchange of their words.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

It took Saizo only a day and a half to find Ryoma. The ninja approached Ryoma, watching Ryoma split wood. His shirt was soaked with the effort, and his hair clung to the sweat of his forehead. His arms and shoulders ached from this new regiment of exercise. Yet when he straightened at the ninja’s sullen approach, he was wearing a small smile.

Saizo had disguised himself as an ordinary civilian just as Ryoma had, and so Ryoma did not worry that Saizo might be seen from the house.

“This again,” Saizo said. He spoke casually to Ryoma, as he had a tendency to do when they were alone together. It was a habit that had taken years for Ryoma to finally instill in the other man. “You’re...a woodcutter now.”

“I’m fixing their fence.”

“The old woman and the girl?”

Ryoma looked at him and nodded. He brought his axe down and with a resounding crack, the wood split apart. “Are you here to help?”

“No.” Saizo did not look amused, and his disapproval was all the things that Ryoma did not want to face right now. “My sources have informed me that Kaze returned to Nohr with the Prince. If Hisao’s offer still stands, I can find Kaze in less than a fortnight. An exchange can take place -“

“No.” Ryoma’s smile was gone now.

“No to what part?”

Ryoma straightened. “Takumi denied you already, didn’t he? So you came to seek me out. My answer is the same. I forbid you to participate in an exchange.”

“With all due respect, mi-” Saizo cut himself off before he made the mistake. “I urge you to reconsider. The life of two in exchange for the countless that would be saved if we can end the -”

“If you’re not here to help, then you need to leave.”

“Where do you want me to go? My duty is to serve you and you were nowhere to be found when the Captain returned to camp. If your brother had not asked me to wait, I would have been here earlier.”

“Do whatever Takumi tells you to do. He is in charge.”

“And you will be here. Fixing fences.”

“Yes,” Ryoma laid out the wood and picked up the axe.

Saizo turned away, trying to contain all the outward signs of his frustration. His voice was pure gravel when he finally said, “Then permit me to stay here at your side”

“No. No protection. I don’t want them to know who I am.” He thought of Elira, and the way she'd looked at him over breakfast. “At least, not right away. You need to go.”

Saizo's words were pushed out through clenched teeth. “Is that an order?”

“Yes.” Ryoma’s axe came down with a resounding crack, the sound echoing through the forest. When he straightened again, he was alone.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

The next time Leo awoke was a day and a half later. He smelled the lavender before he opened his eyes and knew that Camilla had been here. A fresh bouquet sat at his bedside, the petals still moist with dew as if it had bloomed naturally. He inhaled deeply. The feather bed, pillows, and the silk of fur on his skin reminded him that he was no longer in Hoshido. His face was cold where it was exposed to the air in the chamber; the chill was one that never went away in this castle, even with the warmth emanating from the fireplace.

He started when he realized he wasn’t alone.

Elise was curled up on the bed next to him, her lips colorless, eyes moving beneath her lids in deep sleep.

As he sat up cautiously, the sound of metal clinking together brought his attention to the items scattered on the bed. There were at least two empty bottles, each one bearing a mark from Hoshido, the teardrop glass exquisitely crafted to hold its precious life saving Elixir. An array of rods and healing staff rolled down the bed at his movements.

At his bedside, he saw another bottle, still half full with white milky liquid. It explained the cloying tendrils of sleep and the maddening desire to return to the dreamless darkness.

Goosebumps prickled across his skin as the furs slid off of him. He didn’t remember Xander bringing him to bed, or anything thereafter, but he was feeling better than he’d had in weeks. His head was clear. His legs were shaky and weak, but the ground didn’t move when he settled his weight over his feet and took the first step.

Movement behind him. “Huh? No Leo - you musn’t -“

Elise surged off the bed and made as if to pull him back. She didn’t realize how tenuously he was balance, and at the first tug of his arm, he stumbled. She was already halfway off the bed. With a startled cry, they went down together.

He cursed when her elbow landed on his ribs. “What are you -”

“You can’t move!”

“Not right now, no, I can’t.” He tried to shove her off but she scrambled back over him, hands and knees on his chest and shoulders to pin him to the floor. He breathed in a mouthful of hair and tried to spit it out, mortified that his little sister could so easily overpower him right now.

“Have you any idea how hard I’ve worked the last few days? You’ve barely had any time to recover, and we’ve far more of this left to go. If you don’t take care, you’ll -”

“Gods, will you get off of me already,” Leo rolled and twisted out of her hold. She squealed suddenly when she lost her balance and fell. He scooted out from her under until he could rest his back against the bed. The small struggle had him breathing hard and sweat popping across his forehead.

She came up, an angry poof of blonde hair, pink and black silks, jaw set with renewed determination. He looked at her crossly and said hurriedly, “I have to use the latrines.”

“Oh. Oh! I’ll call for - um, someone then.” Elise said, standing and going to the door.

He cursed to himself when Silas entered the room. His thoughts must have shown on his face because Elise explained, “Big brother said this needs to stay in the family until you’ve recovered. He has given your care over to Silas and I.”

“Where’s Kaze?” Leo said, ignoring the hand Silas offered to help him to his feet.

“I don’t know.” Her gaze passed helplessly between Leo and Silas, and she looked as if she was now on the verge of tears.

Silas turned to his wife and said gently, “It’s alright. Why don’t you take a break and wash up? I’ll take good care of him now.”

“It not you I’m worried about.”

Leo was surprised by the coldness in her voice. He looked at her and saw the toll the last few years had taken on her young face; the wariness and distrust in her eyes. He wanted to make it go away and bring the light back again.

He had no one to blame but himself because he had put that fear in her.

He looked away, hating the weakness of his body at the moment. He’d had a right to react as he had, didn’t he? Why then, after all these years, was he doubting himself now?

“Heed my warning, Leo.” Elise said in that same voice. She continued only after he looked up at her. “If you try to wield magic again before I am finished with your treatment, it would be the same as drawing a sword against your own throat. The amount of scars that had formed inside your mind...it is a wonder you are even alive.”

“It’s fine. I’m not going to hurt him again.” Leo finally said without looking at Silas. In the stretch of silent skepticism that followed, his face burned. “Gods Elise, I’m hardly in a position to attack anyone right now.”

Elise’s voice barely broke above a whisper. “I wish you knew how much you both mean to me.”

Silas went to his wife. Leo heard but did not see the kiss the Great Knight gave to her. Fading footsteps, then he was alone with the man who, arguably, had started this all.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Leo was glad that Silas did not attempt to speak to him. It was humiliating enough having to use the man for support to walk, to relieve himself, to wash, and to dress. He kept waiting for Elise to return, and only gave up hope of that when he found himself sitting at the table, fighting off a new wave of weakness and exhaustion.

He opened his eyes when Silas set down a steaming bowl of beef stew with a side of tomato salad before him.

His mouth watered, and he realized how ravenously hungry he was; vaguely, he recalled someone trying to spoon savory broth into his mouth, and him, becoming sick before falling back asleep.

This was the first meal he’d had in...days. He ate slowly.

The silence was absolutely deafening. Silas hovered at his elbow as if waiting for the same thing Leo was anticipating: the return of every bite of food he was carefully putting down.

The vigilance made Leo’s skin crawl, and he did not like Silas standing over him. With a sigh, he straightened, poured wine into the cup and slid it across the table. “Sit. Have a drink with me.”

Silas hesitated, indecision evident in the small back and forth movements of his body. He finally did as Leo commanded.

Leo studied him beneath hooded eyes as Silas took a drink. The Great Knight did not appear nervous, but he also did not face Leo straight on, choosing instead to sit at an angle. A moment later, Silas suddenly began to speak. “Princess Camilla is leading an assault in the east against the Hoshidan Rebels, and King Xander joined her this morning with additional reinforcements. They hope to finally break through the enemy line and eventually, to retake our borders. Until we do so, we’ll continue to be cut off from communications with the rest of the world.”

Leo said nothing for a moment. He knew what Silas was doing, and appreciated the effort and strategy the man decided to take, but a part of him wanted to hold onto his grudge.

Where would it get him though? He remembered the chill in Elise’s eyes...

He took in all the options before him, then gave in to rationality.

“So my brother hasn’t had a chance to meet with Ryoma yet?”

“No milord, we’ve received no news or word from Hoshido until your return. Kaze briefed us on the assassination attempt against King Ryoma. I think we were all somewhat relieved to receive confirmation that he had nothing to do with the attack.”

Leo stole a glance at Silas, and saw some of the strain easing from the man’s face. He had mixed feelings about that, but he kept his voice even. “Wasn’t Elise supposed to leave for a mission?”

“Ah yes, milord, but after examining you, she and the King decided it was best Princess Camilla goes in her place.”

“What else can you tell me?”

“We’ve recently launched the first assault to retake the Northern Fortress, where the Rebels have set up a centralized base.”

“So we’ve lost control of the Northern Fortress. What exactly happened after the final battle against the Zealots?”

“Don’t you know about that already?” asked Silas, setting the cup aside and shifting as if he was ready to get up.

“Pieces of it. I’d like to hear it from someone else.”

Silas’s mouth drew into a line briefly. “I think it’s best you speak to the King, milord.”

The King.

Leo shoved aside the dishes rather abruptly. The clash of silverware made Silas jump. He hadn’t yet finished his food, but his appetite was gone. He fought to get the sudden pounding of his heart under control, and he folded the napkin in his lap to hide the shaking of his hands.

“Milord?” Silas asked, sensing the sudden change in Leo’s mood.

“Tell me about my niece.” Leo’s voice was rough against his ears, and it was entirely incongruent with the subject he’d brought up.

Silas hesitated before he reached into his pocket, producing a small portrait framed in gold. He passed it onto Leo. “My mother writes that Sophie has taken to horses. Her grandfather took her on a ride for the first time, and she has not stopped talking about it since. She wants a pony of her own and…”

Leo stared down at the painting of the tiny girl, but his mind was elsewhere. Large purple eyes took up half her face, silver white blonde hair pulled up in pigtails, and an impish shine in her eyes. “She looks just like Elise did at that age.”

On the subject of his daughter now, Silas talked animatedly, discussing the progress Sophie was already making in speaking and even reading.

Leo let the words wash over him, glad for the distraction, though he’d barely heard a word Silas said. His chest ached with the familiar pain of betrayal and he found himself wishing he could return to bed, to that dreamless sleep where he could turn off his thoughts.

He started to get up from the table, and Silas’s words cut off mid-sentence.

“I seem to tire quickly.” Leo said in way of an excuse.

“Of course, milord.” Silas said, rushing to pull Leo’s arm over his shoulders. He helped Leo return to bed.

“Pour me a drink,” Leo said, gesturing to the milky substance by his bedside.

Silas did as he was told, making tea using the kettle hanging above fire, and then adding a few drops of the white liquid into mixture.

“More,” Leo said in a soft whisper.

Silas looked at him, and then complied, dumping a small stream into the cup. He handed the hot mug to Leo.

Leo frowned when Silas hovered, looking down at him. “Leave me now.”

“Milord...” Silas swallowed audibly.

Leo finally looked at him, wishing he would go away because he felt as if he was breaking all over again. “What is it?”

“I...I wanted to say thank you.” Silas cleared his throat and lowered his eyes. “For saving Elise, my daughter, and...myself. For sending us away and...giving us a chance at a life together. I know I don’t deserve them...nor this profound sense of peace and happiness that I have been fortunate enough to experience in this lifetime, but I will do my best to try to be worthy of...of this opportunity that you and the King have given to me.”

Leo licked his dry lips, looking out the window by his bedside. The curtains were open a sliver, and he saw that it was snowing again. Nothing but a blanket of pure white to make that which was dead, pristine and beautiful again.

It was harder than he cared to admit when he finally swallowed his pride.

“You fulfilled your end of the bargain. You kept them safe.” Leo turned back to Silas, watching the shock on the other man’s face unfold. “For that, I would convey my gratitude as well, for protecting them when I couldn’t.”

Silas bowed his head. “No thanks needed, milord. They are the reason behind every breath I take.”

At that moment, Ryoma passed through Leo’s mind like a phantom from a faraway dream. He looked down when he felt the sudden burn of his hands, and realized he’d squeezed the cup so hard, he’d started to shake again. The liquid had spilled over the rim.

Silas rushed to try to wipe away the dampness, but Leo waved him away. “I’m fine. Leave now.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

“Who was that man you were speaking to?” asked Elira. She was peeling the skin from the beans, and by her side, he was dressing a rabbit.

“A man?” Ryoma stalled.

“Yes with the red hair and the one eye with the scar down it.”

“He’s a soldier,” said Ryoma. “Someone who works closely with me.”

“Oh? Why didn’t you ask him to stay for dinner? We have plenty.”

“He had other duties to attend to. He came here only to pass on a message.”

A tightness entered her voice, “Will you leave soon then?”

“Not immediately,” said Ryoma.

She smiled to herself. They sat in comfortable silence for a while. The afternoon sun was setting and here and there, he felt the breeze from the lake. He separated the parts of meat and offal from the skin, then discarded the rest.

“You never told me what you did in the army. Did you ride horses? One of those - knights?” Elira said, struggling with the terminology. The question was beginning to touch on the things he did not wish to speak about, but her voice was so soothing that he did not mind giving her an answer.

“No. I use a Katana.”

“I see. Have you met any Sky Knights?”

He nodded, “Many. Do you like the Pegasus?”

“Who wouldn’t?” Her excitement was palpable, and she forgot the bean in her hand as she turned to him. “I’ve watched them as they’ve flown overhead, going into the clouds and coming out the other side like silver winged birds. It must be lovely to be so free, high up where no one could ever touch them.”

Ryoma had never thought of it in that way. He looked up at them and saw all the ways they could be brought down to earth. What held them up in the air was a thread so fragile, a single arrow was all it took.

“You must know how to fight then,” said Elira.

“Yes,” and he said no more because he did not want the conversation to go into this direction.

“Will you teach me?”

He sighed, got up and washed his hands. He felt her gaze follow him. When he came back, she had grown cold, and her movements were sharp. He had not meant to upset her.

His voice was low as he began to speak. “A man is murdered. His son must avenge him so the son kills the murderer. The murderer has a daughter, and then it is her turn to seek revenge against the son of the murdered man. On and on it goes until there is no one left to kill. If I can avoid violence entirely myself, I would never pick up a Katana again. It seems as soon as a man learns to fight, a fight will find him one way or another. So it is not that I would deny you anything, but more that I would spare you from that sort of life. ”

“Violence will also find those who do not know how to fight.” Her sing-song voice managed to cut like glass. She lowered her head so that her hair fell to cover her scars.

He considered the anger burning in her golden eyes, and finally nodded. “I understand. I can teach you a few things so you can defend yourself.”

“That’s all I would ask.” A pause, and then her eyes softened again. “Would you really give me anything I want?”

With a sense of resignation, he thought of Leo then, and he found himself too weary to push the other man from his mind. He recalled the turbulence of their affair, the passion that had seized him and forced him to face ...well, life. It had been life he’d been trying to escape for as long as he could remember.

After the war, the future had been set. With the exception of Naoko, a threat he’d underestimated until it could no longer be ignored, he had seen before him the fruition of all of his father’s dreams of peace. Yet, he had experienced no joy, no pride, or sense of satisfaction. He saw tedious days of endless monotony; a future dictated by his duties and the withholdings of all the excitement he really wanted out of life.

Then Leo had come. From the very first moment, Ryoma had been unsettled whenever the Nohrian Prince’s gaze fell on him; it felt as though Leo had been capable of seeing into him and through him. Without ever an exchange of words, Ryoma had known that Leo would understand him. He found himself at peace around the Nohrian Prince, as if Leo’s mere presence was the reassurance he’d always needed at his side.

There was a hidden strength and quiet mystery to Leo that had also drawn Ryoma’s interest. He'd wanted to know why the Prince's smiles were so practiced and guarded, what was behind the crafted silences, and if anything could shake him from the control he imposed on himself. This...unnatural desire threatened to disrupt the uneventful life Ryoma needed to build as King. So he'd stayed away, content to admire the Prince from afar.

That all changed the day the Prince strode into the Assembly Hall and made himself Ryoma’s consort. Suddenly, Leo was touchable, and gods there was nothing cold about him once they’d made it to bed. It had been one of those few pure moments in Ryoma’s life when he had let go of what was right and wrong, and taken exactly what he’d wanted.

It had frightened him - how easily Leo had made him lose control.

So he’d set about trying to remove Leo’s fangs and claws; strip him of his title, force him to abandon his former allegiances to his family and kingdom, and make him into a version that was harmless and easier to control.

That would have been easy until Leo had shown the other side of that seemingly effortless poise. Ryoma remembered that first night, waking to the small sounds of terror, the ones that escaped when someone was trying very hard to keep very quiet. His confusion when Leo had scrambled from the bed like a frightened animal, the shame written on the Prince’s face as he’d tried to hide the trembling of his body, his eyes dazed from the haunted memories of some other place.

Everything changed after that. Ryoma told himself he would try to let go of the past, to start anew, and try to do right by the Prince. He’d foolishly thought he was safe with the measures he had taken to ensure Leo’s loyalty, never realizing then that Leo’s most dangerous weapons laid in the inconceivable cunning of his mind, the charms and illusions he wielded so well with and without magic.

He should have never touched Leo again.

If he had been able to control himself, he would not be here today, feeling so empty and angry for having glimpsed into a version of a life he will never have again.

Abruptly, Ryoma realized Elira was looking at him, still waiting for an answer.

“I only tease, soldier. I know it for the slip of the tongue that it was.”

“No,” Ryoma exhaled, trying to pull himself from the drowning depths of his memories to return to the present. His voice was slow and heavy. “It wasn’t a slip of the tongue. I would deny you nothing, and would give you everything I have left to give.”

“You make that sound so little,” Elira said.

Ryoma looked down. He had no response.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: m/f, references to past sex assault

Elira sang for them after dinner, and the sort of music that poured out of her transformed the small room cabin into a stage. Her voice rang like clear bells, every poignant note pulling upon Ryoma’s heartstrings.

There had been one other who had ever sang with such heartfelt honesty, color and range, and he did not realize until this moment, their resemblance. That blue hair, the golden eyes - Azura’s songs had also been capable of soothing the soul of the weary fighter. After she’d disappeared, Ryoma thought he might never hear such music again in his life.

Elira did not have magic to aid her, yet Ryoma found himself spellbound. When the last note of her voice faded, and a triumphant smile lifted her face, he wanted to pull her into his lap and kiss her until she was breathless. She must have seen his desire written in his eyes because she blushed and pulled her shoulders inward, hands dry washing her apron. Her shyness charmed him.

That was when he felt it for the first time: guilt. He knew then that he had real feelings for Elira. The guilt rose from an irrational belief that he was betraying Leo - betraying a person who had lied, manipulated, and forsaken his every promise to him.

Haia clapped as Elira executed a shy curtsy. The old woman’s laugh of pleasure was like the creak of an opening door.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re moving again. Hold still,” Elise’s breath fell against Leo’s forehead. He was laying with his head in her lap. Her palms hovered over his temples, warm light radiated from her hands and seeped into his head. Her face shone with a soft sheen of sweat and her eyes were half open, but they were seeing things that were not a part of this immediate world.

“Leo.” She said again a moment later.

“Hmm?”

“Stop it.”

He lowered the book he had been reading.

A long stretch of silence, uninterrupted except for the soft hum of magic by his ears. Then she sighed, the glow fading from his vision, taking with it, the soothing warmth. When she straightened, her joints popped and she made a face, looking exhausted as she always did after one of these healing sessions. “I can’t concentrate when you’re staring up at me like that either.”

“Sorry,” He propped up on an elbow so she could stretch out her legs. “Perhaps we can continue later.”

She shook her head, beckoning him back into position. “I’m barely halfway through. We won’t have much time to dedicate to your recovery after Xander and Camilla return. I’d like to do as much as I can now.”

It was time. He asked the question he had been dreading. “Will I be able to wield magic again?”

“Yes,” she said. “But, not yet. You’ll have to ease back into it and never again cast that...that cursed spell. Frankly, I wish I could wipe the incantation from your mind entirely. Now, you’re lucky you were given a concoction immediately afterward because hemorrhages of that sort usually puts an end to a sorcerer’s life rather quickly. Sakura saved you from the worst of the scarring and made it possible for me to pick up where she’d left off. Without her aid, you might very well be beyond rehabilitation. As it is, I’ve broken apart and had to reverse several hundred scars and lesions...inside. There are many more, but we’ll have to work on those when we have more time. It’s the…blocks and the other damages that are more problematic; they take longer to heal and the process cannot be hurried along by magic. You’ll have full use of your powers again, but you must give it time. I’ll tell you when you’re ready.”

He leaned over and his relief was palpable when he kissed her cheek. “You’ve made me whole again, sister.”

“I don’t know if I’m capable of that much. Leo -” she looked at him earnestly. “it may be a year or longer before you are well enough to channel again.”

His smile flickered as he laid back onto her crossed legs. “I see.”

He heard the hum and watched light bloom between her palm. “Don’t lose hope. It’ll carry you through the healing process long after my part is done.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

“No, keep your eyes ahead, remember the position of your feet.” Ryoma began. He shifted Elira’s arms and watched her shoulders fall down her back and into place. “Good, now pivot but don’t let your eyes off the target. Keep moving, steady - you’re tensing again. Remember, stay loose until the moment of contact.” He could practically see her quickening heartbeat at her throat.

“It is no use,” Elira said, bristling as she shook out her arms and broke from position. “Stomach tight, shoulders loose, knees unlocked, keep joints fluid - whatever that means - but engage legs. How is a person supposed to do all that at once?” She made a face. “I did not even know a person‘s body can be sore in so many ways.”

He smiled because though she was frustrated, he was enjoying his lessons with her. The skills for fighting were imprinted in the memories of the muscles as much as the mind. She’d never had any conditioning, so the beginning was naturally the hardest. “Do you still want to learn to fight?”

“Yes!” Her golden eyes flashed. Rays of sunshine caught the blue of her hair, and it seemed particularly vibrant today against the yellow of her yukata. “You think I can give up now?”

He shook his head, “You remind me so much of her.”

“Who?” Interest piqued.

“A girl who grew up in my household. She was like a sister to me, though I don’t think she ever considered me as her brother.”

“Oh.” Elira frowned. “Only a sister?”

“You’re not her,” Ryoma said, soft laughter in his voice. “Sometimes, yes, when you sing, when you are determined, you remind me of her, but she was completely different.”

“How so?”

He studied her. Elira’s face was more round, figure fuller, and her face was expressive and open. The real differences ran deeper. “You are warm and expressive and...My parents raised her as if she was a child of their own, but there was always a distance to her. My family was well known, and my father was an important man. I do not think she enjoyed the attention of the public. Whatever the reason, she kept to herself, and I never really got to know her before she disappeared.”

“Disappeared?”

Ryoma avoided her gaze as he took the ladle from Elira. He dipped it into the bucket and drank cool water before he responded. “She vanished after the war without a trace. I looked for her but...”

Elira’s mouth twitched. “You mother and father...they must have been disappointed.”

“They died long ago,” Ryoma swallowed down another sip. “And her mother, who became like my own, died just before the war.”

“So much loss. How...did they pass?”

Ryoma recalled the night his mother died. The disquieting rush of the footsteps outside his door, and his innocent faith that nothing tragic could ever befall anyone inside the safety of the castle walls. Despite all the efforts nothing could be done because all the servants and healers in the world could not revive a person from the finality of death. His beautiful mother, here one day, gone the next as if she had never been. A persistent cough through the summer had been the only sign that something might have been amiss.

“My mother died well, She passed away in her sleep, in her home.” Ryoma managed to say, looking away.

He was listening to the echo of his screams as he watched his father’s body fall to the ground, mind denying the implications of the arrows jutting from the King’s armor. He remembered the Hoshidan guards crowding him, pushing him back into the street to escape the ambush, and his shame for the terror that had seized him, and made him compliant to their efforts to take him away to safety. The sound of Corrin’s cries had followed him, and then faded. Sometimes, in his nightmares, he could still hear the a babe’s cry, and he would awake filled with self-loathing and disgust.

Then over a decade later, he’d witnessed the end of Lady Mikoto’s life like a twisted flashback of his father's murder: a different kind of violence, but the same feeling of helplessness, loss, and despair that had consumed him.

“I am fortunate. I still have three siblings by my side.” Ryoma glanced back at Elira, a question in his eyes.

She looked down at her hands. “I have Haia, and I am also fortunate.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Leo had meant to dress and to greet Camilla and Xander after their latest campaign, but he overslept. The days had blended together, interrupted only by the meals, and Elise’s visits. He’d tried to read, but found it difficult to concentrate. At night, he drank milk teas to keep the dreams at bay. He thought maybe a week or two had passed since his arrival in Castle Krakenburg, but he could not be sure.

It was somewhat of a shock when his door opened without warning. People poured inside in a rush of colorful excitement and noises. He recognized Felicia amongst the servants, and was somewhat relieved to see that Camilla and Xander had shed the rest of their entourage along the way.

“Open up the curtains now, I want to see my darling brother.” Camilla’s voice rang through the chamber as Leo sat up in bed.

Gray light cut through the cloying darkness, and he was somewhat embarrassed to realize it was late in the afternoon. He’d slept through breakfast and lunch because Elise hadn’t come today; she’d been busy preparing for their siblings’ return.

He stumbled out of bed and just barely managed to execute a rather awkward bow in his small clothes. As he straightened, he caught a flash of lilac colored hair, black armor, and diaphanous silk before Camilla was upon him. As she embraced him, the heady scent of roses, lavender and fresh blood washed over him. The silk of her hair tickled his nose. “Hello, sister.” He murmured.

“How I’ve missed you.”

He smiled, feeling as if his head was in a fog, and none of this was quite real. “And I you.”

His eyes found Xander over her shoulder. Xander was in his uniform and gear, pulling off his gloves as he looked around. His mouth drew into a line as he took in the rooms. Without any servants, his books and clothes were scattered throughout the chamber, the fire had been out for ages, and a small mountain of ash was overwhelming the fireplace.

“Let me get a good look at you, darling. Aren’t you cold? Elise said you have been making good progress with your treatment.”

Camilla pulled away and he took her in as he reached for his clothes. She was the same as she always was from the downturn of her soft bedroom eyes, the doll like features of her face, to the pink flush of her face from the cold outside.

“Well now, you’re looking better than when you’d first arrived, but have you been eating, my dear? Were you able to take anything down?” Her hands were at his forehead, and she was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

“Uh, yes, sister.” His attention had drifted back to Xander because behind her, the King had just picked up the near empty bottle.

Xander uncorked it and sniffed it, “What’s this?”

“You know what it is,” said Leo.

“Milky of poppy,” Xander said with distaste. He turned to one of the servants who had entered to clean the room. “Get rid of this.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” the girl bobbed and whisked the flask away.

“I need that,” Leo said.

Camilla looked at him when she heard the edge in his voice. “Xander, it won’t hurt for a few more days. Let him ease out of it so it isn’t like last time.”

“No.” Xander threw his gloves on the table and sat down, the leather of his armor creaking. He looked rather uncomfortable and stuffy in the small chair. “I need him clearheaded.”

Leo narrowed his eyes. “I’d rather not be.”

“Oh dear, is something the matter?” Camilla asked. “Are those horrid dreams keeping you awake again?”

Leo’s face colored, and he glanced around, wondering who else had heard. Unlike Xander, Camilla never seemed to care much for maintaining appearances. She could be subtle and calculating when she chose to be, but for the most part, she acted as if the idiosyncrasies and the flaws of her character could not be contained, so there was no point in even trying.

“Sister,” Xander said, “Will you excuse us? I know you’re eager to speak to him, but I need a moment alone.”

Camilla hesitated, rising with a slight pout. “Don’t be too hard on him. He has hardly just arrived and settled. I mean really Xander, sometimes I wonder if you forget that the two are you are human. Must our lives be eternally tied to our duties?”

“Camilla,” Xander’s voice held a note of impatience.

“Fine.” She sighed, cupping Leo’s face gently and regarding him with a look of tenderness. “I’m so _so_ happy you’re home, my darling. I’ll see you at dinner?”

He cupped his hand over hers when she was about to draw away. “Did you know?”

She searched his eyes in confusion, the delicate arches of her brows creasing. “Know what, dear?”

He let her go and reached over to the nightstand. He pulled out the golden strand of her necklace. The spell amplifier had been depleted of its magic and now the pendant shone crystal white. She smiled, taking it from him. There was no flicker of guilt. No awareness in her eyes. “Ah, so that’s where that went. How in heavens did you manage to get ahold of it? No matter. Was it of use to you?”

“It was,” he forced a smile to reassure her.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Leo turned to look out the window as he listened to Camilla take her leave. Xander curtly dismissed the servants.

“Who told you?” Xander said as soon as they were alone.

“No one. I figured it out on my own.”

By the silence that followed, Leo wasn’t sure if Xander believed him. He didn’t care one way or another.

“Did you speak of it to Elise?”

Leo shot a glare in Xander’s direction. “Of course not. You think I would tell our little sister that you’d lied to me? Made me believe you were dead so you could trick me into returning home? It would break her heart.” The pain cut through his voice. It had been days since he’d realized the truth, but it still hurt. He’d been shocked, furious, and bitter in turn. He should have been numb to it all by now.

Xander began to pace, but Leo didn’t look up at him. He glared at his hand, willing his composure in place.

“I had no choice,” said Xander at last.

“I know you believed that.”

“What was I to do? He’d bound you to him by your honor, and you were blinded to the monster that he was through your love for him. The Hoshidan reinforcements had just launched an attack against us, and everyone was talking about another war. It was the opportunity I’d been waiting for, and I had to take it.”

Leo looked dully at his brother. He had once considered Xander the one man who had stood for all that was right and honorable in this world. On the surface, nothing had changed, but now Leo knew of the corruption inside. After so many years of warfare, Xander was afflicted with the same disease born of desperation that skewed their judgments and twisted their reality: victory by any means and at whatever the cost was justifiable. He couldn’t even fault Xander for this betrayal because he would have done the same thing in his place. Yet, understanding did not diminish his profound disappointment.

“Were you even injured?” Leo asked quietly.

“A broken arm.” Xander said, and then shrugged. “Elise healed it right away.”

“And the ambush? Kaze said the reinforcements decimated our army but then...”

Xander shook his head. “I thought there might have been something off about it all. Naoko did not put up enough of a fight when Ryoma first petitioned to provide aid to us. His efforts seemed to be more for show - just enough to fool Ryoma. My suspicions were confirmed when I got ahold of the list of soldiers who were being sent over, and none of them were veterans who had fought during war. We were prepared for an ambush all along, and frankly, I was surprised they helped us finish off the Zealots before they turned on us. We defeated them rather quickly, chased them to the Northern Fortress. They’ve grown roots there by summoning reinforcements and obtaining a seemingly endless stream of supplies to maintain their defenses. If not for that, we’d be done with all the fighting.”

"Why didn't you warn him?"

"And reveal that I had been spying on him? While you were at his mercy?"

Leo felt numb, and the milk of poppy slowed his thoughts. “So then, there was never a risk that we would go to war with Hoshido?”

Xander grimaced. “I did wonder if Ryoma had something to do with it when Kagero gave the signal to attack, but I think she might have been bespelled. We found her later, putting up a struggle amongst her own men who were trying to kill her.”

“She’s...dead?”

“No. A guest here actually. We managed to rescue her before the fight ended.”

Leo let out a sigh of relief. Prisoner was better than dead. “Then what did she say?”

Xander exhaled. “The gist of it was that she doesn’t remember anything after we stormed the stronghold.”

“Do you believe her?”

“I wanted to,” said Xander, a distant look in his eyes as if he was recalling a faint memory. “However I had my doubts until I spoke to Kaze and read that letter from Ryoma.”

“I see,” Leo looked down at his hands. “Now what? How long do you intend to keep me here?”

“Keep you? This is your home. You can’t possibly be thinking about returning to a man who kept you captive and made you his plaything.”

“It wasn’t...like that.” Leo said, flushing. He returned to his bed and sat with his face turned to the window.

“No, you can’t see it yet, but he took advantage of the situation, and got you involved in the tangle of the affairs of his own kingdom. It was only right that he should cut off ties with you. He should have done that long ago.”

Leo felt the pain of the sort of wound that Elise would never be able to heal. “Why are you saying all this? You have me here now. You control my immediate future so let me at least have my past.”

“I just don’t understand it. You’ve always been wise beyond your years, but you can’t seem to see beyond your feelings for this man. Why him?”

Leo wished Xander would let the subject drop. “I have no need to justify my feelings.”

“You do when it impacts foreign relations.”

Leo’s eyes flashed. “You think you know everything just because you had Kaze‘s reports? Would you like me to fill you in on the details you’d missed? Like how he used to make my mind go blank whenever I was around him because all I could think about was how good he smelled? The excitement that drove me nearly to madness the first time he kissed me. How the sound of his voice was enough to make me h-”

“Silence!” Xander’s fist came down on the table. “Do not speak of such obscenities to me.”

If Ryoma’s anger was like the heat of lightning, then Xander’s was like ice. The temperature in the room seemed to drop, and Leo hugged his knees to his chest, shivering and biting his lip hard enough to feel something. He stared down at the pile of brown white furs and spoke through gritted teeth. “My point is, you may not understand it, and we may never agree, but it does not change the reality of how I feel about him. You knew all this, and that was why you had Kaze lie to me. You knew I didn’t want to leave.” He looked back at Xander, voice hollow. “Do you have any idea what it was like to believe that you were mortally injured or dead? That our army had been wiped away, and that our kingdom was plunging into ruins?”

The sigh that escaped from Xander seemed to come from somewhere deep within. He wiped his hand over his forehead, sweeping the black crown from his hair and setting it carefully on the table. He fiddled with the twisted metal, and considered it for a long time before he finally spoke. “I won’t apologize for it because I did what was necessary, but I hear you and I understand. It was never my intention for the lie to last so long. I’d assumed you would be back by that evening. I didn’t think you would have such troubles with your magic - or that you’d intervene in an assassination attempt.”

Xander will never apologize because Xander was King. This was as close as Leo would ever get. So why didn’t it feel enough? Why was he still tired despite the endless days of sleep?

“Were you...disappointed?”

Leo felt Xander’s confusion and struggled to find the words to clarify.

“To find out...that I was...that I am...nearly useless to you? My magic - Elise said it may be nearly a year before I could start -” Leo’s voice broke, and his vision blurred until he could not see the patterns on the fur before him. He’d tried not to show his despair when Elise had informed him of the prognosis.

Xander cleared his throat. He shifted away from Leo, looking down at the crown as he spoke. “Never. You could have come home with all your magic burned out and without your sword arm, and I would have still welcomed you back. This is your home and you are my brother. Just as I know you have been loyal to me every moment of your life know that I will always be there to protect you and to bring you home.”

Xander was trying to give him the space to compose himself, but at his words, Leo began to cry, and he felt weak and childish next to his brother’s unshakeable poise. He brought his arms over his knees and held them against his mouth to try to stifle the sounds. It also muffled his voice.

“Were you ashamed...of my choices?” Three years ago, he’d asked the same of his defeat and capture.

“You could never do anything to make me ashamed of you,” Xander said, nearly word for word from three years ago. “Though I may not always agree with the choices you make.”

“But our soldiers....”

“Will react exactly as you allow them to react. Be strong and stand by your decisions with your head held high, and they will fall in line.”

Xander stood up and started for the door. Leo pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“But no more milk of poppy.”

Leo dropped his head and nodded. “No more…”

“And you’ll resume your position as Prince.” Xander said over his shoulder.

“No, I won’t.”

“I’m the King, I could just order you to accept the title.”

Leo wondered how much his brother has changed. Then he realized Xander was only teasing. He managed a wane smile. “No, you won’t.”

The door opened. “I won’t need to. You’ll come around,” Xander said with his usual confidence.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Rain sluiced down the roof, made pockets of puddles and churned dirt into mud. It had come without warning while Ryoma and Elira had been out on the lake. In the time it had taken for Ryoma to row them back to shore, Elira’s hair had darkened to a stormy blue and their clothes were soaked through. Back at the house, they remembered that Haia had gone to the village in the morning.

Ryoma discarded his mud caked sandals and let the rain wash his feet clean. He started a fire so they could dry their clothes, and reached for his obi to undo his cotton yukata. That was when he noticed that Elira had not moved from where he’d left her. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, but she was still wearing her soaked clothes.

“I’ll wait outside,” he said, starting for the door.

“No.” Her response was sharp, prompting him to search her face. “It is not necessary.”

“It would only be proper.”

“ _No._ You promised me you would never deny me, and so you will not leave now.”

“Alright then, I promise I won’t look,” he said with a gentle smile as he turned his back to her. He undid the obi and peeled apart the fabric. He took the time to dry himself as well as he could before he shrugged away the yukata. He heard movements, and the sound of her undressing was startlingly intimate in the small room.

Another pang of guilt hit him. It has been coming more often, and with greater intensity. He ignored it as he had all the others.

Ryoma took off the yukata, and in his fundoshi, walked to the brazier to lay it out on the stand to dry. He wiped himself dry with the length of cloth she had given to him earlier, then tied it around his waist.

He waited until the soft whisper of clothing faded, and he asked, “Are you finished?”

Silence.

He waited without any impatience, letting the quiet and the intimacy created by the rain wrap around him. Nevertheless, he flinched when he felt a sudden touch against his naked back. He didn’t mean to but he tensed as the guilt gnawed against his insides, threatening to tear a hole through his gut. He tried to push it back down. He closed his eyes as her cool fingertips explored his skin. He could feel his muscles shifting beneath her touch, and he shivered when she slowly traced a finger down his spine.

“I never thought a man could be beautiful,” Her voice pushed back the tide of conflicted feelings warring inside of him. Its crystal clear note offered him the clarity and space to think.

He turned, eyes still closed, and captured her hesitant hand in both of his. He brought it to his lips, kissing the fingertips, and heard her breath catch. _Don’t hurt her now,_ he heard Haia say, but he thought back to the past few days that had been filled with a few lingering looks, the occasional accidental touch that had brought a secret thrill, laughter - all innocence until now.

He found her staring up at him when he let go of her hand. “Elira, I’m in love with another.”

Her eyes dimmed, but she did not pull away. “That is what Haia said. She said the one you love stole your heart and put the sadness in your eyes.”

“She is right,” said Ryoma. His voice was gentle, but he still needed to ensure she understood. “I don’t think I’ll ever feel the same for anyone else again.”

Her eyes searched his, and she hesitated before she finally said, “Not the same, but you can still love?”

His eyes soften, “I think loved you from the moment you came to me and showed me your face. I loved you when you told me you were Nohrian and you thought I would hate you for it. But all that is nothing because -” He leaned down, and kissed her cheek, where the scars cut into the smooth petal of her skin. “To love me would mean always living in the shadow of another, and I would not wish that upon anyone.”

“It is not _nothing_...” her words were a whisper. “Will you go back to this love of yours...who has stolen your heart?”

“No,” then with a deep inhale, Ryoma explained, “We have no future together.” Even if he managed to overcome his anger at Leo’s betrayal, he still needed an heir for the kingdom, and Leo was still determined to make the ultimate sacrifice for Nohr. He did not wish to watch the end of another person he loved. Better that Leo was out of reach and gone from his life.

“Then...then I wish for you to teach me how to kiss. I want to lay with a man, and know what it feels like.”

Ryoma did not move, but felt himself draw back from her. “You have never been with anyone before?”

“I have, but not by choice.” Elira said. She turned the hand where her fingers were still laced with Ryoma’s until the fire light touched the silver scars encircling her wrist. “The Red Hoods came to my town and they killed all the men. Set fire to the village.” She demonstrated this with an upward wave of her hand. “They took the women and children captive. Where I lived there was snow. But they drew a doorway in the air, and we walked inside to a dark chamber. I knew we were deep underground because I could feel a heaviness...here,” she brought their entwined hand to her chest.

She was shivering. Ryoma gathered her close and tugged her arm back inside the blanket. After making sure it was secure, he bent down and swept her into his arms. She was soft and light in his arms. He brought her before the hearth, and sat down with her tucked against his chest. He spread the blanket over her bare feet and folded her into his arms. Her hair tickled his nose, and he kissed her temple.

She continued in the same halting voice, “I became scared when a man came and separated me from the others because the old women of my village had told me what would happen. He took me into a room with several other men. They had been drinking.”

A shudder ran down her body, and Ryoma held her tighter.

Hardness entered her voice. “I fought them. Kicked, scratched and hit. They had to hold me down. They did not like that and they beat me, but I did not make it easy for them. I fought every one of them and I did not care that they would kill me or hurt me. I knew only that I had to fight.”

“Is that how you got the scars?” Ryoma’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“No.” She said, voice growing more firm. “It was during my escape. I was eventually given over to one particular man. He cooked things in little glass containers. Foul smelling things that I knew were poisonous and evil. He did not touch me. I think he was a lover of men. Still, I was not content to remain a slave. He found me while I was trying to escape, and he cornered me in the little room where he stored all of his concoctions. I grabbed the jars - anything I can get ahold of and I threw them at him, and it was...horrible. His screams were so...I did not know that some had gotten onto me until later. I did not even feel the pain until I was far far away.”

She slid the blanket a little lower, to reveal cream white skin and more scars. The liquid must have run down the side of her face and pooled at her collarbone before it had soaked into her clothes.

She trembled when Ryoma’s breath fell against her skin, and he kissed the side of her neck, running his lips gently down a trail of rough skin.

She leaned into him, her voice a sweet hum that made warmth pool in his insides. “I want to know what it is like to be with a man who loves me. I used to dream about the day I marry, and exchange stories with my friends of things we didn’t know anything about. I do not think a man will marry me now after...I have been claimed by others, but...”

“No one has touched you,” said Ryoma, and he felt her shiver at his words. “No one can touch you where it matters, Elira. You are so...beautiful inside and out.”

“You know nothing of the way of the world, soldier.” she said, though there was no heat in her voice. Only emptiness.

“Then I’ll remake it in my vision.”

“Such arrogance...” She mocked, but he heard the pleasure in her voice. “Show me then. Show me how it is when a man and a woman come together in love."

When she turned her head, he captured her lips against his own. His heart beat strong against the wall of his chest. He felt no guilt now, only heat and anticipation. Her blanket fell from her shoulder and he turned her around, laying her down. His hand fell against a small rounded breast and he heard sharp inhale of her breath in the next beat. He kissed her lips, and kissed away the creased between her brows. He kissed down every inch of her body, giving her new memories for all the scars that had been left behind.

The rain had not stopped by the time the sun fell from the sky, and so they knew that they would have the house alone that night. They ate as lovers ate, feeding each other morsels chased by kisses and laughter. When their appetite for food was sated, they found their appetites for other things had return.

Ryoma slept deeply and heavily that night with his nose buried against the secret warmth at Elira’s neck. He did not think of Leo again until he awoke in the morning. The full weight of his loss slammed to him with such force, he clawed at his chest as if he could release the pain inside.

He wondered then if he would ever be whole again.


	29. Chapter 29

Leo had returned to Nohr. He knew this because he was in Castle Krakenburg, in his old chamber, with its somber purple tapestries and gold wreathed rugs. But he did not _feel_ as though he had come home.

Strangely enough, it was the withdrawals from the milk of poppy that had served as a terrible, yet effective means of transporting him fully from the violent end of the honeyed Hoshidan dream to this stark new reality. He’d spent many nights caught up in feverish nonsensical nightmares while he’d shivered, his legs scissoring futilely through sweat drenched sheets. The pain had been bearable because he knew it would end.

That was how all pain became bearable.

At the end of the drug induced haze and dreams, he’d emerged on the other end with a clear mind.

He wished that that had been the end of it, but then the gray fog had descended upon him. Grief had buried deep into his insides, tearing through his heart to gnaw its way into his bones. It was the kind of grief that required private inflection, silence and solitude because no one could ease him from this feeling.

As he walked through the damp streets of the city outside Castle Krakenburg, he thought of Akio. He let himself mourn the lost potential of the gifted young apprentice’s life. He went to the black stoned bridge that had served as one half of the inspiration for the bridge Ryoma had asked him to construct in Hoshido. He saw the round arches and considered of all the ways the bridge could be updated and improved upon.

When he left the city to silently stand watch over the distribution of the daily meal at the refugee camp. He thought of Ryoma. He thought of the King’s generosity, which never came with an expectation of return. Before him, he watched Nohrian soldiers in their silver armor and thick furs, serving people who wore little more than blankets at times. Some of them laughed and joked with the refugees they had come to know. A soldier who could have easily been mistaken as a small mountain, bent down low to serve a little girl a ladle of soup. The refugees lined up and waited patiently; nobody tried to cut the lines or take food from others.

This was Nohr under Xander’s leadership. His brother had not yet had the time to rebuild Nohr’s infrastructure, but the effects of his brief years of ruling could already be seen in its people. Perhaps what Leo had told Kaze was no longer entirely true. Perhaps if he had been here for the past two years, he would have seen that the soldiers were different than when they had served King Garon.

Leo returned to his chamber, slipping in through the city walls, gates, and castle corridors without notice. He folded back the hood of his voluminous black cloak and turned to look outside the window. Just beyond the castle walls, a group of children emerged with an old training shield. They positioned themselves above the snowy hill, pointing and gesturing as they tried to figure out the best place to slide down.

No, Xander was not perfect. He was capable of great deception and possessed a ruthless streak. Nevertheless, Leo knew that the good outweighed the bad, and deep down, his brother was a righteous person.

Would Ryoma ever see the same in him?

Leo turned away from the window. He had often prayed for moments of idleness in his life, but he could never abide by it for very long. He went now to his books and to his work, and slowly, through the ancient words of those older and wiser, he found his way home.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Xander had not asked Leo to return to the battlefield, and Leo did not offer. So despite the month long time that had come and gone since he left Hoshido, he did not make an official return into Nohrian court. He floated in and out war councils, dodged questions from curious nobles, and kept his distance from everyone, including his family.

He knew the problems that plagued the kingdom; the endless vortex of Storms in the heart of Nohr that stretched thousands of miles from the north end to the south and at least a hundred of miles across. It spat out legions of enemy soldiers, and disappeared messengers and entire regiments of Nohrian armies. Only the most powerful sorcerers can cross such a distance by teleportation and only with the help of magic amplifiers. The Storms effectively cut Nohr off from its border with Hoshido and her most important ally: the Vallites.

The Northern Fortress housed a powerful sorcerer: A Zealot evidently resurrected from the dead. Or so the rumors went. The most recent rumor to begin circulating the Rebel army was that Naoko had arrived in Nohr with a very important Hoshidan hostage. Possibly a member of nobility or royalty.

“No, we don’t have the resources to investigate the validity of the rumors,” said Xander. There were only six commanders in this chamber. These were the most trusted members of the army. To their credit, no one looked at Leo while Xander was speaking. “Our spies risk their covers every time they enter the Fortress, and if there is a valuable Hoshidan hostage, he or she will undoubtedly be under heavy guard. Our focus needs to remain on the eastern frontier, and the sooner we penetrate the Storms, the more quickly we can move on to retaking the Fortress. It would be a mistake to divide our attention now.”

Leo did not voice his objections. That night, he also did not return to his chamber. He fell asleep in his study, over his books. The next morning, the candle had burned to a stub and the fire had gone out. It had been a long time since he’d made a fire instead of simply calling for it to appear using magic. He built a fire now. Then he asked for tea, and continued his research. He did not emerge from his study until four days later.

There were dragon veins just outside the castle gates, small pockets of ancient magic that seemed to awaken at the scent of his blood. It was different from elder magic and sorcery. There was nothing to distinguish this little mound from all the other gentle snow covered bumps on this barren landscape, but he could suddenly taste the earth in his mouth, smell the blue of the sky beyond the clouds, and feel the lick of heat from the core deep beneath the ground.

Leo did not know it then, but Xander and a group of soldiers were riding up from the city. It was only when they were just outside the castle gates that Xander saw the lone figure standing atop the snowy hills, black cloak whipping about in the flurry of snow and wind.

He recognized the figure, and broke from the group.

“What are you doing out here, brother?”

Leo opened his eyes just as Xander reined in his onyx colored steed with its blood red eyes. He smiled and...

Vanished.

It took only about a minute. Enough time for Xander’s horse to trample the area flat in a nervous dance. Then, with a disorienting suddenness, Leo was simply there again. The wind had blown the hood of his cloak off, and the wind caught his pale yellow hair.

He opened his hand and there, inside his gloves, was the delicate blue and yellow flower that was native to the Ice Wind Village.

“Did you just teleport?” Xander demanded. Elise had taken great lengths to explain the difficulties of restoring Leo to his full utility, but Xander had never heard the call of magic, and so he had very little understanding of the matter. He knew only that it was dangerous for Leo to use magic, and to do so was to risk death.

Leo shook his head, “We have a way of bypassing the Storms, brother.”

Xander gaped and then swung down from his horse. His boots crunched on the snow. “How?”

“Before I forget, Lilith wanted to say hello to you,” Leo smiled.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

It was unfortunate that the astral dragon was forever bound to the Astral Plane; except for her life, Lilith had given everything else, including her physical body and her freedom, to the efforts of the war. Once Leo found a way to awaken her, she had figured out a solution to their problems beyond anything he could have hoped for.

He’d sought the dragon veins as a means of restoring his own powers, but Lilith used the veins, weak connection points between the astral plane and the physical world, to tie in pathways.

“Any of the dragon veins we had used during the war, for whatever purpose they had previously served, can still be activated by one with dragon’s blood. But now, they will allow us to travel to another dragon vein - anywhere we have traveled before.” Leo explained to a stunned war council. He looked at Xander. “We can transport armies the same way we had done so during the war.”

If Leo had intended this to be his re-entry back into Nohrian court and society, then it was an impression not easily forgotten. The War Hall erupted in deafening applause. He had still been in the middle of speaking, and the sound had so surprised him that he’d forgotten everything he still needed to say.

Afterward - after the handshakes, congratulations, and a hope filled conclusion to the war council - Leo found himself alone with Xander and Elise. She was clutching his arm, face pressed against his shoulder, speaking wildly and animatedly at the prospects in the battlefield.

But Leo was looking slyly at Xander. When they arrived at the library, he kept his tone light, “If you think I’ve done well, brother, may I make a request?”

Xander’s brow raised. It was another reminder that Leo did not consider himself a member of the Nohrian royalty: soldiers, subjects, and allies received rewards for their contributions to the kingdom. Like all the royal children, Leo had been born to serve and to make sacrifices for Nohr; he was not supposed to ask for anything in return.

True to his word, Xander did not try to force the matter. He only asked, “What is your price, Leo?”

Leo noticed that Xander did not call him ‘brother’ then, and he felt Elise draw away a fraction. He spoke in a determined but soft voice, “A memorial for the fallen soldiers. For Niles, so that I can have a place to go to...”

Xander’s expression transformed. It opened in a way Leo hadn’t seen in many years. “I would have commissioned a memorial as soon as we restored peace.”

Leo’s mouth pulled up in a corner. “Let me clarify. I want a memorial for _all_ the fallen soldiers and people who had died during this conflict. Including Hoshidans.” Xander’s face changed. Leo continued. “ _Including_ the Rebel defectors whom we have made no efforts to rescue. You know that there are hundreds, if not thousands of defectors now? They ran from Naoko’s army but they have no way back to Hoshido. They are often caught and tortured, and killed inside our borders. It is not a criticism,” Leo said quickly, seeing the disapproving slash of Xander’s mouth. “I know we can barely afford to keep our own men alive, and I do not expect you to save any defectors. I merely point out that it is not just Nohrians who have made sacrifices for this conflict.”

“Surely you can’t sympathize with soldiers who entered our kingdom with the intent to murder civilians and wipe out the existence of our race. It’s an insult to our dead to house them in the same memorial.”

Elise shrank back at the cold anger in Xander’s voice, but Leo only met his brother’s gaze. “They made a mistake in judgment, and even knowing they would have no support from us, they turned against the Rebels.”

“A single act of righteousness does not negate their past transgressions.”

Leo tilted his head, “But a single transgression is enough to condemn a man forever? If I believed that, brother, you and I would not be standing here.”

At his side, Elise looked at them curiously, but perhaps sensing the mood, did not say anything. Xander’s looked away. When he sank into a seat by the window of the library, there was strain about his eyes.

Leo thought of Naoko, of the grudge he’d held onto and allowed to fester for decades. This had all started with an act of evil by a handful of Nohrians under his father’s rule, and had snowballed into this conflict, which had transcended generations and almost brought two kingdoms down to its knees.

“If we only ever see people as black and white, good and evil, then how are we any different from our enemies?” Leo asked.

Xander sighed. Elise was looking at him curiously. He could feel her wide eyes studying him with an unnatural solemnity that did not fit her young face.

“Alright Leo, you may have your memorial any way you wish and it may include...” Xander looked at him steadily. “Anyone you choose to honor.”

Elise accompanied Leo out of Xander’s study. She twined her hands in his as if she was a little girl again, but she did not speak like a little girl when she asked him, “Do you still think of him often?”

With his free hand, Leo reached into his breast pocket. He drew out the azure silk eye patch and wordlessly showed it to her.

She squeezed his hand with hers, and said quietly, “It doesn’t mean you’re replacing him if you retain another. You speak of giving others a second chance, but you won’t do the same for yourself.”

He smiled to cover his real thoughts. “I don’t have the best record with retainers,” Leo was thinking about Odin’s sudden disappearance that had been almost - almost - worse than the finality of death. It was a question that would never be answered.

“Big brotheeeer... you know I’m right.” Elise began when she sensed this thoughts start to drift. “You need someone who is loyal to you above all others. Someone who can watch over you when I’m not there.”

Leo laughed. “That whining won’t always work.”

Her purple eyes were light and dancing. “But, it will this time.”

“You’re so sure of that?” Leo murmured, but then he laughed again. It felt good to laugh.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

It took some time to locate Kaze’s chamber. Leo had to ask a dozen servants, and even then, no one seemed all that sure where the ninja was staying. In the end, it was quite by accident that Leo stumbled onto the right place at the right time.

He’d been directed to a particular chamber in the barracks. Fourth door on the left of the second floor. In fact, the door he knocked on was the third door on the left of the second floor. When he didn’t receive a response, he realized his mistake. However, there was a freezing wind stealing beneath the door. Thinking that one of the soldiers had left a window open by accident, he entered with the intent to shut out the wind and snow.

In fact, he found two people in an inner chamber, speaking in hushed voices. The slam of the open window concealed the sound of Leo’s entrance. This was not a common soldier’s chamber. It was furnished with a proper bed chamber and a sitting room with a desk where, a captain or a higher ranking officer, can do his work and receive reports.

He’d recognized the shadows and the voices as soon as he’d entered. It was not easy eavesdropping on two ninjas, so Leo did not risk a lot of movement as he crept a few steps inside. Now he was at least away from the closed door and slightly hidden in the shadow of the bookshelf.

“...it might have started when he died, but it’s our responsibility to end this.” Saizo said.

“The King agreed to the trade?” Kaze asked.

“No, but if you’re there, it remains an option. Mokushu isn’t what it was during the war. Trying to seize control of that territory against the will of the Daimyo and the Mokushujin could take months, and we’ll sacrifice more lives along the way. Men that the King could ill afford to lose at this point.” A long pause and then Saizo added gruffly, “If it weren’t for Miyuke, Naoko would never have had the support of Mokushu.”

“What will happen afterward?” Kaze asked in a soft voice.

“We wait for them to hand over Naoko. Then we fight till our last breaths.” Saizo’s voice was as rough as gravel. “I don’t know why they would involve you.”

“He was my father too. A fact you seem to forget every time his death comes up.”

Saizo grunted.

“When?” asked Kaze after a moment.

“Now.”

Leo stepped around the corner, and the ninjas’ attention snapped to him as one. Saizo reached for his brother, whether to pull him away or to draw him behind, Leo didn’t know. His other hand was going for the smoke powder that would conceal their escape.

Leo looked at Kaze, “I cannot allow you to leave, Kaze.”

Kaze’s voice was as quiet as an assassin’s blade, and it was full of regret. “King Xander discharged me of my duties in Nohr, milord. I have been given leave to return to Valla and intended to do so as soon as a way is cleared through the Storms.”

“Is that what you wish to do? To return to Valla?” asked Leo.

Kaze’s gaze flickered to his brother. “I have no desires of my own. My only duty is to my clan.”

“You’re a better liar than that,” Leo said softly. His words were cutting, and it had the effect he intended when Kaze flinched and looked away.

Saizo’s voice was a near growl. “He speaks no lies. You have no authority to command him.”

Leo’s eyes hardened as he turned his attention to Saizo. “Saizo. Trespassing into a foreign kingdom, defying a direct order from your King, and drawing your brother into a suicidal scheme. A pointless sacrifice, by the way. You think a man like Naoko would allow himself to be captured so easily and handed over in a trade? I saved your life, and this is what you decide to do with it. What a poor demonstration of your gratitude. You must have learned your manners from your master.”

Saizo fisted a weapon that seemed to materialize from thin air. Leo only smiled, though it did not touch his eyes. “Your uninvited presence here is in violation of the peace accords between Hoshido and Nohr. Do you have anything to say for yourself before I arrest you?”

“This is clan affairs!” Saizo said through gritted teeth. “I am not here on behalf of Hoshido. Stay out of this!”

“I don’t think I can. You have something I want.” Leo said. It was the first time he had seen Kaze since their return to Nohr. He regarded the ninja in silence for a moment, watching as Kaze’s face paled and understanding dawned.

Saizo shifted imperceptibly, his gaze flicker back and forth between his brother and Leo. Kaze had moved a little between them while Leo had been speaking, but -

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Leo said when he caught a flash of silver in Saizo’s hand. “Do you really want to add assault to your list of charges?”

The tension broke when Kaze tilted his head toward his shoulder and said quietly, “Not him, brother.”

Saizo cursed when Kaze stepped fully to block Leo.

Leo was glad for the intervention. He was armed with nothing but a dagger, and he was no match for one ninja, muchless two in these closed quarters. Especially, without his magic. He had not been entirely sure Kaze would side with him.

“Milord, please allow us to explain.” Kaze began.

“There is no need,” said Leo. “I heard enough to know it’s a stupid and utterly reckless plan. The exact sort to be thought up by the simple-minded, sacrificial and honorable fools that unfortunately make up the majority of Ryoma’s soldiers. I expect you to be better than that, Kaze.”

Saizo’s face was purple with anger. “I’m done with this. Let’s go, brother.”

Kaze didn’t move. “It is poor timing, milord.”

Leo nodded, “That is on me. I waited for you to come to me, but I’d underestimated the extent of your guilt? ...Regret? Both? I have received too much bad news in my lifetime, Kaze, but never once have I blamed the messenger.” He dipped his head at Saizo. “Your brother is confused. Do you want to tell him the reason you will not be returning to Hoshido?”

“What is he talking about?” Saizo finally gave pause.

“I have not agreed to be your retainer yet, milord,” said Kaze softly. “As I’d said, it is bad timing.”

Saizo looked stunned. He covered it up and recovered rather quickly. He straightened so that he appeared a fraction less lethal. “It’s alright,” gruff and curt.

Leo had not expected this response from Saizo.

Kaze blinked rapidly as if coming out of a daze and looked at his brother. “If I agree, he will forbid me to accompany you.”

“Let me make the choice a little easier for you.” Leo said. “If you pledge yourself to me, Kaze, I will not arrest your brother.”

Saizo muttered a series of expletives as he whipped Kaze around with an angry gesture. “Damn his threats, manipulative bastard. I’ll be fine. I can take care of myself. If this is what you want though, then take it.“

“You told me to never trust a Nohrian, brother,” Kaze said with a small smile.

“Hmph!” Saizo folded his arms over his chest and turned his body away. Begrudgingly, his anger receded an inch. “Despite how this all came about...it is a worthy position. In a way, it still serves the interests of the Hoshidan royalty.”

Leo’s pulse quickened. He wondered what it meant if Ryoma still cared enough to want to protect him. Perhaps Saizo was only speaking about the alliance between the kingdoms. Leo did not know.

The brothers’ eyes met. Leo considered the gentleness in Saizo’s voice now. Of course, he’d heard of Kaze’s story from the other soldiers. He knew that Kaze had essentially been waiting all of his life to be assigned to a liege. In Hoshido, he’d watched all the other soldiers around him, including his brother, get selected as royal retainers. Then, he’d waited through the war and followed Corrin to Valla, probably hoping to be retained by the Queen. However, she’d sent him to Nohr. It was no wonder he had such low sense of self-worth; to work his entire life to serve in such a capacity, and to never be chosen...

Leo watched without expression as Kaze turned and approached him. Steady, poised, but for the faint rapid flutter at his throat, Kaze sank down to his knee. The ninja began to speak, pledging his life and limb to Leo’s service.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

_”It’s alright,” Leo said loud enough for the intruder to hear. “Let him throw himself at the wall. He isn’t going anywhere.”_

_The captain of the guard was a dark skinned mustached man with clear eyes and a son who was a year older than Leo. He was used to dealing with children, but Leo was no child he had ever known. Most children did not frighten Captain Sanderson. He did not question the order he received and beckoned his men to hold their position._

_The thief in question was a boy several years older than Leo with a whip thin body and skin the color of wind dried meat. His eye was a blaze of blue fire in his dirt smudged face, and his hair blended in with the color of the falling snow. At Leo’s words, he stopped his frantic attempts to scramble up the side of the wall and turned to face the castle guards. His thin chest rose and fell rapidly._

_The guards in steel leveled sharp tipped lances at the boy. It all seemed rather excessive given the boy’s threadbare rags and the toes that poked out of his shoes._

_Leo stepped forward toward the boy. There was a wildness, a burning fever in the boy’s blue eye that interested Leo. He was Nohrian through and through in the same way the chipped cobblestones were a part of the city streets. He was much bigger than Leo, but Leo felt no fear; he had seen feral cats and half starved dogs before and he knew all the signs of one that was about to bite. They stared at each other, one in patched rags, the other in silk and fur._

_”Your friends all left you behind.” Leo said, not cruelly, but he wanted to see the boy’s reaction. “Are you disappointed?”_

_The boy sneered and spat. The spittle landed near Leo’s spotless black boot, but did not touch the leather. “They weren’t my friends.”_

_”And you’re are not as brave as you’re trying to appear,” Leo observed. “Or you would have spat on me.”_

_The boy looked at him and blinked._

_“Do you know what will happen to you now?” Leo asked._

_It surprised Leo when the boy’s fear rolled up and away like the light disappearing behind clouds. He stood up straight and smiled something nasty. ”Yeah I do, I’ll fuck your mother and piss on your father’s face.”_

_Leo hid his shock. In all of his life, no one had ever spoken to him like this. He did not know how to react. He imagined Xander in his place, and he thought about trying to make himself look bigger. “How vile you are. You would dare insult the King of Nohr?”_

_Now the boy gave Leo a once over, and it seemed to finally dawn on him that he was in the presence of a prince. He looked to the garden side wall, where the other thieves had made their escape, and he shrugged his shoulders as if he did not care. “What’s a king to all the gods I’ve insulted? Even the gods can only kill me once.”_

_Seeing his opportunity, Captain Sanderson stepped forward. “No need to trouble yourself further with a petty thief, milord. I’ll have him brought down to the dungeons and he’ll be executed with the other prisoners at the end of this week.”_

_Leo leveled his grave black eyes on Captain Sanderson in a way that brought a chill down the man’s back and made him feel, at once, shorter and younger than the boy before him. “Haven’t you read the latest Reformations of Crime and Retribution, Captain Sanderson? The newest theories contend that when one commits a crime, punishment should follow swiftly, if not immediately. In this case, we have an urgent need to deter the other thieves, so the boy should be executed here and now. Afterward, his body ought to be strung outside the castle walls to serve as a warning against anyone who might consider robbing the castle again.”_

_There was something decidedly unnatural when those words emerged with that little voice and from the small wisp of a boy._

_The thief blanched. With a vile curse that set Leo’s ears burning, the boy said, “What are you all waiting for then? You heard him.”_

_”But i-in the royal garden, milord?” Captain Sanderson said. “The princesses could -”_

_Before Leo could react, the thief launched himself at Captain Sanderson with an angry cry and shoved the heavily armored man. Captain Sanderson barely moved, but with a scream of metal, he drew his sword. Leo saw that it was what the boy had intended._

_When Captain Sanderson didn’t immediately strike him down, the boy, red faced and furious, started demanding of the other soldiers, “Gods be damned, kill me and finish this already.”_

_Leo looked at the boy, who was not at all acting like all the other intruders found in the castle. “You’re supposed to plead for your life, not ask to die,” Leo reminded him._

_The boy told Leo exactly what Leo ought to do with his “supposeds” though Leo did not entirely understand the meaning, and then went right back to demanding - no, begging -to die._

_Seeing the cold expression on Leo’s small cherubic face, and mistaking it for impassivity, Captain Sanderson cleared his throat. He ordered his men out of the way and told the thief to stand still. He leveled the sword against the boy’s stomach and watched the boy take a deep ragged breath. Then in a steely voice, the boy said, “Do it.”_

_”Wait,” came the quiet command, and Captain Sanderson breathed a silent sigh of relief. The voice had barely cleared the howl of the wind, but it was upon that whisper that a life hung. He was a hard man, yes, and he’d done many terrible things as the Captain of King Garon’s Guards, but he’d never much enjoyed murdering children._

_When the Captain moved out of the way, Leo saw that the boy was trembling like a leaf, whether from fear or the cold. Either way, the boy glared at Leo with genuine impatience. “Now what?”_

_There was something else there beneath the impatience. Resignation. Regret. Anger - not for being caught - but the frustration of someone who had fought hard against the fate he’d been dealt, only to have discovered that all of the efforts had been for nothing._

_Leo realized something then. This thief did not plead for his life to be spared because he did not know that people were capable of forgiveness and kindness. Begging for mercy only worked if you believed there was a chance the plea would be answered._

_Still, this boy had struggled to survived. He’d wanted to live. That much was obvious in the red of his mangled hands and the matching marks across the sharp stones of the wall at his back._

_Life was easy to fight for when you knew love and joy, but to continue that struggle for survival when one had never known anything but hardship and cruelty..._

_Leo spoke quietly, and felt the shock of everyone around him. The boy stopped shaking, and he was stone faced by the time Leo finished speaking. He gave a single firm nod, decidedly and without hesitation. Leo asked for his name._

_”You should kneel before me, Niles. That’s how these things are done,” said Leo. The boy knelt, knobby knees on the frozen stone, and looked up at Leo with an expression more fearful than when he’d thought he would die._

_Leo thought that it will be a long time yet before that distrust will disappear. Perhaps it will never completely go away._

_There were a dozen guards around them, but no one stopped to question whether it was prudent to allow a ten year old prince to make a thief from the streets, his royal retainer. Such was the effect Leo had on the adults around him. Captain Sanderson came to stand next to the kneeling boy. He looked at Leo as if waiting for Leo to change his mind._

_Leo did not change his mind._

_Then he turned back to the thief. In a low voice, he began, “Repeat after me now, son.”_

## ~~~~~~~~~~

It was not Kaze kneeling before him now, but a dark thin boy. A boy who had to be fed every line, as he shivered in the cold, surrounded by the same guards who would have been his executioner moments earlier. He had not yet understood what it had meant to be a royal retainer, but he’d spoken the words because he’d chosen to live.

Kaze stood, and Leo surfaced from his thoughts. He swallowed thickly as he met Kaze’s eyes.

“It is done then,” Leo said hoarsely, not realizing until now how shaken he was. It was as much his duty to protect those under his charge, as he was protected in return. The weight of that responsibility had never felt greater.

Kaze smiled softly as if he could read Leo’s thoughts. “It’s the beginning of a long journey ahead, milord. You have done me a great honor.”

Loe nodded. “The honor is all mine,” He whispered automatically. Then he really saw Kaze, and felt a renewed moment of gratitude for Corrin when she’d decided to stand up against King Garon’s orders to execute Kaze. Leo had been afraid of his father then, but it had been easy to defy his orders when his sister had made the first move.

He smiled.

Remembering that Saizo was still there, Leo cleared his throat and tried to focus his attention back to the present. As Kaze came to stand at his side, a step behind, Leo said, “I extend my invitation for you to remain in Nohr. As an ally to our cause.”

Saizo’s lip curled. “No thank you. I’ll give you a report, but I am needed back at the army.”

Leo wondered out loud, “How were you able to make it through the Storms?”

Saizo made a face. “Storms? I only followed the Rebels. It was easy enough for me to blend in.”

“You won’t be able to do the same on your way out,” said Leo. Thinking quickly, he added, “Perhaps I can persuade you to stay a little longer. We have received a report that there may be a Hoshidan captive in the Northern Fortress. Possibly a member of the royal family.”

“Go on,” Saizo said, tension filling his form again.

“That’s all we know. My brother does not have the resources to investigate the rumors, and understandably, no one here is eager to jump at the opportunity to rescue a Hoshidan. I’m rather curious myself if there is any truth to the rumors. If you’re willing, perhaps you and Kaze could do some reconnaissance for me?”

Kaze acquiesced immediately. There was a beat before Saizo nodded, looking troubled.

“Could it be the King?” Leo asked, and his quiet voice brought a chill to the air.

“No,” said Saizo. “He wouldn’t be anywhere near a fight.”

“Why not?”

Saizo shifted uncomfortably beneath Leo’s gaze, face darkening again, and did not answer.

“Where has he been if not with the army?” Leo asked.

“I don’t owe you any answers.”

Leo licked his lips, and he could not hide it anymore. His chest was gripped with fear. Images of Ryoma wounded, hurt, dying flashed through his mind. He felt sick to his stomach “Is he...alright?”

Saizo looked at him, and his gaze intensified. After a long pause, his lips pressed together.

“Brother...” Kaze said softly.

Saizo cursed beneath his breath. After a long pause, he said harshly. “The King is in excellent health. He left the army. He has been staying on a farm. With a woman.”

It was the last thing Leo could have expected, though it should have been the first. Now he felt sick for an altogether different reason. He was caught so off guard that he had no response. Quite reflexively, he shuttered all emotions from his face. When he could trust himself to speak again, he said, “I see,” but still could not think of how to pick up from there.

Saizo spared a sideways glance at him. “I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, but your departure was felt by the King. Deeply.”

Leo’s voice was very cold now. “I don’t need your pity. Are you willing to assist or not?”

“I already agreed.”

Leo nodded, emotions hidden. “After we discuss the plans, you can meet with Kagero.”

Saizo started, “She’s alive?”

Leo turned to the door, listening to the near silent footsteps that followed. It had been a long time since he had felt a constant reassuring shadow at his back. “I’d advise you to be discrete about your presence here. My brother won’t be nearly as forgiving as I am.”

Saizo snorted. “That goes without saying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, thank you for waiting for this chapter. I am really sorry to say that there will only be one more full length chapter after this one. The rest of the story will conclude in an outline with select scenes. 
> 
> Also, thank you again for all the comments. I will release all comments when I am done with the story and respond to them then.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: m/f & mild gore

Ryoma lost track of the days. Time ceased to exist in the little house by the lake. The only indication that this would all come to an end soon was a sense of restlessness and anticipation growing inside of him.

Since the storm, he'd spent every evening with Elira. Haia found reasons to stay in the village for a few days at a time, so they had the little house to themselves. They swam together, cooked together, made love as if they were husband and wife, pretending as if the rest of the world did not exist - as if this would last.

On this night, Elira was laying in his arms, body molded against his own, sweat soaked hair clinging to her forehead. Her chest, her face, and her lips were still flushed. Without warning, she asked in her musical voice, a question that made him wish he was dressed - no, armored.

“Will you tell me about her?”

He tensed. “Him,” he corrected, understanding her meaning.

She turned in his arms until she was looking at him, amber eyes alight with astonishment. “I would have never suspected...”

He rolled onto his back but she followed, draping herself impishly over his chest. “Is it very different with a man?”

He flushed. Reluctantly, beneath her penetrating stare, he finally admitted, “Yes.”

“How?” 

Ryoma groaned as he pushed her off of him and sat up. “Would you like some water?”

She laughed, and wrapped her arms around his thigh, to hold him in place. “I want to know!”

“Why?”

“ _Because_ ,” she said, with an unselfconscious smile. He imagined that she was like this before she had been scarred. He liked that she no longer tried to hide behind her hair when she was around him. “You never talk about him, though you think of him often. I see it in your eyes when you are quiet and always when you first wake in the morning. It takes you a moment to remember that he is not with you.”

He felt the touch of guilt, and knew her words were true.

“So, I want to know about the man who can inspire such devotion from you. What does he look like? Why do you love him? Is he a soldier like you?” She persisted.

He sighed, “There’s no need to do this to yourself. I am here. With you.”

Her smile wavered. “Yes, I know that. So, why is it so difficult for you to speak about him?”

“I don’t want to bring him here to our place.”

“But he is already here,” she responded quietly.

The afterglow of their time came to an end. He gently moved his leg from underneath her and reached for his juban. He would feel more comfortable with this conversation if he was dressed. He stoked the wood in the hearth, pushing away the ashes. A moment later, she joined him, pulling a blanket around her shoulders.

Ryoma began slowly, words coming out as if he was peeling back a bandage. “He was intelligent.” His voice changed. “Cunning and ruthless too.”

“Why do you love about him?”

Ryoma felt an internal resistance. It was more difficult thinking about Leo’s attributes. "I don't know."

“Was he heartless?” She prompted.

He shook his head immediately. “No. He was not heartless. Though he could appear so.” It was hard to admit the next part. His words were slow and heavy. “He cared a great deal for me. He almost died saving my life."

“Oh. So he was a soldier. What else?”

“He’d had a difficult life.”

“You pitied him then?”

Ryoma heard the change in her tone and he regarded her with a soft smile. “No, it would have felt wrong to pity him.”

“Why?”

“You would know my meaning if you ever met him. It would have been doing him an injustice. He did not speak often of his past, but from his reactions to simple things…I understood how much of my life I had taken for granted.”

She relaxed. “Was he like me in other ways?”

“He was Nohrian,” said Ryoma, and saw her shock from the corner of his eyes. “But he was nothing like you. He was cold.” He narrowed his eyes. “Well...sometimes.”

_At the first touch, Leo’s skin pebbled with goosebumps. He instinctively shifted toward the touch. Ryoma kissed down the smooth skin of his chest, spent some time on the pink nipples, letting the soft tips grow firm against his tongue before he moved on. He left a wet trail as he continued down the cage of Leo’ ribs, and captured the hitch of Leo’s breath in the kisses he pressed there._

_Leo’s hands lightly brushed through Ryoma’s hair as if to hold on, then slipped away, sleep robbing him of the usual precision of his movements. Ryoma nipped lightly at the bone of Leo’s hip before his tongue traced the definition of his stomach. Muscles rippled beneath the skin that captured the color and light of the early dawn. Leo was making small noises, the sort he might have tried to hold back when he was awake._

_Very responsive, Ryoma thought as he moved lower. He smiled in pleasure when Leo unconsciously opened his legs wider to accommodate his weight in between._

_At the first lick, Leo’s eyes flew open with a gasp._

_He sat up just as Ryoma took him to the root. With a ragged exhale, Leo sank back to his elbows on the bed, eyes fluttering half shut. The rapid panting of his breaths made a show of his slender body. Ryoma reached up to caress the flat planes of his stomach._

_”Gods, I could have sworn I was dreaming...” Leo’s deep breathless voice had Ryoma quickening his pace. Then beneath his breath, so quiet as to be almost inaudible, Leo let slip three words in the next moan. “...please don’t stop.”_

The hearth slid back into view. Elira’s face was orange red from the dying embers, her body hunched beneath the blanket. “You’re thinking about him now,” and there was some similar quality in her voice to the one in his head, that made him warm.

He shifted to hide the growing weight and sensitivity between his legs, but she was coming to him, gaps in the blanket showing the tantalizing lines of skin and the shadows of her curves. He averted his eyes because it was all mixing together in his head now.

She crawled into his lap, and he caught the widening of her eyes when she settled over him. He buried his face against her, embarrassment flooding him, but she was smiling when she brought his gaze back up with her hand.

“You miss him,” she whispered, and it was filled with kindness.

He did not answer her. He was looking at her lips. He was reacting to the sound of her voice.

“Kiss me like you would kiss him.”

His heart skipped a beat. He met her eyes but did not move.

A sigh escaped her, and a wicked smile slid into place. “Show me what it is like when you are with him.”

The tenuous thread of his self control broke. He sighed as his hands balled up in her hair. He jerked her flush against him with a roughness that he had not allowed himself in a very long time, and he lost himself in the silk of her skin, the intoxicating give of her warm body. His lips caught her startled gasp, and his tongue delved into her mouth, tasting her, taking his pleasure as if he was drinking the finest sake.

Distantly, he was aware that he had pushed her back onto the futon, was grinding his hips against hers, hand wrapping around her wrists to pin them over her head. Behind closed eyes, a body was a body, and for a moment, the slick heat between her legs pulled him into an altogether different reality.

It wasn’t the same, of course. He did not encounter an answering need to the burning fever of his lust, and it was not with pleasure when she suddenly gasped his name.

The iron curtains of his self control slammed back into place. He released her immediately, rolled off to the side. His kisses were soft and filled with regret as they fell at the corner of her mouth, collarbone, and shoulder as she fought to catch her breath. Her eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling, and he felt very sorry for giving in to his desire. It took a while before she came back to him and in that time, his ardor cooled and so had the room.

“I see,” she said in a strange voice.

“I won’t do that again,” he promised.

“This is how you are...with him?” She asked. When he didn’t answer, she continued, haltingly, “It was almost as if you wanted to...bend me to your will. To take possession of me.”

He had no response. He was mortified that it was so close to the truth. Sometimes it had been so with Leo; a need to dominate when they were together, perhaps because he’d known that the other man would never belong to him.

She rolled over onto her elbow and propped her head up onto her hand. “I wonder, are all men like...like this?”

This time, Ryoma understood the look in her eyes, and he shook his head. “No. Not everyone. We’re not animals. You’ve never brought out that side in me.”

Was it his imagination or did she almost seem disappointed?

“Were you frightened?” Ryoma asked quietly.

“Frightened? No.” She shook her head, but then her mouth drew into a line and she admitted. “Though it was quite…overwhelming.”

He nodded, knowing the amount of self-control he'd imposed on himself when he was with her - with anyone other than Leo.

She laid back down, a thoughtful expression smoothed across her face as she mused, “I think, I’d like someone who is not quite so…forceful. Even if he does love me as much as you love this other man.”

He pulled back. “You’re thinking of someone after me?”

Did he have a right to feel offended?

“Oh! No...I- I’m sorry, I was only talking.” Elira caught herself and he watched the guilt replace her serenity. But, it was too late. She had revealed her thoughts, and she knew he was aware of them now. She sighed as his silence stretched. “It is foolish of me to think of - of a normal life after everything that had happened. But, in your arms, I turn into a fool. I feel beautiful. I start to dream of impossible things like a husband and sometimes, I hear the laughter of children filling this house. I think silly things like maybe there is someone else who could see me as you do, but could love me as completely as you love him.”

Her words brought an echo of an old pain. He was as unprepared for this as he had been when the healer had come to him - when he’d discovered Elise's secret, and found Elise’s door locked against him. He’d remember the humiliation, the red of his anger when he learned that she had betrayed him with lowly guard. To this day, he’d never received an apology from her or Nohr.

But this was not about Nohr. This was Elira and she was not saying this to humiliate him. He was torn between pride for how far along she had come, and his own feelings. In the end, he reminded himself that this was also not about him. “It is neither silly nor foolish,” he heard himself say. He reached over and touched her face, feeling the patch of roughness catch against his calluses. “You bring such joy to this world. Your voice is a song I can listen to for all my remaining days. The one who comes to love you will be ready to offer you his world."

“You speak from experience, soldier?”

“I do.” He said softly. “I would make you mine if you would have me.”

Her eyes became penetrating, her expression serious. She swallowed hard. “Are you suggesting...”

“Yes,” he said without hesitation. “You are the most remarkable woman I have ever met, Elira.” She would make a good queen for Hoshido. She would understand the heart of those who had suffered, and those who came to know her would be inspired by the story of her life. 

Her brows furrowed, and eyes were very wide. She pressed her lips together until they were just a thin white line. Finally, she exhaled as if she had been holding her breath. “You must not think terribly of me, my love.”

He shook his head, confused.

She looked down at her hands. “Although you accept a girl like me - a girl with a broken body, I cannot bring myself to accept you, a man with a broken heart. You - you make me dream of better days, soldier, but I do not dream of belonging to you.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Elira’s words left Ryoma reeling. As he laid there in the darkness, with the weight of her head nestled on his shoulder, he felt hollow inside - an empty shell with nothing left to give. He had left the army in search of something, and now he realized that he was no closer to finding what he had been looking for than when he had started this journey. In fact, he was further from it than ever before.

He felt strangely hurt by Elira’s rejection. A familiar feeling of being betrayed, unfairly used and taken advantage of, though he knew that was a ridiculous thought.

Betrayals were written in his blood though. His father had died by an act of betrayal. Elise... Leo... The Mokushu ninjas he’d trusted to protect him. Then his own soldiers - the same men and women he had sent to Nohr to aid his allies - turned out to be an army of traitors. Traitors who had been raised on Hoshidan soil, eaten Hoshidan rice, trained by Hoshidan’s best commanders, and turned against him. Treachery was written in every turn of his life, and they were wounds he had never permitted himself to think of or dwell upon.

But now, in the silence of this endless night, he had no choice but to examine them for the first time. With Elira’s quiet even breathing to tether him to the present, he allowed himself to return to the past.

He thought back on all the signs of Elise’s growing discontentment in Hoshido. He remember feeling helpless as she seemed to fade from existence in Castle Shirasagi, like a spirit passing onto the next world. Week after week, his reports from the kingdom’s capital contained less news of his future bride. He’d written to her at least three times a week, and at first she had written back, but eventually, her responses had stopped coming. He had been disappointed. Through their correspondences, he had become enamored with the Nohrian princess. They shared a love for poetry and the arts, and he had been pleasantly surprised to discover she was as intelligent, kindhearted, and interesting as she had been strikingly beautiful. Still, he hadn’t dared to return to Castle Shirasagi. There had been so many assassination attempts against the royal family, that the idea of harm coming to the girl chilled him to his core.

She had changed by the time he’d returned for the wedding, and perhaps it had been foolish to try to buy her love with gifts: dresses, jewels, exotic and rare perfumes, rarer books - whatever she had shown the slightest interest in - but he had not known any other way of winning her favor again. He’d felt helpless against her resolute and unwavering rejection.

By the time the wedding was nearly upon them, his affections had turned into resentment. When news came that she was with child, that resentment had burst open like an infected boil, and the pus that had spewed forth was ugly and black; he had been holding down all the pain of past betrayals, and in that one moment, she had brought them all swiftly back to the surface. In the end, the one who bore the brunt of Ryoma’s anger had been Leo.

Ryoma remembered it all like it had been yesterday. He remembered the interrogation chamber with its dank interiors and the perpetual smell of sour fear in the air. The light swung to the center of the chamber, cutting through the shadows, and he felt the renewed horror wash over him when he realized what had become of the prisoner in his charge.

He’d chosen to walk away because he hadn’t trusted himself in his anger any longer. He’d been gutted by Elise’s betrayal, and sickened to death by the things he’d needed to do to gain the Prince’s cooperation. The longer this had gone on - the more the Prince had resisted - the more Ryoma had felt as though he was losing control. Again and again, he was reminded of his own helplessness against the mounting threat to his kingdom. In his fury he’d spoken without thought, believing he could trust his men’s judgments. The same men who had been plotting his assassination - and he had left the Prince in their hands.

He’d returned to a blood soaked scene born of nightmares. The body in the center wasn’t moving. There was so much red he couldn’t see the color of the Prince’s hair any longer. He’d been angry at Nohr: for its Princesses’s humiliating betrayal, for its Prince’s irrational denial and disregard for the threats facing their kingdoms.

But, in that moment, he saw only Leo.

He had expected the hatred, so it had come as no shock when Leo had spat on him.

He had not expected the rest: when Leo had leaned into his touch and rolled his head against his chest when he’d picked him up. The movement was so childlike and trusting, Ryoma had felt the breath leave him. He’d let it happen; directly or indirectly, he had broken the boy in his arms. On numb legs, he’d rushed Leo out of the chamber.

Leo’s words came to Ryoma then, the ones that he had been so eager to dismiss as another attempt to manipulate him.

_”...I will never love another as I love you.”_

It was an incongruence: his guilt, the memories of the broken body in his arms, and those words. No one in their right mind would forgive him for the pain he’d inflicted - intentional or not.

No, he did not want to think of it now.

...

...he had no choice but to think of it now.

What if -

Just what if Leo really did love him?

_“I think deep down, you knew exactly how I'd felt, but you went along with my lies for your own reasons. We both did.”_

It couldn’t have been true.

He didn’t want it to be true, because if it was then -

Ryoma took in a deep breath, taking in the sweet smell of Elira’s hair.

He had known.

He had known all along how Leo had felt. He remembered those moments when Leo’s mask had slipped, showing the cracks of the illusions he’d woven without any magic. He recalled that time when Leo had discovered his plans to aid Nohr. He remembered his anger at being found out; feelings that he had not understood until now. In the hallway, at Leo’s door, his chief concern was that Leo had develop feelings for him. A part of him had been angry that Leo hadn’t been able to hold it together completely - to maintain the distance - or at least the illusion of distance.

He understood now that he’d unconsciously placed the entire burden of their relationship on the other; so long as Leo did not fall in love with him, then Ryoma was free to take his pleasures without offering marriage or any firm commitments in return. When the time inevitably came when he had to end their relationship, then he would be spared the guilt for any heartbreak he’d caused. His honor and self-worth would remain intact. Any pain he’d inflicted would have been Leo’s fault, for failing to maintain the emotional distance required of him.

Something he hadn’t even been able to do himself.

Leo had seen all that and played along. He had been right; Ryoma had denied him the right to do the very essence of what it meant to be human: to fall in love.

Ryoma touched his chest, and was surprised when he encountered smooth skin. The splitting pain was not on the surface then.

He did not want to continue thinking.

He forced himself to keep thinking; this was what he had been running away from.

If it was true that Leo had done the improbable and fallen in love with him - a possibility that was more obvious and clear to him with every breath he took - then what had it been like when Leo had to choose between his family and his oath to Ryoma?

Yes, Leo had betrayed him. But perhaps the betrayal was one that Ryoma had forced upon him. After all, no man should be asked to make a choice between his duties to his family and the kingdom, against the one he loved.

In his mind, piece by piece, Ryoma replaced Camilla and Elise with Hinoka and Sakura, Nohr with Hoshido, and realized there had been no right choice.

Why then, had it felt so right to hold Leo in Hoshido? Even against his will?

He’d wanted to protect Leo. Better to have a prisoner who hated him than to see Leo dead. Dead meant Ryoma was still the helpless, worthless coward who had let his father die, allowed Corrin to be stolen, and Lady Mikoto to be murdered.

Useless.

These were useless thoughts. All the people he saved in a lifetime would not bring back those he had lost. He could not control people, hold them against their will, and justify it all under the pretense of protection. What he had done to Leo, even with all of his good intentions, had not been right.

The question now was where did he go from here?

Was Leo still alive? What if he had made it safely to Nohr? What if he was still fighting and trying to keep his kingdom afloat? Would it be worth the blow to Ryoma’s pride to speak to him, at least one more time, to tell Leo that yes, it had taken him a very long time to understand - but he did understand now, and he wished he had understood these things earlier.

Then what?

Then nothing, he told himself.

He didn’t know Leo. Between that ever present mask, he’d gotten glimpses of the real person underneath, but they were far and few in between. How could he love someone he did not actually know?

As the first light of the sun began to brighten the sky, Ryoma’s mind came to rest on one thought: what if he had a chance to find out who Leo was? What if they could have a conversation now, without the masks, the pretenses and the lies?

His heart swelled with a sudden thrill of anticipation and excitement. Urgency flowed into him like static charges. It took all of his will not to move, to get up, and to leave this place immediately - to head west. To uncover the answers to the questions in his heart.

In his arms, Elira stirred. She laid there for a while, unmoving, and she did not know that he was awake. Eventually, she rolled onto her side. She curled into a ball, knees to her chest. He felt her breath against his skin as her fingers slowly began to trace invisible patterns on his forearm. The touch was so light he thought he was imagining it. A moment later, he realized she was writing characters on his skin. He could not discern their meaning.

He felt her body shake with the first sharp inhale of her breath. A moment later, something wet brushed his forearm. She cried without sound. For a moment he felt the spike of fear that she had somehow heard his earlier thoughts.

He should have curled around her then, reassured her and held her until her tears dried.

But he did not move. He could not deny the truth any longer; he could promise her everything but the whole of his heart. While that was all she wanted of him.

He allowed her her pride as guilt ate away at his insides.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

It came like a cough of wind, a rustling through the trees. It seemed like ages had come and passed since Ryoma heard that sound. Elira was plucking at a biwa - a gift from Ryoma when they went to visit the town together the day before - but now she put her hands against the strings to silence the sound. She look out the open door. Haia hurried over from out back, drying her hands on the apron where she had been preparing fish. She squinted out in the direction of the lake as Ryoma stood.

Thundering hoofbeats shook the earth just before a Pegasus burst through the brushes. Before it collided with the new fence Ryoma had erected, the Pegasus reared up, whinnying loudly, wings outstretched. The heavy hooves lammed back into the ground in a cloud of dust. Behind the rider, four more Pegasi followed.

Pegasus were large even without the stretch of their wingspan. They were bigger than the Nohrian work horses, yet their bones were almost hollow, like birds, and they possessed a lightness and strength that was aided by the magic of their kind. Now they crowded the clearing, the light reflecting off their white bodies so that Ryoma had to squint and put a hand over his eyes to see. The chaos was startling and out of this world.

He caught a flash of red, the color of spilled blood and recognized the rider who had dismounted.

Subaki hovered at the edge of the gate, breathing as hard as his mount, and stared for a moment as if unsure of how to proceed. “May I enter, Your Highness?”

Ryoma knew what this moment meant. Elira was staring at the Pegasi, but she clung to the frame of the door, her body slanted out and her feet planted firmly inside. When she heard Subaki speak, her hand rose to cover her face as she silently mouthed 'Your Highness." There was no recognition in her eyes when she turned to him. Only Haia was smiling.

“Haia, Elira, this is Subaki, the Chief of the Pegasus Knights, and my youngest sister’s trusted retainer. Would you permit him to enter?” Ryoma asked.

He felt a stab of sadness when Elira rushed inside to cover her face with her scarf.

It was Haia who said, “Yes, yes why not? Come in. You’ll be wanting water? Maybe some tea, young man? My goodness, look at that hair on you. You would be the envy of all the village girls.”

Subaki’s complexion colored almost to the same shade as his hair. He tentatively opened the small gate that only came up to his hips. He looked at Haia and then back at Ryoma, “Um, th-thank you ma’am. Milord, I have an urgent report.” He said and bowed at the waist. Behind him, the other riders had dismounted, and Ryoma recognized someone who had been riding behind one of the other Kinshi Knights.

“We can talk inside,” said Ryoma, but did not move when he saw Shura approaching.

“It’s good to see you again, Your Majesty,” said Shura when he was close enough. “I don’t know if you remember me, but-”

“I do,” Ryoma said, cutting him short.

The former outlaw bowed to Ryoma, and gave him a tight smile. He was only a few years older than Ryoma, but his hair was a combination of black and white, as it had always been. His face was brown from the sun, and his gaze flickered to the ground beneath Ryoma’s scrutiny.

Shura was Kohgan. After the Mokushu conquered the Kohgan, massacring most of the people, Ryoma’s father had denied the Kohgans entry into the Hoshidan kingdom. Most of the survivors like Shura went to Nohr and had to turn to a life of crime to survive. It was one of those decisions his father made that Ryoma had never understood.

He understood even less, Yukimura and lady Mikoto’s decision to later hire Shura to kidnap Azura from the Nohrians. It had been done in the name of revenge for the death of his father and Corrin’s abduction. He’d come to vaguely know Shura more recently by the man’s heroic deeds during the war. He sympathized with the Kohgan’s quest to restore his people to their rightful nation, but had not followed the conflicts closely.

“Your Highness, Shura and his men helped us to locate you,” said Subaki in answer to Ryoma’s silent question. “His men informed us that you were in the village yesterday. If it weren’t for him, we would still be searching for you.”

“I see. Thank you,” said Ryoma to Shura. Then to Subaki, he asked, “Where is Saizo?”

Subaki’s brows drew together. “He has not been with the army for over a month, Your Highness. We assumed he was with you.”

“Is that so?" He saw the other men behind Subaki react to his anger in a nervous shuffle, but he was already stepping aside. "Come inside then, Subaki. I will hear you report.”

Ryoma was aware of the women in the back room, undoubtedly listening to Subaki’s every word, but he was no longer paying them any attention.

Nine days ago, Daimyo Hisao had finally decided to make his move. Trying not to appear weak among his own men, he decided not to notify the Hoshidan army before he attacked Miyuke and Naoko. That was a fatal mistake.

“Miyuke died while fighting,” said Subaki. “Then her followers poisoned the Daimyo a day later. He’s dead now too. As soon as word got back to our army, Prince Takumi entered Mokushu. He found Naoko just as the other man was making his escape through a portal. Prince Takumi went after him but the portal closed before his retainers or any of his guards could follow.”

Ryoma’s teacup crashed against the table, cracked and spilled the liquid over his hand. He barely felt the burn. He hadn’t realized he’d set it down so forcefully. Elira appeared and rushed over with a towel to help dry his hand. While she did so, he told Subaki, “Go on.”

“His retainers reported seeing a chamber on the other side of the portal - just before it closed. Dark grey stone, and a distant window covered in ice and snow.”

“Nohr,” Ryoma breathed, his voice deep.

“We think so, Your Highness. His retainers started for our Western borders immediately. Because we could not find you, we notified Princess Hinoka. She joined the army in a day, and I was sent by Princess Sakura to try to find you.”

At the mention of the princesses, Elira lowered her head until her hair was covering half of her face.

He watched her go, mind in chaos. “So Hinoka is leading the army West. What do we know about Nohr?”

“Their borders are overtaken by the Rebels. No word yet from their commanders and leaders. None of the messengers we have sent have returned.”

“Step outside.” Ryoma said, getting to his feet and watching Subaki follow suit. “Gather my things and ready my horse. We ride out as soon as I am done here.”

"Yes, Your Highness."

When Subaki shut the door after him, Ryoma said without raising his voice, “Elira, come out. I would speak with you.”

He knew he was different in the way she came to him now, shy and unsure. Perhaps she did not see the harmless soldier in him any longer, but he could not bring that side of him back now.

Haia came out too, puttering over to the table to clear away the tea set that had barely been touched.

“Come here,” he held out his hand for Elira. She came to him, walking lightly on her toes until her icy hand slipped into his own. He swept her hair back, and pulled the scarf down. He kissed her fully on the mouth, feeling her pounding heartbeat against his body. He looked into her yellow eyes. “It’s still me. I’m still the same man.”

“A man who would ‘remake the world into his vision...’” she said softly. “I thought it odd that a soldier would say such a thing. This...lover of yours. Haia said it is the Prince of Nohr. Prince Leo.”

It felt strange to hear his name on her tongue. Ryoma nodded.

“I saw him once. At the beginning of the war. He had come through my village on a great black horse. We did not know who he was until a white haired man and a yellow haired boy - his retainers - passed by the village later. He was young but he had been very…imposing. My friends...my friends and I talked about him. He was different from all the other boys in the village. Now that I think back...he had some quality...like you.”

Ryoma watched her swallow, but her eyes were shining. Her voice broke, “I feel like such a fool. Why didn’t you tell me?”

He didn’t have an excuse. He had been selfish. “I didn’t want you to see me as King.”

“Haia knew,” she bit her lip, but the tears escaped down her face. “She would not tell me but she knew from the beginning.”

He brushed her hair back with both hand. Her eyelashes were wet and spiked. “Do you hate me?”

“...no.”

“Do you love me?”

He felt her inhale. “Why do you ask?”

“You know why.” His voice was a gentle murmur.

She began to shake her head, panic twisting her face. She broke from him, took a step back and hugged herself. She touched the scar at her throat before she jerked her hand away. “No. No no no. I cannot. I do not - they would all stare at me.”

He took a step toward her. “Because you’re beautiful. Because they will come to admire you as their Queen.”

She scurried back from him and he did not try to approach again. “Please go now.”

“Elira... you won’t ever want for anything again. I’ll be there with you. You won’t have to face it alone.”

She shook her head resolutely, and she was no longer crying. She would not meet his eyes. “You should go now. I think...I think Haia is right. That some people are meant to come into your life, but only for a little while, and they impart something precious and wonderful, but they are not yours to keep. You should go now before it is all ruined.”

Ryoma tried again, voice thick. “You don’t need to give me an answer now. Just wait for me. I’ll come for you when this is all done.”

She shook her head and then ran into the back of the house.

He waited, but she did not return. A moment later, Haia came out. Her wise eyes were curved half moons beneath her brows, and she looked at him and chuckled. “You remember this place now. This is where you learned to milk a goat.”

He was speechless. He inclined his head to the little old woman, who barely cleared his chest. “Thank you for your generous hospitality. If there is anything I can do to repay you...”

“We’ll be just fine. You’ve got enough to worry about. I’ll take good care of her just as I had before you came along. You go on now, young man. You let her be now.”

It was harder than he cared to admit, to take his first step outside the house. The Pegasi were waiting for him, his horse at the lead. He closed the gate gently, and then looked back at the small house, the chickens clucking in the yard, the yellow and red of the flower garden.

How small it looked. The fragile fence holding together a tiny rectangular parcel of land that he had thought he could shelter inside. But it _had_ sheltered him, he reminded himself; it had given him a respite at a moment when he did not know how to continue on.

He made an agreement with Shura: if the Kohgan would help maintain peace in the southern Hoshido, and support the Hoshidan soldiers still posted at Mokushu, Ryoma would see Kohga returned to its people when the conflicts ended. Shura saw it as the test that it was: Kohga and Mokushu were bordering nations, and sooner or later, they will have to learn to live peacefully with each other again. This was the first step. It would not be easy for the Kohgans to forget their pain and anger, but eventually, all wounds will either heal or kill. In this case, Ryoma hoped it would be the former.

He rode out as the Pegasi took to the skies as silent winged guardians as he headed West. Occasionally, one or two would come down and would join him on the road, but he liked it better when he was alone. He could think when he was alone.

Eventually, he came upon other squadrons along the way; soldiers posted at intervals by Hinoka to keep the peace in the kingdom. He took one or two from each post, resupplied when he needed, and watched his small squadron of soldiers grow.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

The blood curling screams made the hair on Leo’s arms stand upright. He was halfway back up the stairs before he remembered where he was, and what had brought him down here.

It came again, laced with fear, despair and pain - an echo of another voice ringing in his ears. For a second, he thought it had come from him.

Beruka was at the top of the stairs.

She would see him if he went back up, and she would know the reason.

He pressed his hands against the cold stone, feeling the slick ice in his palm. He started again when the scream came, but forced himself to take a step down. Then another. He watched his hand as it slid down the familiar cracks and curves of the stone of the wall, remembering a time when that hand had been smaller next to a particular fissure.

How easy it had been when he had been a child. This was where he visited Camilla when he wanted to talk to her. No one came to her here so he had his oldest sister all to himself. The things he had seen did not bother him then because he knew that she only picked bad men who had committed monstrous deeds.

He wished his views of the world were still so simple and clear cut, and he wondered if a day would come when he did not need to force himself to become accustomed to this again.

At the bottom, he averted his gaze.

The thing-that-had-once-been-a-man was weeping. It was interrupted by Camilla’s laughter, husky and full throated. There was a common smell to every dungeon he’d visited, and here, the scent of fear and the workings of bodily functions were especially musty and sharp. Then the smell of fresh blood began to mingle with rose and lavender perfume.

“How good of you to come and visit me, darling.”

Leo let Camilla come to him and embrace him. She held her hands out so as not to stain his clothes. The whip in her hand was slick and wet, and danced like a living thing. It had done what it had been made to do.

He made the mistake of looking over her shoulder, and thought for a moment that someone had taped strips of cloth to the man’s naked body. Then he realized it for what it was, and looked away.

“I am leaving,” he said, focusing on her face.

“You are? Where to? Are you well, darling? You look rather pale.” She said and went to the basin to wash her hands.

There were other people in the cell next to the thing-that-had-once-been-a-man. Some were moaning, others were silent. Most were Hoshidans. They could not speak and they did not react to his presence because they had been parted of their tongues and their eyes. There was a particular sense of helplessness that filled a man when he could not even plead for mercy or reason with his tormentor, and a special sort of fear when a person could not see what was about to happen to him. Two deprivations that were enough to rob a man of his sense of humanity. All this, Leo wished he did not know.

It had been years since he’d visited her dungeon, and now he wondered how it had all seemed so normal.

He needed to focus. “Yes, I’m going to the border. You’ve heard that we’ve finally taken it back from the Rebels? I’ll be setting up a refugee encampment to the north, and restoring order on the eastern front. It’ll only be a matter of time now before we begin a concerted assault against the Storms from both sides.”

“Xander is giving you command of soldiers?” Camilla asked. “Did he grant you a title at last?”

He followed her into a small table in the corner. The only light came from the lantern by the whipping post, so Camilla’s face was mostly in shadow as she poured them drinks. The splatter of blood on her face looked black.

“Yes,” Leo said, taking a drink but not tasting it. “I suppose this is the first you’re hearing of it, but I acknowledged his decree. He has restored me to my former position and titles.” He felt her gaze and could not stand it any longer. He took the discarded towel she’d used to dry her hands, and used it to wipe away the dried blood on her face.

“Why, thank you, darling brother. But what made you change your mind? You seemed quite resolute earlier.” She asked.

“Well, I wanted something, and so I had to give something in return,” said Leo. “Our messengers made contact with the Hoshidan army.  We learned that they were headed for our border, and were requesting entry. Around the same time, my own...sources, indicated that the Rebels were holding Prince Takumi at the Northern Fortress, and that indeed, Naoko had somehow made his way there as well. Naturally, the Hoshidan army asked for permission to enter the kingdom to rescue their Prince and to kill Naoko. Xander denied them.”

“Of course he would,” Camilla said. “Why would we permit more Hoshidans inside our kingdom? Any one of them could turn traitor against their own commanders. What a mess the soldiers are under Ryoma."

"They're our allies, and they have a right to enter our territory to rescue their prince."

"Is that right? Then consider this: do you think Ryoma would have permitted me to enter Hoshido to rescue you?"

"That was different." Leo reminded her. “Though I suppose I can understand your perspective,” Leo said, and he lost his train of thoughts for a moment when the thing-that-had-once-been-a-man started to shake so hard, his chains clanked and clapped together. “I trust the Hoshidans, sister. I know their intentions, and I know that many of their soldiers are on our side. Most importantly, I know that Ryoma is just as committed to the alliance as I am. So I bargained with Xander - asked him to trust in my judgment even if he did not trust the Hoshidans. He agreed. Now I am Prince again. The Hoshidan army arrived an hour ago, and as part of the bargain, I am required to leave. I will be riding out to the border.” As far away as Xander had been able to sent him. In exchange for his promise to stay away from the Hoshidan royals, Xander had also agreed to release Kagero, to work on a coordinated effort to rescue Takumi and to assassinate Naoko.

Leo would not be a part of any of it. He had to trust his brother to do the right thing now.

“They’re here? Now? Did you see Ryoma?” Camilla asked.

“No, Hinoka is in command.”

Camilla’s eyes suddenly dilated and her nostrils flared. “Hinoka is here?” She asked in a peculiar voice. When he nodded, she took a long drink. At the end of it, she asked, “How is she?”

He looked down at the dark purple liquid in the cup. “Why don’t you go see her?”

“I suppose I'll have to. Why isn't Ryoma here?” Her voice had returned to normal.

Leo said nothing.

“Elise will certainly be relieved,” Camilla said with a small husky laugh. She sobered quickly. “But not you, darling. Forgive me, I am being insensitive.”

It took only a handful of minutes before she had wrung the whole story out of him. In the past, he would have been reluctant to speak so candidly because he would have been focused on winning her approval and making her proud. It had taken years before he realized he didn’t need to do anything to gain her affections. She would always love Corrin more, but that did not diminish her care for him. When he was around her, like he was now, he felt as though he still needed her as he had when he was a child. At times and in the recent years, her letters had been his only connection to Nohr and his family. How could he not trust her?

“Well of course he would seek out a woman,” Camilla said testily. “He is the type who requires absolute certainty and security. Without stability, he _cannot_ function. It would not surprise me if he remains in Shirasagi for the rest of this conflict. Mark my words, he will find a Queen as quickly as possible, produce an heir in a year or two and then that will be it to his abysmally boring and uneventful life.”

“I want that boring uneventful life with him,” Leo said.

“I know, darling. I know you do, but you must put him out of your mind, and you know I do not say that lightly. I would kill him if I thought it would spare you this pain. But even I know that some things aren’t meant to be - no matter how much we wish it so. He is obligated to the duties to his kingdom. You understand that, don’t you?”

Yes, just as he was now. His future would be decided by Xander from this day on; he would marry a woman chosen for him to strengthen an alliance with a foreign kingdom or a noble house, and he would go on to serve Nohr as he had always done.

He got up and set his full cup of wine on the table. “I should go. I only came to say goodbye after I heard of your return.” He looked at the men in the cell and licked his dry lips. “Keep me apprised of matters here and...tell Takumi that I wish him well. That is, if he is still alive when they find him.”

“Would that I could keep you here forever.” Camilla kissed him. "You stay safe now. I will see you soon, my darling."

By the time he reached the top of the stairs, he heard the first snap of the whip. Then the screams started again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @[A_Splattering_of_Paint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Splattering_Of_Paint/pseuds/A_Splattering_Of_Paint) Your comments had me cracking up. And damn. Nice job with [A Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702563). Let me know if you write more Leo/Niles ;)
> 
> @Raiichi Thank you <3


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original idea that retainers sexually serviced the royal family was inspired from [Forbidden Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526984) by shadowshrike. An excellent story that you all should check out.

There was a figure in the passageway. He was a tall broad silhouette against the light filtering through the windows. So close was Ryoma to the surface of Leo’s mind that at the sight of the figure, Leo’s steps halted on the staircase.

But the hair was wrong. The arrogant stance lacked all ease. For a beat Leo became mildly alarmed for an altogether different reason. But then he remembered that the arrival of Hinoka’s army meant there was no danger to any Hoshidans discovered inside the castle walls.

“So that’s it. You’re just going to pack up your things and slink off.” Saizo said. His arms were folded over his chest, and his gaze remained fixed on the courtyard outside the keep.

Leo let go, and the heavy door slammed shut behind him, cutting off the screams emerging from the dungeon. “That is the plan.”

“It’s not enough.” Saizo said. “ _You_ haven’t done enough.”

“Is that so?” Leo kept his tone light. He went to stand next to the ninja. Outside, there was a mix of Hoshidan and Nohrian livery and banners. Servants and squires trying to get the high ranking commanders settled into the castle. He did not see Hinoka or any of her generals. They were likely already meeting with Xander. “If it weren’t for my efforts, there would no longer be an alliance between Hosdhio and Nohr. I have foiled an assassination attempt against your King, and now I have provided a means for Hinoka to enter Nohr to save Takumi. You want to tell me again that I have not done enough?”

His voice had grown chilly at the end, but Saizo was unfazed by his quiet anger. “The Zealots have not been defeated. They are still in the fight.”

Leo said nothing.

“I don’t care how much the Nohrian commanders deny their existence, you know the truth, and I know it.” Saizo continued. “Kagero and I have been watching the rebel army. The Zealots have some ties to Naoko that I have not yet uncovered. I give these tips to the idiot commanders your brother sent to the Northern Fortress, but they ignore all my warnings. They plan their attacks, pretending there’s no magical shield around the Fortress. They make excuses when their sieges fail. They throw their soldiers against the rebels just to have the chance to kill Hoshidans. Then they have the audacity to call it a rescue effort. It’s all a show.” The ninja snorted, and Leo realized this was the longest he’d ever heard Saizo speak. “Princess Hinoka will see right through it when she goes to the Northern Fortress. Then she will know where Nohr really stands with Hoshido.”

“So what?” Leo said. “Do you think she will abandon Takumi and leave just because my brother doesn’t actually want her here? No, she will swallow her feelings. She will do what she came here to do.”

“But the alliance -”

“Will continue. Nohr has not impeded any rescue efforts, and both Kings have their own reasons for wanting to avoid a war.” Leo shook his head, “You really think I didn’t consider all this before I allowed my brother to send me away? Short of a catastrophic disaster or deliberate provocation by one side against another, Hoshido and Nohr will maintain the Peace Accords. So why don’t you say what you really came here to say?”

His question sent leathers creaking as Saizo balled his hands. His voice emerged like rough hewn wood. “She needs you.”

“Now you insult Hinoka,” Leo sighed.

“This has nothing to do with her abilities as a fighter. It’s no insult against her to say you have more combat experience against Zealots and their sorcery than any other commander out there. Your expertise is needed now.”

“I have promised my brother I would stay out of the conflicts.” Leo said.

There was a pause, and then he felt Saizo turn to look at him. The ninja said nothing, but the silence conveyed everything.

“No.” The word fell from Leo’s mouth. He was shaking his head. He wanted to physically move away from Saizo. “I want to hurt you for even…” His hand clenched into a fist. “Leave my sight.”

Saizo didn’t move. His voice was almost gentle, but his words belied his true intentions. “It’s not the first time you’ve broken an agreement.”

Leo felt sick to his stomach. “This is not the same as it was when I chose to side with Corrin, and Xander is not my father. I will not betray my brother to save Takumi. For you to even suggest it…” He laughed, though he was almost shaking with rage.

“Not just to save the Prince. I’m talking about the alliance. Do you really think you have circumvented all possible conflicts between Nohr and Hoshido? What will happen when King Ryoma comes?”

“I think it’s rather clear he has chosen his whore over his kingdom.”

Saizo relaxed a fraction, making Leo regret giving himself away. “You feelings for him has blinded you, because I can tell you without a shadow of doubt, that when he finds out what happened to Prince Takumi, he will come. At the border, he will request permission to enter Nohr, and you know how your brother will respond.”

Denied.

Xander had not even wanted Hinoka to be brought to Windmire. He will be all too eager to refuse Ryoma.

Leo tried to imagine Ryoma receiving the message, then patiently and obediently sitting at the border, waiting for word from Hinoka while she she risked her life to save Takumi’s. There was a chance he would abide by Nohr’s decision - a small chance - no -

It was preposterous scenario, Leo realized. Ryoma would stop at nothing to reach his siblings. Guilt alone would likely drive him to abandon all caution.

Then what?

Even if Xander temporarily swallows his pride and permits the offense, the alliance would be finished from that moment. Then whether it took a year or decades, Xander would rebuild Nohr and the army, and he would find the opportunity to seek vengeance. He would have to if he wanted to assuage their people's pride.

Leo should have realized all this sooner. Saizo was right. He'd made a miscalculation because he had been hurt and angry with Ryoma.

Saizo interrupted his thoughts. “There is hope for the alliance as long as the Prince is alive.”

“What you’re asking of me is treason.” Leo whispered. “You’re asking me to turn against my family.”

“I’m asking you to do what you know is right.” Saizo said through gritted teeth.

Why me? Leo wanted to ask, but he already knew the answer.

He shivered.

Leo remembered the moment he and Xander had decided to defy their father, to join Corrin’s army. He remembered the taste of his fear and the exhilaration as they’d made their preparations to leave Castle Krakenburg under the cover of night. How right it had felt, how freeing - to finally do what his heart knew was right - to break away from the invisible imprisonment of fear created by their father. Would he have done the same if Xander hadn’t been by his side? If they weren’t riding to join Camilla, Elise, and Corrin?

His brother and his sisters - his family - were everything to him.

He remembered those terrible days after he left Hoshido, when he’d believed Xander was wounded or dead. When he’d thought his sisters were disillusioned and defeated.

He remembered how he’d felt when he’d thought he would be alone in the fight.

But if the alliance failed…

If the Zealots were left to continue their destruction…

A peal of childish laughter tore through the passageways. A little girl appeared around the turn of the corridor, eyes alight, running as fast as her little chubby legs could carry her. She had her mother’s bright yellow hair, and she was wearing a miniature riding outfit.

“Sophie! Come back here this instant!” Elise came next, followed by a score of servants and the nurse. “Soph-”

The little girl shied as she neared Leo. They stared at each other in mutual fascination. He lowered himself before her and smiled, a tenderness infusing his face that made the little girl shyly twist her dress in her hands. “Hello Sophie. How delightful it is to finally meet you.”

She stuck her thumb into her mouth, and her plump cheeks worked around the finger. She waddled toward him, and touched his hair, then the thin ebony band that was his crown. Her fingers curled around his hair absentmindedly as she shyly studied his face, looking everywhere but at his eyes.

Her thumb fell out of her mouth and her mouth formed a surprised “o” when Elise finally caught her up into her arms. Leo waited but Sophie did not cry. She only went back to sucking on her thumb, eyes like full moons as she continued to study him. Elise bobbed the Sophie up and down in a way that seemed more to soothe herself than the child. She slid a nervous glance behind Leo toward Saizo, “What is he doing here?”

“He won’t hurt her,” Leo said.

“No, he won’t.” Elise said, but she was still agitated. “I didn’t expect her to run off like that.”

“She’s fast.” Leo said.

“She is. I just returned from Demon’s Falls, and I didn’t have time to drop her back off at…” Elise looked behind Leo, at Saizo again. “Nevermind. I didn’t want to miss you before you left.” Her voice changed, and her gaze softened. She was radiant when she smiled, muddied dress, messed hair and all. “Sophie, this is your other uncle. Uncle Leo.”

“Buckle.” Sophie cooed.

“Can you say ‘Uncle Leo?’”

“Buckle.”

Elise shook her head. “It’s what she calls Xander too.”

Leo reached out and touched Sophie’s chubby cheek. He recalled those last desperate moments when he’d sent Elise away from Hoshido, the way he’d tried to memorize everything about her face. He did the same now for Sophie.

Kaze appeared in the corridor, behind Elise. “Your commanders are ready to leave, milord.”

“I’ll be gone for a while this time,” Leo finally said.

“I know.” Elise said. She nodded to herself. “It’s better this way. You won’t be tempted to - it’ll give you a chance to rest.” Then she repeated, “It’s better this way.”

There was nothing more they could say with everyone else watching, and he could feel Elise’s tenuous grip on her emotions, the tears that were threatening to break through. He kissed her on the cheek. He did the same to Sophie, who had already lost interest in all of it, and was now pulling on the fabric of her riding outfit, trying to squirm out of Elise’s arms.

“I’ll visit when I can,” Elise promised.

“Stay safe, little sister.”

Alone with the ninjas, Saizo said roughly, “Your decision?”

Leo looked back out the window. The courtyard was slowly clearing of its carts, wagons, horses, and men. “If I do this, I will be risking everything, so I will require your absolute obedience.”

“Obedience?”

“If you still don’t trust me by now, then we have failed before we have even begun.”

“I’m still King Ryoma’s retainer.”

“That was never in dispute. I only need you to follow my orders for the time being.”

Saizo made a disgruntled noise. “I’ll follow your orders.”

“What is all this regarding, milord?” Kaze asked.

Leo ignored Kaze. Now that it was all settled, he studied Saizo, and for the first time, let his anger come to the surface. He let his rage, his hatred, his feeling of pure impotence wash over him. Saizo did not give a damn about the alliance or the Zealots, but he had known Leo did, and he had used it to get what he wanted.

Beneath his scrutiny, Saizo shifted. “What?” He demanded.

“You disobeyed your liege’s direct order.”

“What of it?”

“Isn’t it customary for the King’s soldiers to commit seppuku when they have dishonored themselves as you have?”

He took pleasure in the way Saizo face deepened to the color of burnt wood. “I’m not Samurai.”

“That’s rather convenient for you. The ninjas are the exception to every rule of honor in Hoshido, aren’t they?” Leo mused.

“That would mean more coming from someone who hadn’t fucked his way to the top.”

In the background, Kaze started.

But Leo welcomed Saizo’s anger. His voice became as saccharine and cloying. “Are you jealous? Hoshidan royalty evidently use their retainers like common prostitutes so you must have had your chances. Perhaps if you'd had any talents in that regard, you would be more than his retainer by now.”

Saizo didn’t need to mask himself to shift into a state of lethality. He was silent because he was somewhere past words. He took a step toward Leo with all his intentions written in the black slit of his eye. Leo wanted him to come.

But Saizo’s next step had him colliding against Kaze, who had stepped between them. Kaze deliberately slid his mask into place and took his time to draw the twin katanas behind his back. He spoke without looking at Leo. “I swore to defend you, milord, but may I at least know why you seek to provoke him?”

Leo saw that he still held Saizo’s full attention. He ignored Kaze again as he smiled, “How does it feel to be pitted against your own brother?”

Saizo blinked, and the tension broke. Watching the tremendous effort it took for Saizo try to pull back his trembling rage, inch by inch, almost gave Leo a faint sense of satisfaction. Understanding seemed to wash away the ninja’s anger. Quick to come, quick to go.

“Pity.” Leo said, still wishing he could hit something.

He started down the passageway, knowing the brothers will follow. By the time he was outside, he had buried his emotions once again.

At the dragon’s vein just outside Castle Krakenburg, Leo stopped calmly before his newly appointed commanders. Captain Sanders and Captain Nikolai. They had served him for years before he went to Hoshido. They bowed at his presence, and the soldiers and servants he would take to the border, followed their lead.

“Rise.” Leo said, and his voice carried in the wind. “There has been a change in plans. I will no longer personally accompany you all to oversee the rebuilding and expansion of the border garrison. I entrust that responsibility to the both of you.”

Leo felt Sanders’s and Nikolai’s confusion, but the experienced and loyal commanders did not question Leo’s orders. “You honor us, milord,” Sanders said.

“We will do our utmost to rebuild the garrison and see our people safely sheltered,” said Nikolai.

“I have no doubt that you will. Make your final preparations. I will send you on your way in a few minutes.”

“Yes, milord.” They responded in unison.

Leo moved away until he carved out a bit of private space with the ninjas, and the wind carried his voice away from the rest of the army.

Kaze looked uneasy. “Milord, do you intend to inform King Xander of your plans?”

Leo didn’t answer Kaze's question. “I’m sending you with my captains to the border. From there, you will make your way to Ryoma. When you see him, you will tell him everything.”

“ _Him_?” Saizo said.

Leo shifted his gaze away from Kaze, “That’s right.”

“But I am King Ryoma’s retainer. I know how to find him.”

“Then you can tell Kaze where the harlot lives.” Leo replied succinctly.

He was more surprised by Kaze’s protest. “It’s my duty to protect you, milord. Let me stay with you. Send Saizo in my stead.”

“No, I need you to go.” Leo said, and because it was Kaze, not just Saizo who had protested, he explained, “You know more of what has taken place around here the last few months than Saizo. I want you to tell Ryoma everything. All of it.”

“Even…”

“Yes. Unless he understands the real depth of my brother’s distrust, he will not be prepared when they meet. Xander has been watching him for a while, but the information you provide Ryoma will put them on equal grounds. All lies eventually find their way to light, so he will learn the truth one way or another, and this way, he will at least know that I am still on his side.”

“What about you, milord?” Kaze asked. “What do you intend to do?”

Leo considered the question, but there was no reason to hide his plans from them.

He told them, and felt their shock through the gray fog of his own emotions. “Milord, with all due respect, I think it is imperative that you tell King Xander,” Kaze said. “He would want to know that you’re placing your life at risk.”

“That’s twice you have mentioned informing my brother now,” Leo said, looking inquisitively at Kaze.

His retainer averted his eyes and said nothing more.

Saizo looked pale.

“Is it possible?” Leo asked Saizo. “I’ve heard it’s a common trick used by ninjas, but can I find the same ingredients here in Nohr?”

“Yes, but any mistakes…”

“- will draw my brother into the fight, which will only help with the efforts to rescue Takumi.” Leo said. “And if I succeed, I would rid the Zealots of their last hold on Nohr. Either way, the alliance would be preserved and Nohr and Hoshido would unite to fight against a common enemy.”

“The risks are…” Saizo began, but could not finish. He rolled his armored shoulders as if to pull back from what he was about to say.

“I’m not Hoshidan. I don’t intend to throw away my life.” Leo said curtly.

But it was clear neither of them believed him.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Leo let the news of the army’s departure to the border spread throughout the castle. The fact that he was not with the army was a small detail, which will likely take some time to surface. He snuck back into his chamber, and disguised himself in his most unassuming cloak. He covered his head with the cowl, and used a heavy scarf to hide the lower half of his face. He could barely see, but he could not afford to be recognized.

“You should do the same. If anyone on the streets sees you, at best, you’ll draw attention, and at worst, you'll cause a panic.”

Saizo made an offended noise. “I am not seen unless I wish to be.”

They traveled through the dragon veins to arrive at the edges of the Northern Fortress, located Northeast of Windmire. The Fortress was a black smear in a forest blanketed by white snow. From the distance, the mass of surrounding rebel army writhed like a sea of maggots in a bloodied corpse. Just beyond a haphazardly constructed wooden barricade, were the black knots of a small Nohrian army, the size of a thumbnail to the hand of the rebel army. A single glance told the story of the skeletal efforts Xander had made to rescue Takumi.

“You’re sure he is still alive?” Leo asked, breathing in ice crystals.

“Yes.”

 _Why?_ Was the question Leo wanted to ask Naoko. Keeping Takumi alive was a tactical disadvantage. Being _here_ was an even greater tactical blunder; Naoko running to Nohr gave a reason for the Hoshidans and the Nohrians to unite against him.

Softer. “Did they hurt him?”

“No, but from the bits and pieces of stories we have gathered from the guards, he has been afflicted by some strange illness. They say he will not last much longer.”

Leo found the calm center of his focus. “Right. How long will it take for you to find Kagero?”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Windmire, Leo rented a room at five times the normal price. Every other inn was already overflowing with occupants. This one, offering such luxuries as hot water, a private fire, cooked meals, spiced wine and a flutist in the tavern below, meant most of the refugees couldn’t afford its exorbitant prices.

It took three different apothecaries before Leo found walnut hull powder. When he finally returned to the rented room, water was heating up in the kettle over the fire. Saizo looked up from where he had been staring into the fire, hand braced against the brick wall. Kagero sat on the bed, studiously walking needle and thread through fabric. Her expression was unreadable; he had no inkling of what she really thought of his plans. The tension in the room suggested she’d made her opinions known privately to Saizo while he had been gone.

“Do you know how to cut hair?” Leo asked as he shrugged out of his coat.

Saizo made a noncommittal noise

Leo pulled his shirt off and felt the chill against his skin. The slender ebony metal of his crown had made an indent in his hair. He took it off now, and set it aside. He found the knife tucked against the inside of his boot and positioned himself in front of the looking glass.

He felt more than saw Saizo come up behind him. The knife was plucked out of his hand, and he watched the reflection in the glass as Saizo ran his finger across the edge of the blade. The ninja looked unimpressed. With a flick of his hand, he made another knife appear. He pulled over the small bench and gestured for Leo to sit.

At the first touch of his hair, Leo’s eyes slid close. Niles used to cut his hair. He remembered those hard days of battle, his time split between the command tent and the front lines, mind abuzz from lack of sleep and racing with innumerable details until there was nothing left but the white wash of noise, and those rare moments in between when Niles had attended him because his squire or servant had been pressed into service by the healers, and he would sink into the feel of the archer’s gentle fingers running through his hair, listening to the soft rhythmic _schwiiing_ of the blade, feeling the feather dusting of hair falling down his naked back, breathing in the familiar scent of leather from Niles’s armor.

It was over quickly.

He opened his eyes when he felt Saizo step back. He looked up and it was only when he watched his own mouth part in his reflection that he realized he was looking at himself. He had felt as old and weary as his father during the last years of his life. But the shorter hair gave him a tousled carefree appearance, emphasizing the luminance of his dark eyes. He looked astonishingly young.

Saizo smoothed down Leo’s hair one last time before he disappeared the knife. “That’s better.”

The tinted warmth vanished from his voice when Leo looked up.

“I think your plan is madness.” Saizo said bluntly.

“Think of a better one then.” Leo rose. The kettle was singing.

Saizo followed him. “Easy enough. Send in myself or Kagero. All you need to do is tell us what to look for.”

“I won’t know what to look for until I see it.”

He poured the water into the basin, feeling Saizo’s gaze burn a hole ine him. When the walnut hull powder touched the water, it turned a muddy brown. He breathed in the steam, and he stirred the mixture with a spoon, then added more of the powder. “Is this right?”

Kagero glanced up and nodded.

“What if you’re found out? What do I tell them?” asked Saizo.

Xander. Ryoma. “Are you afraid?” Leo turned a little to face Saizo. He meant it as a taunt, but his delivery missed the mark.

It drew out a quiet whisper of truth instead. “Not for myself.” Saizo grunted, looking everywhere but at Leo, and Leo realized he preferred the anger over this awkwardness.

Leo stirred the mixture into a paste. He blew on it, trying to cool it down. As the silence extended between them, interrupted only by a distant roar of laughter from downstairs, Leo settled deeper into his focused state of calm.

“Naoko is not the sort of man who would resort to barbaric methods of torture.” Leo said quietly. “He doesn’t need it. It’s the reason he hasn’t harmed Takumi.”

“And the Zealots? What if you fall into their hands again?”

Leo kept his voice light. “I’ve yet to see one. Have you?”

“I don’t need to see a sorcerer dressed in a red robe to know they’re here. The evidence is all around us. Or do you also believe those storms in the middle of Nohr are only an ‘anomaly of the weather?’”

“What do you care what happens to me? You don’t even like Nohrians. You especially do not like me.” Leo reminded him, and he realized the absurdity of the situation; him trying to comfort Saizo.

“I don’t trust Nohrians. There is a difference. As for you…I owe you a debt for saving my liege’s life.”

“Saved yours as well.” Leo tested the mixture with his fingertips. Still hot.

Saizo snorted. “Leave it to you to bring that up. Fine. I’m in your debt for saving our lives.”

“And it would be rather inconvenient if I died before you discharged your debt.”

Silence.

Leo fanned the steam from the black paste, spread it thin, and continued to blow on it. “That does sound rather unfortunate - to bear the burden of knowing you’re only alive because someone you neither trust nor like risked his life to save yours.”

“ _Just tell me what you want._ ”

“Your silence for a start,” Leo said. He stood up. “Help me put this into my hair. Then we move on to my skin.”

Hours later, feeling overcooked after the multiple rounds of hot towels and washes in the basin, Leo tried out the clothes Kagero had altered for him. He watched how Saizo wrapped the _sarashi_ around his waist, memorizing the technique to secure it flatly and securely. The _tattsuke bakama_ that came next was surprisingly comfortable, wide legged and airy, made of some heavy fabric that might have been hemp or cotton. Stepping into the _jika tabi_ reminded him that he was walking in a dead man’s shoes. It was tight, but the soles were so flexible, he could feel the uneven surface of the wooden floors beneath his feet. The rebel who had last worn these clothes had made some minor adjustments to fend off the Nohrian cold, but there remained an opening that bared him from throat to nearly navel.

Leo jerked on the flimsy scarf around his neck, wishing it would cover his exposed skin.

“Watch it!” Saizo snapped when the long curved blade of Leo’s forearm nearly gutted him.

“By all means, stand closer to me.” Leo sighed. How was a person supposed to get around with these ridiculous deadly contraptions on his arms? A casual bump against another - a haphazard wave - could result in accidental evisceration or decapitation. Then there was the matter with the armor. It was light and allowed for movement, but he might as well not be wearing any protection at all. A sharp stick could puncture a hole in the material. The fabric was useless against the cutting drafts of the Nohrian wind. The shoes, even oiled, won’t stay dry and warm through a trek through the snow. He pulled at the _obi_ unused to something so tightly wound around his stomach.

“He doesn’t look Hoshidan.” Saizo sniffed.

“Nor does he look like himself.” Kagero said. “People will see the clothes and that is what matters.”

“He doesn’t move like a ninja.” Saizo said, watching Leo make his way across the room to the looking glass. “His steps are too loud, like all calvarymen. He’s stiff, with no grace. He holds his arms too -”

“Shut up,” Leo said, calmly. He looked at Kagero. “Instruct me.”

“He speaks with too much arrogance for someone in his position,” Saizo added.

Kagero sighed.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

A restless energy had infused the rebel army surrounding the Northern Fortress. It was morning again, and with the gray light of dawn, they had watched Hinoka’s red emblazoned standards appear along the misty hills.

What brought Leo to a stop was the sight of Camilla’s purple trimmed standards, flying alongside those of Hinoka’s. A cursory glance allowed him to estimate roughly that only a quarter of Camilla’s army had joined the fight here. Still, she was here. Fliers dotted the sky; the rapid beating wings of the Pegasus, the soaring arcs of the Wyvern.

It was just he and Saizo now. Kagero had left them alone so she could meet with Hinoka. He felt the touch of Saizo’s gaze. “Your sister is here.”

Leo did not say anything. He started down the slope toward the rebel encampment, but Saizo put an arm out to stop him. “Camilla’s involvement changes things.”

“Meaning now it appears someone from in my family gives a damn about Takumi’s life?”

“Yes.”

It was Leo’s opportunity to back out without losing face. Hinoka can launch an extended a campaign here with Camilla by her side. Even if Takumi dies, there could be no fault laid at Xander’s feet, because he had provided aid as any dutiful ally would have in his position. If and when Ryoma comes, seeking permission to enter Nohr join the fight, he’ll receive a polite refusal from Xander, citing legitimate concerns with corruption in Ryoma’s army, with the added note that Camilla had been sent to aid in Takumi’s rescue. Perhaps it would even be enough to diplomatically tie Ryoma’s hands. It was either do nothing or choose to go to war against Nohr, and given a choice under the circumstances, Ryoma would likely want to maintain the peace.

It was all very neat. Leo saw all this in an instant and felt the temptation to take the opportunity to leave. He wanted to be far away from violence, battles, war - all of it. He thought about sitting out of the fight, letting others take the risks, letting the pieces fall where they will.

The only snag on this conscience was Takumi. Time was vital. His involvement could mean the difference between life and death of a friend.

“Camilla has sorcerers in her rank, but with those snipers down there, they won’t be able to get close enough to study the barrier. It might take weeks for them to fight their way through the lines.” Leo said.

“Fine. Find the weakness in the barrier and then we leave.”

Leo shook off Saizo’s hold. “I’ll see.”

“I’m not asking to trade the life of one Prince for another.”

“Weren’t you?”

Saizo started to argue that honor was not the same as life, but then he closed his mouth.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Everything went wrong from the moment they stepped into open view of the rebel army. Leo felt a prickle along his skin between one step to the next. That was his only warning. An invisible tremor shot out through the air and a cry of alarm went up along the line of lookout towers. Saizo was already masked, his telltale red hair hidden beneath the cowl of his cloak, but Leo could feel his confusion.

They were out in an open field. There was nowhere to hide. The guards were gesturing toward them. Leo had gone as cold as the snow drifting lazily from the sky, but his voice did not betray his fear. “It was a ward. Any Nohrians passing through would send an alarm through the encampment.”

“How do they distinguish a Nohrian from a Hoshidan?” Saizo asked, his voice equally steady.

“Blood.”

Saizo faced Leo. “Let’s get some on you then.”

Leo blinked, understanding. He started to offer his forearm, but the dagger had appeared in Saizo’s hand as if summoned from the air, and curved inward to slide against the inside of his own arm. Blood soaked into the black shirt and dampened his glove. He smeared it down Leo’s clothes, letting some of it stain his chest. All this completed in the blink of an eye.

“Keep walking,” Saizo said unnecessarily.

As a dozen guards descended on them from two directions at once, the captain shouted for them to halt. Leo kept his eyes low on the ground, the picture of a dutiful ninja in training. He imagined what they saw when they looked at him. Honey brown skin, chestnut hair, dark eyes, Hoshidan ninja uniform. Was it enough?

“What is the meaning of this?” Saizo asked, and there was suddenly a faint accent in his voice. Leo couldn’t recall where he had heard that flavor of the Hoshidan language.

“There was an alarm,” The Captain of the Guards was not intimidated by Saizo’s apparent position in the army. “What’s your name?”

“You may call me Akinari.”

“Haven’t seen you around much.”

“It’d be a problem if you did.” A thread of aggression wormed its way into Saizo’s voice.

The Captain shifted and deliberately moved his hand off the hilt of his katana. “Why were you out at his hour? Who is he?”

“I’m training him,” Saizo said, making it sound like an onerous burden. “He was sent on a task and failed to find his way back. I had to collect him.”

“You sent him out there in the frozen wasteland on his own?”

“What of it?”

“No wonder he got lost. Why in the world would you do that?”

Saizo acted as if he was not going to answer, then begrudgingly spat out, “A test. I don’t expect someone like you to understand what we do in the clans.”

“That’s fine by me. I’d rather not know. Did you by any chance encounter any Nohrians?”

“As a matter of fact, we did. A pair of patrols a few hours west of here.” Suspicion crawled into Saizo’s voice. “Did you send someone to follow me?”

“No,” The captain was quick to reassure Saizo. “Nothing of the sort. We were told that an alarm will sound when a Nohrian passes into the camp.”

“What alarm?”

“Don’t worry about it. Didn’t Etsuji tell you the protocol to wipe your weapons clean after encounters though?”

Unprompted, Leo dropped to his knees and lowered his forehead to the snow. A gesture of deep apology.

Etsuji.

Leo’s mind began to race.

“Kaede!” Saizo snapped. “Stand up.”

Leo rose. Saizo seized him by the lapel and snatched the scarf off in a violent jerk. He felt the blood - dried already by the ever present wind - like a scab on his chest. Saizo turned with a curse, allowing just enough time for the others to see the stain, before he stepped into a backhanded blow.

Leo stumbled sideways, holding his mouth. He caught sight of weapons lowering as he dropped back to his knees again, pushing himself to the ground so low that he could taste the ice.

Saizo punctuated his next words with another kick against Leo’s body. The force of the kick was held back by a fraction, the reaction, exaggerated a fraction. “Look at the trouble you have caused! I ought to have you flogged.”

“Forgive me, master. I-I didn’t know.” Leo said, letting his muffled voice conceal his unaccented words.

The captain intervened. “The order did only come down two days ago, and he might not have learned of it in time. It seems like an honest mistake, and at the very least, it looks like your boy there cut the bastard up.”

Saizo ignored the captain. “You’re saying it was my fault then? I think you need a reminder of how to clean up after a fight. When we get back, you’ll head straight to the river east of here. Break the ice and take a long relaxing bath in the water. Perhaps then you’ll be fit to rejoin the army.” He stood over Leo, breathing like a racehorse with a fury that probably hadn’t take much effort to summon. Leo coward at his “master’s” feet, holding his head as if waiting for more blows to come his way.

The captain said, “I’m not going to tell you how to punish your own men, but that seems a little harsh. I’m sure the lad’s learned his lesson.”

“Punishment?” Saizo laughed derisively. “A little dip in ice water is how ninjas start their day. You’re looking forward to it, aren’t you, Kaede?”

“Yes, master.” Leo said.

“Just a thought.” The captain sounded resigned as he gave a command to return to their posts. Leo heard footsteps fading.

The crunch of snow signaled Saizo moving off to the right, away from the direction where the guards were headed. Leo scrambled to his feet, snatched his scarf up from the ground, pressed it against his bleeding mouth and limped after him.

Out of earshot, Saizo said beneath his breath, without looking behind, “You did well.”

“Don’t patronize me.” Leo said. “Is Etsuji here in this camp?”

The slightest dip of Saizo’s head, and Leo’s heart began to pound in heady anticipation.

“He leads a small faction of the Mokushu ninjas still loyal to Naoko.” Saizo explained.

Leo calmly studied the face that had appeared in his mind’s eye. A young face with glazed eyes, poisoned blackened lips, the open gash of his slashed neck. Akio. A life taken before it had even begun.

His words were the death knell, his calm - the silence after life. “About your debt.”

“I’m listening.”

“Before this is over, I want you to bring me Etsuji’s head.”

A smile touched Saizo’s voice. “It will be my pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Unfortunately, I don't have an update schedule. My desire to share my writing continues to come and go, but my goal remains the same: to finish editing and post the final chapters. Thanks all or your patience.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains violence and implied references to the sex assault of a minor.

The rebel camp was roughly twenty thousand soldiers deep. There were few and far ninjas in between, and Saizo and Leo might have stood out more if anyone bothered to notice. It was not unusual that they wore their masks during the day when everyone was wrapped from head to toe in every spare scrap of clothing they owned. The overall mood of the camp was rather sober. It was difficult for voices to carry over the howl of the wind and the flap of the banners, so there was a subdued quality to the soldiers as they prepared for the new day. They were well disciplined; their previous experience and training from Hoshido had carried them into their new roles. It was barely past the first light, but the camp was tidy, and the smell of porridge and fish was already wafting through the air. There was a light skirmish with the Nohrian encampment just past noon. Then all was quiet again.

The evening told an altogether different story. A blizzard washed in, and the temperature dropped drastically. Unfortunately, Leo did not have the ability to vanish in plain sight like Saizo, so they did not dare steal into a tent for the night.

“How are they g-getting their supplies?” Leo said abruptly. He and Saizo were huddled between two tents, behind stacks of wooden boxes, which offered only minimal protection against the cutting wind. He thought they might have been here for hours, trying to sleep. He awoke freezing, caught halfway between the past and the present, dreams and reality. It had been a while since he’d felt the touch of cold this severely.

To his surprise, Saizo answered, “Wagons come in from the western road.” Had he been awake the whole time or did he wake to Leo’s question?

“Western road?” Leo asked. There was no western road out of the Northern Fortress because there was nothing out there. Impassable mountains and then endless sea.

Saizo might have given a shrug in the darkness.

“You need to f-find out exactly where they’re getting their s-supplies.”

Instead of answering, Saizo sat up. Leo tensed, sensing that the ninja was listening to something he could not hear. He gritted his teeth to keep them from chattering. But then suddenly, and to Leo’s profound incredulity, Saizo reached over and seized him by the arm, drawing him forward as if to -

Leo wrenched his arm free and snapped back into his huddled position.

“Are you out of your mind?” Leo said, baring his teeth against the wind. “Do not touch me.”

“You need warmth,” said the same man who, once upon a time, had nearly split Leo’s head open on the stone floors, and who was the very reason his mouth was smarting now. “It’s the best way. I thought a Nohrian would know that.”

“I do know.”

“Then what’s wrong with you?” Saizo demanded.

“Something ha-has to be wrong with me if I refuse to sleep next to you?”

“You’ve never been unreasonable.”

“It has no-nothing to do with reason. I’d just rather freeze.”

“Suit yourself.” Saizo said, and then without any explanation, got up. He squeezed through the boxes and in two steps he’d vanished into the white washed snow.

Leo shot up, shaking uncontrollably. A familiar panic lodging in his throat. “S-saizo.” He called out faintly.

There was no answer.

Leo silently cursed him, hating Saizo, hating this foolish plan that was his own making, hating Takumi for being reckless enough to get captured, hating Naoko for ever existing, and above all, bitterly _bitterly_ regretting sending Kaze away.

Time folded away. Minutes could have passed. Hours might have gone by. Leo did not know.

But then, just as suddenly as he’d disappeared, Saizo returned. “Follow me.”

Leo’s relief was evident in the speed he unfolded his stiff limbs and climbed to his feet. He could not feel his extremities, but he did his best to follow. He had trouble keeping up with Saizo, who seemed to be moving at an alarmingly fast pace. In fact, the whole camp seemed to be moving rapidly. People and fires swirling in and out of the snow.

“Where are we-we going?”

“There’s going to be a change in plans.” Saizo said.

Leo stopped. “You don’t get to decide that. You s-swore you would obey me.”

“Not if you’re going to act like an idiot.” Saizo said, turning on him. “You can’t blend in. You can’t move the way I do through camp. You spent two summers in Hoshido and you’ve managed to lose your resistance to the cold. You’re a burden and you’re going to get us both killed. So we try things my way or we leave tonight.”

Leo blinked, trying to work through his sluggish thoughts. Something inside of him told him that he was not thinking clearly, that he was not himself, and that these were all signs that his condition had deteriorated more quickly than he’d realized. He recalled that the cold had a disorienting effect on the mind, and that at its extreme, just before a person froze to death, it tricked a person into thinking they were overheating so that most corpses discovered after a storm were naked; the person having deliberately removed their own clothes just before they died.

Leo shuddered violently. “What d-do you have planned?”

Saizo explained his ideas.

Afterward, Leo heard himself say, “Y-you keep surprising me. Earlier this morning and n-now. Didn’t know you were capable of…thinking.” His words slurred.

Saizo stepped close enough for Leo to see his face, brows drawn low with anger. Then he seemed to forget whatever he was about to say. He started to shake, making an odd chuffing sound. It took Leo a moment to realize he was laughing. “Well you certainly look pathetic enough that this just might work.”

They made their way to a section of the camp where the tents did not stand in clean straight lines. These were the camp followers; spouses, parents, servants, merchants, servicemen, prostitutes, and sometimes even the soldiers’ children, traveled with the army and provided the necessary support to keep it functioning.

A matronly woman in an apron approached Saizo. Her face was ruddy from the wind, and when she smiled, her eyes disappeared into the lines of her face. There was a merry quality to her step. “You looking for a girl, sir?”

“No. Who is in charge of cleaning the latrines?”

“Oh dear. Do you have a complaint, sir?”

“No.”

“Oh! Well then that’ll be me I suppose. I’m Emica. No one’s really in charge around here, you see, but I’ve been paying the boys to clean out the latrines, and the cooks to cook. Food and poop. The necessities!” She beamed.

Saizo made a mildly disgusted sound at the back of his throat. “Kaede!”

“Yes, master.” Leo said, his scarf muffling his voice.

“You’ll stay with her then. You do everything she says and you will serve her until I have decided you are worthy of returning to your training.”

“Yes, master.”

“Ah - hold on there - are you suggesting -” the Emica started.

“Make him work. Have him dig out the latrines or any other unpleasant tasks you do not wish to assign to others. He is to be punished. Make sure he starts tonight.”

“Punished!” Emica looked aghast. “What for?” She looked at Leo for answers, and when she turned back to Saizo, he was gone.

“Forgive me f-for inconveniencing you, mistress.” Leo said, eyes pinned to the ground, and shivering uncontrollably.

“Oh dear.” Emica stared, and suddenly started fanning herself, which looked rather absurd against the backdrop of the falling snow. This whole exchange had drawn a number of curious looks from the others around the fire, but no one came to her rescue. Finally, she repeated. “Oh dear. You poor thing. You’re absolutely frozen!” She took a step toward Leo and then shied when she glanced down at the curved blades jutting from his vambrace. “Well then, come along. Kaede, he said your name was?”

“Yes, m-mistress.”

“Well you’re barely standing, aren’t you? What a brute your master is! We’ll have to get you into something much warmer. Come come. Start work tonight? How ludicrous! You’ll do nothing tonight of the sort. You hear me? Let’s get you a bath. I’ll bring you a tea, and I’ll send a girl in to help you get cleaned up. Are you hungry, dear?”

The girl helped Leo undress, removing the buckles and pulling out the straps when his hands shook too hard. It took nearly an hour for Leo to sink into the lukewarm tub without feeling as if his skin was set afire. He did not care that the water had been reused or that many of the other men in the steamy tent were being serviced by comfort women.

Emica barged into the dimly lit tent without so much as batting an eyelash at what was taking place around them. She was holding a bundle of clothes. “Let’s get you dressed and sit you in front of a fire.”

Leo wanted nothing more than to sleep, so he said quietly, “It might better if my master does not see me idling, mistress.”

“Oh - oh! Of course, dear. Let’s get you fed and tucked into bed then, shall we? I’ve found a spare roll for you, and the boys will make room for you in their tent.”

Leo was moving much more freely when he came out of the tub, water sluicing down him to pool at his feet. He took the towel from the girl to dry himself, half listening to Emica.

“Now, my son might be twice as wide, but you’re both around the same height. He’s a villager but he’s seventeen years old and couldn’t wait to go out and be a hero. It’s what all boys want at that age, isn’t it? But I couldn’t let him come out here on his own. Not after his father died and then the fever that took his sister… anyway, put this on for me, dear. You’ll make everyone around here nervous walking around here as you were.”

She held out the clothes, and when he looked up, he heard her gasp. His face was seized in a pair of small warm hands and he was being pulled down so that he found himself eye level with the small woman. “You’re _hurt!_ Did that brute do that to you?”

Leo started out of his stupor, and he had to suppress a smile. He hoped Saizo was listening to this. “It’s just a scratch, mistress.”

“What is this mistress nonsense? Call me Emica. Oh dear. Oh dear.” She produced a small jar from her the pocket of her apron.

The salve reeked and tasted even worse.

When it came time to get dressed, Leo realized that while he’d had plenty of opportunities to _remove_ Hoshidan clothing, he had no experience putting them on. Especially on himself. He got as far as donning the dead ninja’s inner layers, then he looked at the stretches of fabric in Emica’s arms, trying to figure out where to start. Thankfully, Emica was eager to help. She wrapped a length of thick cloth around his mid-section. He did not know what it was called or what purpose it served beyond warming the stomach region. Then over all the layers of his clothes came the _hanten_ , a winter coat that was padded in thickly wadded cotton. It was longer than the ones he’d seen in the Hoshido, and it covered him from neck to nearly ankle.

The coat smelled of dust, but was warm, soft, and enveloping. Lastly, Emica covered his head with a hood.

“There now. Just as I thought. The two of you are nearly the same size.” Emica said, fussing over Leo, tugging here and tightening there. “I made this for Reiji just before the army set out. I knew he needed to stay warm, but he didn’t want anything to do with it. He wants to be in his uniform like all his friends, so here it’s been all these months, just collecting dust. It’s good to see it put to good use at last.”

“Thank you, Mistress Emica.” Leo said, voice soft with genuine gratitude.

“What a sweet boy you are. Now, I don’t care what you’ve done, who your master is, and whatever muleheaded plan that man has, you are  _not_ going to be cleaning out the latrines. We have plenty of boys for that. You can help me wash the pots and serve the meals when the time comes. You’ll probably see some of your friends out there, but if anyone gives you a hard time, then they can go without. If any of their commanders complain, you just send them to me, you hear?”

This time, Leo couldn’t contain his smile. “Yes, Mistress Emica.”

By the end of the hour, Leo was settled inside a tent, beneath layers of warm comforters, his belly full of hot porridge and tea. He slept like the dead and awoke the next day, nearly at noon, feeling refreshed and focused once again.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Leo’s presence caused quite a stir on this side of the camp. He became a minor celebrity amongst the children, who followed him everywhere he went, demanding to see “ninja” tricks. Amongst the rest of the camp followers, he found himself accepted by many who sympathized with his circumstances. They shared stories of their own humiliating punishments, received as children or sometimes older, and commiserated with him as only one could with someone they saw as their equal.

Leo found himself enjoying his first few nights in the rebel camp. After the meals had been served, and the pots washed, there was nothing to do but to sit around the campfire, and wait for everyone to go to sleep. He declined the pipe that came along his way, and this was quietly accepted by the others as another of the eccentricities that likely had to do with his strict training as a ninja. They also accepted his vague, carefully deflected answers to their more personal questions.

He found himself talking to a young widow, who was just a blush older than Elise, with downturned melancholy eyes. Machiko had married the love of her life, an ambitious young man who dreamed of opening his own leatherworking shop. He joined the army to earn gold to buy his supplies. Only one campaign, he promised her - then they would start their life together. She followed, hoping to conceive a child along the way. He died on a battlefield a month into Nohr. Then she discovered that the soldier’s wage would be paid to her only after the war was over. With no income, no husband, and no way to return home, she thought her only choice left was to join the countless women who welcomed soldiers into their tent at night to exchange pleasure for gold.

Emica spared her of that fate.

“But I am just one of many with the same story,” she said, and her thin arms tightened around her knees. The firelight played with the strands of long black hair that had escaped her hood.

The men were quiet, but as the night deepened, the sour wine loosened their tongues.

They were worried about the increased skirmishes. They were worried about Hinoka’s presence on the other side of the hills.

First they had come here to aid the Nohrians. Then the Nohrians had turned on them so they fought the Nohrians. Now the Nohrians were united with the former Princess of Hoshido. So who were they fighting for now?

“The King of Hoshido,” said an old man, buried so deep into his furs, only his flinty eyes and the end of the pipe remained visible.

“Which one?” A younger man asked. His right leg ended in a wooden stick bound tightly around his knee.

“The one that ain’t dead.”

“They say he’s still alive.”

A snort full of contempt. “They say King Sumeragi is still alive.”

“It didn’t matter to Chimon,” Machiko said. “He never followed politics. As long as he fought for Hoshido, it was enough for him.”

“Politics are for kings and fools.” the old man grunted. “Sometimes they’re one and the same.”

“Who can keep track of it all anyway?” a woman joined them at the fire. At first, Leo thought she was Nohrian. Dressed in gray wolf furs and leathers, she looked like the trappers who used to live in this region. She carried a yumi though, and her head was left bare so that the wind could tug freely at her light brown hair. She was tall for a Hoshidan, slender and well proportioned. “Kings rising and dying. False kings and real kings. What it all amounts to is the common people like us paying the price for it.”

She sat down and the old man immediately passed her the bottle of wine. “Who is this?” She tilted her chin at Leo, but before Leo could respond, she said, “Oh you’re the ninja pup everyone was talking about, aren’t you? The one who was chewed up and spit out by his master? What are you called?”

Leo told her the name he had been using. Her expression changed when he spoke, and her tone became friendlier, “I’m Harumi. I grew up in a village just west of Fort Jinya. My brother and I have been hunting since the day we learned to walk. We actually met a few ninjas in our time. We used to practice our stealth by trying to catch them unawares. Ninjas always take themselves so seriously. You find one when they didn’t want to be found, and they’ll throw a fit like a cat dunked in water.” She laughed. “But you know, there was one ninja I’d met in my day. A humble and gracious fellow. My brother and I got close to him but didn’t quite get the jump on him. Still, after we had our fun, he thanked us for the practice and the reminder to keep his senses sharp. Can you believe that? Thanked us like we were doing him a favor. Nice fellow, right? Handsome devil too. Green hair. Had the prettiest purple eyes I’d ever seen. You wouldn’t think it works on a man, but it did for him. You wouldn’t happen to know him, would do you?”

“You expect him to know every ninja out there?” the old man said. “It’s like the Nohrians who thinks we know every Hoshidan. Pah. Rinkah this and Kaden that. Everyone’s apparently a bloody hero. You think just because I served in the war, I knew who the hell they were talking about?”

“You have a point there, old man.”

“Looks aren’t everything about a fellow, you know,” said the young man sitting across from Harumi.

“Doesn’t hurt.” She shook her head and flashed a goofy grin. “Purple colored eyes. You’d have to see it to believe it.”

Machiko looked at the young man and then at Harumi, “I think brown eyes are quite nice too. Itsuki has lovely eyes. Don’t you think so, Harumi?”

The young man named Itsuki with his shy brown eyes blushed furiously.

“I guess so,” Harumi said. She reached into her pocket and produced a bottle of amber liquid. “Look what I have here for you, old man. Traded it for a rabbit I’d snared.”

“‘Bout time you paid for that wager.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Leo met Saizo at the prearranged rendezvous location. He found himself unusually agitated and distracted. “Half of these fools don’t even know who they’re fighting for.”

“They can plead their case to the tribunal when they’re tried for treason.” Saizo said blandly. “Did you get a chance to study the barrier?”

“They still think they’re fighting for Hoshido.”

“They’re not.”

Leo peered into the darkness. He couldn’t see anything, but he knew Saizo was studying him as clearly as if they were in daylight. “A King is not the kingdom. Kings come and go, but these people - their loyalty is still true to their kingdom. Can’t you understand? This is the tactic Naoko has always used. Diversion, distraction, lies and confusion. These soldiers could just as easily be fighting for Hinoka as him.”

“Some of them,” was Saizo’s grim response.

Leo came to understand Saizo’s meaning a few days later. He was returning from the outskirts of the camp where he’d spent most of the night studying the magical barrier that encased the Northern Fortress like a thick sheet of ice. It was the most spectacularly intricate piece of puzzle he’d ever encountered, like opening a book to a foreign language ungrounded by anything in this world. He didn’t even know where to start to pick apart the weaves. There was a mathematical efficiency to the spell that had him wondering if it was possible a single mage could maintain the entire barrier. That hypothesis was supported by the fact that twice a day, once in the morning, once at night, there came a brief interruption to the barrier. It lasted mere minutes, but it just might make all the difference.

Lost in his thoughts, he walked almost head-on into a pair of patrols.

“Halt!” A familiar voice said, and Leo cursed to himself. It was the captain of the guards; the one who had stopped he and Saizo days earlier. “What business do you have out here?”

“Training, sir,” Leo said, keeping his eyes to the ground. He spoke quietly, hoping the scarf muffled his voice.

“Oh, it’s you.” The Captain said.“I heard your master has you doing servant’s work now. I can’t say I understand how that helps with ninjitsu training.”

Had he been watching Leo? How far did gossip of his whereabouts travel in the army? “I don’t question my master, sir.” Leo said, uneasy.

“No, I imagine it would be difficult to talk sense into a man like that. Well, carry on. Be careful in this area. I’m missing a pair of patrols who failed to report back to duty. If you encounter anything strange or happen upon them, send them my way.”

“Whom shall I say is looking for them, sir?”

“I’m Captain Shin.”

To avoid triggering the ward that wove through the thick trees, and across cliffs and drops, Leo ended up taking a roundabout way to return to camp. The silence and the span of untouched snow brought him to his younger days when he and Xander - Elise trailing them, Camilla flying above - used to ride in from these hills to visit Corrin, leaving behind the slow moving entourage of servants, guards, courtiers, wagons and carriages.

He had loved these trips to the Northern Fortress. He had loved the quiet, the isolation, the lack of city noise and vitriol politics of the court. It was a place of refuge for he and his siblings. So it had come as a particularly harsh surprise the day he came to understand that this was a prison. Corrin’s prison.

It was the mewling cry of the wounded, followed by a piercing scream - quickly muffled - that brought Leo short. He picked his way silently through the snow blanketed floor.

At first he thought there was a large animal atop a corpse, but then the hulking figure separated, and Leo realized where the two missing patrols had gone. He couldn’t see what they were doing, but the rhythmic grunts gave him a clue, and the trail of roughly tumbled snow and the pieces of discarded clothing along the way, told the tale of a struggle and a defeat.

Something cold and hard knotted in Leo’s stomach. He eyed the clothes on the ground. The pieces were small. Child sized. The rough undyed fabric and the style belonged to a Nohrian, not Hoshidan.

A Nohrian.

Leo didn’t have any weapons on him but for the knife in his boot. His only advantage was the element of surprise. In a white wash of anger, he came upon the one who was watching, and crouched, sliding his knife across the back of the man’s knee, feeling resistance and pulling through. A stifled scream. Hamstrung severed, the samurai fell.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t a common thug and the pain that should have at least temporarily incapacitated a normal person only gave the samurai a pause. A hand tangled in Leo’s coat, breaking Leo’s momentum just as he was rising to his feet, weapon leveled at the second samurai who was hurriedly readjusting his clothes.

A split second to decide.

Leo twisted around, letting himself be jerked back, and slashed downward. His aim was haphazard, but luck was on his side. Another muted cry of pain. The blade had found the critical gap between the man’s elbow and the vambrace, where tendons and nerve flowed to his hands. The grip on Leo’s coat slackened. Without pause, Leo launched himself bodily against the second samurai, knowing if the man drew his katana, it was all over. They went down in a tangle of limbs and snow. Leo felt all the sharp edges of the man’s armor against the soft layers of his clothes.

Being a Prince hadn’t spared Leo of rough childhood fights. During the Concubine War and long before Niles ever stole into the castle, Leo had found himself the frequent target of ambushes by boys, bigger and older. The court had been sharply divided by frayed allegiances, and the children of noble families became as deeply involved in the conflicts as their parents. While the adults politicked during parties, dances, and behind closed doors, their children picked off targets in the passageways of Castle Krakenburg like packs of wild dogs. They learned the places he liked to go to be alone, and outnumbering him three or four to one, they set upon him, knowing he wouldn’t call for the guards, for such had been his anger and humiliation when he had been bested at anything he did.

He was used to being outweighed, out muscled, outnumbered, and in this fight between two samurai, he was all of those. His attempt to slice the man’s throat was thwarted by the leather guard. His wrist was caught before he could try again. He became distantly aware of the crushing grip that made his bones grind, and as a pained gasp escaped him, the knife fell into the snow. He tried to gouge the man’s eyes out, reaching for anything soft he could dig his fingers into.

He heard a katana slide free of its scabbard, and he cursed, realizing he’d injured the first samurai’s left arm, not the right. The man shouted something along the lines of “hold him,” but Leo couldn’t hear clearly. His world was shifting, and with a force that took his breath away, he found himself flipped onto his back, and now he was pinned, crushed into the snow as the man sent armored blows raining against his face.

He saw bright light, heard his own roughed up breathing, tasted blood. Dazed, he fought to stay conscious as he felt the weight above him lifting. One of the men was screaming for the other to get out of the way.

 _"Will I be able to wield magic again?”_ He’d once asked Elise.

He didn’t have a choice. He whispered the incantation that he could have recited in his sleep. A trickle of magic open his veins like fire. He exhaled, poured it out, filling the men’s eyes with darkness. They shouted in alarm, but he was far more aware of the distant pop inside his head. Nausea hit him like a punch to the gut, nearly lifting him upright. Through the dizzying spin of the forest, he found the man’s hulking shape rising atop him. He rolled back, drew in his legs, and sent a vicious kick hard against the other’s stomach.

There was a collision between the two samurai, and when they parted again, one of them had slumped to the ground. The other’s naked blade was wet.

The forest began to brighten with the new morning.

Leo upended the contents of his stomach, and weak and sick, he turned back to find the remaining samurai trying to limp away. Watched him stumble and fall against a tree. He swung his katana blindly in a wild arc with his one good arm, shouting hateful things.

It took a few breaths before Leo could stand. He saw the boy, a small folded figure to his left, a bundle of twisted limbs as pale as the surrounding snow, and knew from the whimpering cries that he was still alive.

Leo wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve. Then, using a tree to steady himself, he bent down, drew the katana from the dying samurai’s side.

He finished off both men.

The boy was about thirteen years old with cobalt blue hair and fathomless black eyes that betrayed his beauty even through the bruises forming on his face. Leo abandoned the katana when he realized this was the source of the boy’s fear. He stood a few feet away so the shadows could hide all the ways he was coming down from the aftermath of the fight.

When he could trust his voice again, he asked quietly, “Can you walk?”

But the boy was distraught. Probably didn’t even hear him. He was whimpering about the milk - the milk - and the eggs - he’d lost them and where were they? The milk.

Leo exhaled mouthfuls of pale air as he stared at the boy. He swallowed down the next wave of nausea and pushed away from the tree. He ignored the pink stained snow and walked back up the hill where he’d come down. He collected the boy’s clothes. Shook them out. Then he found a wooden box half buried in the snow. It had been strapped with ropes to be carried on the back. He opened it. Only one of the eggs had broken during the fray, and the glasses of milk, buried in straw, were still intact.

He carried the clothes and the box back to the boy and half slipped, half lowered himself to the ground next to him. The boy startled and eased away from him but Leo began to talk in an unbroken stream, his voice low and calm. “In moments like these, you must try to focus on what needs to be done and what can be done, and leave everything else out of your mind. First and of utmost importance, you need to get dressed. You don’t want to be sitting in the snow, do you? You’ll catch a chill and your ma will make you stay in bed for a week while all your friends get to go out and play. Here, extend your foot and and I’ll slide it on for you. I know. You’re not used to having someone else do this for you. I can see you’re thinking that you’re too old for this. Well, if you can believe it, for the first sixteen years of my life, I never once dressed myself. I thought that was the normal course of things until I met a boy from the streets. I tell you, the things he taught me about life in other households astonished me. Why I never knew…”

He kept the boy distracted with inane stories as he helped him dress. It gave him a chance to make sure he wasn’t badly hurt. No broken bones.

By the time the boy was bundled back into his furs, Leo saw a flicker of awareness in his eyes.

“What’s your name?”

“J-Julian.”

“Hello Julian. My name is Leo. The circumstances are hardly ideal, but I am pleased to meet you. Where do you live?”

Leo recognized the name of a small village. It was about two miles away, a long trek through treacherous terrain. “Can you stand for me?”

The boy made a valiant effort, but as his weight settled, a pained whimper escaped him and he sat back down. Tears coursed down his face. He wiped them away angrily.

“I can carry you,” Leo said.

The boy shook his head furiously. “I can’t go home.”

“Of course you can.”

“No! I can’t go home until I deliver the milk and the eggs.”

“To whom?”

“T-the -” Julian suddenly looked afraid again.

“I might be able to help you if you tell me.”

The boy bit his lip, then blurted, “The fat cook in the castle.”

“The fat cook in the castle.” Leo said.

“The castle just yonder!” The boy threw out a hand in the direction of the Northern Fortress.

“Ah. You must be speaking of Simon. I assume this is a private arrangement?”

“What?”

“Is it a secret deal? Between your family and the fat cook?”

The boy sucked in his lower lip and bit down until it turned white. Finally he gave a hard nod.

“Once a week?”

“Twice.” The boy said.

"When?"

“E-every Tuesday and Friday.”

“I’ll deliver it for you today, and Friday as well. However long it takes for you to feel better.” Leo said smoothly. “When does he expect you?”

“I-I’m already late. He meets me at the gate at the back of the castle. He says I have to come _right_ on time. At daybreak. If he doesn’t get it-”

“I’ll make sure he gets it.”

“B-but what do I tell my pa? About the money?”

“Ah.” Leo thought quickly for a moment. “Can you walk?”

The boy’s mouth chin quivered, but he nodded.

“Have you seen the Nohrian army camped on those hills to the southwest there? Just past the second cliff off of the fork in the road? It’s less than a mile.”

Another nod.

“If you go there, find the first soldier you see and tell him you have a message for Beruka. Now she’s a bit mean looking, but I don’t want you to be frightened when you see her. She won’t hurt you. You tell her that your friend, Leo, sent you to speak to Camilla. When you see Camilla, tell her what happened here. She’ll take care of you. She’ll tend your wounds, give you a hot meal, and she’ll give you the gold owed to you.”

“Y-you’re Nohrian?” Julian said

“Nevermind that. Repeat everything I just said to you.”

The boy repeated it, nearly word for word. Leo made him do it two more times. “Good. Now, let’s see if you can stand.”

Filled with new resolve, the boy climbed to his feet by himself. He started to cry again until he caught Leo watching him. He swallowed down his sob, wiped his face and stood up, dusting the snow off of himself.

Leo smiled. He reached into his pocket at his chest and took out the azure eyepatch he always carried with him. He lowered himself to a knee so he can look Julian in the eyes. “If either Beruka or Camilla doubt your words, you show them this. It’s my most prized possession. Keep it safe for me?”

Julian nodded and gravely tucked the eyepatch into the inner pocket of his coat.

His attention suddenly shot past Leo and his eyes widened again.

Leo rose swiftly to his feet, heart hammering as he moved in front of Julian. A whimper of fear escaped Julian as he buried his face into Leo’s back, clutching Leo’s clothes.

Leo bit back a curse when he recognized the familiar set of shoulders, the tint of red hair. “You couldn’t have made a noise?” he snapped.

Saizo wordlessly surveyed the blood and the scene.

Leo turned his attention back to Julian. “He’s a friend. He won’t hurt you. Not all Hoshidans you meet are bad. Remember that. But you need to go now. Aside from Beruka and Camilla, don’t tell anyone else about my friend and I. Do you understand? It could put our lives at risk. Now repeat my instructions one more time.”

Julian did it flawlessly. It was a display of courage that made Leo feel proud to be Nohrian.

“Good boy. Now _go_.”

Julian took off, face white, limping, but teeth gritted in determination.

“I have to deliver this,” Leo said, picking up the box and strapping it onto his shoulders. “We might just have found a way into the Fortress.”

“You want to tell me what the hell happened?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Didn’t think you were the sort to enjoy rolling around in the mud.”

“What else could I have done? Berate them like a housewife catching a philandering husband?” Unlike the code of honor that bound the soldiers in Nohr, samurai honor did not extend to the compassionate treatment of their enemies. Even if those enemies were unarmed children. As far as the samurai were concerned, they were perfectly within their rights to do whatever they wished to Julian.

Saizo’s voice mirrored the suspicion in his eye. “I mean…I have never seen a caster choose a knife over magic. You always carry a tome on you.”

It was too close. Too soon. He was still aware of the stuttering absence in place of the link to his power. Once in a while, he caught something like a whisper of a spark, but could not grasp anything of substance. A lie, an excuse - anything was better than this silence. But his mind had gone blank. He couldn’t form the words, couldn’t even realize the partially actualized thought that perhaps he was, in some way, crippled for life. Only, it was beneath the surface where no one could see, but in that way, which defined the only real value to his existence.

Leo adjusted the straps of the box and smoothed out his coat underneath. The damning moment passed.

“Hide Julian’s tracks. Make it look like a fight between soldiers. Then follow Julian. Don’t frighten him. Just make sure he gets to Camilla.”

“You’re going to walk back into camp looking like that?”

Leo almost didn’t hear him. For at that exact moment, just as emptiness was beginning to set in, he felt a stir inside of himself. Like a flame sputtering back to life, the link to his magic flickered and then caught hold. He breathed, tenuously and rapturously exploring the slender thread of connection.

“Leo.” Saizo snarled, stepping in front of him.

Leo became aware of the blood drying on his face, and the areas that were already beginning to swell. He came to life, using a handful of snow to quickly wash away the blood. He looked around, but he’d lost his scarf somewhere in the fray. He regarded the blue length of cloth around Saizo’s neck and drew it off, winding it around his own shoulder and head. “I trust it won’t be too difficult for you to find another.”

Saizo didn’t respond. He simply readjusted it to sit higher on Leo’s nose, covering the cut on Leo’s cheek.

They parted.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Close to dawn, Ryoma rose from the cushion, where he had sat almost unmoving the entire night. His knee knocked against the low table. The empty tea cups jittered nervously. He resettled into his body, which felt stiff and different now. He became aware of the bite of cold in the air.

Kaze trailed off. The absence of his voice, which had started to become rough from use, was a welcome reprieve to Ryoma. The buzz in his ears amplified. He recalled the absoluteness and completeness of silence in Nohr. There were no birdsongs, no distant crash of waves against the cliffside, no skittering leaves dancing across the ground.

He hesitated at the opening of his tent. “Will you wait here?” They both knew that it was not a question he needed to ask. He was the only person in a thousand miles with the ability to activate the dragon veins. Kaze’s timely return to Leo’s side, now depended on Ryoma’s grace.

He heard the quiet rustle of clothes as Kaze rose from the tatami mat, but he was already walking out of the tent.

A Nohrian garrison sat atop the mountainous hill that marked one of the few places in the world where Nohrian land joined Hoshidan territory. There were Nohrian standards flying atop the rafters. The sun was beginning to rise behind him, but the light was all wrong. Heavy black rolling clouds hung low in the sky, rumbling with the perpetual threat of storms. He could taste the ice in the air.

He opened his senses to the part of himself that he often overlooked. It had been so long since he had done this that it took him a few minutes to simply remember how to bring down his guard. He walked away from the army, past its rows of neat tents. His nose flared with every breath he took, but it was the instinct born of his blood, that took him southeast.

There was nothing out of the ordinary about this particular patch of untouched snow, yet to Ryoma at that moment, there might as well have been a golden beam of light shining down upon it, and radiating outward from beneath. He stood atop of the dragon vein, and closed his eyes.

A familiar voice, the cold brush of a reptilian body. “Hello Your Highness. It has been too long. Where would you like to go?”

As the power poured out of him, spilling into the ground at his feet, he found that he could not open his mouth. Yet, Lilith seemed to sense what he wanted. He felt himself transported, and the next breath he took was sweetly drenched in sunlight.

It took him a moment to get his bearing as he looked about the gentle rolling hills, but eventually he found a road. Then the familiar split on the road.

He found himself looking at the small hut through new eyes, as if it was the first time he was seeing it again. The steep slant of the roof, the curved bamboo walls, the chickens clucking in the yard. Some part of him still could not believe that the journey, with had taken almost four months, could be reduced to a single instant. He stopped at the end of the path.

He knew these forests, and he knew these trees. He knew that he had sent trusted riders back to watch over this small hut, to make sure it was not discovered by his enemies, and to make sure she had nothing to want for.

But he had not expected Subaki himself to be there.

The kinshi knight was perched on the small stool where Ryoma used to sit, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, hands bloody with fish guts. His smile was easy, and Elira’s laughter rolled out of her like the pleasant sigh of trees. They looked enchanting together.

Subaki noticed Ryoma first. The smile fell away, replaced by surprise. He hurriedly ran his hand through the bucket of clean water next to him, drying them on the towel, rising, then lowering himself again to kneel, “Your Highness!”

The sweep of Elira’s broom halted. She turned around, and his breath halted.

“Oh.” She said.

His mouth kept trying draw back in tightness, but he forced the muscles in his face to relax. “I thought you were eager to return to Sakura’s side.”

“I was. I am, Your Highness,” said Subaki.

He looked at Elira, and the entire spectrum of humans emotions flickered across her bare open expression. He took them all in with a heavy heart. Was it his imagination or did she look even more beautiful? Her face was fuller, her skin aglow, and pink with good health. “Forgive me, I’ve reduced your soldiers to household servants.”

Her impish smile broke through and stayed. His guilt doubled.

“They’re here to serve you in whatever way you need.” He heard himself say. He looked at Subaki’s bowed head again.

Elira glanced back and forth between the two of them, and she seemed to shimmer with nerves. “You’ve just missed Haia. She went to town. But -”She pressed her lips together, shy, unable to contain a smile. “Well there’s something I need to tell you. Will you be able to stay?”

He shook his head. Something inside him compelled him to reach out to smooth the hair from her face, watching the way some of the tension eased from her. “I can’t,” and the rest of the words he wanted to say to her lodged in his throat.

“At least for some tea? Come inside. We’ll talk and I won’t keep you afterward.”

He nodded. She took his hand shyly and without meeting his eyes, led him into the small house. Light filtered in through the gaps between the bamboo. The tatami mat was fragrant as a breeze chased through the open doors. It was exactly as he had remembered, yet it felt smaller now, confining instead of cozy.

She poured tea for him and when she started to sit back across the table from him, he drew her hand into his own again. He thumbed the skin across the back of her hand, feeling the small fragile bones shift beneath his touch. He wished they didn’t have to talk now, but in the stretch of silence that followed, the nervous tension returned to her.

“How have you been? You look well. Well, that is to say…you…you’ve changed completely from the soldier I’d met on the road. I feel as though I hardly recognize you now, and it’s not just because of your rather…ah, grand armor and your clothes. I’m sorry, listen to me go on. What shall I call you? Soldier won’t do anymore and…”

“My name. Just say my name.”

“Ryoma,” her lips formed the word around a tremulous smile.

He met her eyes. “Did I interrupt?”

She looked confused for a moment, and then she looked out the open door where Subaki’s shoulders were drawing up to his chin. He attacked the next fish with a most unnatural focus and intensity.

“Are you suggesting -” She blushed furiously, and he felt unreasonably pleased by her genuine indignity. She jerked her hand from his and sat back with a stony silence, and the ebb and flow of her emotions, her quiet pride were all the things he loved about her.

He smiled, “Alright, so it’s not about that. What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Why are you here?”

He could feel his smile dimming, though he made an effort to keep it in place. “Tell me about you first. I want to know everything.”

She wasn’t ready to say, just as he wasn’t ready to say, the things they both guarded now in their hearts. But he did not rush her as she told him about the overflow of the lake one rainy night, which almost reached all the way to the house, and the peculiar spotted fish she discovered one morning in the trap, and the sky knight with the short black hair who had taken her on her first ride, and how she never wanted to come down after she’d tasted the exhilaration of flying, and how she practiced the _biwa_ almost every night, and how she had learned a handful of songs - a few simple pieces - but she still couldn’t wait to play it for him.

Then she was out of things to say. He noted the rise and fall of her chest as she took a deep breath and let it out, the unsteady light in her yellow eyes, and the paleness of her face.

She looked at him.

“I can’t.” She exhaled, shaking her head. “I can’t.”

“What is it?” He said, becoming concerned.

She took another deep breath, eyes glued on the table between them. “No, I must,” she whispered. Then she said in her own voice, “Haia says I must, and I will, though I am afraid.”

“Afraid?” Ryoma said. “Of me?”

“No. Yes.” She closed her eyes. “Haia says this is a secret that cannot be hidden, that a falsehood - even the ones born of omission - will eventually find some way to surface, so it is better that I tell you the truth, and allow matters to unfold as the gods will.”

It was too close to the instructions Kaze had received from Leo.

“Tell me,” his command was soft.

Her eyes were twin suns. “I am with child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. Needed to get a Ryoma scene in. There will be another upload this week.
> 
> Hope you are all having/had a Merry Christmas :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short quick update.

It was one of those few moments in his life when Ryoma felt completely disconnected from his body. He felt his lips lift on their own accord into the kind of smile that accompanied deep transformative changes. Only, it never made it. His joy curdled at the edges even as he moved to embrace her, feeling her trembling inside his arms, her pounding heart matching his own, and suddenly he became so overwhelmed that he clutched her - held her tightly enough that he worried he would break her. Still, he could not bring himself close enough.

Her words bubbled up effusively, “A babe, Ryoma. A babe changes everything, doesn’t it? I think I could be brave for our child.”

He nodded wordlessly, weaving his fingers though her hair. He crushed her head against his lips. He wondered if she could feel the weakness in his legs.

Her breath fogged against his armor. “When you asked me to marry you - to be your wife - all I thought was how much I’d hate it in a castle, surrounded by all the people, the servants, the nobles and the courtiers. I didn’t want to face their question or their stares. I was afraid to leave Haia, to leave these woods, to show my scars to the world. I couldn’t imagine how any of it would work. But the moment I realized what was happening, everything changed. I changed. I felt as though I could endure anything for our child.”

He kissed her temple.

She hiccuped and her fingers twined around a strand of his hair. “Your heart…it beats so fast.”

“Yes.”

“But...you’re quiet.”

“I’m happy. I’m happy, Elira. How can I be anything but happy?”

She drew back and looked at him. He couldn’t meet her eyes, which were penetrating and true. “Do you still want to marry me?”

He nodded. “Our child will be raised a Prince or Princess.”

A line formed between her slender brows. “Then…”

“I’m just as frightened, Elira.” He finally admitted.

“Oh.” Smaller - “Why?”

Her disappointment drew his eyes to hers at last. “I worry that I won’t be enough.”

“Oh,” She breathed. The flutter of her smile mirrored his uncertainty. Then she shook her head and laughed. “Listen to me talk. If Haia heard me now, she would tell me I am acting like a fool. An ungrateful fool. You have offered me the kind of life beyond anything a girl could dream of, and I make complaints about living life in a castle. I will survive, soldier. May I still call you that? It could be a private joke between you and I, because I still cannot think of you as King.”

Ryoma nodded. He kissed her cheek. Then as she laughed and squirmed from the tickle of his breath, he covered her face with kisses. She stilled when he captured her lips - the first time since they’d parted so long ago. He kissed her tenderly, then pushed himself to put more feeling into it.

When they parted, she was flushed, and he burned for want of her. He wanted to explore the subtle changes of her body, to remember the feel of her against him, to remember nothing else.

But then she asked, “Tell me how it will be? …Our life?”

Ryoma tucked her head beneath his chin, and together, they swayed to a silent song. Memories of the last morning he’d shared with Leo sifted through his mind. He recalled the yellow light filtering through the windows, the songbirds, the gentle vibration in his throat when he began to hum, the feel of Leo in his arms when they had danced for the very first time. The lightness in his chest when he’d revealed his love.

Ryoma closed his eyes. “It will be whatever you wish it to be. There are gardens throughout the castle. Fragrant blooms and still ponds. You can walk through the grass barefoot as you do now without worry of what the servants or the courtiers or anyone might think because the gardens, and everything that I have, is yours. You can do anything you wish, and if you grow bored of the earth, then take to the sky on the Pegasus. There will always be a rider at your call. In the summers, we can swim in the warm ocean waves, and watch the stars from the beach.” And on and on he talked until he could almost see it.

Subaki entered. Elira stepped back from Ryoma’s embrace, her face pink with shy pleasure. The kinshi knight quietly set down the bucket of fish in the kitchen, and offered his congratulations. “She wanted to tell you herself, Your Highness. I thought…given the circumstances - well, I didn’t trust anyone else to watch over her.”

Ryoma said, “You did right.”

A gurgling noise cut into the moment, bringing a bout of laughter. Elira touched her midsection, “For so long, I could not stomach the sight of food, and now I cannot seem to get enough of it.”

That was how Ryoma and Subaki found themselves fighting over who would cook the mid-day meal.

“You’re a King! Have you ever even cooked a single meal in your life?” Elira said, laughing.

“I certainly have. I cooked regularly at the Mess Hall during the war,” Ryoma said, boasting a little. “The Nohrians soldiers taught me how to make ‘Surf n’ Turf. Let me make it for you. It will be a little reminder of home.”

“But I’ve never heard of such a thing!”

“Your meals were quite hearty, Your Highness, but I really do not believe a _‘Surf n’ Turf’_ is what milady or the babe needs,” Subaki said.

Ryoma was about to argue further, but then he caught the look on Elira’s face. He gave up his hold on the bucket of fish. “Now that I think about it, Subaki was a better cook than I.”

Outside in the sunlight, Ryoma sat on the steps to the house, hugging Elira against his chest. “I’m envious of him. He gets to stay here and take care of you.”

“Don’t be. It’s just a little while, isn’t it? Then you shall have to put up with me for the rest of your life.” She said through a smile. “So when _will_ you be able to return for good?”

“I don’t know. When it’s all over.”

“Your brother…”

Ryoma’s voice deepened. “He is still alive.”

She hugged his arms closer around herself and was quiet for a time. He thought she might have started drifting off to sleep. He tried to keep still, but the sun was beating down on him, and the metal of his armor was becoming hot to the touch. His mind was restless. He shifted, and she came awake with a question. “Will you come visit again?”

“Yes. As often as I can spare it.”

Elira wanted Subaki to eat with them, and she became so insistent that he couldn’t politely refuse even in the face of Ryoma’s stony glower. The kinshi knight’s presence chilled the reunion, and only reminded Ryoma that he had stayed longer than he intended. While Elira and Subaki chatted, Ryoma found himself eating with the sort of mindless efficiency of soldiers on the march. Afterward, he could not even recall the taste of the meal.

In a way, it made things easier when the time came for Ryoma to depart. His thoughts were already on practical matters. “I do not want you traveling by means of magic. I don’t trust it. But I will stop by the castle now and arrange guards to escort you there.”

“What? _Now_?”

“You can take a few days to say goodbye. The soldiers and servants will help you pack the things you want to bring, though I advise you to leave as much you can. Everything you need will be provided for you when you arrive at the castle. Haia is welcome to accompany you, of course. Speak to my sister, Sakura, and she can make arrangements for Haia to stay at the castle or in a private cottage of her own.”

“I - but what about you?”

Ryoma said neutrally, “There’s a plan in place to rescue my brother. I have to be there.”

“Why do I have a feeling it will be dangerous?”

“I’ll come back to you. And our child. I promise.” He rose and she did the same. He frowned as he watched her nerves return in the way her hands fluttered restlessly to her side. “What is the matter?”

She shot a glance at Subaki, and the kinshi knight finally had the wits to make an excuse to leave. She slid the door close after him.

Ryoma expected her question, and so it did not completely catch him off guard.

“Have you seen him? The…the Nohrian Prince?”

“Not yet.”

“But you will?”

“Yes” Ryoma said. “He is the one who has devised the plan and created an opportunity to rescue Takumi. I can’t let him go in alone. I must leave today.”

“He knows you are coming?”

“No.”

A small sigh escaped her. A quiet exclamation. “A dangerous plan to save your brother, and he did it on his own…without any expectations of your assistance.”

"Yes." A surge of impatience seized Ryoma. “What of it?”

“Do you think he is still in love with you?”

“I don’t see why that matters.” He said, unconsciously backing away from her.

She followed him, eyes narrowed, and he had the sensation of standing on unstable ground. “Why did you come here today? What did you want to tell me?”

“That I’ll be going to the Northern Fortress, and that there is a risk, so I wanted to see you again.”

“Ryoma…” she said, very still. “Do you still love him?”

His heart was thundering in his chest.

More than ever. More than he’d ever thought possible. In between the lines of Kaze’s reports, he’d come to understand the true depths of Leo’s sacrifice for his kingdom; the courage and the strength it must have taken to make those sacrifices. And Ryoma had come to admire him more for it. Loved him more for it. Against the quiet fortitude of that noble spirit, his anger, suspicions, and fears had broken against it. Then faded away. There was love, and then there was the love born of the deepest respect for all that was another person. He could not help that everything else felt pale and wanting against such a measure.

“I thought you said the babe changed everything.” Ryoma said hoarsely.

But Elira was seeing, on his face, what he had been trying to hide all along. Now she was the one backing away, and the way she looked at him would stay with him for a very long time.

“Not about that. Not about _that_.” Her breathing became shallow and rapid. “I-I thought you would change your mind. I thought you would realize you could love me.”

“I do love you.”

“But _me_. _Only me._ ”

He swallowed through the tightness in his throat. He kept his voice even, trying to calm her down, worried about the consequences if she didn’t. “I would never hurt you, Elira. I would never betray you.”

“No, you wouldn’t.” She said, quieting. “You would be the perfect husband. On the surface. And only I would know that you were living half a life.”

“Elira…think of the child.”

He watched the visible effort she made to pull herself back together. “Alright.” She said slowly. “For the sake of our child, I’ll ask you this question. Only once, and I will believe you. Whatever you say. I’ll believe you and it will be the end of it. I will never bring it up again.”

He waited, tense.

“In time…whether it be months, years, or decades… Could you - would you be able to love me - only me - and no other?”

It was so easy. Lie and she would be in his arms in an instant, and they could piece back together their dreams of raising a child together, as husband and wife, as King and Queen.

The way it was supposed to be.

He lowered his head, and felt as if his insides were splitting apart.

He answered in a voice barely above a whisper. Then became the helpless witness of the impact of his words- in the slam of her back against the wall, the collapse of her legs as she slid down to the floor, to bury her head against her knees, arms encircling her legs.

As she cried, he found himself staring blindly at the wall, paralyzed by the crashing waves of her pain, which he felt as his own. But he did not go to her. Did not pick her up and comfort her - until he came back to himself. Then he crouched down at her side, worried, his voice almost a plea, “You’ll hurt yourself…and the babe. Please.”

He tried to help her up, but she pushed him away, and through her tear streaked voice, he heard her say the words that made him cold all over:

“Ryoma...you won’t take away my child, will you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to get one more upload in tomorrow. Thanks again for your patience.


	34. Chapter 34

“Have you ever been in love, Kaede?”

“Mmm,” Leo groaned, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was dawn, but there was hardly any light. He looked around groggily. Evidently, he and Itsuki were the only ones who had made it back to their own beds last night.

“How do you stop loving someone?” Itsuki mused.

Leo started laughing.

“It’s a serious question.”

“I know. I’m the last person you should ask though.”

Itsuki sat up, “Unrequited love. You too, have been afflicted by this incurable disease of the soul, brother?”

Leo threw his arm over his eyes, shaking, trying to suppress his laughter.

“What?”

“Nothing. Did you dream of Harumi again?”

“Yes. It was wretched. I was making love with her and somehow I was able to look into her mind. I saw that she was thinking about the ninja. He had all his limbs, and he was like a…blazing bronze god with bright green hair and fairy eyes.” Itsuki collapsed back onto his bedroll, dramatically clutching at his heart. “I think I’m going to die. I might write a poem about it.”

Leo bit his lip. His voice was steady but he could not erase the smile from his voice. “You should do that.”

“I don’t know how much longer I can last, being around her everyday. But if I return home without my sisters, my father will have my head.”

“You could actually tell her how you feel.”

“What good will that do?”

Leo wiped his face with his hand, trying to wake up. “Gods, I don’t know.”

“How did you survive it?”

“Who says I did?”

A heavy sigh. “I don’t want to get out of bed. I just want to lay here and ride the gripping pain of this endless heartache. That’s how I know I’m alive.”

Leo reached behind his head and threw his pillow at Itsuki.

“You’re right. I’m too soft for a strong woman like her. She is so incredible, the things she’s able to do - the way she moves, the way she talks, the things she says. Her body must have been sculpted by the minstrels of heaven. Her arms are like great thick ropes, her legs, strong like sturdy tree trunks, her breasts -”

“I sincerely wish I have something else to throw at you right now.” Leo groaned, burying his head under the covers.

Itsuki produced another moaning sigh, “But it hurts so.”

For a while, Leo was relieved when he thought Itsuki might have gone back to sleep. Then he heard a sniffle.

Leo threw off his covers with a sigh. He sat up, his skin pebbling in the cold air. “I know of the ninja Harumi moons over. She swoons over the way he looks, and I can tell you that she’s not the first girl to do so. If somehow they meet and they fall in love, she’ll come to resent the fact that other girls gravitate to him like bees to honey; she’ll wonder why he is so unaware, so kind to them even when it’s obvious what they’re after. She’s a beautiful woman, and she’s used to getting what she wants, but a day will come when she realizes that no matter how much a ninja loves a woman, he is first and foremost, married to his clan. What she really needs is someone like you. Someone who is the opposite of her, who is sensitive and dramatic, and who will be unconditionally devoted to her. If you would only just be patient and give her a chance to realize all this on her own, then you might yet still win her. Just - don’t compare her arms to thick ropes, or her legs - in fact, don’t tell her any of that until she’s already in love with you.”

Another sniffle. A long pause, and then, “You really think I have a chance?”

“Yes. Now get up. Let me take a look at your leg today.”

“It aches something fierce in this cold.” Itsuki said, his voice changing, brightening.

Leo crawled over as Itsuki peeled back the covers. The knee joint was tender and swollen to the touch. The ties of the wooden stump had dug in yesterday, causing extensive bruising. The other knee joint and ankle were equally swollen. There were small reddish spots on the shins. Itsuki reached over his head and handed Leo a small jar. Leo recognized it for Emica’s smelly salve. He took it from Itsuki.

Itsuki sighed in relief. “That feels good. Did they teach you how to treat injuries in your ninjitsu training?”

“My sister is a healer.” Leo concentrated on spreading a thin layer of the salve on the bruises and the broken skin. “I’ve seen this before.”

“Am I going to die?”

“No, but you need to start eating fresh vegetables and meat.”

“Rice, preserved cabbage, and dried fish flakes. It’s all the army provides. You’d think the King of Hoshido could spare some better fares, eh? Maybe you can ask Emica to put in an order for something better? She’s real fond of you, and she might just do it when a ninja asks instead of a washed up cripple.”

Leo became alert. “She orders the food for the army?”

“Well not exactly. She tells the quartermaster what she needs and then he has it brought in from the capital. Usually it takes one or two weeks to get something, but she’s had it done before.”

“It’s that simple?”

“Yeah, but all the good stuff usually goes to the soldiers.”

“How do you know the food comes from the capital?”

“They all bear the official seal of the King. Haven’t you seen the transports that come in from the magical gate? Ohhh….keep doing that. Right there.” Itsuki leaned back, sighing heavily. “Say, do you recall last night, when we were all sitting around the fire, how Harumi had agreed to something I’d said? About how I thought the new King was kind of a fool to be fighting for the Hoshidan throne while he’s here in Nohr? It was the first time she’d agreed with me. That’s something right? Do you think that was something?”

Leo looked at Itsuki’s closed eyes, the blissful smile on his face. He reached for the wooden peg to bind it around Itsuki’s swollen knee. “Yes, I think that was something.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

“When did you get into a fight?” A familiar voice penetrated Leo’s thoughts. The line of soldiers waiting to get their meal stalled. The man whose bowl Leo had filled with a scoop of rice was studying him with an odd look on his face.

Captain Shin.

Leo could hide most of his face easily enough, but not the bruise to his eye that still pulled when he blinked. His mind stuttered and he struggled to think of a response  

“You know my two missing patrols? I found their bodies, but there were signs of a struggle up in the hills to the east there. You might have even passed them that day when we bumped into each other. Do you remember seeing anything unusual?”

Leo shook his head. The next soldier in line hadn’t yet extended his bowl to be filled, but Leo scooped up a spoonful of rice, reached over, and plopped it into the startled man’s bowl.

Captain Shin smiled. “We caught a spy in our camp. A ninja. She got away before we could question her, but when I talked to Etsuji yesterday, somehow you and your master came up. I asked him whether it was typical of trainees to be punished as you have been, and funnily enough, he told me he didn’t have any idea who the two of you were.”

A chill ran down Leo’s spine, and his back was suddenly awash with cold sweat. “Maybe he didn’t feel like discussing clan affairs with an outsider.”

“Maybe.”

Leo affected a frown. “What exactly are you accusing us of?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Captain Shin’s smile never made it to his eyes. “Carry on. I’m sure I’ll be seeing more of you.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s been nice the last two days, hasn’t it?” Harumi said, sitting down in her usual spot by the campfire.

“Yeah, no assaults launched against us at all. It’s been almost peaceful.” Itsuki agreed.

“Bah, boring,” said the old man, who wove bandages and sold them to the army. He only made a profit when there were injured soldiers.

“I should be pleased with the quiet, but I have a bad feeling in my gut.” Emica tutted with agitation as she mended a tear in her son’s uniform. “This whole business with the other Hoshidan army on the hill.” She sniffed. “I don’t approve of it. I just don’t. Princess Hinoka is a lovely girl, I’m sure, but she needs to learn to put down the spear, and acknowledge the new King. It might not be her brother but she needs to start thinking about the rest of the kingdom. Peace would do all of us some good. She’ll come to appreciate it more when she settles down with some nice young man and start having babies. She’s not getting any younger, you know.”

Harumi snorted loudly, “Since when did you start giving a damn about about the royals, Emica?”

“It’s just this whole war business…well, it never serves anyone any good.” Emica said.

“I thought Princess Hinoka came here to marry the Nohrian King,” said Machiko, in a rare expression of her thoughts.

“Maybe that’s what she’s going to do,” said Itsuki. “It would make sense why she’s fighting on their side against us.”

The old man grunted, “Next thing you know the King of Nohr will be invading Hoshido. More war, more deaths, and then out of nowhere, they'll make up. They'll declare another truce with a wedding announcement, followed by years of them royals interbreeding with each other, and all this fighting and dying would have been for nothing.”

“What do you care who dies, old man? You only care about your profits,” Harumi teased.

Leo rose from his seat, unable to sit still for another minute longer.

“Where are you going, Kaede?” Harumi asked. She was chewing on the end of thin stick, eyes limpid, graceful body in perfect repose. “You’ve been quiet all night.”

“Going for a walk.”

“Alone? You’re always going for walks alone these days. Let me come with you.”

“No, thanks. I need some time to think.”

“Say, when do you think your master will return to collect you?”

Leo didn’t answer. As he walked away, he heard Itsuki say in a low whisper, “Nightmares kept him up almost the entire night.”

“He kept me up too.” The old man said irritably.

Leo felt like he couldn’t get away fast enough, and it was not just to escape the prying questions or their itching whispers; Saizo had missed their rendezvous the previous two evenings, which was around the same time the assaults from Camilla’s and Hinoka’s army against the rebels had ceased. Something had happened - or was about to happen - but without Saizo, he was completely blind and deaf to the rest of the world.

Tomorrow was Friday. He will make another delivery for Julian to the cook in the Fortress. If he missed this opportunity, he would have to wait another four days. But with Captain Shin breathing down his neck, would he last four more days in this camp?

Saizo will come, he told himself. He has to come tonight.

It had snowed again. He followed the well trodden path of the rebel patrols, letting their footprints hide his own. His skin prickled when he came too close to the ward.

But what if Saizo did not come?

He will come. Think of something else. Anything else.

…

If Saizo does not show, then he might be able to convince the cook to let him into the Fortress. But then what? What would he be able to do with only the knife in his boot except to offer himself up as another hostage? The idea of donning the ninja armor was laughable. He was as likely to cut himself open as his opponent. Then even if he managed to get into the castle, avoiding all the guards, to make his way into the Keep, he would still need to find a way to break Takumi out of prison.

Not for the first time, nor the last, he felt the missing piece of himself like the phantom pains of a severed limb. He used to take Niles’s wide ranging skills for granted; he assumed he would always have the aid of a retainer who had the ability to heal, to pass through enemies undetected, to unlock things like prison cells.

Niles.

He should be focused on the tasks before him. Why was Niles on his mind so much?

Maybe because he’d let Itsuki’s foolish questions get to him.

But it wasn’t just Niles on his mind these past few days.

Ryoma as well. Leo squinted against the wind and the snow. Ryoma was always on his mind. Every night as he fell asleep, his mind reflexively flipped through the what if’s, the fantasies, and the regrets as he mulled over how things might have turned out differently if they were not who they were. How long had it been since he'd actually seen the King?

He was as bad as Itsuki.

Why couldn’t he just let them go?

Because he had a weakness for sentimentality. He'd tried hard to disguise it, seeking the knowledge in books to wrap around himself like a cold shield, using logic to deflect suspicion. But the truth was, he didn’t possess the streak of cruelty and iron heart that his farther required of his sons. He couldn’t fake it as well as Xander, and he wasn’t strong enough to embody it for real.

So here he was, standing alone at the rendezvous point, atop the icy cliff overlooking a sheer three thousand feet drop, without friend, family or ally, still holding onto the memories of a dead man and in love with another who would never be able to give him anything in return.

He laughed softly to himself. It was almost poetic.

“What are you doing out here?”

Leo’s smile fell. He turned at the voice, and the wind caught his _hanten_ , threatening to pull him over the side.

“I told you I was going for a walk, Harumi,” he said calmly.

“You’re lying. You’re meeting someone out here.” She replied. She had an arrow notched, but she had not yet drawn her bow. She walked like a hunter stalking her prey.

“Is it prudent for you to be here alone then?”

“Don’t try to threaten me. Itsuki alerted Captain Shin. The guards are on their way here now. We know all about your plans.”

“What plans?”

“We know you’re spying on the King of Hoshido.”

“Ah. Praytell, who is the King of Hoshido?”

“The only one alive. King Naoko.”

“Do you believe anyone who assassinates a King is worthy of the power to rule?”

Harumi’s mouth flattened. “I know what you’re trying to do, but I’m loyal to Hoshido, and to whoever sits on the throne. But you - you’re Nohrian. Did you think you could fool me?”

“I tried, didn’t I?”

“I guess you did. Is anything about you real, Kaede? I can see now that you’d colored your skin. Probably your hair as well. You don’t act like any ninja I’ve ever seen, yet you’re not like any other folk I’ve met before either. Who are you really?”

Leo turned back to looking over the cliff. The view was breathtaking. The height of the drop, dizzying. The moon was almost visible beneath the perpetual heavy clouds hanging over the Nohrian sky. The trees beneath bowed and rolled to the gusts, reminding Leo of the black seas beneath Castle Shirasagi. He could almost hear the waves again.

 _Have I done enough, Niles?_ He asked silently.

“Talk to me, Kaede.”

“What else can I say? You have me all figured out.” Leo said.

“If I did, I would have sent this arrow through your heart already. But you confuse me. The other night, I saw you gathering winter berries out here in the dark. I thought you were trying to poison us until Itsuki told me you’d been giving him the berries for his swollen joints. And then there was that day you helped the old man weave his bandages when his hands were stiff from the cold. You somehow found a bottle of milk for one of the girls who just gave birth. Was that all just a show? I mean, you’re our enemy, yet I almost feel like you actually care about us.”

“He does care. His compassion is his greatest virtue, and also the very thing he tries his hardest to conceal,” said a new voice.

Leo's heart stuttered. He turned and wondered if he’d stepped into a dream.

A shadow drop from the tree, and more emerged from the the edge of the forest. He heard Harumi’s startled cry of pain, and he was barely conscious of the words he spoke. “She’s just a hunter following the army. She’s not a threat.”

Kaze eased up on Harumi, the knife at her throat vanishing with a downward twist of his hand. She came up spitting out a mouthful of snow. Kagero was already approaching, moving like silk pulled through the wind. She produced out a length of rope from her belt. “If you remain silent, I will not gag you.”

“My apologies for the past few nights,” Saizo said, his face hidden behind his mask as he moved into view. He gave no explanation for his absence.

But it was to the last figure in the shadows that Leo could not look away from. His eyes burned, and he did not know if it was because of the wind or the choking longing that gripped him now.

“I do not believe the rope is necessary, Kagero.” He steeled himself, schooling his expression and doing all that he’d learned to do to hide his feelings. “Harumi, may I introduce the son of King Sumeragi and the rightful King of Hoshido who is very much alive, His Highness King Ryoma.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Confronted with the knowledge that he had been discovered, Leo confessed that he had been a strategist for the Nohrian army, fighting on behalf of the alliance with King Ryoma. After his admission, he jumped off the cliff, killing himself, to avoid capture.

“King Ryoma…still alive?” Leo heard Captain Shin say.

“That’s what he’d said,” Harumi replied.

It was remarkable, Leo thought to himself, how quiet some fifty soldiers could suddenly become. Even the winds in the evergreen forest seemed to grow still. Captain Shin recovered a moment later, “I’ll believe it when I see him with my own eyes. A Nohrian will say anything to stir up conflict.”

Leo’s hands tightened on the branches of the tree. He glanced below, at the large shadow pressed against the trunk, just barely hidden from the orange light of flames. He worried for a moment that Ryoma would reveal himself. But the moment passed. The Captain was giving orders for the soldiers to return to camp. The light from the torches began to fade.

When the forest grew dark again, only Itsuki and Harumi remained.

Without raising her voice, Harumi said, “I think it’s safe now.”

“Safe for what?” Itsuki asked.

Kaze, Saizo, and Kagero leaped from the other trees, dropping like wraiths from the sky. Itsuki let out a strangled cry when Ryoma stepped out, his gaze pinning Itsuki in place. “Another friend of yours?”

“Yes,” Leo replied as he carefully slid down the tree. Harumi began to explain what was happening to Itsuki.

The one legged man looked as if he was going to faint. “So we’ve been fighting for a traitor this whole time?” He whispered.

“Yes.” Harumi whispered back

“Then…aren’t we guilty of treason too?” Itsuki asked, even quieter. “He’s going to have us executed.”

“Maybe not if we help him out now, so shut up. He can hear us.” Harumi hissed back.

Ryoma ignored them.

“That couldn’t have gone better,” Leo said to Harumi.

“Told you I could handle it,” she said, grinning.

Leo returned the smile, still lightheaded with disbelief at the rapid turn of events.

“Leo.” Ryoma called, and Leo’s smile wavered. His heart began to hammer against his chest.

He approached. He had almost forgotten what it was like to be in Ryoma’s vicinity, whose presence was almost overwhelming. After all this time, and all that had come to pass between them, his breath still caught when he regarded Ryoma. His instincts to draw close warred against memories of the way they had parted. He reminded himself where the King had been spending his nights the past few months.

“Your Highness.” Leo said.

He froze when Ryoma reached over. The King raised his chin with a touch of his finger. Oak and sandalwood infused the air. He was filled with a sense of confusion and bewilderment as Ryoma studied him, rolling his head to the side.

“Kagero,” Ryoma said, and held out his hand. Leo stepped back, eyes shadowed.

The ninja appeared and Leo recognized the small flask she handed Ryoma. A vulnerary. Leo had forgotten all about the bruises on his face.

“I know what you’re going to say.” Ryoma said. “But just take it. For me.”

Leo did not move.

Then he had to force himself to be still when Ryoma gently took his hand into his own. He looked down as Ryoma pressed the vulnerary into his palm. His mouth went dry.

The feel of his hands…

Another step back and Leo was able to pull away. His throat was thick with emotions. It was anger and confusion that surfaced above all the others.

“You have my gratitude.” He said, voice cold.

Ryoma raised his voice so the others could hear. “We’ll make camp now, and Leo, you can tell me more about your plans to get Takumi out of the Fortress.”

“As you wish,” Leo said, turning away. “We’ll have to act in the morning so be prepared for a long night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was _really_ hoping to finish posting this story in December, but unfortunately, I need to take a break. My new goal is to get the remaining chapters out in January. But again, I want to thank you all so so much for reading. Hope you all have a Happy New Year and I'll catch you in 2019 :D


	35. Chapter 35

Ryoma had hoped to spend his first night in Nohr with Hinoka, but that would have meant leaving Leo, who could not walk away and return to the rebel encampment without triggering a magical ward. So he stayed. They cleared a small area in a ravine, and spent the night in the dense brushes and trees. A few hundred feet away was a drop off, with the sprawling rebel encampment spread out beneath them. While he and Leo discussed the plans for the next morning, their retainers retrieved supplies for the evening and the morning.

Leo did not give any indication that he was surprised by Ryoma’s sudden appearance. He simply altered his plans now to include Ryoma, Kagero, and Kaze. By the light of a single candle flame, Leo drew a map of the Northern Fortress, indicating hidden passageways and areas where he believed enemies were located.

Ryoma listened attentively, though his gaze drifted back and forth between the map and Leo’s profile. The argument with Elira had lasted until evening, long past the hour he’d wanted to leave for Nohr. They had reached an agreement, but he had emerged drained and defeated. Whatever he might have felt or wanted to say to Leo when they’d finally reunited, had been replaced by a buzzing sense of numbness and exhaustion.

Perhaps he would recover in the morning. For now, he was content to admire the way the flames flicked light across Leo’s face, carving shadows, planes and angles out of skin that resembled white marble. The low murmur of Leo's voice, the golden light, and the tint of color in his hair painted Leo with an unusual soft warmth; an illusion belied by the formality of his address and the coolly detached arrogance of his poise. As Ryoma watched him, he recalled that nothing about Leo could ever be deemed excessive: his manner of eating, his every choice of word, even his natural movements were a study of precision and restraint.

Which had made it all that more fascinating when, with a single kiss, or the lightest caress, he could watch all that control come undone.

“Are you paying attention, Your Highness?” Leo asked, still writing and gaze trained on the map. The faintest crease between his brows marred the smooth facade of his face.

“I am.” Ryoma said, gaze falling back down to the paper as Leo continued.

It was as if they had returned to those first few days when Leo had first arrived in Hoshido, and Ryoma -

Ryoma wanted nothing more than to let matters be until they find Takumi.

Except that he couldn’t count on time being on their side. They were in enemy territory now, and they were going in even deeper tomorrow, and nothing - especially survival - was ever a certainty.

It was time to sleep. Ryoma took the risk to strip out of his armor, shivering as he crawled into the bedroll. Next to him was Leo. They were surrounded by their retainers, and the two camp followers from Naoko’s army.

Leo blew out the candle. Darkness enfolded them, and the rustling sounds of Leo undressing became even more amplified.

Ryoma waited until Leo had settled. Then waited some more, dreading the possibility of another fight. He knew that Leo was not asleep. He could sense the tension in the Prince, the restless shifting as he tried to get comfortable. Someone coughed. Finally, as he stared up at the jagged black shadows of the trees above him, Ryoma said, “There is one more thing I wished to speak to you about tonight.”

“What is it?” Leo asked.

He sounded different now, and Ryoma could not read him any easier in the dark than in light. But it did not drive him to suspicion and anger as it had before. He had fought against this and lost, and he had never been afraid of death, and so now he was afraid of nothing.

He sank into this realization, and surrendered himself to the unknown.

“I wish to apologize for the things I’d said before you left Hoshido.” In the stillness, Ryoma's words felt bare.

“Why? You were right.” Came the toneless response. “I _am_ a liar and a deceiver. I spat upon your generous hospitality, broke a legal agreement, and risked the alliance to send Elise away. Then I made a fool of you.”

Not the answer Ryoma had expected. “If you did, then you’d also made a fool of yourself. I would despise you except that-” he cut off, not wishing to be cruel.

“Except that I’d fallen in love?” Leo finished quietly. “So now you pity me. Do not waste your feelings.”

Ryoma released a slow breath. “You make this rather difficult when I only wish to convey my gratitude. For sharing the secrets of the dragon vein. For all that you have done for Takumi.”

Leo said nothing.

“Do you recall…that first night…I’d said I wanted to think of that moment as a new beginning? Between us?”

“You wish to erase the past.”

“Never.” Ryoma said, voice growing full. “I would not take back the mistakes I have made and the lessons they have taught. I only wish to have…a truce. Between you and I. Perhaps even friendship if…” he trailed off.

Leo’s silence made Ryoma began to wonder if he had overextended. Was it too soon? Had he misinterpreted the reason Leo had sent Kaze to him? Perhaps he should have sent support to Leo, but not come personally. No that would have been unthinkable. Still, he _had_ been overeager after he’d learned how long Leo postponed reclaiming his titles in Nohr; and doing so only when he had to negotiate for Hinoka to enter Nohr. Was it possible Leo had hoped to return to Hoshido after Nohr had stabilized?

And the possibility of Leo even living in a city near Castle Shirasagi, where Ryoma might occasionally be allowed to call upon him for games of shogi, hunting, or even just conversations over supper, had spurred him to cross the world in a single day.

But then Ryoma recalled all the things he’d said in parting, their beginning, and his actions in between. Shame made him wince. He rubbed his mouth as if he could take back the past.

No, he could not do that. Would not do that.

But now he told himself that he would accept whatever answer Leo gave - for that would be the consequences of his actions.

The reply that finally came carried an unexpected strain. “How do you know I won’t do the same again? Manipulate you? Betray you again?”

“I don’t,” Ryoma said, softly. “I hope you don’t. But-” he smiled ruefully into the darkness, “I heard that that’s the point of trust, and I thought I would give it a try.”

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Leo felt as if he was breaking on the inside. His eyes burned with tears and his throat was so tight he felt as if he could barely draw breath. It took all of his control to be silent when the tears began to fall. This was what he had been afraid of; he had wanted to hold onto the jealousy, the anger, and even the guilt. But in an instant and with a simple offer of friendship, Ryoma had put everything into perspective.

All these years he'd known that Ryoma had a duty to ensure the succession of the next monarch. But evidently, he'd traded in his sanity for a brief reprieve from his loneliness. In the end, he'd faulted Ryoma for complying with his duty to find a Queen. No, he had no right to be jealous of the woman Ryoma chose; if anything, he should have understood the limitations to Ryoma's life more than any other.

He was better than this - this self-pitying, this reliving of the past, this yearning for someone he could not have.

But they could be friends.

The idea pleased him more than he ever imagined.

Leo’s laugh was more breath than sound, but he laughed so Ryoma would not suspect the tears. “You will be eaten alive if you ever step foot into a Nohrian court.”

“Don’t throw me to the wolves then.”

“Better wolves than snakes,” Leo wiped his face, warming when Ryoma chuckled. He took a deep breath. “Speaking of snakes, I forgot to tell you that the supplies coming in for the rebel army all bear your crest.”

“You mean to say I’m feeding these traitors?”

“Doesn’t the People’s Council oversee royal and military expenditures?”

“Yes.” It took Ryoma a beat. He laughed in disbelief when he understood. “You just gave me the means to legally disassemble the Council.”

“It’s the least I could do.”

“What do you mean?”

“You only gave into their demands so you could send supplies and reinforcements to Nohr. I know what it had cost you.”

Ryoma’s mirth faded. Leo heard him swallowing, and it was a while before the King said, “After our tour through Hoshido, I reviewed some information regarding the Zealots - what they had been doing to their captives. What they had done to you. It was information provided long ago by your brother, but I had purposefully avoided it when I was negotiating the contract to marry Elise. I knew the gold Hoshido offered for her hand in marriage would be used for your ransom, but I had not wanted to know the details.”

“I can understand.”

“Afterward…I couldn’t stand by and do nothing any longer.”

Leo had grown accustomed to the perpetually heavy feeling of his body. Now the fatigue was lifting. The night was growing colder, and the frozen earth beneath the blankets seeped up from below, but Leo felt warm, as if he was floating, bathed in white light.

Hesitant, Ryoma said, “Leo, may I ask you something?”

Leo squinted as the winds picked up once again, sending rustling whispers through the forest.

“I know that your retainer, Niles, died during the raid to save you.” Another pause as Leo braced himself. “Was he the one you loved?”

“Yes.” Leo whispered.

“I’m sorry.”

Leo bit his lip, worrying the flesh there. He managed to hold back the tears this time. He remembered the details he had learned after he had finally awoken- how close they had both come to surviving the ordeal. Xander had suspected that the Zealots would not relinquish Leo even with the paid ransom. So while Camilla had delivered the gold, Xander had led a secret raid into the Zealot’s fortress. At the last moment, after the Zealots secured the gold, and just before Xander fought his way through, they had indeed tried to kill Leo - and they would have succeeded, if Niles had not flung himself atop Leo to take the brunt of the spell.

A life exchanged for another.

All this, Leo had learned only afterward, when he had had to accept that the unbearable absence - a stricken silence - was going to be permanent.

“When my father died…” Ryoma’s voice was deep and rolling now, grounding Leo in the moment before his mind could relive the past. “I thought I would never feel joy again. I carried his katana with me for nearly a year. I could not wear it because it was too big, and I was only a child. One day, I tripped on a step while holding it, and the scabbard was scratched when I fell. It was a small mark. Easily repairable. But I went out of my mind with fury. It felt as if my father had died all over again. No one could console me until Lady Mikoto came. She let me spend my fury with childish tantrums.” A smile laced his voice, “Some of the things I’d destroyed that day in the castle still had not been replaced, or could be replaced. Afterward, she asked why I was so upset by a scratch. I told her the katana was the soul of its wielder; the soul of my father. I tried to explain to her the significance of that scratch, but the harder I tried, the less sense I made. Finally, she asked me: What was I then? As his son, didn’t my father live inside of me, through me? Would he want to know I was hurting myself, the most precious part of him, by holding onto a memory of him that only brought me pain?”

Leo covered his eyes with his arm. Julian’s father had returned the azure eye patch. It sat now in a pocket against his chest, and he thought he could feel the weight of it pressing down against his body.

“You told me that he loved you.” Ryoma said.

Leo still could not speak.

“I know how hard it is to let go of a memory of a person, but you will see him again one day. Just as I will see my father.”

Leo nodded silently to himself. “King Sumeragi was a man of honor. A great King. I had thought so, even when he was my enemy.”

“He was an even better father.”

This was a moment of shared grief, but there was something else too. Leo realized this was the first time Ryoma had ever spoken to him about his father, and the story felt like a personal gift.

“It’s my turn,” Leo said.

“You have a question for me?”

This was hard to say. Leo licked his lips. “I have come to realize that I was using the circumstances of my upbringing as an excuse for….” Leo took a deep breath “…manipulating you. The skills I acquired to survive my father’s court is really no different from the illusions spells I weave. It is a weapon, and I had spent so long honing my skills that I had forgotten what it was like to do without.”

Leo continued, “When I was leaving Hoshido, I ran into a man with egregious wounds. They would have killed him slowly and painfully. I ended his life to ease his suffering, and just before he died, I told him something to set his heart to rest. What I’d said to him had been a lie.” Leo said, thinking now of Hiroshi. “It came to me afterward that regardless of whether it had been right or wrong to deceive him, I had done so without second thought. A weapon wielded without consciousness or awareness, is a weapon that cannot be controlled. Could you imagine a soldier who draws his sword as his first response to every perceived threat? However small? Or a soldier who cannot distinguish between friend and foe, and fights both indistinguishably? They would no longer be soldiers, but madmen who must be put down. So I have come to understand that the tactics of manipulation must similarly be handled with care -”

He thought of the way it had felt when he learned Xander had deceived him, tricking him to break his oaths to Hoshido, to return to Nohr. His brother’s motive softened the blow, but it did not completely take away the pain of betrayal.

Leo’s voice hardened. “ - and never turned against family. Or against those we care for.”

Silence stuttered back into the forest. Ryoma considered all this for some time before he said, “That’s not a question.”

“No,” Leo said softly. “It is an apology.”

A pause. “I accept it.”

Three little words, but through the solemnity in Ryoma’s voice, Leo knew he had been heard. More importantly, that Ryoma believed him. Guilt lifted so completely and swiftly that Leo was left dizzy and lightheaded.

“Why are they talking like they’re going to die tomorrow?” Harumi’s whisper reminded Leo that they weren’t alone. “Do they know something we don’t?”

“I don’t know…but this is so utterly poignant,” Itsuki sighed.

“This is what?” Harumi whispered back.

“If only I had pen and paper now. I would compose an epic poem, titled, Royal Apologies: An Epic of Lovers and Friends.”

Leo laughed to himself and he heard the wet crinkle of Ryoma’s mouth when his lips parted in a smile. In a louder voice, the King said, “It’s late.” A simple statement that brought a decisive end to the evening’s conversations.

There came the faintest footsteps, and a quiet exchange of words as Kaze awoke Kagero. They quietly made the switch between shifts to stand watch.

Leo had come to loathe the nights, for what awaited on the other side of sleep, but he made no efforts now to fight off his growing exhaustion. Sleep came to him quickly.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoma was laying next to Elira, but he was dreaming again of Leo. Guilt could not touch him in his dream. Tonight, he was reliving a memory of the war, when he and Leo had been together in Nohr, in the camp with the joint armies, snow drifting down from the sky as they slept nestled against each other. Leo was having a nightmare, and the signs were subtle. Shallow panting, small twitching movements that came and went in fits, and the occasional, “Stop…please…stop-”, a plea in his voice.

Ryoma started to reach for him as he’d done innumerable times in the past. But in his dreams, his arms refused to cooperate. He felt as if he’d been tied down. He fought against his restraints, which only tangled him further. Sweat prickled his forehead. Frustrated, he put his full strength into it and felt the bindings come undone, tearing like paper. The dream was so vivid that the chill in the air stole his breath away. He blinked blearily into the darkness, seeing nothing that was familiar. He stretched out, found Leo, similarly cocooned, and without thought, he wrapped his arm around the younger man, tucking him against his body.

Leo calmed, his breath tickling against Ryoma’s neck, and warm once again, Ryoma drifted back to a deep dreamless sleep.

It seemed only minutes later, though hours might have passed, when he became aware of a hand sliding down his naked back, following the lines down to his side, his waist. Elira shifted against him, and his body automatically responded. Pleased and surprised by her initiative, his own hand began an exploration of her backside, the curves of her body. His efforts were impeded by the thick covers that seemed to swath the length of her. And it was only when he folded around her to kiss her, lips fusing against a mouth that did not belong to any woman - but was soft, and burned with want and heat, lips that parted, tongue boldly delving into his own -

\- that he suddenly he recalled that he’d never slept with Leo during the war, and certainly never in Nohr.

A strangled noise from the other and Ryoma’s eyes flew open. They parted, his lips still tingling. Wide awake now and still close, Ryoma caught every emotion that flowed across Leo’s face as the Prince emerged from sleep. Confusion settled in as Leo took in the tangle of their limbs, and the shreds of Ryoma’s blankets. Somehow, Ryoma realized, he had found an opening on one side of Leo’s bedroll, and he was halfway in it.

“My apologies.” Ryoma said stiffly. He pulled his wandering hand back onto his side and unhooked his leg from around Leo’s, catching an eyeful of the Prince’s rumpled shirt and small clothes. He was significantly less dressed than Leo, and as they attempted to untangle the ruined blankets, it was becoming increasingly obvious that his ardor had not dampened upon waking. All this fumbling wasn’t helping matters either.

“I must have been dreaming.” Leo said, stealing Ryoma’s words right out of his mouth.

“So was I.”

“It was only a mistake.”

“I know.”

“But you’re angry. Surely she won’t be upset with you for a mistake.”

“What?” Was he angry? No. Frustrated. Ryoma gave up on untangling the torn blankets and forcefully kicked away remnants. Now they were finally free.

“Your betrothed.”

Ryoma couldn’t tell if it was the words out of Leo’s mouth or the balls shriveling cold that made him clench his teeth. “I’m not engaged.” He said as they put distance between each other. “Where did you hear that?”

“I just assumed.”

Ryoma sat back down. In the gray light, a blanket flew through the air and he caught it just before it hit him in the face. It was warm. It smelled like Leo. As Ryoma spread it over himself, he remembered the feel of Leo’s lips against his own.The kiss had been brief, but now memories flooded his mind, a parade of obscene images and sensations that he’d tried so hard for so long to lock away.

Focus.

“I’m not engaged.” He repeated. “There will be no wedding.”

Silence met this words, and guilt crept in to fill the space. Somehow it wasn’t entirely accurate - what he’d said - and though he owed Leo no explanation, he found himself adding, “But there will be a child.”

He felt Leo turn onto his side to face him. “Congratulations.” He said, his voice carefully neutral.

Cursing to himself, Ryoma’s mind finally cleared enough that he had the wits to ask, “Did I ruin it already?”

“Our friendship, you mean?”

“Yes.”

In the crushing silence that followed, Ryoma realized that he might have done exactly that.

He felt the return of the knotted tension in his body, and he shifted in his bedrolls. The smell of Leo was everywhere; on him, around him, inside him. He watched the gray fog curling over the tips of the trees. He counted a single star in the sky when the clouds briefly thinned.

He did not think Leo would respond. But after an eternity, the Prince did, picking his words with care, “No…you did nothing wrong.”

Ryoma released a slow exhale.

A moment later, Leo continued, “Besides, we’ve come too far for that.”

In the darkness, Ryoma smiled. “We have, haven’t we?”

“With time…I should become used to the idea.”

“When you’re ready then.” Ryoma said.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

For the umpteenth time, Leo prepared to don his armor. He stood only in his small clothes for the amount of time that it took for Kaze to lay out the individual pieces. Fat flakes of mushy snow drifted lazily down from the sky, and it occurred to him then that he no longer felt the bite of the cold; the wind, snow, the chill, had not turned his insides into ice. Instead, the cold only invigorated him.

It was quiet. Saizo had left to retrieve Julian’s delivery. A few feet away, Ryoma donned his armor with Kagero’s assistance. Leo did not think of Ryoma now. He was aware only of the cold enchanted steel wrapping around his body like a second skin, listening to the familiar creaks and snaps as Kaze pieced the plates together. He watched all the pale vulnerable parts of himself disappear beneath the slick ebony, and with every passing moment, he felt more like himself. Better than himself. He felt powerful and alive. Even the colors in the world seemed more vibrant, as if he was drunk off the potent pull of magic once again.

“Hi, um, I think we’ve met before.” Harumi said to Kaze. She was standing next to Leo, wearing a lopsided grin. Looking lanky in her hunter furs, she reminded Leo of the starving wolves that prowled this region. “I’m Harumi.”

Kaze stood up from where he’d been adjusting Leo’s cuisse. He introduced himself, then said apologetically, “I don’t recall meeting you.”

Harumi recounted her tale about her their encounter in the woods in southern Hoshido, and Kaze suddenly nodded. “Oh yes, now I remember. Your hair was shorter then.”

Harumi’s face pinked and she touched her head, “Oh. You noticed, huh? I haven’t had any time to tend to it these days. I ought to just take a knife to it and hack it all off again. Easier to do that than to ask someone else to do it.”

“It’s lovely as it is,” Kaze said, tightening a strap so he missed Harumi’s exaggerated jaw drop. “But I can lend you a hand when my missions are over.”

“That’s mighty kind of you to offer. Perhaps I can treat you to dinner in return.”

“That isn’t necessary.”

“I know, but it’s just something I would like to do.”

“If you wish then.” Kaze said with a nod.

“Great! It’s a date.” Harumi grinned.

Kaze looked at Harumi as she walked away, puzzlement briefly flashing across his face, while Leo wondered whether the Saizo brothers might ever make barbering a secondary profession.

“The coat,” Leo said with a snap of his fingers, gesturing to the _hanten_.

“Yes, milord.” Kaze said.

Leo was pleased to see that the _hanten_ covered almost all of his armor. With the scarf wound around his head, he could almost pass for Hoshidan again - as long as no one looked too closely at his footwear.

“Your tome, milord.” Kaze said, handing him Brynhildr.

Leo hesitated. He had not asked Kaze to bring him the legendary tome. But what was he supposed to do with it now? He did not trust Itsuki or Harumi to keep it safe and there was no time to return it to Castle Krakenburg. He reluctantly took it from Kaze, letting the book settle naturally against the crook of his elbow. He studied the familiar dark crystal scrolls embedded into the royal purple cover, seeing it with new eyes. He could sense Brynhildr’s call for the magic that flowed through his veins. The link to his talents pulsed with the beat of his heart.

Wind picked up and the trees around them gave a violent shudder. Snow swept through the ravine in gusting waves, blinding them. Dead branches and leaves smacked against Leo’s legs.

It had come on too suddenly, Leo thought. A beat later, the wind carried over the scent of animus magic.

Leo turned, but Ryoma was already climbing out of the ravine. He stepped up behind the King. Just before he could haul himself up, Ryoma extended a hand down to him. His gaze found Ryoma’s dark eyes. Their gloved hands met, and Leo found himself temporarily airborne as Ryoma hauled him up.

“Fimbulvetr.” Leo said as they turned together to the rebel encampment. The misty clouds was twisting and churning into a maelstrom. Some dozen tornados hovered like poised daggers over the rebel army. Tents, snow, and debris flew, soldiers scattering like slow moving ants. A moment later, the deadly cones of wind dropped from the sky. There was nothing they could say or do as they watched the tornados sweep through Naoko’s army. Leo thought he could hear the distant screams over the howl of the wind, but then realized it was only in his head. His memory or his imagination, he could not tell.

Holes punctured the heavy clouds where the tornados had formed, revealing the white of a predawn sky, beams of dull light filtering down. The rebel army was in complete disarray.

As soon as the winds died, a volley of arrows followed. Then another. Three volleys fell in the time it took for the sorcerers and the dark mages to recite the incantation for their next attack.

Behind the line of battle, wyvern crested the hills from the south, filling the sky with thousands of their dark beating wings.

“Holy...” Harumi breathed.

The soldiers poured over the southern hills now, like black tar spilling across the snow. Leo sucked in a breath as he recognized the standards: Camilla, Xander, and Elise. All except his own. But he knew his men were down there; they had been absorbed by the other battalions when he went to Hoshido.

“Is that the entire Nohrian army?” Ryoma asked.

Leo nodded wordlessly.

And as they watched, on the southwestern hills, the snow seemed to lift from the ground as Pegasus took to the sky from Hinoka’s encampment. The frantic beating of their wings, a contrast to the swerving, drifting paths of the wyvern. They joined together, and the Pegasus became lost in the sea of Nohrian black.

As magic saturated the air once again, making the hair on Leo’s arm stand, balls of fire rained down onto the rebel army. Smoke added to the chaos.

“Gods, my brother is down there.” Harumi said through clenched teeth.

“My sisters...” Itsuki said, turning desperately to Leo. His face was ashen. “Kae-Prince Leo. Please... will you do something? Help them! Tell them that they’ve been deceived. They’ll listen. They’re still loyal to Hoshido, and they’ll lay down their arms when they know the truth.”

Leo said nothing.

A cough was the alert Saizo gave as he approached them. On his back, he bore the wooden box of eggs and milk. He came to stand next to them, taking in the scene unfolding before their eyes.

“What’s happening?” Leo asked him.

Saizo only shook his head. “The only thing Princess Hinoka said was that your sister had asked for a temporary ceasefire. That was three days ago.”

“Your Highness, it seems your presence and your attention is required elsewhere,” Leo finally looked at Ryoma. The King had not moved, but his nostrils flared with every breath he took. “I will proceed with my original plans. Saizo and I will infiltrate the Fortress.”

“No, we stick with the new plans. I came here for Takumi. You came here to uncover the connection between Naoko and the return of the Zealots.” Ryoma said. “And when the time comes, that is what you will tell your brother because you will not make another sacrifice of your loyalty to your King for me.

“So you want me to lie to him instead?” Leo asked evenly. “Because I didn’t just come here for the Zealots or Naoko.”

“But Takumi is my responsibility.”

“As are all your misguided subjects down there who believe they’re still fighting for Hoshido.” Leo said, softly. “Unless you go to them, they will die without even a chance to choose the right path.”

“They made their choices when they decided to attack the Nohrian army.” Ryoma said.

“They were following orders,” Leo defended, but he saw Ryoma set his jaw and knew that the King was unmoved. He softened his voice. “During the war, at a particularly contentious war council, I overheard a conversation between Corrin and Yukimura. He advised her by providing some valuable insight into the tactics favored by your father.”

Leo sensed Ryoma’s interest.

He continued, “According to Yukimura, King Sumeragi did not approve of killing men without giving them a chance to surrender. To your father, the purpose of war is not to kill as many people as possible, because he saw value even in the lives of his enemies. That particular philosophy guided his every action with Nohr and came to define his kingship, just as your actions today, Your Highness, will be recorded in the annals of history, and will come to define your legacy.”

“A choice between my brother and traitors,” Ryoma said quietly.

“Hoshidans,” Leo corrected lightly. “And you’re not alone. Or have you forgotten that I see my duties to the end? No matter the cost.”

At that, something inside Ryoma seemed to shift. His gaze was penetrating when they found Leo. “Why?” Came the question. “Why would you risk your life for him?”

The simple surface answer was that rescuing Takumi would be a significant step to repair the distrust between Hoshido and Nohr that had started with Elise. But they had come too far and that answer wouldn’t be enough for Ryoma. Not now. It had to be the truth, and a truth that was more personal to Leo than anything he had ever said before. He swallowed, struggling, because did not know if he could control what wanted to come out, for the pressure was so great - like a built up scream - and if it broke all at once, he would not be able to pick himself up and continue on afterward. So he spoke while trying to hold everything back.

He began with three words, the only thing he could bring himself to say.

“He’s a captive.”

He prayed that Ryoma would understand. When the King said nothing, Leo shook his head, forcing himself to reveal more. “It’s the Zealots, and he’s a friend, and I...” His gaze found the ground and took root.

“It’s the first time you’ve spoken about your time in captivity.” The King said, his deep voice wrapping around Leo, steadying him, and accepting him, without judgment, for the changes that the horror had imprinted inside of him; the scars that had formed despite all the ways he’d fought to remain unchanged.

It made it easier for the words to flow. “I swore to myself that no matter what they did to me, I would not hope or plea to be rescued. It would have only endangered more lives.” Leo’s throat worked, and he raised his eyes into the distance, watching the armies in the distance. “I did not manage to keep that promise to myself in the end.”

He hadn’t been able to speak, but that hadn’t prevented him from screaming, tearing apart his stitches, as he’d begged in warbled monstrous noises for someone - anyone to hear him, to help him. And when he’d lost all sense of reason, he’d cursed Niles, Odin, Xander, Camilla, even Elise for abandoning him.

Takumi had not been hurt, Leo reminded himself. At least, that was what Saizo had reported.

“Anyway,” Leo cleared his throat, though he did not care now that everyone could hear the emotions drenching his voice. Something inside of him felt as if it had been released. “I will proceed with my original plan, and you will join the battle. We can regroup this afternoon in Camilla’s encampment.”

He’d planned to take down the barrier over the Fortress, but it may be too risky now with an ongoing battle.

 _Live today to fight again tomorrow. The rest of the war can wait another day,_ Leo thought.

Ryoma hadn’t spoken for a while, and lost in thought, Leo only just noticed. He realized the King had been studying his profile, expression opaque.

“I can explain my original plans to reassure you -” He began.

“There is no need,” Ryoma said, and there was something in his voice that made Leo remember the kiss they’d shared this morning. “I trust you.”

Leo blinked, trying to adjust to this new dynamic between them.

“Forgive me for interrupting, milord.” Saizo said.

“What is it?” Ryoma said.

“I would give you a chance to tell His Highness.” Saizo said stiffly, and Leo realized Saizo was speaking to him.

He knew what this was about. His mouth thinned into a line, and he felt the weight of Brynhildr in his arms. It was as heavy as a stone, and about as useful as one now. If Ryoma learned the truth, could he still entrust Leo with the responsibility of rescuing Takumi? As he began to mull the matter over, the King made the decision for him.

“If it’s his secret, then let him keep it,” Ryoma said roughly, turning away. “It’s about time we leave. If I wait any longer, there will be no army left to surrender.”

As the King disappeared back down the ravine. Harumi and Itsuki both expressed relief, their bright chatter filled with their gratitude.

“He would want to know.” Saizo turned to Leo, speaking in a low voice. “If something happens to you, he will never forgive me for withholding information.”

Leo looked at him. “Then tell him.” He turned his attention back to the battle. “And then you can watch him make a mistake he’ll regret for the rest of his life.”

“You’re putting me in a difficult position.”

Leo raised a brow and said nothing. Saizo glared at him for a beat. Then with an irritated exhale, he pressed his mouth together and said nothing more.

Ryoma emerged from the ravines with Raijinto strapped to his waist. “Kaze, I assume you’ll go with them?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Kagero with me then.

“As you command, milord,” Kagero said.

“Leo -” Ryoma stopped too far away.

They stared at each other. And the space between them filled with all the things Leo needed to say to him, which might never be said tomorrow, but which could not be said now because they were out of time.

They were always out of time.

“This isn’t a farewell. I will see you back in camp this evening.” Ryoma said, and he seemed to struggle for a moment before he said simply, “Be careful.”

Leo lowered his eyes and bowed. “Same to you, Your Highness.”

What came to Leo then, as he watched Ryoma take his leave, was not jealousy, anger, hurt nor even longing. It was gratitude. For he was different now from the man who had awoken yesterday morning. That piece of himself that had been missing for so long - it was back now. He felt whole and complete within himself.

## ~~~~~~~~~~

Harumi and Itsuki accompanied their King back to the encampment. Alone with the ninjas, Leo let out a deep breath. “We should be on our way.”

“Is there a chance the cook will not receive you with an ongoing battle?” Saizo asked.

Leo snorted with amusement. “No. If I remember correctly, Simon takes his cooking quite seriously. Nothing will deter him from acquiring the ingredients he needs. Kaze -” he said, his footsteps crunching on the snow. The ninjas made no noises as they walked behind him, but he did not feel alone. “You should know that I have sustained an injury. I can still sense magic but I will be nearly useless in a fight.”

Kaze absorbed his shock in the silence that followed. Then, the only thing he said was: “I should have brought you a sword, milord.”

Saizo grunted. “He won’t be doing any fighting. Now that we’re both here, we can take care of the infiltration. He just needs to tell us where to find the mages after we rescue the Prince.”

Leo was in reluctant agreement. He would likely only slow them down in a fight. Nevertheless, all he said was, “We’ll see.”

Almost back at the Northern Fortress now, the trees thinned near another drop off. Leo pushed to the edge of the path where he stopped to look over the battlefield again. He saw lightning arc through the gray sky, drawn down to a single point on the ground, leaving behind an afterimage of blood red.

As if they all shared a single mind, the Pegasus in the sky veered at once, turning into the direction of the lightning. In the flashes of subsequent lightning that followed, the Pegasus filled the sky like snowflakes caught in a swirling storm. They came now to answer the rallying call of their King.

It took a few moments longer, but from the approaching Nohrian army, a large wyvern took to the sky. Larger, more powerful than all the others, Camilla pulled the wyvern lords and riders toward Ryoma, trailing Hinoka. 

Below, on the edges of the rebel army, Leo saw Ryoma standing alone with Raijinto bared, white lightning crackling around the naked blade.

Leo offered a silent prayer to the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading :)


End file.
